Just Ataru
by Kazunours
Summary: Le temps a passé et les deux Koyama ont décidé de se lancer dans la grande aventure de l'adoption. Les débuts sont difficiles, mais finalement le jeune Ataru prend son envol. Tient-il son caractère de son père Toma ou de son père Keiichiro ? Que deviendra-t-il plus tard ? Suivra-t-il leurs traces ? Suivez-le comme vous avez suivi Toma (spin-off de "Homonymes" Pairing : OC/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Adopter. Koyama Toma, depuis trois ans membre du célèbre groupe de Johnny's News et son compagnon Koyama Keiichiro, leader de ce même groupe depuis quatre ans, en parlaient depuis des mois. Au départ, ce n'était qu'une vague idée, qui s'était cependant précisée au fil du temps, pour devenir un projet très sérieux. Agés de trente et trente cinq ans ans et ne pouvant avoir d'enfant de leur sang puisqu'ils étaient homosexuels, ils se résolurent à prendre avec eux un enfant malmené par la vie, un orphelin en manque de cet amour dont, au moins Keiichiro débordait. La décision, mûrement réfléchie, enfin prise de façon définitive, ils se heurtèrent immédiatement aux préjugés concernant les couples de même sexe, en dépit du fait qu'ils gagnent tous deux plus que très confortablement leur vie et seraient donc à même de subvenir aux besoins d'un enfant.

Il leur fallut des semaines de lutte pour obtenir de leur agence le droit d'adopter, mais heureusement, Kitagawa Julie, la fille du vieux Johnny, était moins obtuse à ce sujet que son père et ils finirent par obtenir gain de cause. Pour autant, leur bataille ne se termina pas là : ils durent s'acharner ne serait-ce que pour obtenir un rendez-vous du directeur du plus grand orphelinat de Tokyo, qui les soumit à un questionnaire qui n'aurait pas démérité au F.B.I, avant de les congédier plutôt sèchement en leur disant qu'il les recontacterait. Toma et Keiichiro repartirent donc chez eux, l'espoir chevillé au cœur. Mais après plusieurs semaines d'attente sans la moindre nouvelle, cet espoir se mua en tristesse, puis en douleur lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'à cause de leur amour pour une personne du même sexe, le bonheur de devenir parents leur était à jamais inaccessible.

Le plus touché fut Keiichiro, plus sensible. L'absence de nouvelle le rendit inconsolable et, le soir, lorsqu'il pensait son compagnon profondément endormi, il se laissait aller à son chagrin. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Toma, bien loin de dormir, avait le cœur crucifié par la tristesse de son bien-aimé. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne tenterait pas pour son Keii. Pour un sourire de lui, il se jetterait volontiers au feu ou, tout du moins, il lui décrocherait les étoiles. Or, son Keii ne souriait plus et ça, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Alors, jour après jour et en cachette, l'aîné se mit à contacter tous les orphelinats du pays, l'un après l'autre, racontant inlassablement leur histoire, donnant sans trêve des dizaines de renseignements très personnels, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, l'un d'eux leur accorderait ce qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux.

Ce jour-là, rentré tôt d'un shooting solo, Toma venait de raccrocher avec le tout dernier établissement de sa liste, qui ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup d'espoir, lorsque son portable sonna. Démoralisé, il décrocha.

\- Moshi moshi…

« Koyama-san ? »

\- Hai…

« Je suis Sakurada, de l'orphelinat Sakura à Hokkaido. »

Son intérêt brusquement réveillé, Toma changea de ton.

\- Je vous écoute.

« Le conseil d'administration et moi-même avons repris votre dossier écarté de prime abord et conclut que nous n'avions pas le droit de refuser le bonheur à l'un de nos petits à cause de nos préjugés. Vous présentez toutes les garanties matérielles nécessaires et vous avez semblé sincère dans votre démarche. »

\- Donc ? le pressa Toma, suspendu à ses paroles.

« Quand pouvez-vous venir voir les enfants ? »

Retenant à grand peine une danse de la joie, ce fut d'un ton inhabituellement enjoué, qu'il répondit :

\- Quand ça vous arrange.

« Samedi ? »

\- Parfait.

« Alors à samedi dans ce cas. Au revoir, Koyama-san. »

\- Au revoir, Sakurada-san.

En raccrochant, l'aîné du couple avait un énorme sourire vissé au visage. Enfin il allait revoir celui de son Keii.

Pour lui faire une belle surprise, il s'attela donc aux fourneaux pour lui préparer son plat préféré et un bain qui le détendrait. Tout était donc prêt lorsque, en milieu de soirée, Keiichiro passa la porte.

\- Je suis rentré… annonça-t-il d'une voix morne.

\- Coucou Keii, répondit Toma en allant l'accueillir à la porte avec un baiser. Ca a été sans moi ?

\- Oui mais bon, ce n'est jamais pareil quand tu n'es pas là, fit l'aîné après avoir répondu au baiser.

\- Je sais, tu me le répète chaque fois que j'ai une activité solo, sourit le plus jeune des deux.

\- Et c'est toujours aussi vrai maintenant qu'il y a trois ans. Mais dis-moi, ça sent drôlement bon. Tu m'as attendu pour dîner ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Tu es incorrigible, dit Keiichiro en souriant, tout en lui caressant la joue. Combien de fois je t'ai dis de manger sans moi quand tu rentre plus tôt ? Tu sais bien que je peux rentrer à n'importe quelle heure et que je veux pas que tu meures de faim en mon absence.

\- Et toi tu sais bien que j'entends pas toujours ce qu'on me dit, fit le cadet dans un sourire en coin.

\- Disons plutôt que tu entends ce qui t'arrange, comme toujours. Bon bah allons manger.

Le plus âgé se déchaussa, enfila ses pantoufles et suivit son compagnon à la salle à manger, où il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une ambiance romantique.

\- Oh mais… Toma… j'ai oublié quelque chose ? s'effara-t-il. Un de nos anniversaires ou…

\- Non non. Commence pas à t'inquiéter sans raison. Il en faut une précise pour un dîner romantique ?

\- Non mais disons… que c'est plutôt moi qui fais ce genre de chose d'habitude.

\- Justement. Pour une fois, je voulais te faire plaisir aussi.

\- Ca c'est trop mignon, mon Toma ! s'exclama Keiichiro en lui sautant au cou. Enfin sauf si ça cache une bêtise… Tu as fais une bêtise ?

\- Mais non… fit le concerné en faisant mine de faire la tête.

\- Ooooooh mais ne boude pas, je plaisantais, rectifia aussitôt Keiichiro, marchant toujours à chaque boutade de son compagnon.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Toma dans le même sourire en coin.

Un éclat de rire accueillit ces mots, accompagné d'une petite tape sur la tête.

\- Baka. Allez on va manger.

\- Assieds-toi, j'amène le curry.

\- Au poisson ?

\- Evidemment au poisson puisque t'adore ça.

\- Tu es le meilleur Toma !

\- Si tu le dis.

Paroles dictées, non pas par fausse modestie, mais par de réels doutes, car malgré les efforts de Keiichiro et de leurs amis Tegoshi Yuya, Masuda Takahisa et Kato Shigeaki, il n'avait jamais tellement pensé de bien de lui.

Ses mots furent une nouvelle fois saluée par le rire de Keiichiro. Ce son, qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps en dehors du rire factice qu'il utilisait pour le travail, mit du baume au cœur du cadet et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur.

\- Maintenant au bain, déclara-t-il. Je l'ai fais couler archi brûlant avant ton retour, alors il doit être pile à la bonne température maintenant.

\- On le prend ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr.

Une fois tous deux installés dans la grande baignoire et Keiichiro à sa place favorite, dans les bras de son compagnon, le plus âgé ferma les yeux.

\- Tu sais, Toma, si j'étais soupçonneux, je penserais vraiment que tu essaye de te racheter de quelque chose. Ou de faire passer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Un petit baiser dans le cou lui répondit, ce qui acheva d'inquiéter le leader de News, qui se retourna à demi pour regarder son compagnon.

\- Toma, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- T'es pas croyable, soupira le plus jeune. Je peux plus avoir d'attentions ou être tendre avec toi sans dissimuler quelque chose ? Je t'avoue que c'est un peu vexant. A voir ta réaction, on dirait que je fais jamais rien pour toi…

\- Pardon Toma…

\- En plus tu as tout gâché…

\- Gâché quoi ?

\- La surprise que je voulais te faire.

\- Quelle surprise ?

Il y eut un blanc, puis le plus jeune lâcha la bombe.

\- J'ai continué à contacter des orphelinats, Keii. Et tout à l'heure, l'un d'eux m'a rappelé. On va à Hokkaido samedi pour voir les enfants.

Il y eut un blanc et le plus jeune s'attendit à des exclamations de joie, mais au lieu de ça, son aîné fondit en larmes.

\- K… Keii ? balbutia Toma, interloqué.

\- Je suis… Je l'espérais même plus… Merci, mon amour… Je t'aime.

Rassuré, l'aîné ne releva même pas l'emploi du petit nom qu'il n'aimait pas et resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de la taille fine de son bien-aimé, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau dans le cou.

Le jour J, dans l'avion pour Hokkaido, il est inutile de dire que Keiichiro ne tenait pas en place tellement il avait hâte, au point que son compagnon dut le menacer de l'assommer et de l'attacher à son siège pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

Si Toma l'avait écouté, il aurait même roulé à deux cent à l'heure avec la voiture de location prise près de l'aéroport à leur arrivée. Heureusement, il était quelqu'un de raisonnable et pragmatique (hormis lorsqu'il était fou furieux, ce qui était assez rare), aussi les folies impulsives dont son bien-aimé était coutumier, lui étaient-elles étrangères (ce que l'ainé lui reprochait parfois car il n'avait aucune spontanéité. Avec lui tout devait être prévu, calculé et presque millimétré, sinon il se mettait à stresser comme un fou) et il se contenta de rester dans les limitations de vitesse.

L'orphelinat, excentré, était situé dans un parc verdoyant pourvu d'aménagements destinés aux enfants comme un toboggan, des balançoires, un bac à sable pour le moment fermé par deux battants de bois ("pour éviter au maximum les possibles contaminations de l'aire de jeu" expliqua Keiichiro lorsque Toma s'en étonna)…

La façade du bâtiment, joliment mangée par du lierre, était percée de nombreuses fenêtres qui devaient apporter beaucoup de luminosité aux pièces dans lesquelles elles se trouvaient et les deux hommes trouvèrent le hall d'entrée charmant avec son tapis coloré et ses meubles en bois laqué.

A leur entrée, une jeune femme s'avança à leur rencontre.

\- Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ?

\- Bonjour. Je suis Koyama Toma et voici mon compagnon Koyama Keiichiro. Sakurada-san nous attend.

Si la mention du lien les unissant surprit leur interlocutrice, elle n'en montra rien et les pria simplement de s'assoir en attendant que le directeur et fondateur de l'établissement les reçoive.

\- J'espère tellement que ça va marcher… souffla l'aîné à son cadet.

\- T'inquiète pas, répondit celui-ci sur le même ton. Ils nous auraient pas fait déplacer si c'était pas le cas.

Keiichiro hocha la tête et une porte qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée s'ouvrit sur un homme qui pouvait être âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, au visage sévère couronné de cheveux clairsemés et blanchis par endroits.

\- Bonjour, je suis Sakurada. C'est moi qui vous ai téléphoné. Lequel d'entre vous est Koyama Toma-san ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Dans ce cas, vous êtes probablement Koyama Keiichiro-san ? dit-il à l'intention de Keiichiro.

\- Heu oui, acquiesça le concerné, peu habitué à ce qu'on ne connaisse pas son identité.

\- Veuillez me suivre. Il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter.

\- Mais… les enfants… objecta l'aîné du couple qui n'était venu que pour ça et que la paperasse ennuyait d'autant plus qu'il devait souvent en faire pour le groupe.

\- Keii… le rappela à l'ordre à mi voix un Toma qui craignait que l'impatience de son bien-aimé ne joue en leur défaveur.

Après le mal qu'ils avaient eu pour en arriver là, il trouverait totalement exaspérant que l'homme les juge finalement trop immatures pour prendre soin d'un enfant et donc inaptes à devenir parents.

\- Désolé, articula silencieusement son aîné.

Tranquillisé, Toma hocha la tête à son intention, avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui leur faisait face.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Koyama-san, dit celui-ci. Vous les verrez ensuite.

\- On vous suit.

L'homme les conduisit donc dans un petit bureau dont la superficie n'atteignait même pas celle de leur propre chambre qui était pourtant loin d'être gigantesque, et prirent place dans des fauteuils qui avaient du connaitre des jours meilleurs, ce qui les surprit très visiblement.

\- Ne vous étonnez pas de la vétusté du mobilier. L'essentiel du budget de cet établissement passe pour les enfants et les frais de fonctionnement qui vont avec leur confort, expliqua le directeur. Bien, comme je vous le disais au téléphone, Koyama-san, nous avons revu notre jugement vous concernant, car nos tenons au bonheur de nos petits. Et si nous voulons qu'ils apprennent la tolérance et l'ouverture d'esprit, nous devons leur donner le bon exemple. Cela étant, il y a plusieurs points dont je dois discuter avec vous avant toute décision définitive.

\- Nous vous écoutons.

Une heure plus tard, les problèmes administratifs en partie réglés, le directeur tint à leur faire visiter les installations, afin que les futurs parents se rendent compte de la façon dont étaient traités les enfants de l'institution.

\- Quel âge ont tous ces petits ? demanda Keiichiro lorsque la visite prit fin.

\- C'est très variable. Ca va du bébé de quelques semaines que la mère, trop jeune, a abandonné ; aux ados de seize/dix-sept ans qui sont encore là parce que personne ne veut adopter d'enfants aussi âgés. Ils nous aident avec les plus jeunes jusqu'à leur majorité et nous leur confions de menus travaux dans la pension, que nous rémunérons dans la mesure de nos moyens, afin de leur apprendre le sens des responsabilités.

\- Et ce système fonctionne vraiment ? s'étonna Toma.

\- Mais oui. D'ailleurs vous allez vous rendre compte vous-même, c'est l'heure de la récréation.

L'homme poussa une porte et le trio émergea à l'extérieur, dans ce parc dont le couple avait admiré les aménagements son arrivée.

\- Sho-kun ! Emi-chan !

Aussitôt, deux adolescents dont le visage présentait une similitude frappante conduisant à penser qu'ils étaient jumeaux, se dirigèrent vers lui et s'inclinèrent dans un ensemble parfait, avant de prendre la parole à l'unisson.

\- Bonjour Sakurada-san.

\- Bonjour, mes enfants. Je vous présente Koyama Toma-san et Koyama Keiichiro-san, qui sont venus pour une adoption.

La stupeur se lut sur le visage, autant de la fille que du garçon, car tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux et restèrent bouche-bée.

\- Ferme la bouche, Emi-chan, ce n'est pas élégant pour une jeune fille. Toi aussi, Sho-kun, tu vas avaler des mouches. Et c'est parfaitement impoli pour nos visiteurs/ Excusez-vous.

\- Nous sommes désolés, excusez-nous, s'exécutèrent immédiatement les jumeaux en s'inclinant de nouveau.

\- Mais en fait on vous connait déjà, dit Emi.

\- Tout le monde connait les membres de News, renchérit son frère d'une voix étrange qui prouvait qu'il était en train de muer.

\- Faites faire le tour de vos camarades à nos invités, je vous prie les enfants, leur demanda le directeur de l'établissement.

\- Oui, Sakurada-san, répondirent de nouveau les adolescents.

\- Suivez-nous s'il vous plaît, demanda le jeune Sho.

Le couple suivit donc les jumeaux entre leurs camarades de tous âges et des deux sexes qui s'amusaient ensemble. Soudain, Keiichiro s'immobilisa. Son regard venait d'être attiré par un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille, qui se tenait à l'écart de tous les autres enfants et qui, accroupit, faisait des dessins sur le sol avec un bâton.

\- Sho-kun, qui est ce petit là-bas ? interrogea Keiichiro. Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Hum ? Oh c'est Ataru-kun. Il a quatre ans.

\- Pourquoi il ne joue pas avec les autres ? Pourquoi il reste à l'écart ?

\- Il est très timide et ne parle pas beaucoup, même à moi qui suis son responsable de dortoir, répondit l'adolescent.

\- Et est ce que… Est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi ?

\- Ben on a pas vraiment d'explication, mais Sakurada-san nous a dit que, quand Ataru avait trois ans, lui et ses parents ont eu un grave accident de voiture. Ses parents sont morts sur le coup, mais inexplicablement, Ataru s'en est tiré sans une égratignure.

\- C'est un miracle…

\- Sakurada-san nous l'a pas dit comme ça, mais Emi et moi, on suppose que c'est depuis qu'il est devenu si… sauvage.

\- Pauvre petit… C'est terrible…

Et Toma était bien placé pour savoir qu'une histoire triste était le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention de son sensible compagnon de façon irrémédiable. Ce que lui prouva presque immédiatement son cadet, qui s'éloigna de lui pour s'approcher du petit garçon, comme attiré par un aimant.

\- Coucou, fit Keiichiro de sa voix la plus douce, en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. Comment tu t'appelle ?

Il y eut un blanc, qui fit douter à l'adulte que l'enfant l'ait entendu, mais finalement, une voix fluette lui parvint malgré tout.

\- Ataru…

\- Coucou Ataru. Moi je m'appelle Keiichiro. Je peux jouer avec toi ?

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, que le petit ne rompit pas, mais il hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à l'adulte qu'il pouvait l'accompagner dans son jeu.

\- Tu dessine quoi ? continua encore le leader de News en s'emparant à son tour d'un bâton.

\- Une maison… murmura l'enfant.

\- Oh… Je vois… Tu aimerais avoir une maison, Ataru-kun ?

\- Hum…

Ce fut la dernière réponse que reçut l'adulte, qui continua à parler à son très jeune interlocuteur, comme si celui-ci lui répondait. Il ne consentit à se relever et à rejoindre son compagnon que lorsque la fin de la récréation sonna le retour des enfants dans le bâtiment.

\- Au revoir Ataru-kun, dit-il alors que le petit se dépêchait de rentrer comme s'il le fuyait. Je reviendrais te voir.

Lorsqu'il fut revenu à côté de Toma, celui-ci, qui le connaissait par cœur, savait déjà très bien ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Toma… c'est lui. Je suis sûr que c'est lui. S'il te plait…

\- Mais Keii, tu n'as pas encore…

\- Je t'en prie… Je suis sûr que c'est lui… notre fils…

\- C'est un chouette gosse, intervint alors Sho-kun. Si vous en avez la possibilité, ce serait bien qu'il parte d'ici. Il a besoin d'une famille. Peut-être encore plus que tous les autres, parce qu'il est très seul. Peut-être qu'avec des parents qui l'aimeraient, il se so… soca… socia…

\- Sociabiliserait. Oui, tu as raison, Sho-kun.

Le plaidoyer de l'adolescent, couplé au regard suppliant de son bien-aimé, firent céder le plus jeune.

\- Très bien, Keii.

\- Alors on l'emmène ?! demanda joyeusement l'aîné.

\- Non Keii, pas aujourd'hui. On peut pas arracher ce petit à ce qui est sa maison depuis des années d'un seul coup. Il faut qu'il s'habitue à toi, à nous. Tu lui as dis, alors on reviendra le voir régulièrement.

Dès le lendemain, le couple, qui avait pris une chambre dans le plus proche hôtel, retourna à l'orphelinat. Il pleuvait averse ce jour-là, aussi les enfants n'étaient-ils pas dehors à ce moment-là et tous deux apprirent par Sho-kun, qui était chargé de la attendre, que le petit Ataru se trouvait dans leur dortoir.

\- Il en a pas bougé depuis ce matin, leur apprit l'adolescent.

\- Que fait-il ? demanda Keiichiro.

\- Quand je suis parti, il faisait rien. Comme il est trop petit pour savoir lire et que pour avoir des jouets, il devrait approcher les autres, la plupart du temps, il fait rien. Ca m'embête pour lui.

\- Merci, Sho-kun, dit Toma en posant une main sur l'épaule de leur jeune interlocuteur. Tu peux nous indiquer votre dortoir ?

\- Montez l'escalier, c'est la dernière porte sur la droite. On est cinq dedans.

\- Quel âge ont les autres enfants ?

\- Ryuta-kun a neuf ans, Tomoki-kun en a onze, Masato-kun treize et moi quinze.

\- Donc, en plus, c'est le plus jeune… fit Toma d'un ton pensif.

\- Et le plus petit aussi. Du coup, il est pas mal embêté quand je suis pas là pour faire gaffe.

\- Tu t'occupe bien de lui on dirait. C'est bien, Sho-kun. Tu serais un bon grand frère.

\- Bah… c'est un peu ça. Alors… vous voulez vraiment adopter Ataru-kun ?

\- S'il nous accepte, oui. Ce sera à lui de décider. Il n'a peut-être pas envie d'avoir deux pères au lieu d'un père et d'une mère.

\- Vous savez… vous êtes pas les premiers à vous intéresser à lui. Mais les autres gens ont abandonné en le voyant si renfermé et ils ont tous adopté un autre enfant. Et à chaque fois, Ataru-kun s'est un peu plus replié sur lui-même. Maintenant, on entend presque plus jamais le son de sa voix. Même à la maternelle apparemment. L'autre jour, quand je suis allé le chercher, son prof m'a dit "tu sais, Sho-kun, si ça continue, tout le monde va le prendre pour un autiste et rien ne s'arrangera pour lui. Il faut faire quelque chose". J'ai pas su quoi répondre.

\- C'est normal. T''inquiète pas, on va changer ça, lui dit Toma de son ton le plus rassurant.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers sa jumelle qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

\- Oh Toma, on aurait du penser à acheter des jouets pour lui… se désola Keiichiro, que le récit des mésaventures de celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son fils, avait ému.

\- C'est vrai. On lui en apportera un ou deux la prochaine fois.

\- Viens vite. L'idée qu'il soit tout seul…

\- Pars devant Keii. Tu en meurs d'envie.

L'aîné du couple ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, avant de courir jusqu'à la porte indiquée par Sho-kun, qu'il ouvrit lentement.

\- Ataru-kun ? appela-t-il doucement.

Personne ne lui répondit, pourtant, le garçonnet était bien là, assis sur son lit, les yeux rivés au sol et les jambes remuant dans le vide selon un rythme que lui seul pouvait entendre. Cette vision serra le cœur de Keiichiro, qui s'approcha.

\- Bonjour, Ataru-kun. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis venu hier.

Le petit hocha très légèrement la tête.

\- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

De nouveau, l'enfant opina et l'adulte prit place près de lui avec précaution.

\- Je t'ai apporté des bonbons. Tu aime les bonbons Ataru-kun ?

Il y eut un blanc puis, lentement, le bambin releva une adorable frimousse dans laquelle de beaux yeux noisette s'étaient mis à briller et il opina de nouveau, plus vigoureusement.

\- Alors je t'en donne un. Mais il ne faudra pas le dire, parce que c'est presque l'heure du repas et si tu n'as plus faim on se fera gronder. Ce sera notre petit secret, d'accord ?

De nouveau, le petit donna son assentiment par un signe de tête et Keiichiro sortit de sa poche un sachet rempli de formes multicolores qui semblaient délicieuses, avant de le lui présenter.

\- Prend celui que tu veux.

La menotte se leva, hésita une seconde, avant de plonger pour prendre ce qu'elle avait choisi.

Du pas de la porte, Toma observait son Keii qui essayait d'entrer dans le monde de leur probable futur fils et semblait parfaitement y réussir. Son compagnon avait eu une idée de génie en faisant cette halte pour acheter des bonbons. Ces sucreries et un secret étaient l'idéal pour attirer l'attention d'un enfant quel qu'il soit. Et malgré sa timidité, Ataru ne paraissait pas faire exception à la règle.

La friandise fut aussitôt engloutie et, contre toute attente, la voix du garçonnet s'éleva comme un murmure :

\- Je peux en avoir encore ?

\- J'avais dis un seul, ne, rappela Keiichiro. Mais d'accord pour un dernier, céda-t-il finalement, heureux que l'enfant ait parlé. Mais il ne faudra le dire à personne, ne. Promis ?

En parlant, il lui avait tendu son auriculaire et le petit y crocheta le sien en serrant doucement.

\- Alors on a un accord. Tiens, prend. Le sachet, je le garde et je t'en redonnerais une autre fois.

\- Merci… souffla de nouveau Ataru, avant de se saisir d'un autre bonbon, qui suivit le même chemin que le premier.

Il semblait prendre tellement de plaisir à le manger, que Keiichiro, attendri, lui caressa les cheveux, avant de faire signe à son compagnon de venir aussi.

Mais voyant s'approcher un inconnu, qui ne lui avait même jamais parlé, Ataru, effrayé, esquissa un mouvement de recul, que le leader de News nota immédiatement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ataru-kun, il est très gentil lui aussi.

\- Bonjour, Ataru-kun. Je m'appelle Toma.

Mais la fragile bulle de complicité instaurée par Keiichiro avait volé en éclats à l'intrusion du plus jeune des News et le petit se remit à regarder le sol.

Deux pas en avant, trois en arrière. Gagner sa confiance ne serait pas facile.

\- Est-ce que tout se passe b… fit la voix de Sho-kun depuis le seuil de la pièce.

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car, à sa grande surprise, Ataru se rua sur lui et se cacha derrière ses jambes, ses petits bras autour de ses genoux.

\- Mais… qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'étonna l'adolescent en regardant alternativement les deux adultes et son petit protégé.

\- C'est ma faute, je l'ai effrayé sans le vouloir alors qu'il était avec Keii, expliqua Toma.

\- Je vois… fit Sho-kun, avant de s'accroupir devant l'enfant. Et ben, Ataru-kun, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est pas grave, ne. Koyama-san a pas fait exprès de te faire peur. Tu étais bien avant, non ?

Le petit hésita, puis hocha la tête.

\- Alors tu devrais retourner un peu avec Koyama-san, tu crois pas ?

Mais le garçonnet ne semblait pas convaincu et, cette fois, enroula ses bras autour du cou de son "grand frère".

\- Ataru-kun… reprocha doucement l'adolescent.

\- Il est vraiment attaché à toi on dirait, Sho-kun, nota Toma.

\- Faut dire que je suis le seul qui fait attention à lui, répondit le concerné, sans lâcher son petit compagnon. Du coup, j'ai peur que ce soit très dur pour lui quand il s'en ira.

L'adolescent semblait si sincèrement s'inquiéter pour le petit garçon, que Keiichiro se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Toma… fit-il, suppliant.

\- Non, Keii, répliqua aussitôt Toma qui avait très bien compris à quoi pensait son aîné. C'est impossible et tu le sais.

\- Mais pourquoi ? On a largement la place…

\- C'est pas une question de place.

\- Mais ils ne nous donneraient pas de mal, ils sont déjà grands. Toma, je t'en prie… Ils sont comme une famille, on ne peut pas les séparer…

Ayant bien compris le sujet de la conversation, Sho-kun s'abstint de prononcer le moindre mot, conscient que son avenir et celui de sa jumelle étaient entre les mains du couple. Et même si ça n'aboutissait à rien, il leur était déjà reconnaissant d'y avoir pensé, car ils étaient les premiers en huit ans.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour Emi et moi, répliqua-t-il pourtant. L'important, c'est Ataru-kun.

\- Toma… Ils ont seulement quinze ans, reprit Keiichiro sans l'écouter. Ce sont des enfants eux aussi. On ne peut pas les laisser ici encore cinq ans de plus, ce serait terrible. Même si cet orphelinat est très bien tenu et confortable, ce n'est pas une maison. Toma… Pitié pour eux…

Ce plaidoyer suppliant fut accompagné d'yeux de chat potté auxquels, en général, son compagnon ne résistait jamais très longtemps.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il effectivement assez vite. Si ça convient à Sho-kun et sa sœur.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama alors le garçon, avec tant d'enthousiasme, qu'il était évident que ça venait du cœur. Merci beaucoup !

Et soudain, la voix flûtée d'Ataru s'éleva.

\- Sho nii-san… qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ne sachant pas si ses futurs parents adoptifs avaient annoncé au petit garçon la nouvelle le concernant, l'interpellé consulta ceux-ci et, les voyant faire un signe de dénégation, baissa son visage vers l'enfant.

\- C'est une surprise, Ataru-kun. Tu aime les surprise, ne ?

Un hochement de tête vigoureux lui répondit et le grand frère autoproclamé sourit.

\- Allez c'est l'heure de manger. Va te laver les mains et rejoins la table du dortoir.

Presque aussitôt, comme si ses mots étaient des paroles sacrées, l'enfant courut hors de la pièce, au grand étonnement des deux adultes.

\- Et bien… tu sais te faire obéir, constata Toma qui admirait le charisme où qu'il se trouve.

\- C'est pas une question d'obéissance, Koyama-san. Ataru-kun est pas du tout un enfant difficile. Il a juste assez confiance en moi pour m'écouter quand je lui dis un truc.

\- Charismatique et modeste. C'est bien, tu iras loin, j'en suis sûr. Bon, rejoins le petit et les autres garçons de ton dortoir, on retourne voir Sakurada-san.

Le garçon hocha la tête, les yeux encore brillants de reconnaissance, puis partit en courant, laissant le couple seul dans la pièce.

\- Keii… tu sais que la maison a pas vocation à devenir un refuge pour orphelin, ne ? Ce sont pas des chiens et des chats abandonnés qu'il faut recueillir pour faire une bonne action.

\- Mais c'est une bonne action ! se récria doucement Keiichiro en se blottissant contre lui.

\- J'espère juste que l'évidente affection d'Ataru-kun pour Sho-kun nous desservira pas et qu'il nous écoutera quand même.

\- Je suis sûr que oui. Et sinon, Sho-kun est assez raisonnable pour lui expliquer les choses.

Tous deux se dirigèrent donc à nouveau vers le bureau directorial où Sakurada-san les attendait.

\- Asseyez-vous. Alors, que pensez-vous des enfants au second abord ? Y en a-t-il un qui…

\- Pas un en réalité mais trois.

\- Ah vous hésitez. C'est compréhensible, ils sont tous si…

\- Non vous nous avez pas compris, Sakurada-san, reprit Toma. Nous souhaitons adopter non seulement Ataru-kun, mais aussi Sho-kun et sa sœur Emi.

La stupeur figea le soixantenaire dans une expression qui aurait pu être comique en d'autres circonstances, puis il se reprit :

\- Tous les trois ? M… Mais s'occuper d'un seul enfant est déjà une gageure alors trois… Et surtout avec votre profession. Etes-vous certain que vous pourrez leur procurer toute l'attention et l'affection qu'ils sont en droit d'attendre de la part de parents ?

\- Nous les ferons passer en priorité, ils ne manqueront de rien vous avez notre parole, plaida Keiichiro.

\- Pourtant…

\- Et puis grâce à la bonne éducation que vous et votre équipe leur avez donné, Sho-kun et Emi-chan seront faciles à élever, ajouta Toma. De plus…

\- Ataru-kun adore Sho-kun. On ne veut pas les séparer, intervint Keiichiro.

\- Et bien… voilà qui mérite réflexion. Je suis ravi que vous souhaitiez adopter Ataru-kun qui a vraiment besoin d'un foyer. Mais c'est autre chose pour les jumeaux et je dois avouer que votre décision les concernant m'ennuie un peu.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que Sho-kun et Emi-chan vous aident avec les plus jeunes ?

\- Et bien… je dois l'avouer oui. Tout le personnel s'est habitué à leur aide et à celle des autres adolescents. Nous voir soudain privés d'eux est…

\- Mais c'est vous qui disiez hier que vous ne vouliez que le bonheur de tous ces enfants, reprit Toma. Il me semble que ces adolescents, qui ne sont que de grands enfants, ont eux aussi le droit d'avoir un véritable foyer et une chance d'être vraiment heureux. Les retenir ici, empêcher leur adoption pour les raisons que vous avez exposées serait aussi peu professionnel qu'égoïste de votre part.

Peu habitué à s'entendre ainsi remit en cause, Sakurada-san réalisa pourtant l'iniquité de sa réaction et resta un instant silencieux, le regard perdu sur le fouillis administratif qui encombrait son bureau, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Vous avez raison, Koyama-san. D'autant que la plupart des gens ne veulent pas d'adolescents, ils préfèrent des enfants bien plus jeunes et souvent bien plus dociles. Cependant… en raison de leur âge justement, je ne veux pas imposer à Sho-kun et Emi-chan…

\- Sho-kun est déjà d'accord, se hâta de l'interrompre Keiichiro. Il est d'accord et très content.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vous voudrez bien que je m'en assure par moi-même ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Venez.

Le couple quitta une fois de plus le bureau à la suite de leur guide et, sur le chemin, le plus jeune souffla à son compagnon :

\- Toma… pourquoi ça prend si longtemps ? Quand est ce qu'on pourra les emmener ?

\- Sois patient, Keii. C'était évident que les choses seraient pas si simples. D'autant que tu veux aussi emmener les jumeaux. En plus… je te rappelle qu'Ataru-kun a pas encore confiance en nous. Et sans cette confiance, rien sera possible. Il faut que tu continue ce que tu as commencé hier et aujourd'hui. Rentrer peu à peu dans son monde est la meilleure façon de te l'attacher.

\- Mais… et toi ?

\- Ca viendra avec le temps.

Le trio émergea dans un grand réfectoire lumineux dans lequel le brouhaha était omniprésent et se dirigea vers la table où le couple avait repéré leurs futurs fils.

Au moment où ils s'approchèrent, Sho-kun s'efforçait manifestement de convaincre son protégé de manger le contenu de son assiette, encore pleine alors que celles de ses camarades de chambrée étaient déjà vides.

\- Sho-kun, appela Sakurada-san.

La réaction fut immédiate : le concerné stoppa ce qu'il faisait, se leva et s'inclina.

\- Bonjour, Sakurada-san.

\- Bonjour, mon garçon. Tu peux venir une minute s'il te plait ?

\- Oui mais…

Comprenant que son hésitation portait sur le garçonnet assis à côté de lui, Keiichiro intervint :

\- Je m'en occupe.

Rassuré, l'adolescent se leva et suivit plus loin son futur père et le directeur de l'établissement, alors que le second de ses futurs pères prenait sa place.

\- Ataru-kun, pourquoi tu ne mange pas ? demanda Keiichiro de cette voix douce qu'il prenait depuis le début pour ne pas l'effrayer. Tu n'aime pas ça ? Il a pourtant l'air très bon ce curry.

\- Ataru il aime pas le poisson, l'informa alors l'un des enfants attablés.

\- Le poisson ? s'étonna l'adulte en regardant le garçon qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années.

\- Hum. Il mange jamais quand y'en a.

\- Oh. Je vois… Merci, sourit l'adulte, avant de reporter son attention sur son petit garçon. Mais tu peux quand même manger le riz et la sauce, ne Ataru-kun.

Le petit secoua la tête.

\- Allez, insista Keiichiro en préparant une cuillère de ces deux aliments. Ouvre la bouche, que la voiture puisse rentrer dans son garage.

\- Voiture ? releva la voix flûtée du bambin.

\- Oui. La cuillère est une voiture et ta bouche est son garage. Si tu aimes les voitures, il faut les aider à rentrer.

Le petit hocha la tête, puis prit lui-même l'ustensile et engloutit son contenu, faisant de même jusqu'à terminer la portion qui lui avait été servie.

\- C'est bien, sourit Keiichiro en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Il est parti où, Sho-kun ? demanda alors l'un des autres garçons de la table, manifestement plus proche en âge de celui dont il venait de s'enquérir, que d'Ataru.

\- Je ne sais pas, éluda l'adulte, qui n'avait pas eu le feu vert de son compagnon pour dire la vérité au plus jeune de leurs futurs fils.

Du reste, l'adolescent ne tarda pas à revenir, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allez les Carpes, on retourne au dortoir et on fait ses devoirs maintenant, dit-il, sonnant le rassemblement de sa petite troupe, dont il prit la tête après avoir fait un discret clin d'œil à Keiichiro.

Les quatre garçons quittèrent la table et la pièce, bientôt suivis par le reste des dortoirs, garçons et filles, puis le silence retomba.

\- Ne, Ataru-kun…tu serais triste si Sho-kun devait partir ?

Le petit leva sa frimousse vers l'adulte.

\- Partir ?

\- Oui. S'en aller loin.

\- Je veux pas…

\- Tu serais triste alors ?

Le garçonnet opina, le regard de nouveau rivé sur la table.

\- Tu voudrais avoir une vraie maison ? Avec des parents ?

Troisième opinement.

\- C'est possible, tu sais.

\- He ?

L'étonnement lui fit relever la tête.

\- Toma et moi, on va adopter Sho-kun et Emi-chan et les emmener loin d'ici à Tokyo. Alors si tu veux rester avec lui, il faut que tu deviennes notre fils toi aussi.

Il y eut un très long blanc et Keiichiro crut qu'il ne tirerait plus un son de son petit interlocuteur. Pourtant, après plusieurs minutes de silence, la voix fluette s'éleva.

\- Elle est où la maman ?

Ah zut. Cette question, Keiichiro ne l'avait pas prévue du tout et son Toma n'était toujours pas revenu. Lui il savait expliquer les choses. Ne le voyant pas arriver, le plus jeune du couple expliqua :

\- Il n'y en a pas, mon poussin.

\- Pas de maman ? s'étonna l'enfant sans comprendre.

\- Non, mon chéri. Tu vois, quelques fois, il n'y a pas un papa et une maman, mais deux papas ou deux mamans. Mais ça fait rien, tu sais. Ils s'aiment pareil qu'un papa et une maman et ils aiment leurs enfants pareil qu'un papa et une maman.

\- Alors… Sho-kun va avoir deux papas ?

\- Et toi aussi si tu veux Ca te plairait de vivre avec nous ? demanda Keiichiro, ravi que l'affection du petit pour son aîné lui permette de discuter avec lui pour la première fois. Tu aurais Sho-kun et Emi-chan comme grand frère et grande sœur. Et ta propre chambre.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, qui indiqua à l'adulte que son petit compagnon réfléchissait, puis celui-ci hocha la tête.

Plus que ravi de cette victoire, Keiichiro s'abstint cependant de manifester sa joie en serrant le garçonnet dans ses bras. Il savait que, pour le moment, seule l'affection qui liait Sho-kun et Ataru-kun, avait joué un rôle dans l'acceptation du bambin.

\- Je suis content.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime beaucoup et que j'avais très envie que tu deviennes mon petit garçon.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Oui, pour de vrai.

Un sourire, le premier, apparut sur les lèvres de l'enfant.

\- Tu viens, on va dire que tu veux bien.

Le petit opina et Keiichiro le souleva de terre pour l'asseoir sur ses épaules, à la grande joie d'Ataru, qui poussa une exclamation ravie.

\- Accroche-toi bien à mon cou, ne. Et fais attention aux portes.

Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent à leur tour le réfectoire et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Sakurada-san.

Une fois la décision du petit expliquée au directeur de l'orphelinat, il fallut faire comprendre à Ataru qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec eux tout de suite parce que rien n'était encore prêt pour eux. Il chouina un peu, mais une fois encore, la présence rassurante de Sho-kun revenu dans le bureau, fit des miracles et il se calma presque tout de suite. Keiichiro, par contre, eut le plus grand mal à se séparer de ses enfants et il fallut toute la ferme douceur de son compagnon pour qu'il consente à quitter les lieux.

Une fois rentrés à Tokyo, le leader de News fut pris d'une véritable fièvre acheteuse, comme s'il cherchait à tout terminer le plus vite possible.

L'ayant accompagné dans une nouvelle tournée, Toma arrêta le bras de son compagnon au moment où celui-ci déposait un énième jouet dans son chariot.

\- Non, Keii, ça suffit. Je comprends que tu veuilles qu'Ataru ait tout ce qui lui a manqué jusqu'ici, mais tu lui a déjà acheté plus de jouets qu'il pourra en utiliser.

\- Mais Toma…

\- Les éducateurs de l'orphelinat ont fait du bon travail avec eux, alors on va éviter de gâcher leurs efforts en les gâtant trop. Il faut pas exagérer, tu es d'accord ?

\- Juste celui-là, après j'arrête… S'il te plait… insista l'aîné dans une moue adorable à laquelle son cadet ne résistait jamais bien longtemps.

\- Mais tu… commença à protester Toma, avant de céder : D'accord, mais c'est le dernier. Donne-moi ta parole que tu iras rien acheter d'autre dans mon dos.

\- Promis !

\- Jure-le sur la tête des enfants.

Il y eut un léger blanc, prouvant qu'au moins pendant un instant, Keiichiro avait eu l'idée de trahir sa promesse, puis sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, un brin boudeuse :

\- D'accord, Toma, je le jure sur la tête des enfants.

\- Bien. J'aime quand tu es raisonnable, sourit le plus jeune des News.

Les deux hommes achevèrent donc leurs courses par cet achat et se hâtèrent de rentrer chez eux. Là, comme chaque jour, le leader laissa son compagnon ranger les jouets avec les autres et se dépêcha d'enfiler la combinaison qu'il portait pour peindre les chambres. Celles des jumeaux étaient déjà terminées, les meubles montés et tous les éléments installés, jusqu'aux ordinateurs portables posés sur leurs bureaux, qui constituaient les cadeaux de bienvenue des aînés de la future fratrie. Mais le plus âgé des deux pères faisait traîner les choses pour celle d'Ataru car il y apportait un soin tout particulier, ce que Toma lui avait déjà reproché car il donnait l'impression de préférer le petit, alors qu'il avait lui-même insisté pour qu'ils adoptent également les deux adolescents. Toutefois il le laissait malgré tout faire à sa guise, n'intervenant que pour le montage et le déplacement des meubles. Ce n'était pas qu'il se moquait de l'installation des trois nouvelles recrues du clan Koyama, mais il voyait que tout gérer faisait tellement plaisir à celui qu'il aimait, qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à amoindrir sa joie.

Quelques jours plus tard, retenus sur Tokyo par un live, Keiichiro et Toma, qui avaient fait voyager leurs enfants en première classe depuis Hokkaido, sous la garde de Matsuyama-san, attendaient avec impatience leur arrivée sur le plateau. Légèrement en retrait, les autres membres du groupe étaient pourtant presque aussi excités qu'eux et il fallu à Massu toute sa force pour empêcher son petit ami de courir vers la nouvelle fratrie Koyama lorsqu'elle pénétra les locaux à la suite du manager.

\- On est où ? s'enquit alors la voix flûtée du petit Ataru lorsque son regard se posa sur ce qui l'entourait.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai expliqué dans l'avion, Ataru-kun ? fit alors Sho-kun.

\- Que les papas ils chantent ?

\- C'est ça. Et bah ici c'est une partie de leur travail.

La petite bouche du garçonnet s'ouvrit sur un "oh" qu'il ne prononça pas et ses yeux se posèrent un peu partout avec curiosité, avant de s'arrêter sur ses deux nouveaux pères qui n'avaient pas bougé pour éviter de le brusquer.

\- Bonjour Sho-kun, bonjour Emi-chan, les salua Toma en souriant. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Génial ! C'était la première fois qu'on prenait l'avion ! sourit l'adolescent.

\- Et il m'a même pas laissé le hublot, se plaignit Emi-chan en donnant un coup à son jumeau.

Voyant que son désormais petit frère restait près de lui sans oser bouger, Sho-kun qui prenait très à cœur son rôle de protecteur, poussa légèrement Ataru vers Keiichiro. Ce dernier s'accroupit devant l'enfant et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour Ataru-kun, lui dit-il doucement. Tu te souviens qui je suis ?

Mais il ne reçut pas de réponse car l'enfant, intimidé par la présence toute proche des autres membres du groupe, venait de se cacher de nouveau derrière les jambes de son frère aîné.

\- Ils sont très gentils tu sais et ils t'aiment déjà beaucoup, lui dit encore Keiichiro.

\- C'est qui ? demanda le garçonnet dont les yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre.

\- Ce sont tes tontons maintenant. Tonton Shige, tonton Yuya et tonton Massu, présenta le leader.

Ils étaient en effet tous tombés d'accord pour dire que ces appellations seraient plus faciles à retenir pour le petit. Pourtant, aucun des trois ne fit mine d'approche car ils avaient compris que l'enfant était très farouche et qu'un rien pouvait l'effrayer.

\- Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez du studio ? demanda Toma aux jumeaux pour donner le temps à son compagnon d'apprivoiser leur fils cadet.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé que c'était comme ça, répondit Emi-chan.

\- On a un peu de temps avant le début de la répète, je vous fais visiter ?

\- Avec plaisir.

La réponse, très formelle, fit rire Toma, qui caressa gentiment la tête de la jeune fille.

\- Pas la peine d'être polie à ce point, on est une famille maintenant tu sais, sourit le plus jeune des News. Allez venez.

La consigne s'adressait autant aux adolescents qu'à leurs trois oncles, car Toma voulait laisser son compagnon et Ataru seuls pendant un moment.

Le plateau déserté, le petit garçon se retrouva hissé sur les épaules de son père et un éclat de rire salua son geste.

\- Accroche-toi bien d'accord ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais ses petites mais agrippèrent doucement les cheveux de l'adulte.

\- C'est bien. Allez on va faire un petit tour maintenant.

En faisant très attention, Keiichiro fit donc un tour du plateau avec le petit à la grande joie de celui-ci, puis le reposa et s'accroupit de nouveau devant lui.

\- Tu sais, Ataru-kun, à la maison, il y a plein de jouets qui t'attendent.

\- Des jouets ? Pour moi ? s'étonna le garçonnet.

\- Oui, pour toi tout seul. Parce que tu es notre petit garçon maintenant à papa Toma et moi et qu'on veut que tu sois content.

\- Sho nii-san il va rester avec moi ?

\- Oui mon poussin. Et Emi-chan aussi, parce que ce sont ton frère et ta sœur pour de vrai maintenant.

Un grand sourire illumina la frimousse angélique et il opina vigoureusement.

C'est cet instant que choisit Toma pour revenir avec toute la troupe et Keiichiro prit son fils par la main pour se rapprocher de son compagnon et des jumeaux. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre et une larme d'émotion roula sur sa joue. Il avait une famille à lui maintenant.


	2. C'est juste moi quoi

Huit ans plus tard…

J'ai pas tellement de souvenirs de ma petite enfance. Des fois j'ai des flashs, je revois un homme au visage un peu sévère, une femme au visage doux… mais ça dure jamais parce que les visages de to-san et to-chan les remplacent très vite. Par contre je me souviens très bien de ma vie à l'orphelinat et ça j'aurais préféré l'oublier parce que c'était pas marrant. Les autres enfants me parlaient pas ou se moquaient de moi parce que j'étais le plus petit, du coup j'étais toujours tout seul et je pleurais souvent en cachette de nii-chan. Je lui ai jamais dis par contre, je voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je l'aime tellement mon grand frère… Ma grande sœur aussi bien sûr, mais c'est pas pareil. C'est Sho nii-chan qui s'occupait déjà de moi là-bas et il a jamais arrêté de veiller sur moi, même après notre adoption et même maintenant qu'il est adulte.

Je me rappelle très bien du jour où to-san et to-chan sont venus pour la première fois. Je m'étais éloigné des autres parce qu'Hiroto-kun et ses copains m'avaient traité de nabot et même si je comprenais pas ce que ça voulait dire, je savais que c'était méchant. Je faisais des dessins par terre avec un bâton, quand to-chan s'est approché de moi. Je l'ai pas regardé, j'avais trop peur qu'on se moque encore de moi, mais il m'a parlé tout doucement, il m'a demandé mon nom, s'il pouvait jouer avec moi et puis si j'aimerais avoir une maison. Je me rappelle avoir fait signe que oui et on a du retourner à l'intérieur. Le lendemain, il est revenu avec des bonbons et j'en mangeais pas souvent alors j'étais content. Mais d'un coup, to-san s'est approché et j'ai eu peur. J'avais peur facilement à l'époque (c'est nii-chan qui a fait en sorte que j'ai plus peur. Encore et toujours nii-chan). J'ai jamais osé demandé à mes papas pourquoi ils m'avaient choisi moi alors qu'il y avait des tas d'autres enfants. Peut-être par peur d'être rejeté, je sais pas. Enfin même si je sais que c'est pas possible parce qu'ils m'aiment.

\- Ataru, tu vas être en retard à l'entrainement si tu ne te dépêche pas et to-san doit partir à son shoot !

Ca c'est to-chan. Il est toujours comme ça avec moi. Au début ça m'a étonné, mais tonton Shige, tonton Yuya et tonton Massu m'ont dit qu'il était comme ça avec eux aussi. En fait je les appelle comme ça mais c'est pas mes tontons pour de vrai, c'est les autres membres du groupe News dont to-chan est le leader. Ils sont tous super méga connus et des tas de filles à l'école disent que leurs mamans en sont fans, mais moi je m'en fiche qu'ils soient célèbres même si je suis fier d'eux : c'est juste mes papas et mes tontons.

\- J'arrive !

Je mets ma casquette, attrape mon sac à dos et descend les escaliers en vitesse pour rejoindre l'entrée. Au début on habitait un appartement mais on a vite déménagé et en fait je préfère la maison, c'est plus sympa.

\- Allez champion, on est partis, me dit to-san en français en souriant.

Depuis notre adoption, on a toujours parlé les deux langues à la maison parce que to-san est à moitié français. Mais j'ai pas vu souvent obaa-chan et ojii-chan en vrai parce qu'ils habitent en France, par contre on se parle souvent sur Skype. Je parle aussi souvent à tonton Guillaume (qui est pas mon vrai tonton non plus mais le meilleur ami français de to-san). Et mon autre obaa-chan du côté de to-chan, elle m'a aimé dès le premier jour et je vais souvent la voir au resto après l'école quand j'ai pas entrainement. Elle m'a raconté plein de fois que c'est là que mes papas se sont rencontrés, un soir où to-san qui travaillait là était malade. Elle a toujours des étoiles dans les yeux obaa-chan quand elle m'en parle, elle est trop marrante.

Je monte devant à côté de lui et il démarre presque tout de suite (to-san est pas très patient).

Cette différence d'appellation, c'est nee-chan qui me l'a apprise quand on est arrivés d'Hokkaido, parce qu'elle disait que papa Keiichiro était plus doux que papa Toma et que du coup, -chan ça lui allait bien. On a fini par les appeler comme ça tous les trois.

\- T'es bien pensif. T'angoisse quand même pas pour ton match de samedi ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! On va les écrabouiller ! je fais, sûr de moi.

\- J'en doute pas, champion. Après tout, tu es la future recrue des Yomiuri Giants, ne.

\- Hum !

Oui, ça parait bizarre vu que je suis fils d'idoles, mais mon rêve c'est d'intégrer cette grande équipe de baseball plus tard. La préférée de to-san.

Quand j'en ai parlé il y a deux ans, je pensais qu'ils me diraient d'intégrer plutôt leur agence (ce qui m'intéresse pas du tout), mais en fait nan, ils m'ont dit que j'étais libre de choisir le métier que je voulais, comme nii-chan et nee-chan. Ils ont vingt-trois ans maintenant et ils vont bientôt quitter la maison. Ca me rend triste mais je dirais rien à nii-chan parce qu'il se sentirait coupable et je sais qu'il veut habiter avec Akane-chan. Elle est gentille Akane-chan, je l'aime bien et je sais que mes papas aussi, par contre nee-chan l'aime pas du tout. To-chan m'a dit que c'est parce que nii-chan et elle sont jumeaux et que du coup elle a l'impression qu'il est à elle toute seule et que donc elle est jalouse.

Demain on est lundi. Ca veut dire aller à l'école et j'ai pas envie du tout. Pas à cause des cours, ça ça va même si j'aime pas trop les cours de travaux ménagers. Mais en fait depuis que tout le monde a appris que je suis le fils de Koyama Keiichiro et Koyama Toma de News, plein de gens que je connais pas du tout (même des adultes) viennent me parler tout le temps et ça m'énerve parce que c'est pas moi qui les intéresse, c'est le "fils de" qui les intéressent. Bien sûr je dirais jamais rien de ça à to-san et to-chan parce qu'ils auraient trop de peine, mais ça me rend triste parce que du coup j'ai pas d'amis et je suis presque aussi seul qu'à l'orphelinat même si les raisons sont différentes. Mais sur le terrain, à l'entrainement et en match, l'identité de mes parents compte plus : c'est moi et mes capacités qui comptent. C'est aussi pour ça que je me sens tellement bien quand je fais du baseball. Mon coach dit que si je continue comme ça, je pourrais bien aller aux nationales junior, alors c'est pour ça que tous les jours après l'école, je vais m'entrainer.

Mais c'est rare que to-san ou to-chan m'accompagnent, ils ont pas trop le temps avec leur planning, même s'ils en ont toujours pour nous, alors j'y vais en bus le plus souvent. Ca me permet de faire le chemin avec Hitoshi-kun, un copain que j'aime beaucoup. C'est aussi un "fils de" (celui d'Ohno-san et Ninomiya-san du groupe d'Arashi), alors il me comprend parfaitement. Dommage qu'il fasse pas de baseball. Son truc à lui c'est le kendo et il parait qu'il est très fort. Je verrais un de ses matchs bientôt et lui un des miens, on se l'est promis.

To-san qui claque des doigts me tire de mes pensées.

\- T'es arrivé, champion, me dit-il en français. Sois pas si distrait pendant l'entrainement sinon tu vas te blesser.

\- Promis, to-san. Allez vas-y vite sinon tu vas être en retard à ton shoot.

\- Je file. Toi, rentre directement à la maison ensuite, ne.

\- Oui oui.

Je referme la portière et regarde la voiture s'éloigner. Je verrais pas Hitoshi-kun aujourd'hui, je suis un peu déçu.

\- Ataru !

Je sursaute et me retourne en entendant mon prénom tout seul. C'est Sophie, la fille d'amis français d'obaa-chan, qui me scotche pire que de la glue. Elle sait toujours où je me trouve, je sais pas comment elle fait. Cette fille c'est la C.I.A, le F.B.I et Scotland Yard à elle toute seule comme dirait to-san quand il est en colère contre Matsuyama-san, son manager. Et le pire c'est que je peux rien dire parce qu'obaa-chan m'a demandé avec des petits yeux tout suppliants de veiller sur elle. J'ai que douze ans moi, pourquoi je devrais m'occuper d'une fille ? Mais c'est obaa-chan, j'ai pas pu lui dire non même si je suis presque sûr qu'elle voudrait bien que Sophie et moi… Ce qui arrivera ja-mais. Les filles c'est une calamité. Enfin sauf nee-chan mais elle c'est pas pareil, c'est pas vraiment une fille, c'est une sœur.

\- Pas maintenant Sophie, je lui dis en français. L'entrainement va bientôt commencer.

\- Si je me fais toute petite, je peux rester ? S'te plait…

Elle aussi elle me fait des yeux suppliants. Les filles…

\- Koyama ! Rassemblement ! fait alors la voix du coach.

\- Oui ! je crie avant d'ajouter pour Sophie : Fais ce que tu veux mais si tu embête des gens, tu auras affaire à moi.

\- Promis !

Je lui fausse donc compagnie et me dirige vers mon équipe, mais j'ai le temps de l'entendre kyater un truc genre "trop viril !". Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comme si ce genre de mot pouvait s'appliquer à moi et surtout à mon âge. Pour dire ça, elle a jamais vu nii-chan, lui il l'est. Et elle bah… elle a un grain, voilà. Faudra que j'en parle à to-san et to-chan parce que je voudrais savoir pourquoi elle fait ça, j'en ai marre moi.

Je rentre à la maison deux heures plus tard, couvert de boue parce qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir des cordes dès le début de l'entraînement. Mais comme il en faut plus pour me décourager et qu'en plus ça a fait fuir Sophie, je me plains pas.

Un grand éclat de rire m'accueille quand je passe la porte et je me précipite après avoir retiré mes chaussures.

\- Nii-chan !

\- Et bah petit frère, t'es dans un bel état encore une fois, il me dit en rigolant.

\- T'es rentré quand ? C'était bien là-bas ?

\- Koyama Ataru, vas te laver avant d'assomer Sho de questions, tu es en train de mettre de la boue partout et tu vas attraper froid trempé comme tu es, me dit alors to-chan un peu sèchement.

\- J'y vais. Nii-chan, tu reste là, ne.

\- Je bouge pas. File.

Je file donc comme il dit, en laissant une trainée de boue derrière moi et j'entends to-chan râler à travers la porte. C'est rare qu'il soit pas de bonne humeur (enfin sauf quand tonton Shige embête to-san), surtout qu'il l'était pas avant que je parte. Du coup il y a pas cent explications possibles : to-san a du le prévenir qu'il était retenu à son shoot et to-chan supporte pas de rester trop longtemps loin de lui. Nee-chan dit toujours qu'ils sont comme deux parties d'une seule personne. Ca s'appelle des "âmes sœurs" je crois.

Donc je me douche en vitesse et reviens au salon pour entendre que nii-chan a déjà commencé à raconter son voyage. Il est apprenti photographe et il a suivi son prof/maître en voyage pour apprendre les techniques et tout ça. Il est bon, ne et je dis pas ça parce que c'est mon frère.

\- T'aurais pu m'attendre… je grogne.

\- T'en fais pas, t'as rien raté d'essentiel.

Il reprend donc son récit et je l'écoute en lui posant toutes les questions qui me passent par la têt, puis il se tourne vers moi.

\- Et toi Ataru, qu'est ce que tu raconte de beau ?

\- Bah pas grand-chose mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Bah cette fille, Sophie, elle me suit absolument partout, ça me rend fou. En plus tout a l'heure je lui ai dis un truc pas sympa et elle a kyaté quand même. Elle est pas un peu folle ?

Il y a un blanc et soudain il éclate de rire.

\- Ah la la, mon petit frère est un séducteur qui fait déjà kyater les filles. Fais gaffe to-chan, il va vous piquer vos fans si ça continue.

\- He ? De quoi tu parle nii-chan ? C'est pas marrant, je sais plus comment m'en débarrasser moi…

Ma phrase le fait rigoler encore plus fort et j'aime pas ça alors je gonfle les joues en croisant les bras tout en le fusillant du regard.

\- Boude pas petit frère, je vais t'expliquer d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et attend donc qu'il m'éclaire.

\- Pour moi, cette fille est juste amoureuse de toi et comme elle sait pas comment te le dire, elle s'accroche en espérant que tu comprenne et que tu vienne vers elle.

\- Heeeeee ?!

\- C'est l'explication la plus logique. Une fille joue jamais les stalkers sans une bonne raion. Qu'est ce que tu en pense to-chan ?

\- Tu as probablement raison, Sho, répond distraitement to-chan en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'entrée.

Nii-chan secoue alors la tête et reporte son attention sur moi.

\- Mais comment je peux faire pour qu'elle arrête ? Moins je suis gentil avec elle et plus elle s'accroche…

\- C'est le pouvoir de l'amour, on peut rien contre ça. La preuve, il ajoute en désignant du menton to-chan qui a définitivement arrêté de s'occuper d'autre chose que de la porte qui s'ouvre pas.

Je soupire lourdement.

\- En plus à chaque fois qu'elle s'incruste elle fait fuir Hitoshi-kun, parce qu'il est timide, il me parle juste à moi. Ca m'énerve.

\- Ton copain Hitoshi, tu l'aime beaucoup pas vrai ?

\- Bah oui.

\- Tu préférerais que ce soit lui qui te colle plutôt que Sophie ?

\- Largement ! Lui au moins il est pas bête ni énervant.

\- Je vois, il fait en faisant le même genre de sourire en coin que to-san quand il veut embêter to-chan gentiment.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

\- Pour rien, pour rien.

\- Si, dis-moi !

\- Tu le découvriras tout seul bien assez vite je pense. T'en fais pas pour ça et regarde plutôt ce que je t'ai ramené de là-bas, il me dit en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

To-san revient une heure après et je vois le visage de to-chan s'éclairer brusquement. J'ai aucune expérience là-dedans bien sûr, mais je crois pas connaitre des personnes qui s'aiment autant que mes papas. Même pas tonton Massu et tonton Yuya. Mais to-san fait une tête bizarre et to-chan le remarque tout de suite.

\- Toma ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ton shoot ne s'est pas bien passé ?

\- Nan c'est pas ça. Ca concerne Ataru.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

\- Rien mais… Bon attendez, c'est un peu compliqué, alors je prend une douche et je vous explique tout.

Là je suis super curieux. Qu'est ce que je peux avoir à faire avec le fait que to-san rentre du travail avec une drôle de tête ? Du coup quand il revient, je lui saute à moitié dessus.

\- Alors ?!

Il prend quand même le temps de s'asseoir et nous regarde tous les trois (oui nee-chan est pas encore rentrée).

\- Bon voilà, on m'a demandé de devenir l'égérie d'une nouvelle marque de vêtements…

\- Mais c'est fantastique Toma ! s'exclame to-chan, enthousiaste.

\- Oui mais il y a un hic, tu t'en doute bien. (il me regarde et ajoute) Leur concept est "des vêtements pour père et fils".

\- J'ai peur de comprendre, fait alors nii-chan.

Bah il a du bol parce que moi non. Et ça doit se voir, parce que to-chan explique :

\- Ca veut dire que j'aurais ce contrat que si tu fais tous les shoots avec moi, champion.

\- Heeeeee ?!

Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais… je peux pas, j'ai entraînement tous les soirs après l'école et puis… ça m'intéresse pas de faire ça moi…

Ca fait un peu égoïste de dire ça je m'en rends compte, mais c'est vrai aussi que j'ai pas le temps de caser une activité en plus dans mon emploi du temps.

\- Je sais Ataru, je sais. Et tu pense bien que je leur ai dis, mais ils ont rien voulu savoir. Mais je te force à rien. Si tu veux pas, je leur dirais, c'est tout.

\- Je peux réfléchir ?

\- Bien sûr champion.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant et se met à parler de plein d'autres trucs qui ont rien à voir, mais moi, dans ma tête, j'y pense en boucle. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de dire non et d'empêcher to-san d'avoir ce contrat ? Enfin j'ai le droit parce qu'il dit que je l'ai, mais est ce que ce serait bien de faire ça ? Ce serait pas un peu… zut c'est quoi le mot déjà… ingrat avec tout ce qu'il fait pour moi non ?

Je soupire alors que mes deux papas vont à la cuisine préparer le repas du soir.

\- Fais pas cette tête, petit frère, me dit alors nii-chan. To-san t'oblige pas à accepter.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Ce serait pas gentil.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire, Ataru ?

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Oui pour de vrai.

\- Bah… si je rate des entrainements, j'irais jamais en nationale…

\- Alors refuse.

\- Mais to-san…

\- Il veut ton bien avant tout. Et tu sais bien que lui, on l'a obligé à faire plein de choses qu'il voulait pas quand il est entré dans l'agence, alors il veut certainement pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Dis-lui juste ce que tu ressens.

\- Hum.

Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine pour dire à to-san ce que j'ai décidé, mais finalement je m'arrête avant d'y arriver. Je peux pas lui faire ça… Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, il mérite bien le sacrifice de quelques entrainements. Je l'aime assez pour supporter ça. Et puis… peut-être qu'il y aura pas beaucoup de shoots et que j'en raterais pas trop…


	3. Par obligation

\- T'es vraiment sûr de toi, champion ?

To-san me pose la question pour la vingtième fois au moins depuis qu'on est partis de la maison et to-chan avait l'air inquiet quand on est sortis. Mais c'est pas comme si je pouvais encore dire non alors que ça comment dans à peine plus d'une heure. Et pourtant j'ai peur. J'air peur de tous ces trucs qui font le boulot de to-san. Lui et to-chan ils sont habitués mais moi… Mais je me dis que si je deviens membre des Yomiuri Giants, je serais connu quand même alors… Peut-être qu'au fond c'est pareil, je sais pas.

\- Mais oui to-san. T'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Je m'en veux de t'avoir parlé de ça. Sans moi ça te serait jamais venu à l'idée…

Ca c'est sûr, mais il a déjà tellement l'air de se sentir coupable, que je vais pas confirmer, ce serait méchant.

\- C'est rien je te dis, arrête de t'inquiéter. Quelques photos vont pas me tuer.

Ca se sent que j'essaye de me rassurer autant que j'essaye de le rassurer lui ? Je sais que je suis pas aussi bon acteur que to-chan et lui. En fait je suis pas aussi bon en quoi que ce soit que qui que ce soit dans la famille. Mes deux papas sont des idoles mondialement connues qui se payent le luxe d'être méga beaux et de pas faire leur âge (en les regardant, qui se douterait que to-san a trente-cinq and et to-chan quarante ? Personne), nii-chan est aussi super beau et talentueux et nee-chan aurait pu être mannequin si elle avait voulu. Y'a que moi, le petit avorton de la famille qui ressemble à rien. La seule chose que j'ai pour moi, c'est le baseball. Ca fait pas lourd. Des fois, être un Koyama c'est un poids lourd à porter, parce que tout le monde s'attend à ce que le petit dernier de la famille soit à la hauteur de ses parents, de ses frères et sœurs. Ils le disent pas parce qu'ils sont gentils, mais je suis sûr que tonton Massu, tonton Yuya et tonton Shige sont déçus d'avoir un neveu aussi nul que moi.

\- Allez c'est quoi le problème ? Raconte, me dit soudain to-san en me jetant un coup d'œil rapide.

\- He ?

\- T'as soupiré, champion. Et tu soupirerais pas comme ça sans une bonne raison, alors raconte ne, il dit en m'ébouriffant les cheveux avec sa main gauche.

Là tout de suite, c'est avec Hitoshi que je voudrais parler en fait. Ca fait plusieurs jours que je l'ai pas vu et il me manque. On rigole bien ensemble.

\- Y'a aucun problème, to-san, je t'assure.

\- Ataru… Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu fais ça. Il faut pas que tu te referme quand quelque chose va pas. Je comprends que ce soit pas simple de te confier à moi, mais il y a to-chan, ne.

Oh non, il recommence avec ça… Depuis notre adoption, j'ai compris que to-san est toujours persuadé que je l'aime moins que to-chan. Je sais pas pourquoi il pense ça, je les aime pareil. Régulièrement il refait une crise de manque de confiance à ce sujet et tout ce que je peux dire le rassure que jusqu'à la fois d'après. Je sais plus quoi faire moi.

\- Mais non, to-san, toi et to-chan c'est pareil à ce niveau. C'est juste que… Non rien.

A quoi ça servirait de lui dire ? Il faut qu'il soit dans le bon état d'esprit pour le shoot nan ? Moi aussi d'ailleurs, alors bon…

To-san soupire en se garant sur le parking du studio et moi aussi. On est pas dans la panade niveau état d'esprit…

Je le suis sans rien dire, l'écoute parler un peu avec le personnel à l'intérieur du bâtiment et soudain une voix de femme se fait entendre derrière nous.

\- Koyama-san, quel plaisir de vous voir ! C'est votre fils ?

\- Oui, mon fils cadet, répond to-san avec une fierté audible en posant les mains sur mes épaules.

\- Mais il est adorable !

Ah ouais y'a ça aussi : comme je suis plus petit et plus mince que la plupart des garçons de mon âge, je fais plus jeune et du coup tout le monde croit que j'ai pas plus de huit ans. C'est assez agaçant et plutôt vexant. J'aimerais bien qu'on me trouve beau, ou cool ou les deux, ça changerait…

\- Il a douze ans, pas huit, lui indique alors to-san comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

\- Vraiment ? Il ne les fait pas. Enfin… il faut dire que vous ne les faites pas non plus et il est aussi beau que vous, elle ajoute en rougissant en lui jetant un regard appuyé.

Et voilà c'est reparti. Dès qu'il y a une femme dans les parages, elle finit toujours pas tenter de draguer to-san, c'est pénible. Je sais pas comment to-chan arrive à supporter ça. Dans ce genre de cas, j'aimerais bien que tata Saori soit là, elle a une façon bien à elle de dégager ce genre de personne envahissante. Peut-être que je devrais lui demander de me débarrasser de Sophie… Tata Saori, c'est pas ma vraie tata non plus, c'est une amie de to-san et sa fan numéro un. Mais elle est cool pour une fille.

To-san toussote alors et je vois bien que ça le gêne qu'elle se comporte comme ça, mais elle, elle a pas l'air de le remarquer. Ca m'énerve pour lui.

\- Bon vous avez pas des trucs à faire ailleurs nan ? Du vent, faites-nous de l'air, je dis brusquement pour qu'elle le lâche.

Visiblement choquée, elle me fixe avec l'air idiot d'une vache qui regarde passer un train (comme aurait dit to-san) et lui, tourne la tête vers moi. C'est sûr, il a pas l'habitude que je parle comme ça, j'ai plutôt le même genre de caractère que to-chan en général. Sauf quand je m'énerve.

\- Ataru, excuse-toi tout de suite.

Il a pas élevé la voix, mais ses sourcils froncés et son ton sec prouvent qu'il est fâché.

\- Pardon, je grogne.

\- Heu… ce n'est rien. Koyama-san, vous pouvez aller à la loge, l'habilleuse va arriver.

\- Merci, fait alors to-san dans un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quelle groupie (mais moi je sais que c'est pas un vrai sourire comme il a avec nous. C'est… comment il appelle ça déjà tonton Yuya… ah! un sourire commercial), avant de se diriger vers la pièce qu'elle a indiqué.

Une fois la porte refermée, il se tourne vers moi et vu son expression, je sens que ça va être ma fête.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris ?! Il me semble que to-chan et moi on t'as pas élevé comme ça à manquer de respect aux adultes. Toi qui as toujours été un enfant sans histoire, j'espère que tu fais pas déjà ta crise d'ado, parce que je te préviens que je…

\- Je l'ai fais pour toi !

Je l'ai coupé en criant mais ses accusations sont tellement injustes alors qu'il sait rien, que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pardon ? Explique-toi, il exige en croisant les bras.

Je m'essuie rageusement les yeux et lance :

\- Elle… Je voyais que la façon dont elle te parlait et te regardait te gênait, alors j'ai juste voulu qu'elle parte pour te laisser tranquille…

Il soupire en s'asseyant et me fait signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je le fais et le regarde alors qu'il reprend.

\- Ecoute champion, c'est très gentil de ta part de vouloir me protéger et j'apprécie l'attention. T'as raison, ce genre d'attitude continue à m'embarrasser même après toutes ces années… mais je le supporte parce que ça fait partie de mon travail, comme de celui des autres News, to-chan inclus. Tu comprends ?

Je hoche la tête, mais je digère toujours pas de m'être fait gronder alors que je voulais juste l'aider.

\- Allez, n'en parlons plus. On a une séance photo qui nous attend. Si on regardait quel genre de vêtement ils nous ont prévu, hum ?

J'opine encore mais franchement, le peu d'enthousiasme que j'avais est parti.

\- Allez champion, souris, il me dit avec son vrai sourire. J'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête.

\- Je fais pas la tête, je dis en boudant.

\- Ah non ? Alors c'est quoi ça ? L'expression d'un franc amusement ? M'oblige pas à employer les grands moyens.

Comme je comprends pas de quoi il parle, il agite les doigts et je percute.

\- T'oserais pas, je le provoque.

\- Oh alors là tu connais pas ton vieux père, mon petit bonhomme, il rigole en se dirigeant vers moi.

\- T'es pas vieux du tout ! je commence par protester avant de pousser un cri tout en rigolant moi aussi quand il manque m'attraper.

Je tente de me sauver en tournant autour du canapé, mais il réussit quand même à m'atteindre pour me chatouiller. Je hurle de rire et me tortille pour essayer de lui échapper mais je peux rien contre lui.

\- Pouuuuuuce ! J'ai mal au veeeeeentre !

C'est là que la porte s'ouvre sur une femme qui regarde la scène avec de grands yeux. Il doit être beau tiens, le duo Koyama tout décoiffé.

\- Heu je dérange ?

\- Du tout. Je donnais une petite leçon à mon fils. Pas vrai champion ?

\- Heu… ouais ouais.

Pourquoi y'a que des filles ici ? Ils sont où les garçons ? Je suis pas à l'aise avec les filles…

Elle se dirige vers le portant, regarde to-san comme si elle allait l'avaler tout cru (grrrrrr !), puis en tire un pantalon beige, une chemise blanche et un genre d'écharpe beige aussi, qu'elle lui tend avec des chaussures noires… puis me regarde moi.

Fais attention à ce que tu vas me sortir comme vêtements madame, sinon ça va pas le faire…

Elle continue à m'observer quelques secondes, puis me demande :

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Douze ans.

\- Vraiment ?

Rah j'en ai marre d'entendre ça ! J'ai…

Sentant que je commence à perdre patience, to-san qui la regardait me regarder, décide d'intervenir.

\- Oui vraiment. Essayez de garder ça en tête pour les prochains shoots s'il vous plait.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Elle fouille encore dans les affaires et en sort les mêmes que ceux de to-san, mais à ma taille. Enfin théoriquement à ma taille, parce que rien qu'en regardant les manches de la chemise, je sais qu'elle est trop grande. Impression confirmée par l'essayage : mes mains disparaissent complètement dans les manches et le pantalon est trop long d'au moins quinze centimètres.

Le regard de l'habilleuse, qui matait to-san sans la moindre honte, se pose de nouveau sur moi et je la vois étouffer un rire.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, je pense que le douze ans est trop grand pour toi, mon chou. Il te faut du dix ans, elle me dit en rigolant à moitié.

To-san, lui, se cache même pas : il est totalement mort de rire. Ce qui me vexe encore plus et je gonfle les joues en croisant les bras pour le faire savoir.

\- Allez champion, retire ça, qu'il me dit finalement. On va te trouver des affaires qui t'iront parfaitement, d'accord ?

Toujours vexé, je réponds rien et retire rageusement les affaires trop grandes, que je jette par terre sans le moindre égard. Je suis tellement minus que je peux même pas porter des fringues faites pour mon âge, c'est la loose intégrale… J'en pleurerais de rage si la situation était pas si ridicule. Du coup je suis là comme un idiot à grelotter dans mon caleçon (parce qu'en plus d'être un nain, je suis maigrichon, donc j'ai froid plus vite) en attendant qu'on me file des fringues. Je le sens pas ce shoot…

\- Tiens Ataru, ça devrait t'aller parfaitement, me dit to-san cinq minutes plus tard.

Je lui arrache presque des mains dans mon envie de plus geler et enfile le tout. Ouais ça me va. Du dix ans. Génial…

\- Je sais, champion. Je sais, me dit encore to-san.

Non tu sais rien, parce que toi t'as jamais été un petit gringalet dans mon genre. Je le sais, obaa-chan m'a montré des photos de toi à mon âge la dernière fois qu'on est allés à Paris. A douze ans, t'étais déjà grand et t'avais déjà la classe. Moi le jour où j'aurais la classe, il neigera en juillet…

\- Bien puisque vous êtes prêts, il n'y a plus qu'à passer au maquillage. Asseyez-vous devant les miroirs, ma collègue ne va pas tarder.

SA collègue. Fantastique, encore une qui va reluquer to-san…

Bref au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, on suit un gars (y'en a au moins un dans ce poulailler…) jusque dans une pièce totalement blanche avec des projecteurs un peu partout. Et des tas de ballons gonflables par terre. C'est quoi le rapport avec la marque de vêtements ? Ils s'attendent quand même pas à ce qu'on joue avec nan ?

Bon finalement on a pas du jouer avec les ballons, c'était juste pour mettre un peu de couleur sur les photos. Mais je suis content quand la séance de torture, enfin je veux dire le shoot, se termine. Je crois que j'ai jamais senti autant le temps passer. J'avais jamais imaginé que faire un truc qu'on a pas envie de faire, ça fait passer les minutes au ralenti.

\- Quelle précipitation, rigole to-san en se rhabillant aussi. T'as détesté à ce point ?

\- Pas vraiment détesté mais bon… je ferais pas ça aussi souvent que toi.

C'est ce qui s'appelle édulcorer la vérité je crois. Histoire de pas dire ce que je pense vraiment.

\- T'en fais pas, je comprends très bien. Allez on va manger une glace avant de rentrer, tu l'as bien mérité.

\- Ouais !

Comment me consoler de tous mes malheurs (mon physique, Sophie, les filles qui matent to-san, le shoot…) : me promettre un truc sucré. J'adore les gâteaux, les glaces, les biscuits, les bonbons, les crèmes de toutes sortes… Je pourrais manger que ça, ça me dérangerait pas, mais to-chan voudrait jamais, il insiste pour qu'on mange tous équilibré ("c'est bon pour la santé et pour la croissance aussi"). On fait la paire to-san et moi : lui mangerait que des onigiri et moi que du sucré. Mais comme de toute façon aussi bien lui que moi on prend pas un gramme, bah… quand to-chan est pas là, on a un peu tendance à en profiter. C'est nos petits secrets.

 _Quinze jours plus tard_

Je descends de mon vélo en arrivant près de la maison d'Hitoshi et le pose contre le mur avant de sonner à la porte. C'est Ninomiya-san qui m'ouvre.

\- Oh Ataru-kun, tu es déjà là ? Hitoshi n'est pas encore prêt, entre.

\- Bonjour Ninomiya-san. Merci, je dis poliment en entrant dans la maison.

Je viens chercher Hitoshi tous les matins quand je peux. J'aime bien qu'on fasse le trajet ensemble.

\- Hitoshi, dépêche-toi ! Ataru-kun est là !

J'entends courir à l'étage et mon copain déboule comme un boulet de canon en manquant se casser la figure dans l'escalier. Il a encore les cheveux mouillés et en l'air. Il est marrant.

\- Salut Hito, je fais.

\- Salut Ataru. On peut y aller.

\- Je ne crois pas non.

On tourne tous les deux la tête vers son père.

\- He ?

\- Tu ne vas pas sortir avec les cheveux mouillés, tu vas attraper froid. Remonte les sécher, vous avez largement le temps.

\- Mais…

\- Allez.

Ninomiya-san, c'est un peu comme to-chan, il couve Hitoshi comme to-chan me couve moi. Ohno-san, c'est autre chose. Il est gentil aussi mais un peu bizarre en fait. Il est toujours dans la lune.

\- Tu peux y aller aussi, Ataru-kun. Je sais que vous êtes inséparables tous les deux.

Je me le fais pas dire deux fois et grimpe en vitesse à la suite de mon copain. Qui rigole en arrivant à la salle de bain.

\- Pourquoi t'es arrivé aussi tôt ?

\- Je voulais échapper à Sophie.

\- Elle te colle toujours ?

\- Plus que jamais tu veux dire. Je sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

\- Bah… je sais pas comment t'aider.

\- Ouais je sais. Tu veux de l'aide pour tes cheveux ?

\- Je veux bien.

Je souris, prend une serviette dans le placard (c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, c'est pour ça que je sais où elles sont rangées) et la pose sur ses cheveux qui lui gouttent dans le cou, pour les sécher doucement. Il a un an de moins que moi Hitoshi, lui je suis sûr qu'il aurait vu les ballons du shoot que j'ai fais avec to-san, il aurait juste voulu jouer avec. Il est trop chou.

\- C'est bon, tes cheveux sont juste humides maintenant, ils vont sécher avec le vent.

\- Merci Ataru.

Je lui souris et on redescend en vitesse.

\- Tu as déjeuné, Ataru-kun ? me demande son père.

\- Oui, Ninomiya-san, to-chan me laisserait jamais partir à l'école sans avoir mangé.

\- Je reconnais bien Koyama là. Passez une bonne journée les garçons.

\- Merciiiiii !

On se précipite dehors et il récupère son vélo. Je fais pareil et on monte dessus pour pédaler vers l'école.

\- Dis Ataru, mon prochain match de kendo, c'est samedi. Tu viendras ? il me crie pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

\- Ouiiiiii ! je répond pareil, tout content.

Je freine brusquement quelques centaines de mètres avant l'école. Sophie est en travers du chemin et se précipite vers moi comme d'habitude.

\- Ataruuuuuu !

\- Oh non c'est pas vrai… je marmonne, agacé d'avance.

Elle sautille jusqu'à moi et attrape mon bras sans me demander mon avis.

\- Ca fait pleiiiiiin de jours que je t'ai pas vu, vilain… Pourquoi tu m'évite ?

Je m'apprête à répondre, mais j'ai pas le temps en fait parce que d'un coup… Hitoshi se penche par-dessus son vélo et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis tellement surpris, que j'écarquille les yeux sans bouger.

\- Pour ça, il répond en la foudroyant du regard.


	4. En fuite

J'entends un bruit de course et je comprends vaguement que Sophie s'est sauvée mais moi j'ai beugué et je reste juste à regarder mon copain sans rien dire.

\- Je… Je suis désolé Ataru… C'était pas ce que… Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille…

Il est super rouge et ose même pas me regarder en face alors il fixe le sol sous la roue avant de son vélo.

\- Ataru ? Dis quelque chose… Tu m'en veux ?

Je secoue la tête et me mets à marcher à côté de mon vélo, pensif. Je comprends la raison pour laquelle il l'a fait mais… j'aurais jamais pensé avoir mon premier baiser comme ça et j'aurais jamais pensé non plus que ce serait avec Hitoshi parce que… c'est juste mon copain et on a seulement douze et onze ans.

La journée d'école a passé sans que je croise une seule fois Hitoshi, même pas pour manger à midi alors qu'on mange toujours nos bento ensemble d'habitude. Je crois qu'il se cache parce qu'il a honte de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Moi j'ai pas honte mais… je sais pas trop quoi en penser. Il faudrait que j'en parle à quelqu'un mais je me vois pas dire ça à to-san et to-chan. Même pas à nii-chan. Je crois pas qu'il approuverait et je veux pas entendre critiquer Hitoshi alors qu'il a juste voulu m'aider avec ce pot de colle de Sophie. Peut-être que tonton Yuya…

Je regarde la montre que tonton Shige m'a offert à mon dernier anniversaire. Bon j'ai encore du temps avant l'entrainement… Du coup je remonte sur mon vélo et me mets à pédaler de toutes mes forces vers la maison où lui et tonton Massu habitent. J'arrive devant complètement essoufflé… et renonce finalement. Tonton Yuya c'est la pire commère qui existe selon to-san. Si je lui en parle, to-san et to-chan seront au courant de tout dans l'heure qui suit.

Je pense bien à quelqu'un… J'ai toujours entendu Hitoshi dire que c'est la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse et je sais qu'il l'admire beaucoup… mais je sais pas comment le contacter par contre.

Découragé, je me dirige vers le temple le plus proche. Peut-être que si je souhaite très fort le voir arriver… Je pose mon vélo contre un arbre dans l'enceinte du temple et m'approche de l'autel. Je fouille mes poches à la recherche d'une pièce de cinquante yens trouée, la lance dans le truc à barreaux, m'incline, frappe deux fois dans mes mains et les joins en pensant très fort "je veux voir Sakurai-san s'il vous plait…". Je reste comme ça un moment, puis soupire et retourne vers mon vélo, agacé contre moi-même. Qu'est ce que j'espérais ? Qu'il allait apparaitre brusquement comme le génie d'Aladdin ? C'est n'importe quoi.

\- Ataru-kun ?

La voix me fait sursauter et je lève la tête pour voir… Sakurai-san devant moi. Merde alors ça a marché, truc de ouf.

\- Merci ! je crie en levant la tête vers le ciel. Service rapide !

\- He ? Tu remercie qui de quoi au juste ?

Heu ouais maintenant il faudrait lui expliquer que je priais pour le voir. Dur.

\- Ca va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Hitoshi-kun n'est pas avec toi ?

Je sais pas trop comment lui parler maintenant qu'il est là en fait. C'est Sakurai Sho après tout, l'un des Johnny's les plus célèbres et appréciés. C'est un des tontons d'Hitoshi mais il est un peu intimidant quand même.

\- Non… En fait il s'est passé un truc ce matin avant l'école…

\- Ca a l'air de te tracasser. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Il a compris de quoi j'avais besoin. Merci là-haut de me l'avoir envoyé comme je voulais !

Je hoche donc la tête et il pose la main sur mon épaule.

\- Viens on va s'asseoir.

J'opine de nouveau, récupère mon vélo et le pousse en direction du banc vers lequel on se dirige. Il dit rien et moi non plus, j'essaye de trouver comment lui expliquer mon problème, c'est pas facile.

\- Heu… Bah en fait il y a cette fille qui me colle et dont j'arrive pas à me débarrasser…

\- Sophie-chan, c'est ça ? Hitoshi-kun nous en a parlé. Il ne l'aime pas beaucoup parce qu'elle t'ennuie.

\- Hum. Ca empire sans arrêt avec elle en fait et je sais plus quoi faire. Et ce matin, j'étais passé chercher Hito comme d'habitude mais elle m'attendait vers l'école et elle s'est collée à moi.

\- Et ça ne t'as pas plu.

\- Pas du tout. D'habitude elle me touche pas, elle se contente de piailler mon prénom mais ce matin… Enfin bref je cherchais comment l'envoyer bouler quand d'un coup…

Je m'interromps. C'est super gênant à raconter en fait.

\- Quand soudain ?

\- Hito s'est penché et m'a embrassé, j'avoue en regardant le sol, le bout de ma chaussure faisant des traces sur le sol.

Un silence suit ma révélation. Je pense qu'il accuse le coup comme dirait to-san. Après tout, Sakurai-san aime les filles et Hitoshi et moi on est très jeunes. Et puis Hitoshi c'est son neveu aussi. Ca fait beaucoup de trucs à digérer d'un coup.

\- Je vois. Il t'as dis pourquoi ?

\- Pour la faire fuir. Il a dit que c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé. Mais moi je suis resté bloqué.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu as pensé ?

\- Que j'aurais voulu que mon premier baiser se passe autrement.

\- Donc… ça ne t'as pas rebuté ?

\- He ? Bah non. Enfin je veux dire, ça m'étais jamais arrivé mais… comment ça pourrait me rebuter alors que to-san et to-chan s'embrassent tout le temps à la maison ?

\- Hum oui évidemment.

\- Et puis c'est Hito, c'est mon copain alors c'est pas comme si c'était un inconnu.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui te tracasse exactement ?

\- bah c'est Hito et c'est mon copain. Juste mon copain.

\- Tu as peur de perdre son amitié ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Et puis si Hito… enfin s'il… heu…

\- S'il t'aime plus que comme un copain tu veux dire ?

\- Hum… Sakurai-san, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? J'adore Hito, je veux rester copain avec lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?

\- Bah… Bah rien mais…

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de problème, tu ne crois pas, Ataru-kun ? Tu sais, tes deux pères sont ensemble et s'aiment mais ils sont aussi amis. C'est la même chose pour tous les couples, l'un n'a jamais empêché l'autre. Pour le moment, Hitoshi-kun ne t'as pas dis qu'il était amoureux de toi non ?

\- Non.

\- Alors n'agis pas différemment. Si ce qui s'est passé ce matin doit déboucher sur quelque chose, ça se fera naturellement. Ne lui montre pas que son geste t'as perturbé et les choses resteront telles qu'elles étaient jusqu'à présent.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- J'en suis sûr. Quel âge as-tu, Ataru-kun ?

\- Douze ans.

\- Et Hitoshi n'en a que onze. Laissez-vous le temps d'être des enfants avant de vous préoccuper de ce genre de choses, ça arrivera bien assez vite. Et dis-toi qu'au moins Sophie-chan ne viendra probablement plus jouer les groupies.

Il pose gentiment une main sur ma tête et me sourit.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui ! Merci Sakurai-san ! Hito avait raison, vous êtes la personne la plus intelligente qui existe !

Il rigole.

\- Je suis flatté. Allez file, il est déjà tard, tu devrais probablement être rentré chez toi depuis un moment.

\- He ?

Je regarde ma montre… et constate qu'avec tout ça j'ai manqué l'entrainement. Zut le temps est passé bien plus vite que je croyais…

\- Merci Sakurai-san ! Au revoir ! je crie en remontant sur mon vélo avant de me mettre à pédaler comme un fou vers la maison.

Je sais pas comment ça se fait qu'il était justement dans le coin quand j'avais besoin de lui mais en tout cas, il est génial. Maintenant je sais que je perdrais jamais l'amitié d'Hitoshi quoi qu'il arrive dans le futur.

Je rentre donc à la maison, prêt à m'excuser pour mon retard, mais je trouve toute ma famille réunie dans le salon et ils font des têtes bizarres. Même nii-chan et nee-chan.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? je demande en entrant.

\- Ataru, tu tombe à pic, champion. Tu peux nous expliquer ça ?

To-san me montre le devant d'un journal sur lequel il y a une photo… d'Hitoshi en train de m'embrasser, avec le gros titre "Koyama Ataru et Ohno Hitoshi, des enfants précoces". Ahuri, j'écarquille les yeux. Mais comment c'est possible ?! Il y avait que Sophie avec nous j'en suis sûr et elle s'est sauvée à ce moment-là !

Ils ont pas l'air fâchés mais dans ma tête c'est la panique. Moi qui avais fais exprès de pas vouloir leur en parler… c'était bien la peine d'aller prier au temple pour voir Sakurai-san…

\- Ataru ?

\- Y'a rien à expliquer parce que ça veut rien dire.

\- Mon petit frère fait les gros titres des journaux à seulement douze ans et pour cette raison, je trouve que ça demande des explications quand même, dit alors nii-chan en me fixant.

\- Mais c'est rien, c'est juste le seul moyen qu'Hito a trouvé pour que Sophie me laisse tranquille ! Et… Et eux c'est juste parce que je m'appelle Koyama et lui Ohno qu'ils ont fait ça !

Complètement dégoûté, je monte en courant dans ma chambre sans écouter tout le monde qui m'appelle. J'en ai assez… Assez de tout ça. Ca peut plus continuer… J'y ai déjà pensé plusieurs fois avant mais je dois partir. Me sauver c'est le seul moyen que tout s'arrête.

J'attrape le talkie-walkie que j'ai eu à noël dernier et l'allume. Il habite dans la rue derrière alors on se parle souvent comme ça vu qu'on a pas de téléphone portable (nos parents disent qu'on est trop jeunes pour devenir esclaves de la technologie).

\- Hito tu m'entends ? je dis à mi voix.

« Oui… »

\- T'es au courant ?

« Oui… Je suis désolé Ataru… Je pensais pas que… »

\- Ecoute, le problème vient pas de ce bisou. Le problème c'est nos noms.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

\- Que c'est parce qu'on s'appelle Koyama et Ohno que cette photo a été publiée. Faut qu'on s'en aille, Hito.

« He ? Où ça ? »

\- Je sais pas, ailleurs. Et qu'on change de noms. T'as des sous ?

« Bah un peu. J'ai pas utilisé mon argent de poche depuis un moment. »

\- Moi aussi. On va l'utiliser pour prendre le car jusqu'à… heu… (je réfléchis à une ville) Enoshima. C'est assez loin et au bord de la mer.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'on fera une fois là-bas ? »

\- Je sais pas encore Hito, mais on trouvera. T'es avec moi ?

« Toujours tu sais bien. Mais j'ai un peu peur quand même. »

\- Je te protégerais, Hito. Je te protégerais toujours.

« D'accord. »

\- On partira cette nuit quand tout le monde dormira. Attends-moi vers trois heures du matin derrière la haie dans le parc à côté des balançoires. Prend des affaires et ta brosse à dents.

« Oui d'accord. »

J'éteins le talkie-walkie et attrape mon sac à dos pour y fourrer des affaires. Je truve bizarre que personne m'ait suivi mais ça m'arrange.

Ah j'ai parlé trop vite, j'entends des pas. Je balance mon sac sous mon lit et m'allonge en tournant le dos à la porte comme si je boudais. To-san ou to-chan ?

\- Ataru…

To-chan. Il entre dans ma chambre et s'assoit près de moi sur le lit.

\- Je voudrais que tu n'essaye pas de grandir trop vite, mon trésor… il me dit en me caressant les cheveux. Tu as bien le temps de te préoccuper de ce genre de chose…

Il a pas compris je crois… Si je m'étais appelé autrement, jamais cette photo n'aurait été publiée. Que j'existe leur fait du tort à tous les deux et ils s'en rendent pas compte. J'ai pris la bonne décision.

Comme je réponds pas, to-chan finit par abandonner et comme je redescend pas manger non plus, il doit croire que je me suis endormi. Tant mieux.

Allongé sur mon lit, je regarde fixement mon réveil dont les heures passent au ralenti alors que j'essaye de pas m'endormir. Soudain, le chiffre des heures passe sur le trois. C'est le moment.

Je récupère mon sac, descend l'escalier aussi silencieusement qu'une souris, fais un passage par la cuisine pour prendre des gâteaux et de l'eau, puis ouvre la porte d'entrée qui coulisse doucement et sors après m'être chaussé. Je m'éloigne un peu, regarde une dernière fois la maison et me mets à courir vers la haie des balançoires du parc. Hitoshi est bien là, accroupi sans bouger.

\- On y va Hito. Faut qu'on soit très prudents, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Tu sais où est la gare routière ?

\- A Shibuya. Si on marche bien, on peut y être à temps pour prendre le premier car. Mais faut pas trainer. Ca ira ?

\- Si je suis avec toi, oui.

En disant ça, il a glissé sa main dans la mienne, mais je dis rien parce que je sais que c'est juste pour se rassurer et on se met en route.

Il est presque sept heures quand on arrive enfin. Hitoshi tremble de froid, il est fatigué et mouillé parce que pendant qu'on marchait, il s'est mis à pleuvoir et qu'on a pas pensé à prendre de parapluie.

\- Ataru, j'ai très froid… il me dit d'une toute petite voix en claquant des dents.

\- Je sais, Hito.

J'ai super froid aussi mais je veux pas l'inquiéter alors j'essaye de pas lui montrer et je regarde autour de nous dans l'espoir de trouver une solution.

\- Oh regarde un distributeur là-bas ! Tu veux une canette de chocolat chaud ?

Il hoche la tête et je lui désigne un abri-bus.

\- Attends-moi là, j'arrive.

Il va s'y assoir et je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier qu'on est seuls, puis sors une poignée de pièces de ma poche. Ca fait baisser nos économies de deux cent yens. C'est beaucoup mais je peux pas laisser Hitoshi avoir froid comme ça. Du coup je prends la canette, qui me réchauffe un peu les mains et lui amène.

\- Fais attention, c'est très chaud, je lui dis.

\- Merci Ataru.

Je le regarde ouvrir la canette avec précaution et réalise que ses lèvres sont bleues. Je crois pas que ce soit normal, j'espère que le chocolat va arranger ça.

Il boit à petites gorgées et a l'air de se sentir de mieux en mieux. Je me lèche les lèvres avec envie : j'aurais voulu en avoir un peu aussi, mais il en avait plus besoin que moi.

\- Ca va mieux ?

Il hoche la tête et demande :

\- Ataru, il est dans combien de temps le car ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- On a assez de sous ?

\- Je sais pas, Hito. J'espère.

En tout on a quatre mille cinq cent yens. Enfin quatre mille trois cent maintenant. Pour être honnête, je suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse aller à Enoshima en car. Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'on prenne le train. J'ai pensé au car parce que je me suis dis qu'il y aurait moins de contrôles mais en fait ça doit être pareil.

\- A quoi tu pense ?

\- A rien, t'en fais pas. Reste assis, je vais regarder les horaires de bus.

Je m'éloigne rapidement pour essayer de me réchauffer parce que je suis congelé et m'approche des différents panneaux. Aucun va Enoshima et c'est la plus grosse gare routière de Tokyo. Agacé contre moi-même, je reviens vers mon copain.

\- Hito, sois courageux… Les cars ils vont pas là-bas, faut qu'on aille prendre un train.

\- He ? Mais où ?

Il me regarde avec peur. Si je lui dis que j'en sais pas plus que lui alors que c'est moi qui ai organisé cette fuite, il aura encore plus peur.

\- Ecoute on est à Shibuya, il y a une gare Japan Rail, alors on devrait y arriver.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Hum.

J'essaye de me convaincre moi-même en même temps mais je sens que mon projet est en train de tourner à la catastrophe.

\- Allez viens, faut qu'on avance. Marcher va nous réchauffer.

Il hoche la tête et me suit avec confiance. Mon copain il me suivrait à l'autre bout du Japon si je lui demandais.

Du coup je regarde les panneaux pour essayer de me repérer (heureusement que j'ai pas le même sens de l'orientation que to-san..) et on est repartis.

\- Ataru, je suis fatigué… On est bientôt arrivés ?

\- Bientôt, Hito, promis.

Je dis ça mais en fait j'en sais rien du tout et j'ose pas demander aux gens qui passent parce qu'ils risquent de me demander où sont mes parents.

Il est presque neuf heures quand on arrive, donc ça fait six heures qu'on a quitté nos maisons. Tout le monde doit nous chercher mais faut pas que j'y pense.

Arrivés à la gare, je m'approche du guichet pour demander à la dame derrière comment aller à Enoshima. Elle commence par me répondre, puis me regarde mieux.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Seize ans, je mense en espérant être convainquant.

\- Hum tu n'en as pas l'air. On va vérifier.

Le mot m'alarme et alors qu'elle appelle l'agent de station, je crie à Hitoshi de courir. Malheureusement le policier est rapide et nous attrape tous les deux. Notre fuite est déjà terminée.

On s'est copieusement fait gronder par l'agent, mais c'est rien à côté de ce qui nous attend quand nos parents vont arriver. J'ai jamais eu peur de mes papas jusqu'ici, mais faut dire que j'avais jamais fugué non plus. Du coup, quand une demie heure plus tard, j'entends la voix de to-san se rapprocher, je me tasse sur ma chaise et Hitoshi essaye de se cacher derrière moi. La porte s'ouvre alors… et j'ai jamais vu to-san aussi furieux.

\- KOYAMA ATARU ! il hurle. Tu te rends compte de la gravité de ce que tu as fais ?! Tu imagine notre inquiétude quand on s'est aperçus de ta disparition ?! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! VOUS arriver n'importe quoi ! Ce que tu as fais est d'autant plus grave que tu as entrainé Hitoshi dans ta bêtise ! Tu es l'aîné, Ataru, tu aurais du te rendre compte de tout ça et réfléchir avant d'agir !

Je baisse la tête.

\- C'est pas que la faute d'Ataru, Koyama-san, tente alors mon copain d'une petite voix. J'étais d'accord pour…

\- Si j'étais à ta place, Hitoshi-kun, je m'occuperais déjà de moi. Tes pères sont tout aussi furieux que je le suis et ce n'est qu'à cause de leur planning qu'ils ne sont pas venus te chercher eux-mêmes. Je suis chargé de te ramener chez toi. Allez, debout tous les deux.

On s'exécute dans rien ajouter pendant que to-san s'excuse auprès de l'agent pour le dérangement, puis il nous fait marcher devant lui pour quitter la station.

Pendant tout le trajet en voiture où to-san dit pas un mot, j'échange des regards inquiets avec mon copain. Je sais pas ce qui va arriver après ça, mais je sais que je vais pas aimer.

On commence par déposer Hitoshi chez lui et alors que je m'excuse, Ohno-san me jette un coup d'œil furieux, avant de faire entrer son fils et de claquer la porte.

Quand on rentre à la maison, to-chan se précipite vers moi, l'air soulagé et manifestement prêt à me prendre dans ses bras, mais to-san l'arrête.

\- Non Keii, il mérite une bonne gifle, pas un câlin.

\- Mais Toma, il va bien et…

\- Et c'est une raison suffisante à tes yeux ?! Bordel de merde, Keii, il a fugué et entrainé Hitoshi avec lui ! C'est très grave ! Monte dans ta chambre, Ataru et n'en sors pas avant qu'on t'appelle pour le repas.

\- Oui to-san…

Je baisse la tête et me dirige vers l'escalier en trainant les pieds.

A la fin du repas qui se déroule dans un silence pesant, to-san se tourne vers moi.

\- Ataru, to-chan et moi avons beaucoup discuté à ton sujet. Les parents d'Hitoshi nous ont téléphoné : ils sont furieux et ne veulent plus que tu vois leur fils.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est mon meilleur copain !

\- Un meilleur copain que tu as entrainé dans ta fugue je te rappelle. Après ça ils estiment que tu es un mauvais exemple pour lui, surtout qu'il t'es tellement attaché qu'il accepte tout ce qui vient de toi, le bon comme le mauvais. Tu n'avais jamais causé de problème jusqu'ici et ça nous fait mal comme décision mais… (il prend la main de to-chan qui a l'air au bord des larmes, ce qui me fait craindre le pire) nous avons décidé de t'envoyer en pension jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité.


	5. Je m'en passerais bien

Je soupire quand la dernière heure de cours de terminale s'achève. Le lycée est fini, ce qui entraine mon retour imminent à Tokyo.

Cinq ans loin de ma famille, entouré de gens qui ne représentaient rien pour moi. Cinq ans loin de mon meilleur ami avec qui on m'a interdit le moindre contact. Cinq ans loin des terrains de baseball, ce qui a ruiné toutes mes chances de passer pro un jour car un tel retard ne se rattrape pas.

Les premiers jours de mon arrivée en pension, j'étais très triste. Je comprenais pas pourquoi to-san et to-chan m'avaient condamné à l'exil sans même chercher à comprendre les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à m'enfuir avec Hitoshi. Je pensais qu'ils en avaient juste assez de moi et que du coup ils se débarrassaient du problème. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix, tant vis-à-vis des pères de mon meilleur ami, que des gens ayant vu ce journal immonde qui montrait un simple baiser d'enfants. J'avais pas saisi que l'éloignement était la seule façon de faire taire les rumeurs tout en me protégeant. J'ai compris bien plus tard que ma fugue avait été qu'un prétexte pour arriver à ce résultat et du reste, to-san et to-chan m'ont longuement appelé quelques jours plus tard pour m'expliquer qu'en plus de tout ça, ils connaissaient ma façon de penser, qu'ils savaient que j'étais un enfant généreux qui pensait souvent aux autres avant de penser à lui-même et qu'ils avaient donc deviné ce que j'avais pensé après la publication de la photo. C'est pour ça que to-san était si en colère le jour où il nous avait récupérés : en plus d'avoir été inquiets, il était furieux contre lui de m'avoir amené à penser comme ça.

Ces cinq années ont fait de moi qui ai pourtant jamais aimé l'école un vrai rat de bibliothèque raflant tous les tableaux d'honneur, ce qui, pour être honnête, serait jamais arrivé si j'étais resté à la maison.

Je suis rentré tous les étés, ce qui m'a permit d'assister au mariage de nii-chan avec Akane-chan la deuxième année de mon entrée en pension et à celui de nee-chan avec Shintaro-san l'année dernière. Il reste plus que moi maintenant. Le dernier de la fratrie Koyama et aussi le dernier célibataire de la famille.

\- Hé Koyama, tu vas faire quoi maintenant qu'on est libres ?

Je tourne la tête vers Shota-kun, mon camarade de chambre qui vient de me poser cette question. On s'entend très bien et il est certainement ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour moi… mais il a jamais pu remplacer Hitoshi à mes yeux. Personne pourra jamais. Je me demande toujours ce qu'il est devenu.

\- Je sais pas encore. Peut-être trouver un petit boulot. J'ai pas envie de tenter l'université pour le moment.

\- Toi qui passe ton temps le nez dans tes bouquins et qui a les meilleures notes de tout le lycée, tu veux pas aller à l'université ?! Tu rigole ?!

\- Pour le moment j'ai dis.

\- Et bah il va neiger…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, me lève et me dirige vers la sortie de la salle de classe, que je rejoins en trois enjambées. Moi qui étais un minus quand j'avais douze ans, j'ai brusquement poussé comme un champignon il y a deux ans, du coup je fais presque un mètre quatre-vingt cinq maintenant et le médecin scolaire a dit que ma croissance était pas terminée en plus. Donc j'ai le problème inverse de l'époque et j'ai du mal à savoir quoi faire de ma grande taille.

\- Ne, y'a un goukon ce soir. Tu viens pas vrai ? On a aucune chance que les filles viennent si le mec le plus beau et populaire du lycée vient pas.

Il me regarde d'un air suppliant et c'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait le coup. J'ai toujours refusé sans jamais lui dire que les filles m'ennuient profondément. Elles me fixent en piaillant, avec des cœurs qui pétillent dans les yeux comme dans les manga, c'est ridicule et ça m'agace.

\- Non, désolé, fais-je en m'éloignant dans le couloir, le poulailler kyatant sur mon passage.

Je sais pas comment font les idoles (to-san, to-chan, les tontons et les autres Johnny's) pour supporter ça. Moi rien qu'ici ça m'énerve en plus de me casser les oreilles.

Je soupire et me dirige vers la sortie du lycée. Les piaillements sur mon passage s'accentuent et ça vie au n'importe quoi quand je sors. Entre le lycée et le dortoir, il y a cinq cent mètres à tout casser et pourtant sur cette courte distance, des tas de filles sont massées tous les jours matin et soir, hurlant comme des idiotes sur mon passage en agitant des banderoles affichant des messages tout aussi ridicules. Ca m'exaspère. Je suis pas une idole, ni un acteur, juste un lycéen normal et pourtant, chaque jour depuis cinq ans j'ai l'impression de jouer dans un drama à cause d'elles. En plus un jour, l'une d'elles a tellement pris la confiance qu'elle s'est carrément jetée sur moi, a fait tomber mes lunettes et a failli les piétiner en voulant absolument me toucher. Je l'ai poussée sans ménagement en la fusillant du regard et n'importe qui aurait compris qu'il valait mieux partir rapidement avant que je m'énerve pour de bon, mais elle s'est pas découragée et même pire elle m'a sorti une débilité du genre "je t'aime sempai !". Encore une fois je sais pas comment font to-san et to-chan pour supporter ça.

Enfin je dépasse le poulailler qui heureusement me suit pas et entrer dans le bâtiment du dortoir. Au moment où je referme la porte de la chambre, mon portable vibre. Un message de to-san : "salut champion. To-chan et moi on est pressés de te voir. A demain".

Il continue à m'appeler comme ça… Parfois je me dis qu'ils ont pas réalisé que j'ai plus douze ans mais dix-sept et que théoriquement je serais à l'université dans peu de temps. Je répond un simple "moi aussi", puis sors ma valise pour y ranger toutes mes affaires puisque je pars demain directement après la remise des diplômes. A laquelle la famille au grand complet va assister. Espérons qu'ils créent pas d'émeute, j'ai pas besoin de ça en plus du reste. Mais bon c'est ma famille, je me voyais pas leur interdire de venir. Par contre j'espère qu'ils auront pas eu l'idée de se faire accompagner de Massu, Yuya et Shige, sinon toute l'attention sera centrée sur eux tous et je saurais plus où me mettre. L'inconvénient d'avoir des parents célèbres.

Il me faut pas longtemps pour boucler mes bagages et j'en profite pour regarder autour de moi ce décor devenu si familier : le lit poussé contre le mur, le bureau et la petite bibliothèque désormais vides, les rideaux sur l'unique fenêtre donnant sur le parc… Ca me fait drôle de me dire que je quitte tout ça pour rentrer chez moi. J'ai l'impression que je vais me sentir comme un étranger dans ma propre maison.

Je monte sur scène à l'appel de mon nom, m'incline devant le proviseur et reçois le rouleau qui atteste de la fin de ma scolarité, puis me prépare à faire mon discours puisqu'en tant que meilleur élève, je suis obligé d'en faire un.

\- Quand on était enfants, quand on nous demandait ce qu'on voulait faire plus tard, on répondait des choses insensées parce qu'on les pensait possibles. Plus tard, quand on nous a reposé la même question, on a probablement tous répondu des choses moins irréalistes mais qui restaient du domaine de l'impossible. Maintenant que nos années lycée sont terminées, on attend de nous qu'on sache ce qu'on veut. Avoir des rêves c'est bien, mais un but à atteindre c'est mieux. Je souhaite à chacun d'atteindre son but dans les années à venir pour que, dans quelques années, quand on nous demandera ce qu'on est devenu, on puisse répondre avec fierté qu'on a accompli quelque chose. Merci de votre attention.

Je me tais et quitte la scène alors que le public m'applaudit. Je m'abstiens de lever les yeux au ciel comme j'en ai envie. J'ai aucun mérite, j'ai juste mémorisé ce que j'ai écris ce matin, pas de quoi crier au miracle. Ces gens sont bien faciles à impressionner. Et mes propres pères sont pas les moins impressionnables : ils passent leur temps à s'extasier sur mon intelligence.

La cérémonie terminée, je les rejoins, me laisse étreindre et féliciter par tout le monde (Shotaro-san et Akane-chan inclus puisqu'ils ont accompagné mes frères et sœurs) et on quitte le bâtiment. Mais on a à peine mit un pied dehors, que le poulailler (qui m'attendait apparemment) se remet à piailler comme un taré. Ca y est le grand n'importe quoi recommence… Et devant ma famille en plus, c'est la honte…

\- Ataru-sama, je… peux avoir ton deuxième bouton ?

-sama carrément ? C'est quoi cette nouveauté ?

Je me tourne vers la fille qui a quitté les rangs pour s'approcher de moi et la toise avant de me contenter de lâcher un "non" bien ferme.

Rembarrée, elle repart la tête basse (et se fait pourrir par ses copines pour avoir osé demander ça) mais elle est bientôt remplacée par des tas d'autres qui me demandent des autographes, des photos, qui piaillent qu'elles m'aiment… J'en ai vraiment assez il est temps que je parte.

\- Mais vous allez me laisser tranquille oui ?! J'ai été patient jusque là mais ça commence à bien faire ! Une bonne fois pour toutes, aucune de vous n'a la moindre chance, stop, fin de l'histoire !

Sur ces mots je me remets à avancer vers le dortoir pour récupérer ma valise, fendant la foule, quand je me rends compte que personne me suit. To-san, to-chan, nii-chan et nee-chan (plus leurs moitié) me fixent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ?! demandé-je d'un ton légèrement agressif à cause de mon énervement.

\- Ataru… c'était quoi cette scène digne d'un drama ?

\- Mon lot quotidien deux fois par jour, soupiré-je. Enfin sauf le coup du bouton, ça c'était une première.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu crois que je me serais énervé comme ça autrement ?

\- Non mais c'est juste… tu te rends compte que… t-san et to-chan étaient là et elles ont vu que toi.

\- J'y peux rien et je me passerais bien de cette popularité si tu veux tout savoir. A cause d'elles, ma vie ressemble à ce vieux drama de 2007 que Yuya regarde tout le temps… "Hana-quelque-chose"…

Ma réponse fait rigoler to-chan.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis de drôle ?

\- Non ce n'est pas toi, mais en t'écoutant parler, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ton père quand je l'ai connu. Tu es aussi aveugle à ton sujet que lui à l'époque.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

Mais cette fois c'est nee-chan qui répond.

\- A ton avis, Ataru, pourquoi des filles se comporteraient comme des groupies alors que tu n'es même pas connu ?

\- Parce qu'elles sont complètement stupides, lâché-je, catégorique.

\- Mais non, rigole-t-elle. La réponse est évidente et en tant que fils de to-san et to-chan tu aurais du y penser toi-même, surtout avec ton QI hors normes. Ataru, petit frère, tu es grand, très beau et comme en plus tu es froid avec elles, tu as une aura de mystère qui les attire. Tout simplement. Si tu étais un Johnny's, tu ferais des ravages.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Et bah il leur faut pas grand-chose. Et à aucun prix je deviendrais un Johnny's. Je déteste attirer l'attention.

\- C'est exactement ce que je disais aussi et regarde où j'en suis maintenant, rigole to-san.

\- Un vieux Johnny's qui n'intéresse pas les adolescentes, comme nous tous, sourit to-chan.

\- Exactement, confirme encore to-chan en souriant, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à moi : Enfin bref, ces filles, tout comme Sophie il y a cinq ans, c'est ce qu'on appelle des fans, champion. Et je suis impressionné que tu en aie autant alors que tu n'es qu'un simple lycéen.

\- Heu on devrait entrer dans le bâtiment ou les groupies d'Ataru vont tous nous avaler tout crus, intervient nii-chan en constatant que la masse de filles s'est regroupée autour de nous.

\- Elles demanderaient pas mieux en ce qui concerne notre petit frère, rigole encore nee-chan.

\- Nee-chan ! fais-je, choqué.

\- Bah quoi je ne dis que la vérité. En tant qu'ancienne groupie je parle en connaissance de cause.

\- Tu étais fan de qui ? demande to-chan en entrant dans le bâtiment. Ca ne s'est jamais vu.

\- Arashi. Et j'essayais de pas trop le montrer.

\- Bah c'est réussi. Aucun de nous a rien vu. A moins que… Sho ?

\- Oui je le savais. Je l'ai entendue kyater sur Sakurai-san un jour.

\- J'aime beaucoup Sakurai-san, fais-je en entrant dans la chambre tout en espérant que Shota soit pas encore revenu.

Espoir déçu.

\- Bah alors Koyama, qu'est ce que tu… Oh désolé, se reprend-il en voyant la famille au grand complet. Bonjour, je suis Ozaki Shota, le camarade de chambre d'Ataru.

\- Salut Shota, le salue to-san avec sa désinvolture habituelle, je suis…

Il a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que mon coturne reprend :

\- Mais attendez, je vous reconnais… vous êtes Koyama Keiichiro et Koyama Toma de News ! Comment est ce que… Non une minute, me dites pas que…

Son regard passe d'eux à moi et to-chan annonce :

\- Si, Ataru est notre fils cadet.

\- Et notre petit frère, déclare à son tour nii-chan. Je suis Koyama Sho et voilà ma femme Akane, ma jumelle Suzuki Emi, anciennement Koyama Emi et son mari Shotaro.

\- Wow le truc de ouf… souffle mon camarade.

\- Oui bon Shota tu voulais dire quoi ? le pressé-je, très gêné par ces présentations successives.

\- Heu… je sais plus avec tout ça…

Je lève les yeux au ciel et empoigne ma valise.

\- On peut y aller, dis-je.

\- Quoi tu te casse déjà ?!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Allez à un de ces jours.

\- Nan nan nan, l'idole du lycée peut pas partir comme ça c'est pas possible. Tes fans seraient trop déçus.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre… De toute façon tu veux que je fasse quoi ?!

\- Allez leur parler pardi !

\- Hors de question. Je leur ai jamais demandé de faire les groupies alors je vois pas pourquoi…

\- Il va y aller, répond alors nii-chan à ma place.

\- He ? fais-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- Ton frère a raison, Ataru, renchérit to-chan. On a tous compris que tu n'as pas souhaité cette popularité –comme quelqu'un de ma connaissance encore une fois-, mais elle est là alors adresser quelques mots à tes fans ne va pas te tuer.

\- Et des mots gentils pour une fois si possible, reprend Shota.

\- J'aurais tout entendu… J'ai aucune idée de quoi leur dire moi…

\- Tu vas trouver, champion, je te fais confiance.

Super, me voilà donc forcé d'aller dire des trucs à ces filles dont je me fiche complètement…

Je soupire lourdement et quitte la pièce avec ma valise, ma famille sur mes talons. Bon, puisque j'ai pas le choix, je suppose qu'un truc bateau du genre de ce que disent tous les Johnny's fera l'affaire.

Bien sûr le poulailler a pas bougé, il attendait que je ressorte.

J'ouvre la bouche et entend une fille crier "Ataru-sama va parler ! Taisez-vous !".

Oh la la… Mais on se calme, les vraies idoles elles sont derrières moi, vous les voyez pas ? Bande de poules… Bon, des mots gentils a dit Shota… Gentils, gentils…

\- Heu… Bah merci d'avoir été là tous les jours pendant cinq ans (Tu parles ! Vous m'avez pourri la vie…). Merci de m'avoir supporté et encouragé (ouais enfin crier mon prénom, tu parle d'un encouragement) et j'espère que vous ferez de bonnes études (vu le temps que vous avez passé à me guetter, les études vous devez pas en avoir grand-chose à faire mais bon…). Au revoir.

Je déteste mentir, je le fais jamais et là, avoir dit autant de trucs que je pense pas en à peine une minute, ça me dégoûte. Mais elles, elles sont contentes, elles applaudissent comme si j'avais fais le discours du siècle. Complètement idiotes.

Je reprends ma route en trainant ma valise et la foule de poules s'ouvre devant moi comme la mer rouge devant Moïse (dernièrement je me suis penché sur cette partie de l'histoire du peuple juif, d'où la référence) et me retourne vers ma famille l'air de dire "grouillez-vous ou le cirque va recommencer". To-san et to-chan (toujours royalement ignorés du poulailler, ce qui doit être un peu vexant de leur point de vue) me rejoignent et j'entre dans la voiture de location avec eux, tandis que les nii-chan et nee-chan entrent dans les leurs avec leur femme et mari. Direction l'aéroport.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, Ataru ? Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

\- To-chan, une année sabbatique me tuera pas. J'aurais dix-huit ans quand je tenterais le concours d'entrée à l'université, c'est pas un âge canonique.

\- Je le sais bien, mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire en attendant ?

\- Ce que font tous les étudiants, to-chan : trouver un petit boulot.

To-san et to-chan s'entreregarde, ils ont l'air sceptiques mais au moins ils s'opposent pas à mon souhait de faire un break avec les études. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils comprennent, mais bon… J'ai quand même des pères plutôt cools.

\- Quel genre de petit boulot ?

\- Je sais pas c'est pas les domaines qui manquent : prof d'anglais/français, traducteur, je peux distribuer des flyers ou des mouchoirs dans la rue, faire serveur dans un bar ou restaurant, être caissier dans un combini ou vendeur dans un magasin… J'ai l'embarras du choix.


	6. Une voie choisie à l'arrache

\- Je suis désolé, Koyama-kun, mais c'est la quatrième fois cette semaine que tu manque de respect à un client. Tu es un bon élément, mais je ne peux pas te garder, j'espère que tu comprends.

Je soupire et m'abstiens de répondre alors que je retire le tablier noir que je portais depuis seulement une semaine. De toute façon il a prit sa décision alors à quoi ça servirait de discuter ? Et puis c'est malheureux à dire mais je suis habitué maintenant. Depuis deux mois que j'essaye de trouver un petit boulot durable, je me fais virer en sept jours et parfois même moins. Toujours pour le même genre de raison en plus : les clients et/ou employés/responsables se permettent de me tripoter et forcément, non seulement je me laisse pas faire, mais je leur dis ma façon de penser vu que je suis pas un gentil garçon tout lisse qui se laisse marcher dessus. Il est fini depuis longtemps ce temps là. Hors de question que je me laisse tripoter sans rien dire par qui que ce soit. Mais je comprends pas quel est le problème de tous ces gens.

Hommes, femmes, garçons ou filles ils ont tous les mains baladeuses quand il s'agit de moi. Ca me soule profondément et je pourrais réagir bien plus violemment que je l'ai fais (je me suis contenté de paroles alors que j'aurais pu frapper, mais bon c'est pas mon genre).

N'empêche que c'est retour à la case départ niveau boulot. Et encore celui-là a attendu le quatrième problème pour me virer, les autres ont pas été aussi patients. Le premier je me suis même fait dégager parce que j'avais refusé les avances de la patronne (une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui a tenté de toucher un mineur. Je commence à me dire qu'aucun travail convient pour moi, je sais pas quoi faire. Je suis pas un étudiant ronin vu que j'ai tenté aucun concours d'entrée à l'université mais si je me trouve pas rapidement un emploi, je vais me sentir totalement inutile. J'ai bien sûr jamais dis la vérité à to-san et to-chan concernant mes renvois successifs. J'aurais trop peur de la réaction de to-san. Il est pas violent du tout, mais quand on touche à sa famille ça le rend enragé. Et quand il est fou furieux… il réfléchit plus et agit d'instinct, du coup il devient encore plus imprévisible qu'il l'est en temps normal et même to-chan a du mal à le raisonner dans ce genre de cas.

Bref, je récupère mes affaires au vestiaire et quitte le café en ignorant les filles/femmes (j'en sais rien, je les regarde même pas) qui piaillent sur mon passage. Ca aussi j'en suis blasé vu que de toute façon c'est le même cirque où que j'aille. Des fois (souvent) j'aimerais être laid ou du moins quelconque pour qu'on me fiche la paix. Et comme ça je pourrais travailler comme n'importe qui aussi.

Je mets mes écouteurs en rentrant dans la station de métro et m'absorbe dans mon portable tout le trajet, ça me permet d'ignorer les regards qui restent posés sur moi en permanence. Je vais finir par porter un sweat à capuche et une casquette pour dissimuler mon visage quand je sors… Un comble alors que je suis personne. Je quitte le métro à mon arrêt et me dépêche de rentrer (il fait très froid cet hiver, mes mains sont gelées).

\- Je suis rentré ! clamé-je comme d'habitude en ouvrant la porte.

Mais cette fois, personne se précipite vers moi, ce que je trouve bizarre.

\- To-san ? To-chan ?

\- Ataru, mon trésor, c'est toi ?

Ah tiens, une voix inhabituelle, mais qui fait plaisir à entendre. Je me permets un petit sourire.

\- Bonjour obaa-chan. Quelle surprise, je savais pas que tu devais venir aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu. Je voulais faire une surprise à tes pères mais ils ne sont pas là.

\- He ? Mais où… Ah mais non ça me revient, ils ont un live ce soir donc ils doivent être en pleine répétition.

\- Probablement oui. Mais tu ne devrais pas être à ton petit boulot à cette heure-ci ?

\- Si mais… je me suis fais virer, avoué-je, piteux.

\- Encore ? Ca me surprend de la part d'un garçon aussi sérieux que toi, Ataru. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je regarde le visage bienveillant de ma grand-mère et hésite. Si je lui raconte, elle sera horrifiée et je sais très bien ce qu'elle dira. C'est pas la mère de to-chan pour rien. Mais elle me fait des petits yeux qui disent "fais-moi confiance" alors…

\- A chaque fois, je me fais virer parce que je laisse pas les gens me toucher, lâché-je, un peu gêné quand même.

\- Te toucher ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Poser les mains sur moi quoi.

\- Pardon ?! Tu… as été victime de harcèlement sexuel ?! Mais c'est affreux ! Est-ce que Keiichiro et Toma sont au courant ?!

\- Non et j'aimerais mieux qu'ils l'apprennent pas. Tu connais to-san.

\- Oui mais…

\- Obaa-chan, s'il te plait, leur dis rien… Je veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, fais-je en utilisant l'arme préférée des femmes, les yeux de chat potté.

\- Je… Bon très bien tu as gagné, je ne leur dirais rien. Comment résister à ce visage de toute façon ?

Même venant de ma grand-mère, la phrase me fait grogner. Elle a visiblement pas compris que tout le problème vient justement de ce visage.

\- Ne boude pas, trésor. Ecoute j'ai une idée : puisque tu ne peux pas garder un petit boulot autre, que dirais-tu de venir travailler au restaurant ? Tu n'aurais aucun ennui là-bas.

Et voilà, j'étais sûr qu'elle dirait ça. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais pas lui en parler.

\- C'est gentil, obaa-chan, mais je veux me débrouiller tout seul. Si ma famille m'aide, ça compte pas vraiment, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends ton point de vue, Ataru, mais…

\- Si je change d'avis, je te le dirais, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Tu es un bon petit, conclut-elle en me tapotant le front (bah oui la tête elle peut pas l'atteindre vu ma taille) comme quand j'étais enfant.

Mais je peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est ma grand-mère après tout.

J'en ai marre… En désespoir de cause, j'ai même déposé ma candidature comme majordome dans ce café super chic, le "swallowtail", en misant pour une fois sur mon physique pour arriver à mes fins (alors que c'est précisément ce que je déteste et qu'en plus il est fréquenté que par des filles qui se cachent pas pour y mater les serveurs)… mais même là je me suis fait rembarrer parce qu'ils ont déjà leur quota de majordomes. Celui qui m'a reçu a quand même eu l'air désolé de devoir décliner mon offre et a dit qu'il la garderait au cas où. Mais du coup je sais plus quoi faire et je me sens de plus en plus inutile à mesure que le temps passe.

A la maison j'essaye de jouer la comédie de celui que tous ces échecs touchent pas, mais je sens bien que je suis mauvais acteur et que du coup to-san et to-chan sont pas dupes même s'ils disent rien. On dirait bien que je vais devoir me résoudre à suivre la tradition familiale en allant à mon tour travailler au restaurant d'obaa-chan.

Je m'ennuie. J'ai un travail maintenant, c'est vrai et je cours partout quatre soirs par semaine mais… je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus stimulant. Je suppose que j'aurais pas du vu que je suis juste serveur mais… je m'attendais pas à ça. Surtout que, soyons honnêtes, obaa-chan, Taisuke-san et Mari-san font tout pour me faciliter la tâche, ce qui fait que j'ai aucun challenge. Dit comme ça, ça fait vraiment ingrat, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Les points positifs sont qu'au moins ici j'ai aucun poulailler et que personne essaye de me toucher (je crois qu'obaa-chan tuerait la personne avant même que to-san l'apprenne).

\- Ataru-kun, tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Ah oui elle est obligée de rajouter le –kun quand on est au restaurant, pour différencier la partie travail de la partie famille. Je me demande si elle faisait pareil avec to-chan à l'époque où il venait aider. Moi encore je suis que son petit-fils, mais être formelle avec son propre fils a du lui faire bizarre. D'ailleurs, comment tout le monde se serait débrouillé si Coralie obaa-chan avait pas donné de deuxième prénom à to-san ? Deux Koyama Keiichiro dans la même agence et pire dans le même groupe, ça aurait fait désordre je pense.

\- A-ta-ru-kun ?

Je me reconcentre sur elle et passe derrière le comptoir.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es bien comme ton père, rigole-t-elle à mi voix.

\- Lequel ? fais-je sur le même ton.

\- Les deux. Ils avaient aussi de brusques absences comme ça parfois. C'est pour ça que je me dis souvent que c'était le destin qu'ils se rencontrent. Quand je pense que…

\- Tu voulais me dire quoi ? la coupé-je parce que quand elle part dans ses souvenirs de to-san et to-chan, elle est intarissable.

\- He ? Ah oui, tu te rappelle que tu n'as pas à venir demain ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le restaurant sera fermé.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle prend l'air désespéré.

\- Ataru, quelle date sommes-nous demain ?

\- Heu…

\- Le premier mai, trésor.

Je suis pas loin de lui demander ce que ça fait… quand je percute. Le premier mai… La fête d'anniversaire de to-chan… J'avais complètement oublié et ça dure toute la journée, j'aurais jamais le temps d'aller lui trouver un cadeau… Me voilà dans de beaux draps…

\- Tu avais oublié, pas vrai ?

Je m'abstiens de répondre. Je pense que mon visage à cette minute est plus parlant que n'importe quelle réponse.

\- Tu es si distrait pour un garçon si intelligent, ça me surprendra toujours. Tiens.

Et là elle sort un paquet enrubanné de derrière le comptoir et me le tend.

\- Je te connais, je savais que tu ne t'en serais pas souvenu et que Sho et Emi auraient oublié de te le rappeler. Tu lui donneras ça en disant que c'est de ta part.

Je suis pas du tout du genre tactile (au grand désespoir de Coralie obaa-chan qui adore les câlins), mais là je lui saute au cou. Je lui dois bien ça, elle vient de me sauver la vie : to-san m'aurait tué, l'anniversaire de to-chan c'est sacré.

\- Merci obaa-chan, t'es la meilleure !

Elle rigole et me caresse les cheveux (ceux qu'elle peut atteindre du moins).

\- Allez tu peux partir, il ne reste que Tsukamoto-san. Je fermerais ensuite.

\- D'accord. A demain obaa-chan.

\- Ne viens pas ici, ne. La fête a lieu à l'agence.

\- Oui oui, fais-je en récupérant ma sacoche derrière le comptoir pour fourrer le petit paquet dedans.

Je déteste être habillé comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être déguisé, mais j'ai pas eu le choix, anniversaire de to-chan oblige. Surtout qu'il a lieu à l'agence. Drôle d'idée de le faire là-bas d'ailleurs, je vais passer la journée à espérer qu'on me laisse tranquille mais j'y crois pas trop. Il y a que deux choses qui rendront la fête moins pénible : je vais revoir Sakurai-san… et surtout, surtout, Hitoshi (en tant que "fils de", j'espère qu'il sera là). Est-ce que je le reconnaitrais encore autant de temps après ? Est-ce que lui me reconnaitra ? Est-ce que toutes ces années où il nous a été interdit de nous contacter, il a pensé à moi comme j'ai pensé à lui ?

Soudain pressé d'avoir la réponse, je me tourne vers to-san.

\- Tu peux aller plus vite ? demandé-je en français.

\- Plus vite ? Tu m'étonne, champion, j'avais pourtant l'impression que tu étais pas trop pressé d'arriver. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment mais…

\- Mais ?

\- To-san, tu m'as bien dis que les Arashi seraient là pas vrai ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Comme tous les Sempai et Majors.

\- Tous les Arashi ? insisté-je.

\- Oui mais qu'est ce que tu… Ah nan j'ai compris. Tu veux savoir si ton ami Hitoshi sera là c'est ça ?

\- Bah… oui. Tu comprends, ça fait cinq ans qu'on s'est pas vus et c'était mon meilleur ami.

\- Alors rassure-toi, il sera forcément là.

\- Pourquoi "forcément" ?

\- J'ai pas le droit de te le dire, désolé champion.

\- Heeeeee ?! Comment ça ?

Là je suis en train de m'imaginer tout et surtout n'importe quoi. Qu'est ce qui pourrait faire qu'il soit "forcément là" aujourd'hui ? Qu'Ohno-san et Ninomiya-san soient là aussi ? Plausible mais trop simpliste Si c'était juste ça, to-san ferait pas tant de mystères. Raaaaaah ça me rend enragé, je déteste ne pas avoir d'explications.

On arrive finalement à l'agence. Apparemment tout se passe dans le réfectoire au rez de chaussée parce que c'est la plus grande pièce, du coup, dès qu'on arrive, mes yeux se mettent en mode radar, à scanner tous ses occupants (et dieu sait qu'il y en a). Le seul problème est que j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi il ressemble maintenant. Par contre, tout à mon observation, j'avais pas remarqué que toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et que les regards s'étaient braqués sur moi. Bonjour l'affiche.

\- Ataru ?

Dans le silence, mon prénom prononcé par une voix douce claque comme un coup de fouet. Celui qui a parlé est un garçon de mon âge, avec des cheveux châtains en bataille et un visage totalement adorable, qui se fraye un chemin parmi les adultes.

\- C'est… C'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? reprend l'adorable apparition. Tu porte des lunettes maintenant ?

\- Hito ? halluciné-je en reconnaissant les yeux noisette de mon ami alors qu'il s'approche de moi.

\- Tu…

Il finit pas sa phrase et me saute littéralement au coup (enfin comme il peut. Il m'arrive grosso modo aux épaules).

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Hito… murmuré-je, intérieurement bouleversé de me rendre compte que non seulement il m'a pas oublié mais qu'en plus je lui manquais autant que lui me manquait.

Une main se pose alors sur son épaule et je remarque alors qu'un type du genre ténébreux l'a rejoint.

\- Alors c'est lui le fameux Ataru dont tu nous parles sans arrêt ?

\- Oui c'est lui.

\- Suzuki Riki, se présente le gars en me tendant la main. Je suis le leader d'Hitoshi.

\- Son… leader ? relevé-je sans comprendre.

\- En fait je suis entré à l'agence juste après ton départ, m'informe alors mon ami. Je fais partie du groupe Nippon Connection qui a débuté cette année.

J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfait. Mon timide Hitoshi qui faisait jamais rien sans mon approbation et avait peur de son ombre est devenu un Johnny's ?

\- Et comment on devient un Johnny's exactement ?

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche malgré moi, prenant par surprise to-san et to-chan qui nous avaient rejoints.

\- Ataru… tu voudrais devenir un Johnny's toi aussi ? me demande alors Hitoshi.

L'idée m'avait jamais effleuré jusque là mais si c'est la seule solution pour voir Hitoshi vu que maintenant il doit avoir un emploi du temps de ministre…

\- Bah… Pourquoi pas…

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, intervient alors une voix que je reconnais pas.

Je me retourne et mon regard tombe alors sur le visage vieilli de Sakurai-san. Probablement le seul Johnny's (to-san et to-chan exceptés bien sûr) que je respecte autant.

\- Bonjour, Sakurai-san, le salué-je en m'inclinant.

\- Bonjour Ataru-kun. Bon retour à Tokyo pour commencer. Tes pères n'avaient pas menti; tu es devenu très grand et extrêmement beau. Malheureusement ça ne suffit plus pour devenir un Johnny's.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? demandé-je sans comprendre.

Mais au lieu de me répondre, il s'adresse à to-san et to-chan.

\- Vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

\- On voulait qu'il se concentre sur ses études.

\- Et depuis son retour non plus ?

\- Ca nous a pas paru vital comme information, avoue to-san.

\- Me dire quoi ? demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sakurai-san est devenu le directeur de l'agence, me répond Hitoshi. Il seconde Kitagawa Julie-san pour la gérer.

\- Heeeeee ?!

Merde alors je pars cinq ans et c'est le grand chamboulement quand je reviens. C'est quoi la prochaine nouvelle ? Que News a pris la place d'Arashi comme groupe le plus populaire du Japon ?

\- Et donc ? fais-je à Sakurai-san.

\- Viens avec moi, Ataru-kun. On va discuter un peu tous les deux.

Je jette un coup d'œil embêté à Hitoshi que j'ai retrouvé depuis à peine cinq minutes, mais il me fait signe d'y aller et qu'il m'attend. Il a vraiment mûri pendant tout ce temps où j'étais à Sapporo.

J'opine à mon tour et quitte la pièce à la suite de Sakurai-san. Il me conduit dans ce qui doit être son bureau et me fait asseoir.

\- Donc, Ataru-kun, comme je te l'expliquais, désormais l'agence ne recrute plus comme avant. Il ne suffit plus d'avoir une "belle gueule" et du succès auprès des filles, car ce succès peut se démentir avec le temps.

\- Je comprends.

\- C'est bien. Tes pères m'ont dit que tu étais un garçon supérieurement intelligent qui réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Je dois avouer que c'est un plus non négligeable, mais j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser si tu veux bien.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Tout d'abord… pourquoi cette décision soudaine d'entrer dans l'agence alors que tu n'as jamais manifesté aucun intérêt pour le métier qui est le nôtre ?

\- Bah parce qu'Hitoshi en fait partie et que si je veux le voir, c'est la seule solution.

Il m'observe avec attention, puis soupire.

\- Si tu as répondu sérieusement, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas une motivation suffisante. Autres questions : aimes-tu chanter ? Danser ? As-tu un problème quelconque avec les photos ?

\- Non, non et je m'en fiche un peu.

Il soupire de nouveau.

\- Ecoutes, dans ces conditions, ton intégration ne me parait…

\- Je vous en prie, Sakurai-san ! le coupé-je. Je viens seulement de le retrouver et j'ai pas l'impression que ses pères soient mieux disposés envers moi maintenant que quand j'avais douze ans…

Je dis ça parce que j'ai remarqué le regard méfiant d'Ohno-san pendant tout le temps où son fils me parlait. Il m'en veut encore du baiser et de la photo dans le journal.

\- Il n'y a aucun autre métier qui te tente ? Avec ton intelligence, ce serait facile.

\- Pas avec ce visage.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Soupirant à mon tour, je lui raconte tout ce que to-san et to-chan ignorent toujours et conclus :

\- Depuis je travaille quatre soirs par semaine au restaurant de ma grand-mère, mais ça me frustre.

\- Je vois. Il est certain qu'ici tu serais à l'abri de tout attouchement puisque personne n'a le droit de toucher un Johnny's… mais l'agence n'a pas une vocation de refuge…

\- Tu as passé bien trop de temps avec ton oncle Tegoshi, tu as pris ses tics. Très bien, Ataru-kun, j'accepte de te prendre à l'essai. Mais il va falloir travailler très dur. Hitoshi-kun a déjà cinq ans d'avance sur toi dans ce domaine et tu commence bien tard.

\- To-san était encore plus âgé que moi quand il a été intégré, riposté-je.

\- Et il a d'autant plus lutté, il a déjà du te le raconter. Plus tard on commence une formation quelle qu'elle soit, plus difficile est le challenge.

\- Ca me convient. Je suis un compétiteur dans l'âme.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, la question est réglée en ce qui me concerne. Parles-en tout de même avec tes pères ce soir et s'ils approuvent ta décision, reviens me voir avec eux demain matin pour la signature de ton contrat.

\- Merci Sakurai-san.

\- Oh encore une chose, Ataru-kun.

\- Hum ?

\- Le sourire est l'atout le plus important d'un Johnny's. Penses-y. Mais pour le moment, retourne à la fête retrouver Hitoshi-kun. Je vais m'arranger pour distraire Riida et Nino.

\- Merci ! fais-je en quittant la pièce à toute vitesse.


	7. Devenir un Johnny's 61

\- Stop, stop, stop, c'est une catastrophe. Des élèves qui ne chantaient pas juste, j'en ai eu plein dans ma carrière, Koyama-kun, mais tu les bats tous. Tu chantes tellement faux que mes oreilles pourraient saigner.

\- A ce point ? Je pensais pourtant réussir à me débrouiller.

\- Parce que tu ne t'entends pas. Si tu avais un retour, tu saurais ce que j'entends et ça te ferait autant de mal qu'à moi.

\- … Très encourageant alors que je fais de mon mieux. Surtout venant d'un professeur.

\- Je n'essaye pas de te décourager et je vois bien que tu y mets toute ta volonté mais… après huit semaines d'entraînement sans aucune amélioration, ça m'ennuie de le reconnaitre, mais je crois que je ne peux rien pour ton cas. Je pense qu'il faut être réaliste : le chant n'est pas pour toi. Il vaudrait mieux arrêter les frais en la matière et te concentrer sur la danse, ça vaudra mieux.

Je pousse un soupir découragé. Si même Amasawa-san, qui est le plus patient de tous les professeurs, rend son tablier en ce qui me concerne, c'est que mon cas est désespéré. Du coup, j'ose même pas lui dire que je m'en sors pas mieux en danse. Mon avenir comme Johnny's s'annonce difficile.

\- Encore, n'appuie pas sur le premier temps. Non, tu appuie ton pied là. Koyama-kun, je t'en prie, fais un effort sinon on ne s'en sortira jamais. Ca fait quinze jours qu'on est sur cet exercice de base que même les trainees réussissent. Je veux bien que tu aie deux pieds gauche, mais il y a des limites. Encore.

Je suis épuisé et ça se voit mais ça a pas franchement l'air important pour Kudo-san, qui me fait reprendre l'exercice pour la trentième fois aujourd'hui. Je comprends et retiens ce qu'il me donne comme consigne, mais malgré mes efforts, j'arrive pas à l'appliquer. Résultat, mon niveau en danse, sans être aussi catastrophique qu'en chant, plafonne plus bas que celui d'un enfant de dix ans. Autant dire que j'en mène pas large et que mon échec dans ces deux matières est en train de me miner le moral et d'avoir raison de ma confiance en moi. Il FAUT que j'y arrive. Il le FAUT.

\- Bon stop. Je crois qu'il faut changer de méthode. Demain tu seras en groupe avec les plus avancés des trainees. Avec leur exemple tu y arriveras peut-être.

\- Tourne, tourne, tourne, pas glissé à droite, stop, chantonne en rythme le gamin de onze ans qui s'efforce depuis deux heures et avec une patience que j'avais pas à son âge, de me faire retenir un enchaînement très court. Non non, sois plus léger, tu appuie trop sur tes pieds.

\- C'est ce que je passe mon temps à… commence mon prof, avant d'être interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvre.

\- Bonjour. Désolé de l'interruption, dit alors Hitoshi en souriant.

\- Je te rassure, Ohno-kun, tu n'as pas interrompu grand-chose… Hélas…

\- Les choses se passent si mal que ça, sensei ? demande encore mon ami alors que les gamins se jettent sur lui en piaillant des "sempaaaaaai !" aigus, comme s'ils venaient de voir un dieu.

Mais il faut dire qu'il est magnifique mon Hitoshi. Mon Hitoshi qui est sempai maintenant (le mien aussi techniquement), c'est fou.

\- C'est un euphémisme…

\- Oh… Et moi qui pensais qu'il pourrait bientôt faire partie de nos backdanseurs.

\- Qui ? Koyama-kun ? Ecoute, Ohno-kun, je sais que c'est ton ami, mais moi je ne suis pas faiseur de miracles. Ca fait huit semaines qu'on travaille et quinze jours qu'on est sur cet enchainement que Mayama-kun et ses copains maîtrisent alors qu'ils sont bien plus jeunes. Koyama-kun est aussi gracieux qu'un plat en fonte et sa mémoire avoisine celle d'un poisson rouge. Même les enfants de dix ans s'en sortent mieux. Le challenge est trop difficile, j'abandonne. La danse ce n'est apparemment pas pour lui.

Le chant non plus apparemment, alors il faudrait qu'on me dise ce que c'est, mon truc exactement, parce que moi, là, je patauge.

\- Je ne te cache pas que ta situation devient délicate, Ataru-kun, me dit dès le lendemain Sakurai-san qui m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Je sais parfaitement que tu fais de ton mieux parce que c'est dans ta nature de toujours donner le meilleur de toi-même, mais…

\- Vous allez pas me virer, pas vrai Sakurai-san ?

\- Et bien… il se pourrait que je n'ai pas le choix… Ce qui fait un Johnny's en tout premier lieu, ce sont ses aptitudes en chant et en danse. Domaines dans lesquels, d'après tes professeurs, tu es très loin d'exceller.

\- Je peux m'améliorer !

\- Ataru-kun… nous savons très bien, toi et moi, quelles sont tes motivations. Et il semble évident que ça ne suffit pas pour te permettre de progresser. Alors pourquoi t'acharner ? Que cherches-tu à prouver ?

\- Je peux y arriver ! affirmé-je encore avec force en ignorant sa question.

\- Ecoute, on va faire un dernier essai avec la comédie. Si toutefois les commentaires s'avéraient de nouveau négatifs, je serais dans l'obligation de me séparer de toi. J'espère que tu le comprends et ne le prend pas personnellement.

\- Non mais vous avez un business à faire tourner, je sais. Merci de me donner une dernière chance.

\- Koyama-kun je t'ai demandé la joie comme expression. C'est ton maximum comme joie là ? Aie l'air encore plus heureux et on pourra supposer que tu vas à un enterrement… Bon sang, regardes-toi : tu fais toujours la même tête quelle que soit l'expression que je te demande, or le propre d'un comédien c'est de faire passer des émotions à travers l'ensemble de son corps, visage compris. Toi tu ne fais rien passer du tout, on croirait que tu joues au poker. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de sourire, de pleurer, d'être en colère ?

\- Evidemment, je suis humain.

\- Alors prouve-le parce que franchement j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un robot… Bon, on reprend sur la joie.

Je fais de mon mieux pour sourire, mais je sens bien que je suis crispé. Des émotions, ça fait cinq ans que j'en éprouve plus aucune. Mon éloignement m'a rendu… "blasé, glacial et distant" comme m'en a fait le reproche nii-chan il y a quelques temps.

Pour la deuxième fois, je suis assis dans le bureau de Sakurai-san qui s'est absenté et, malheureusement, je sais d'avance ce qu'il va me dire, parce que bien sûr, ma dernière chance s'est soldée par un échec elle aussi. J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais et les professeurs aussi, mais globalement, je pense que tout ce qui est artistique est pas pour moi. Bref je suis le vilain petit canard des Koyama et du coup je vais plus pouvoir voir Hitoshi (déjà que j'ai fais que le croiser dans les couloirs) et ça me déprime plus que tous ces cours ratés de Johnny's. La porte s'ouvre sur Sakurai-san et il a une expression que j'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

Il reprend place derrière son bureau et m'observe.

\- Bon, Ataru-kun, je pense que tu sais pourquoi tu es là.

\- Je suis trop mauvais dans tous les domaines pour devenir un Johnny's.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas formulé comme ça, mais l'idée y est en effet.

Je soupire lourdement et me lève.

\- Ca a été court mais merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, fais-je alors en me levant, avant de m'incliner poliment, prêt à partir.

\- Rassieds-toi, je n'ai pas terminé.

\- Désolé, m'excusé-je en reprenant place, tout en me demandant ce qu'il peut bien y avoir à ajouter à un "tu es viré".

\- Effectivement, tu ne peux pas devenir un Johnny's, tu n'en as pas les… caractéristiques de base, ton visage excepté. Toutefois, j'ai longuement discuté de ton cas avec Julie-san et nous sommes tous les deux tombés d'accord sur le fait que te perdre serait du gâchis pour l'agence.

\- Heu… je vous suis pas du tout là, avoué-je, perdu.

\- Nous avons décidé de t'envoyer faire des études aux Etats-Unis. Quand tu auras acquis les qualités nécessaires, nous ferons de toi un manager.

\- Un manager ? Moi ? m'éffaré-je.

\- Ce sera parfait pour toi qui n'a pas les qualités artistiques nécessaires pour la lumière de la scène et ça mettra en œuvre toutes tes autres facultés. Quand tu reviendras dans quatre ans, tu seras le plus jeune manager que l'agence ait jamais eu. Qu'en dis-tu ?

C'est une bonne idée, mais ça veut dire quatre nouvelles années loin de ma famille.. et loin d'Hitoshi… alors que je reviens à peine d'exil…

\- … de le perdre de nouveau !

\- Keii, pour l'amour du ciel, Ataru est plus un enfant et c'est une fantastique opportunité pour lui.

\- Mais quatre ans de plus sans lui, Toma… Quand il reviendra, il aura vingt-et-un ans, il sera majeur depuis un an et au total nous aurons passé neuf ans sans lui… Neuf ans ! Nous n'aurons pas du tout vu son adolescence et il sera un homme à son retour !

\- Sois réaliste, Keii, c'est déjà un homme. Tu sais bien qu'il a toujours été bien plus mûr que le laissait supposer son âge réel. Notre petit garçon n'en est plus un, il faut que tu le réalise même si ça te fais pas plaisir. Et ces études aux Etats-Unis seront un moyen pour lui de s'affirmer en tant qu'homme. Est-ce que c'est pas le souhait de tout parent ?

\- Comment tu peux parler si facilement de le laisser partir une fois encore ?! Nous parlons de notre fils cadet, Toma, pas d'un étranger ! Parfois je me demande si tu as un cœur !

Sur cette phrase, to-chan sort de la cuisine en courant presque, manquant me bousculer au passage et to-san s'encadre dans la porte en soupirant et ça m'inquiète tellement (vu qu'ils se disputent quasi jamais), que j'en oublie toutes les choses super sympa que to-san a dit sur moi et dont j'avais même pas idée.

\- Ca va aller ? demandé-je.

\- Mais oui, champion. Tu connais to-chan, il reviendra dès qu'il sera calmé et il réalisera que j'ai raison.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- T'en fais pas. Mais toi, tu es sûr de toi ? Faire ces études et devenir ensuite manager dans l'agence, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ? Tu es pas obligé d'accepter la proposition de Sho, tu sais.

Oui, to-san appelle tout les membres de l'agence par leur prénom, sans distinction de sempai ou de rang hiérarchique supérieur. C'est son côté français et personne lui a jamais rien dit, justement parce qu'il est qu'à moitié japonais (même si ça se voit pas).

\- Je sais, mais l'idée me plait.

\- Alors c'est l'essentiel. Je me charge de to-chan, d'accord ?

\- Hum.

J'ose même pas dire que, une fois encore, c'est principalement la perspective de voir régulièrement Hitoshi qui motive ma décision (pas uniquement mais principalement quand même), parce que to-san désapprouverait. Manager Koyama, ça sonne bien je trouve.


	8. Assistant manager

Je sors de Narita en tirant ma valise et me protège immédiatement les yeux de la main. Quand j'ai quitté New York il pleuvait des cordes et comme j'ai passé tout le trajet le nez dans mon pc, j'ai pas fais attention au temps dehors, du coup… je regrette d'avoir mis mes lunettes de soleil dans ma valise. Et je vais pas l'ouvrir dehors au risque d'exposer mes boxers à la vue du tout-venant, je suis trop pudique pour ça.

Revenir au Japon et me dire que je vais reparler japonais me fait drôle après ces quatre ans aux Etats-Unis à ne parler qu'anglais. Remarque, je suis devenu totalement bilingue du coup (enfin trilingue si je compte le français et quadrilingue si je compte le coréen que j'ai tenu à apprendre aussi au cas où) mais je sais que ça me servira à rien pour ce que je vais faire en fait vu que les Johnny's ne sortent pas de l'Asie. Au pire le coréen oui mais le reste…

Je fais signe à un taxi et m'engouffre à l'intérieur avec mes affaires… ce qui est pas simple parce qu'avec mon mètre quatre-vingt-dix (oui ma croissance a continué pendant mon séjour là-bas), je rentre de façon confortable dans aucune voiture. D'après mes calculs, j'en ai pour un peu plus d'une heure vingt de trajet jusqu'à l'agence d'Akasaka où Sakurai-san a son bureau. Et comme je suis censé le contacter pour le prévenir de mon retour, je sors mon portable pour l'appeler. Et je tombe évidemment sur son assistant.

« Je regrette, Sakurai-san n'est pas disponible pour le moment, il est en réunion avec Kitagawa-san. »

… C'est pas possible, ce type est un robot, ça fait quatre fois qu'il me répète exactement la même chose sur exactement le même ton.

\- J'ai bien compris, Aido-san, fais-je en tentant de ne pas m'énerver mais en durcissant un peu ma voix. Mais pouvez-vous lui laisser comme message que Koyama Ataru est revenu au Japon et qu'il est en route pour l'agence ?

« Je regrette mais vous ne pouvez pas voir Sakurai-san sans rendez-vous. », dit-il encore avec la même intonation monocorde.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il fera une exception quand il saura qui je suis, insisté-je en sentant peu à peu la moutarde me monter au nez.

« Je regrette, mais… »

\- Dites-lui, c'est tout ! finis-je par m'écrier avant de raccrocher brutalement.

Je suis pas aussi irritable d'habitude, je suis même plutôt du genre patient en fait, mais disons qu'entre le décalage horaire, le fait que j'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil dans l'avion et ce robot que j'ai eu au téléphone… mes nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuve.

\- Vous êtes arrivé.

La voix du chauffeur de taxi me réveille brusquement et je jette un œil par la fenêtre de la portière. Je reconnais la longue marquise bleue qui s'avance sur la quasi-totalité du trottoir avec la mention "Johnny & Associates" inscrite en blanc dessus. Sans compter les fenêtres en avancée masquées par d'épais rideaux gris. Le siège administratif de l'agence.

\- Merci, fais-je.

Je lui donne la somme indiquée au compteur (heureusement que j'ai pensé à faire du change avant de quitter l'aéroport de New York. Les taux pratiqués sont assez bas à JFK) et récupère ma valise, puis me dirige vers le vigile qui a toujours l'air aussi peu aimable.

\- Bonjour, je suis Koyama Ataru. Normalement Sakurai-san a été prévenu de mon arrivée et m'attend.

Le regard de l'homme me toise de haut en bas d'un air suspicieux (ce que je peux comprendre, il doit passer ses journées à repousser les fans et autres indésirables qui voudraient entrer par n'importe quel moyen), puis grogne quelque chose qui s'apparente à "je vais voir, restez là". Je suppose que je peux m'estimer heureux d'être un homme, sinon je me serais probablement fait refouler directement. Il revient au bout de quelques instants et me fixe.

\- Laissez votre valise à mon collègue à l'intérieur et allez-y, lâche-t-il finalement.

\- Merci, fais-je avec le sourire de commande que j'ai appris à faire pour cacher mes pensées réelles.

Je pénètre donc dans le bâtiment et monte directement à l'étage où Sakurai-san a son bureau. A mon arrivée, Aido-san m'accueille (enfin si on peut dire, cet homme est encore moins expressif que moi, ce qui est pas peu dire) et m'annonce à son patron (qui est aussi le mien techniquement, mais passons).

\- Ataru-kun ! s'exclame-t-il à mon entrée en se levant. Je suis heureux de te revoir, tu… Wow et bien tu étais déjà grand au moment de ton départ, mais tu es un vrai géant maintenant.

\- Bonjour Sakurai-san, fais-je dans une ombre de sourire. Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir.

\- Assieds-toi, ajoute-t-il en reprenant place dans son fauteuil, tandis que son assistant referme la porte derrière moi. Et raconte-moi ce que tu as pensé de ces quatre ans aux Etats-Unis.

J'ai toujours pensé que Sakurai-san était le Johnny's le plus intelligent qu'il y ait dans toute l'agence et sûrement le plus humain aussi. J'ai également souvent eu l'impression qu'il était le seul à se soucier de moi et de mon avenir (je parle évidemment pas de to-san et to-chan, ça tombe sous le sens). L'intérêt qu'il manifeste pour ma réponse à sa question en est une preuve supplémentaire. Cet homme est extraordinaire. Un modèle à suivre sur bien des points sinon tous.

\- Et bien c'était très déstabilisant au départ et j'étais le plus jeune à suivre les cours alors l'adaptation n'a pas été simple, mais quand j'y suis arrivé, tout s'est passé plutôt facilement.

\- Je me suis laissé dire que tu as tenu à apprendre le coréen en plus de perfectionner ton anglais ?

\- Heu oui.

\- Tu as vraiment une intelligence et des facultés extraordinaires.

Tiens, exactement ce que je viens de penser à son sujet.

\- Venant de vous, le compliment prend toute sa valeur, fais-je respectueusement.

\- Je crois que tu me surestime, dit-il dans un sourire.

\- Je ne pense pas, répliqué-je aussitôt.

\- Je ne rentrerais pas dans ce débat, continuons plutôt à parler de toi puisque c'est ce pour quoi nous sommes là tous les deux. Je crois savoir que tu es sorti major de ta promotion. Je pense que tu feras un excellent manager mais, avant de te laisser seul aux commandes, tu vas passer quelques mois comme assistant d'un manager confirmé.

\- Comme vous voulez.

\- Et bien le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu n'es pas contrariant.

\- Pourquoi je le serais ? Il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas confier la carrière d'un groupe quel qu'il soit à quelqu'un qui aurait la théorie mais aucune expérience du terrain. Ce serait de la folie.

\- Tout à fait. Tu es tellement mûr pour ton âge, Ataru-kun. Je m'en émerveille à chaque fois.

Je réponds rien parce que de toute façon, y'a rien à répondre.

Il appuie sur l'interphone placé sur son bureau et demande :

\- Aido-san, faites entrer Yamashita-san je vous prie.

Je réprime à grand peine un sursaut de surprise. Yamashita-san ? Heu… je sais bien qu'il a raccroché l'année dernière (ça a fait assez de bruit pour que j'en entende parler même à New York), mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, niveau âge il est entre to-san et to-chan. Donc ça doit lui faire dans les quarante-sept, quarante-huit ans. C'est pas un peu vieux pour le rôle de manager ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas Yamashita Tomohisa, rigole Sakurai-san en réponse à mes interrogations mentales, il a définitivement renoncé au showbusiness. Je parle de Yamashita Sojiro, le manager des Nippon Connexion.

Le manager de… Mais si je suis avec lui, ça veut dire que je vais voir Hitoshi tous les jours ! Parfait, ça dépasse tous les plans que j'aurais pu imaginer ! Sakurai-san, merci infiniment.

Sur ces mots, le concerné, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, entre dans la pièce, salue son employeur et me dédie un sourire.

\- Bonjour, Ataru-kun. Je suis Yamashita Sojiro, enchanté de te rencontrer enfin.

\- Enfin ? relevé-je, étonné.

\- Ohno-kun n'arrête pas de parler de toi, du coup c'est presque comme si je te connaissais déjà.

L'aveu me fait rougir, mais je suis tellement content de savoir qu'Hitoshi parle encore de moi malgré l'éloignement. Malgré tout dans ce genre de cas, mes lunettes me manquent. Avant mon opération je me serais plus ou moins caché derrière mais je peux plus, alors je suis forcé de prendre cette phrase gênante de plein fouet.

\- Yamashita-san, je vous le confie.

\- Pas de problème, Sakurai-san. Viens Ataru-kun, on a du pain sur la planche.

Il se dirige vers la porte et je le suis, avant de me retourner vers l'homme toujours assis derrière son bureau.

\- Sakurai-san… je sais pas comment je pourrais un jour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fais pour moi, mais sachez que je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant.

\- Allez file au lieu de raconter des bêtises.

Je hoche la tête et sors derrière Yamashita-san.

\- Alors, Ataru-kun, puisqu'on m'a dit que tu connais la théorie sur le bout des doigts, quels sont les rôles d'un manager ?

Ah il faut que je récite mes leçons ? Rien de plus simple.

\- "Un manager conseille et travaille en collaboration avec ses artistes à leur placement et présentation auprès des producteurs, tourneurs, salles de concerts, organisateurs ou programmateurs de Festivals, labels, directeurs des programmes radio, rédacteurs en chef pour les magazines presse spécialisée, etc... afin de les faire connaître et de leur procurer des engagements professionnels. Il les conseille et les aide à définir et tracer leur plan de carrière et à gérer leur image publique et leur communication, s'occupe des arrangements entourant la publicité, les relations avec les médias, les évènements à caractères promotionnels, l'agenda de travail... Il les aide dans la gestion de leurs contrats et financements artistiques, la négociation de leurs cachets et diverses modalités contractuelles. Mais avant tout, un bon manager est un coach permanent à l'écoute de ses artistes, qui les accompagne et les soutient tout au long de leur carrière en s'impliquant totalement pour et avec eux parce qu'il croit en leurs talents."

Je le fixe une fois ma leçon récitée et il a l'air complètement stupéfait.

\- Tu as sérieusement retenu tout ça par cœur ? Je suis impressionné, Ataru-kun. Ta réputation d'intelligence n'est pas usurpée. Mais tu sais, la théorie c'est bien, mais en pratique c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Il faut aussi tenir compte du caractère et des émotions des artistes, de leur sens de l'humour parfois douteux, de leur humeur… bref beaucoup de paramètres rentrent en compte qui ne sont pas enseignés en théorie.

\- Je vois, il faut savoir s'adapter.

\- Exactement et ce n'est pas toujours simple.

\- Comment sont les membres de Nippon Connexion ?

\- Ah, vaste question. Qu'est ce que tu sais sur eux ?

\- Ils sont six. Leur leader est Suzuki Riki qui a vingt deux ans et est aussi le meilleur en danse. Ensuite il y a Iwata Hirokazu -dix-neuf ans, Ojima Takuto -vingt ans, Ide Kenshiro -vingt-et-un ans, Nozawa Seishi -vingt deux ans et bien sûr Ohno Hitosh i-vingt ans, qui est le meilleur en chant.

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en prononçant son nom. Je sais, c'est idiot mais j'y peux rien.

\- Tu es bien renseigné dis-donc. Je pense que tu seras efficace. Viens je vais te présenter officiellement

\- Parce qu'ils sont là ? Dans cette agence ?

\- Et bien oui. Sakurai-san m'avait fait part de ses projets te concernant et comme j'étais d'accord, j'ai demandé à mes garçons de venir.

Ils sont là… Je vais enfin revoir Hitoshi et cette fois, plus question de longue séparation.

Je le suis donc avec tout de même une certaine appréhension. Après tout on ne s'est pas vus depuis des années et même avant que je parte pour les Etats-Unis on avait eu que peu de temps entre le planning de son groupe et mes tentatives de cours. Je déglutis péniblement, mais l'impression que je vais bientôt passer un examen demeure. Allez Ataru, tu peux le faire, courage !

J'entre donc dans la pièce à la suite de Yamashita-san… et un boulet de canon me saute aussitôt dessus.

\- Ataruuuuuu !

J'ai à peine le temps de reconnaitre mon Hitoshi, qu'il a passé ses bras autour de ma taille, s'est serré contre moi aussi étroitement que s'il voulait carrément qu'on fusionne et frotte sa joue contre mon torse comme un chaton en recherche d'affection. Il est adorable.

\- Salut Hito, dis-je doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Ca fait longtemps, ne.

\- T'en vas plus jamais, tu m'as trop manqué…

Je m'apprête à répondre quelque chose, quand un toussotement de son manager me rappelle à l'ordre. Il a raison, je suis là pour le travail. A regret, je repousse donc mon meilleur ami et lui murmure :

\- On se parlera longuement plus tard, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et s'écarte pour rejoindre ses camarades mais il a l'air aussi déçu que moi. Et il est devenu vraiment super mignon alors c'est difficile de résister à la bouille qu'il fait quand il est déçu.

Le regard de Yamashita-san se pose sur chacun de ses six poulains et il prend la parole.

\- Bien, donc je vous présente officiellement Koyama Ataru, qui sera assistant manager pendant quelques mois. Pendant ce laps de temps, je vous demanderais de faire comme si aucun de vous (et il insiste sur ces deux mots en fixant mon Hitoshi) ne le connaissait personnellement. Imaginez qu'il est un deuxième moi.

Je vois mon meilleur ami s'apprêter à protester, mais Suzuki-kun pose une main sur son épaule et secoue la tête, ce qui met fin à toute tentative de sa part.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, dis-je en m'inclinant un peu pour cacher l'ennui que m'inspire cette autorité qu'il a sur lui en tant que leader. Entendons-nous bien.

\- Il y a pas de raison qu'on s'entende pas, me dit alors Suzuki-kun. On est pas les plus difficiles de l'agence, t'en fais pas.

\- Suzuki-kun, tu ne me tutoie pas, n'est ce pas ? Fais-en autant avec Ataru-kun s'il te plait.

\- Quoi ?! On doit le vouvoyer ?! se récrie Hitoshi dont l'affection débordante à mon égard doit se rebeller à cette idée. Mais…

\- Vous voulez dire qu'on doit s'adresser à lui en disant "Koyama-san" ? demande alors Iwata-kun.

\- Tout à fait. Quant à toi, Ataru-kun, je te prierais de ne pas te montrer trop familier avec eux tous.

Message reçu, je devrais donc tous les appeler par leur nom de famille, plus le suffixe –kun. Ca craint mais je comprends. Après tout quand je m'occuperais d'un groupe dont je ne connaitrais pas les membres, je ne les appellerais probablement pas par leur prénom.

\- Très bien, acquiescé-je.

\- Je sais que ce que je demande aux uns comme aux autres est un peu restrictif, mais dites-vous que c'est pour la bonne marche de la formation d'Ataru-kun. C'est simplement professionnel.

Tout le monde acquiesce et Yamashita-san se tourne vers moi.

\- Bien, Ataru-kun, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Etant donné que tu es arrivé directement de l'aéroport et que tu dois être fatigué du voyage et du décalage horaire, je ne te chargerais d'aucune tâche pour le moment. Rentre chez toi, repose-toi et sois à l'agence demain à huit heures.

Quand il dit "l'agence", il parle pas de celle-ci qui est que le siège administratif, mais de la "vraie".

\- Comme vous voudrez, fais-je. A demain alors.

\- A demain.

Je me dirige donc vers la porte, un peu déçu malgré tout même si dans l'absolu il a raison, quand un bruit de course se fait entendre derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir Hitoshi me rejoindre.

\- Il n'est plus en service là, n'est ce pas Yamashita-san ? demande-t-il à son manager.

\- Non en effet, répond ce dernier, visiblement amusé.

\- Donc je peux à nouveau le connaitre, pas vrai ? Je suis plus obligé de l'appeler "Koyama-san" ?

Le manager éclate alors franchement de rire.

\- Filez tous les deux, je vois bien que vous en mourrez d'envie.

On se regarde alors tous les deux et, sans un mot on sort en courant, éclatant de rire comme quand on avant onze et douze ans.

Sourire, rire… ça l'était plus arrivé depuis tellement longtemps que je suis presque surpris de me souvenir comment on fait. Mais avec Hitoshi, on dirait que les choses me reviennent naturellement, comme si toutes ces années de séparation n'avaient jamais existé.

Je récupère ma valise à l'accueil… et le regarde étrangement quand il enfile une perruque et des lunettes de soleil.

\- Désolé, je suis obligé. On fait tous ça sinon on est poursuivis par les fans.

Ah oui, j'avais pas pensé à ça. Pour moi c'est juste lui, donc j'en oublie qu'il est maintenant célèbre et qu'il a des fans. Et qui dit fans, dit risque d'émeute s'il sort à découvert. Hitoshi maintenant, c'est to-san et to-chan avant quoi.

\- On va chez toi ? Chez moi il doit y avoir to-san et to-chan.

Et en plus du fait qu'on serait pas seuls, il va falloir que j'ai une conversation avec eux pour soulever la question de mon indépendance. Parce que vu que j'ai habité seul à New York pendant un an, j'ai pas méga envie de revenir vivre à la maison avec to-chan qui va me couver comme un enfant. Et il va falloir que je leur fasse comprendre, ce qui est pas gagné. Une autre chose à laquelle je me suis habitué, c'est l'absence totale de poulailler. Là-bas je pouvais me balader tranquillement où je voulais sans craindre de tomber sur des femelles en chaleur au détour d'une rue comme le pauvre Hitoshi doit subir à longueur de temps (mais ça a pas trop l'air de le déranger lui).

\- Ataru tu viens ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait fait signe à un taxi. Je monte donc dedans avec lui et, comme avant, prend instinctivement sa main. Il me dédie alors un sourire si éblouissant que j'en suis presque aveuglé, mais aucun de nous ne dit quoi que ce soit. On doit rester discrets au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à l'abri chez lui.

Une fois là-bas, on monte directement dans sa chambre, on s'assoit sur son lit… et Hitoshi fond littéralement sur moi pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je m'y attendais tellement pas, que je reste d'abord sans réaction, puis lui rend son baiser avec une fougue au moins égale.

\- Tu… m'as tellement… manqué… tellement… tellement…

Il m'embrasse à chaque mot, mais c'est loin de me déranger. Les mots sont pas utiles entre nous, nos regards et nos baisers parlent pour nous et clament les sentiments qui couvent depuis notre enfance.

A bout de souffle, on s'écarte légèrement l'un de l'autre et on reste juste à se regarder pendant un long moment.

\- Tu es devenu tellement beau… murmure-t-il en caressant mon visage d'une main. C'est pas humain d'être si magnifique… Tu es… la perfection incarnée…

\- Dis pas de bêtise, rétorqué-je, comme toujours embarrassé quand on me complimente sur mon physique.

\- Je dis ce que je pense. Finalement heureusement pour nous tous que tu n'es pas devenu un Johnny's, parce qu'aucun de nous n'aurait eu la moindre chance face à toi. Mais c'est presque du gâchis de savoir que tu vas rester dans l'ombre.

\- Chut, dis-je en posant la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer la gênante avalanche d'éloges. Si tu continue, je serais obligé de te punir.

\- Heeeeee ?!

Son étonnement me fait rire.

\- Je plaisante. Comme si j'en étais capable.

\- Et puis t'es devenu un géant en plus. Je suis pas petit mais je fais nain à côté de toi.

\- N'importe quoi… fais-je en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front.

\- Méheu… fait-il en se frottant le front d'un air boudeur.

A partir de ce moment, on a plus arrêté de se raconter notre vie pendant ces quatre ans. Il voulait tout savoir de ma vie aux Etats-Unis et moi de sa carrière. Du coup on était tellement absorbés par notre conversation, qu'on a pas entendu ses pères entrer et on a sursauté comme des fous quand ils ont ouvert la porte.

Wow, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ont pris un sacré coup de vieux. Bien plus que Sakurai-san je trouve.

\- Hitoshi, qui est-ce ? demande Ninomiya-san qui m'a visiblement pas reconnu.

\- A ton avis, Kazu, qui est ce que ça peut bien être à part Ataru-kun ? rétorque Ohno-san.

Ninomiya-san (qui m'avait vraiment pas reconnu. Je pensais pas avoir tant changé que ça) écarquille les yeux.

\- Ataru-kun ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui c'est moi. Bonjour Ninomiya-san, bonjour Ohno-san.

\- Alors tu es revenu des Etats-Unis.

\- Aujourd'hui oui.

Je le regarde et me décide à poser la question qui me turlupine.

\- Ohno-san, je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas beaucoup depuis l'affaire de la photo mais… c'était il y a neuf ans. Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas prescription depuis le temps ?

Je m'efforce de pas laisser de reproche transparaitre dans ma voix alors que c'est en partie à cause de son intransigeance que j'ai vécu cinq ans à Sapporo.

\- Tu as raison, Ataru-kun, mais en fait ça fait longtemps que je ne t'en veux plus. De plus, Hitoshi est un adulte maintenant alors… je n'ai plus de raison de m'opposer à quoi que ce soit vous concernant.

Je me lève alors pour lui serrer la main et note le regard effaré de son compagnon.

\- Mais mais mais… tu es gigantesque ! s'exclame-t-il. Combien mesures-tu ?!

\- Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, réponds-je, un peu embêté parce que du coup, comme ils sont un peu plus petits que leur fils, ils ont l'air encore moins grands à côté de moi.

Vingt-cinq centimètres d'écart, ça donne obligatoirement l'impression que je regarde les gens de haut… alors que pas du tout.

\- Heu vous veniez pour quelque chose en particulier ? demande soudain Hitoshi qui a pas lâché ma main.

\- Oui nous voulions te prévenir que nous serons absents à partir de demain et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, répond Ninomiya-san. Nous partons pour un petit voyage.

\- Oh d'accord. Vous allez où ?

\- A Okinawa.

\- Bon voyage alors, sourit Hitoshi avec tendresse.

J'ai failli dire "mon petit ami" et c'est sûrement le terme qui convient le mieux. Après tout, comme me l'avait dit Sakurai-san quand j'avais douze ans, être ensemble et rester meilleurs amis est pas incompatible. Au contraire même. Il y a qu'à voir to-san et to-chan, Massu et Yuya ou même les pères d'Hitoshi.

D'ailleurs, ceux-ci se dirigent vers la porte, mais soudain, Ninomiya-san se retourne, se dirige vers moi et prend mes mains (obligeant donc son fils à lâcher celle qu'il tenait).

\- Prend bien soin d'Hitoshi, d'accord Ataru-kun ? Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

\- Heu je… Oui d'accord, acquiescé-je, un peu perdu.

Ils s'en vont quelques jours, mais on dirait qu'il parle de la vie entière, c'est bi… Attendez une minute… C'est quand même pas à ça qu'il… Oh là, je pense qu'il s'emballe un peu là.

\- Kazu arrête, tu vois bien que tu le perturbe, intervient alors Ohno-san. Ils ont seulement vingt-et-un et vingt ans, ils ont bien le temps de penser à ça. Allez viens, on a nos bagages à préparer et ils ont besoin d'intimité après quatre nouvelles années de séparation.

Ils sortent tous les deux en refermant la porte et Hitoshi se tourne vers moi.

\- Qu'est ce qui a pris a to-chan à ton avis ? C'était un peu bizarre

Je le regarde pour savoir s'il plaisante… mais il a sérieusement pas l'air d'avoir compris l'allusion.

\- C'est rien Hito, t'en fais pas, le rassuré-je avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement. Bon il va falloir que je rentre, je commence à ressentir la fatigue du voyage.

\- Déjà ?

\- On se voit demain de toute façon.

\- Mais ce sera au travail… Je devrais te vouvoyer et t'appeler "Koyama-san", ce sera pas pareil…

\- Je sais, Hito, mais je suis vraiment épuisé, il faut que je dorme, sinon je serais parfaitement inutile demain pour commencer à travailler.

\- Alors embrasse-moi encore. Qui sait quand ça arrivera de nouveau…

Je souris, le serre contre moi et me penche une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Je redescends ensuite chercher ma valise et sort de chez eux. Maintenant il va falloir que j'explique toute la situation à to-san et to-chan. Et c'est pas gagné, surtout du côté de to-chan.


	9. La frontière entre vie privée et vie pro

Dire qu'expliquer la situation à to-san et to-chan a été une galère serait un euphémisme. To-chan a refusé d'un bloc de me laisser vivre seul en disant que j'étais bien trop jeune pour ça et to-san lui a répondu que j'étais adulte et qu'il était ridicule, ce qui a donné lieu à la plus grosse dispute qu'il y ait jamais eu entre eux et a fini par la fuite de to-chan chez Massu et Yuya. Du coup, là ça fait une semaine, il refuse de rentrer parce que je sais qu'il attend des excuses de to-san… qui les fera pas parce qu'il estime ne rien avoir fait de mal en allant dans mon sens (ce qui est vrai). Mais du coup, privé de son âme-sœur, il erre dans la maison comme une âme en peine, sans pouvoir se résoudre à aller le chercher. Et je me sens coupable de cette situation même si j'ai rien fais de mal non plus. Bref il y a une grosse ambiance chez les Koyama… Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai le plus grand mal à respecter la frontière entre vie privée et vie professionnelle quand je suis à l'agence, parce qu'Hitoshi l'oublie sans arrêt aussi en se jetant dans mes bras ou en m'embrassant et je me fais rappeler à l'ordre par Yamashita-san au moins quatre fois par jour. Il est patient, mais je sens bien que ça commence doucement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Bref depuis mon retour, ma vie est devenue compliquée et je sais pas comment venir à bout des problèmes qui arrêtent pas de se dresser sur mon chemin.

Je suppose que je devrais commencer par tenter de réconcilier to-san et to-chan vu que demain je suis off. Mais comment c'est la bonne question. Pas la peine que je demande conseil à nii-chan, il a assez à faire à s'occuper de ma nièce et pareil pour nee-chan avec mon neveu.

Je soupire et descend pour mettre mes chaussures mais je me fais immédiatement repérer.

\- Ataru ? Où est ce que tu vas ? me demande to-san en français.

\- Voir Hitoshi, mens-je dans la même langue.

\- A cette heure-ci ? Ca peut pas attendre demain ?

\- Je suis off demain mais pas lui alors c'est compliqué.

\- Je vois. Ne rentre pas trop tard alors.

\- Promis, fais-je en attrapant ma veste pour sortir.

Une fois dehors, je prend la direction de la maison des Masuda (ils sont pas mariés, c'est moi qui les appelle comme ça) et vais frapper à la porte. C'est Yuya qui m'ouvre.

\- Oh Ataru. Tu tombe à pic, on ne sait plus quoi faire pour faire sourire ton père, dit-il en me faisant entrer.

\- Je sais. C'est ma faute.

\- Mais non mon grand, c'est normal d'avoir envie d'indépendance à ton âge. C'est juste que Keii-chan est… bah c'est Keii-chan quoi, il reste une vraie mère-poule malgré tout le temps qui a passé et c'est encore plus vrai quand ça te concerne. Comment va Toma ?

\- Pas bien. Il l'a pas vu depuis une semaine, c'est énorme pour lui.

\- Alors pourquoi il vient pas le chercher ce baka ?

\- Tu connais to-san, il a trop de fierté. Il estime qu'il a rien fais de mal alors…

\- Et bah ils sont pas sortis de l'auberge…

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

\- Alors que tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer. Tu es vraiment un bon garçon. Keii-chan est à l'étage, dans la première chambre.

\- Merci Yuya, fais-je en posant une main sur son épaule, avant de monter et d'aller frapper. To-chan, j'entre.

J'ouvre donc la porte et découvre la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, to-chan allongé sur le lit, me faisant dos. Je retiens un soupir et viens m'assoir près de lui sur le lit.

\- To-chan… commencé-je avant d'être immédiatement coupé dans mon élan.

\- C'est lui qui t'envoie ?

\- Non, je lui ai même fais croire que j'allais voir Hitoshi. To-chan, tu crois pas qu'une semaine hors de la maison c'est suffisant ? Je veux dire… to-san te manque, c'est évident et tu lui manque affreusement aussi. Alors pourquoi continuer à vous torturer comme ça ? Rentre à la maison.

\- Si je lui manque tant que ça, il n'a qu'à venir s'excuser.

\- Mais s'excuser de quoi ? To-chan, je sais que tu… comment dire… que tu n'as pas envie que je parte parce que j'ai passé beaucoup d'années loin de la maison et je respecte ton point de vue, mais… il faut que tu comprennes le mien comme to-san l'a fait. J'ai vingt-et-un ans et j'ai besoin d'espace, de liberté et de vie privée. Pour être honnête, je pense demander à Hitoshi d'habiter avec moi quand j'aurais trouvé un appartement.

\- Quoi ?!

Ma déclaration a au moins eu le mérite qu'il se tourne vers moi et me regarde.

\- Mais Ataru c'est de la folie. Hitoshi-kun est tout juste majeur, Ohno-sempai et Ninomiya-sempai ne seront jamais d'accord.

\- Ils auront pas le choix si c'est sa volonté. Il est majeur, il peut techniquement partir en se passant de leur consentement. Il le fera pas parce qu'il les aime infiniment mais il pourrait s'ils l'y poussaient.

\- Alors ta décision est prise ? Rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne te dissuadera ?

\- Non to-chan, rien, confirmé-je le plus doucement possible. Mais sois tranquille, je n'irais pas très loin et tu pourras venir nous voir quand tu voudras.

\- Vraiment ?

\- En me passant un petit coup de fil avant pour être sûr qu'on est pas occupés, mais oui. J'ai pas l'intention de disparaitre de votre vie à to-san et toi. Juste de vivre la mienne de la façon qui me convient.

Il y a un blanc, puis je l'entends soupirer et je sais alors que j'ai déjà gagné la partie.

\- Et bien visiblement je n'ai plus mon mot à dire en la matière. Tu as une telle volonté…

\- Je tiens ça de to-san et toi, dis-je dans un petit sourire.

\- Disons plutôt que tu as pris beaucoup du caractère de Toma.

\- Et c'est un mal ?

\- Non, probablement pas.

\- Alors tu vas rentrer à la maison pas vrai ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors rentre juste, embrasse-le et fais comme si de rien était. Il va probablement pas vouloir remettre votre dispute sur le tapis, donc il préférera l'oublier purement et simplement. Et t'en vas plus jamais, ça vous fait souffrir tous les deux pour rien.

Il se lève alors et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Merci Ataru… Que ferions-nous sans toi…

\- Allez file, fais-je sans répondre. Moi je vais vraiment aller voir Hitoshi, comme ça j'aurais pas mauvaise conscience d'avoir menti à to-san.

J'ai passé toute ma journée off d'hier à chercher un appartement qui serait à la fois dans mon budget, pas trop loin de la maison et pas trop de l'agence non plus, mais c'est difficile. Beaucoup de critères rentrent en ligne de compte en plus des miens et j'ai un peu eu l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et j'ose pas proposer quoi que ce soit à Hitoshi tant que je serais pas sûr de pouvoir emménager avec lui

\- Koyama-kun !

Je sursaute quand Yamashita-san claque des doigts près de mon visage.

\- Pourrais-tu rester concentré pendant le travail ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir à dire à Sakurai-san que tu ne fais finalement pas l'affaire.

\- Vous avez raison, excusez-moi.

\- Je préfère ça. Je te disais donc que le groupe a un shoot cet après-midi et un live ce soir. Je dois me rendre à TV Asahi pour m'assurer que tout est prêt, donc je vais te laisser superviser la séance photo. Tu t'en sens capable ?

\- Oui ! m'exclamé-je, honoré de sa confiance.

\- Très bien. Tu sais ce que tu auras à faire ?

\- D'abord aller m'assurer que le photographe est bien celui qui est prévu, puis checker les tenues pour vérifier qu'elles correspondent à l'image du groupe, aller chercher les garçons à l'hôtel où ils sont en interview, m'assurer qu'ils perdent pas de temps en se préparant et gérer leurs éventuels débordements; assister au shoot pour vérifier que tout se passe bien et rentrer à l'agence avec eux.

\- Parfait. Je te les confie alors, me dit-il en me donnant les clés du van. Oh et Koyama-kun, n'oublie pas la frontière.

Je hoche la tête et on se sépare. C'est ma première mission totalement seul, alors j'ai un peu la pression. Je me mets au volant du minibus et roule jusqu'au studio. Les membres du staff sont forcément un peu surpris de voir arriver quelqu'un de si jeune, mais comme je suis mandaté à la fois par l'agence et par Yamashita-san, ils peuvent rien dire.

Je pose donc la question concernant le photographe, puis me fais conduire à leur future loge. Une fois là, je m'approche du portant sur lequel leurs costumes sont préparés et les vérifie avec attention un par un en évitant soigneusement de m'appesantir sur celui d'Hitoshi. Bon, ils sont conformes. Jusque là, le studio respecté ses engagements. Je note toutes mes observations dans le dossier que m'a remis Yamashita-san (il a du créer les documents exprès pour moi, vu que je suis le tout premier assistant manager qu'il y ait jamais eu à l'agence) et vais ensuite regarder la configuration du plateau. Ca aussi c'est bon. Je jette un œil à l'heure et constate alors que je suis très en avance sur mon planning. Si je vais à l'hôtel maintenant, ils auront certainement pas fini leur interview. Qu'est ce que je vais faire en attendant ?

\- Excusez-moi, Koyama-san…

"Koyama-san"… j'ai du mal à m'y habituer. Pour moi cette appellation désigne forcément to-san ou to-chan. Je me retourne quand même et mon regard se pose sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

\- Oui ? fais-je, interrogateur.

\- Je suis Saki Taro, le photographe.

\- Ah enchanté.

\- On me dit que vous êtes l'assistant manager des Nippon Connexion.

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- J'ai un service à vous demander si vous en avez le temps.

\- Lequel ? fais-je, suspicieux.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous prendre en photo ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Juste pour régler mon appareil, insiste-t-il. Ca me permettra de ne pas perdre de temps quand le groupe sera là, vous comprenez.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je regrette, mais comme vous l'avez dis vous-même, je suis assistant manager, pas idole. Je dois refuser, désolé.

\- Mais…

\- N'insistez pas s'il vous plait, fais-je encore fermement. Je pense que n'importe qui dans le staff pourra servir à faire vos réglages. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille chercher le groupe.

Je m'incline et pars sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. J'ai tout juste le temps de l'entendre marmonner "quel gâchis…", ce qui me fait comprendre que les réglages étaient qu'un prétexte. Je me demande si ça s'arrêtera un jour, ce cirque à propos de mon visage.

Bref c'est un peu agacé que je reprend le volant du van pour me diriger vers l'hôtel où le groupe donne son interview. A mon arrivée, je note l'attroupement de fans et le cordon de sécurité fait par les vigiles de l'établissement pour éviter qu'elles les approchent. Un bon point pour eux.

Au moment où je me dirige vers eux, je sens le regard des groupies se poser sur moi… et entame mentalement un décompte avant qu'elles se mettent à piailler. J'ai même pas le temps d'arriver à quatre que c'est parti. Elles sont tellement prévisibles…

"Wow c'est qui ce super canon ?!"

"Sûrement un mannequin. Il est magnifique."

"Pourquoi il est là ?"

"Vous croyez que c'est un ami DNC ?"

DNC ? Qu'est ce que… Ah non j'y suis. C'est pas "DNC" mais "des NC". L'abréviation de Nippon Connexion.

Avec le bruit qu'elles font, le groupe qui terminait manifestement son interview, me repère sans tarder et un grand sourire heureux fleurit sur les lèvres d'Hitoshi qui arrive jamais à garder une expression neutre lui. Il y a écrit "je t'aime !" en tellement énorme sur son front quand il me regarde, que je doute que ses copains aient pas déjà tout compris à notre sujet. Heureusement un discret coup de coude de son leader l'empêche de courir vers moi en braillant "Ataruuuuuu !" comme il fait sans arrêt dans l'agence.

\- Koyama-san, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? me demande Riki-kun qui lui, arrive plutôt bien à gérer la frontière professionnel/privé.

\- C'est moi qui m'occupe de vous cet après-midi, réponds-je. Yamashita-san s'occupe du live de ce soir.

\- On vous suit alors.

Ils m'emboitent donc tous le pas et en passant près des groupies qui se sont mises à crier leur "amour" à leur membre préféré, j'entends une phrase déçue "C'est juste un membre de leur staff… Dommage…". Je les ignore purement et simplement et rejoins le parking, le groupe en remorque. Je sens le regard d'Hitoshi sur ma nuque pendant tout le trajet et j'ai l'impression qu'il me brûle la peau. Je crois qu'on va devoir parler très bientôt.

On est à peine entrés dans le van, qu'ils abandonnent tous le "Koyama-san" et les "vous" pour me bombarder de questions sur ce que j'ai fais jusque là, comment ça se passe, comment je me sens et autres. Ils ont clairement pas la même relation avec moi qu'avec leur véritable manager. Du coup ça leur fera tout drôle quand je serais plus avec eux. Et à moi aussi en fait.

Je les conduis donc au studio photo tout en répondant à leurs questions, puis arrête le van et me tourne vers eux.

\- On va sortir, alors attention à la frontière. Ne, Hito ?

\- Oui oui… acquiesce-t-il d'un air malheureux.

\- Bon, c'est bien. On y va alors.

Je sors donc et les précède dans le bâtiment, puis les emmène à leur loge.

\- Bon, habillez-vous vite, dis-je. Et pas de débordements, sinon on sera en retard sur le planning.

Mais enfin j'ai beau avoir prévenu, ça a pas empêché Hirokazu-kun de soudain sauter sur le dos de Seishi-kun pour lui faire un câlin, ce qui a fait tomber le concerné qui s'y attendait pas sur le pauvre Takuto-kun qui avait rien demandé à personne et s'est défendu en jetant un coussin à la tête de son agresseur involontaire, qui a évité l'attaque, faisant atterrir l'objet sur Kenshiro-kun, qui s'est cogné à Hitoshi en tentant d'esquiver. Bref en quelques secondes la bataille devient générale, c'est l'apocalypse et ils se tapent tous dessus à coup de coussins, Riki-kun inclus. Heu… c'est mon bizutage ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? La moyenne d'âge de ces garçons est quand même de vingt ans, mais là j'ai l'impression qu'ils en ont tous dix. Je suis obligé de porter mes doigts à ma bouche et de siffler fortement pour qu'ils s'arrêtent.

\- Non mais vous avez quel âge ? fais-je, mécontent, en croisant les bras. Riki-kun, je pensais qu'en tant que leader tu étais plus raisonnable que les autres, mais tu l'es visiblement pas plus qu'Hirokazu-kun qui est le plus jeune. Regardez-moi ce chantier, c'est inqualifiable. Ramassez vos bêtises et habillez-vous maintenant, le staff va arriver et vous serez pas prêts.

Ils baissent tous la tête et j'entends Hirokazu-kun murmurer "il fait peur Ataru-kun quand il est fâché…". Je ferme les yeux et me pince l'arrête du nez. Zen Ataru, zen…

\- En même temps, j'aurais pas à me fâcher si vous faisiez pas n'importe quoi. Et Hirokazu-kun, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé en sautant sur le dos de Seishi-kun. Vous avez l'intention de me faire ce genre de plan à chaque fois que je serais seul avec vous ? Parce que si c'est ça, c'est vraiment pas sympa.

\- Ataru… excuse-nous… On recommencera pas… promis… Sois pas fâché, s'il te plait… me dit alors Hitoshi d'une petite voix contrite aussi irrésistible que sa moue.

Comment vous voulez que je résiste à ça ? Je suis qu'un homme moi…

\- Bon… Ca va tant que vous avez compris, grogné-je. Remettez tout en ordre maintenant et préparez-vous, on a assez perdu de temps.

Ils acquiescent tous et récupèrent chacun leur tenue, puis commencent à se changer. Malgré moi, mon regard accroche la silhouette alléchante d'Hitoshi. Alléchante oui, tout à fait. Comment et quand il s'est fait ces muscles, lui qui était une crevette ? C'est quand même pas juste la danse depuis qu'il est Johnny's, si ?

En tout cas je ferais mieux de sortir de cette pièce avant d'avoir un… problème technique indépendant de ma volonté. Comment font to-san et to-chan ou Massu et Yuya qui se changent dans la même pièce depuis autant d'années ? Il va falloir que je mène une petite enquête à ce sujet, parce que la réponse risque de m'être assez utile dans les semaines à venir.

\- Je vous attends sur le plateau. Soyez sages et ne trainez pas, fais-je avant de sortir, en espérant que mon départ précipité ressemble pas trop à ce qu'il est, à savoir une fuite pure et simple.

Bon il faut que je me calme. Pense à autre chose, Ataru, pense à autre chose…

Ils finissent par me rejoindre et j'évite soigneusement de regarder mon petit ami, parce qu'avec ce que je vois sur les autres, les vêtements du shoot sont très près du corps. Ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ?

Heureusement pour moi, ils sont tous très professionnels, donc la séance se passe bien et assez vite, ce qui abrège ma torture. Dès que je peux, il faut vraiment que j'aille parler à Massu et Yuya de ce problème, parce que ça va finir par devenir aussi handicapant que gênant.

J'attends donc qu'ils aient terminé de se changer pour battre le rappel des troupes. Je dois les ramener à l'agence pour qu'ils se changent et ensuite les accompagner sur le plateau du live de ce soir. Autant dire que ma journée est loin d'être terminée, surtout si les membres du groupe me réservent encore des surprises du genre de la bataille de coussins (Hitoshi m'a juré que ça se reproduirait plus mais je me méfie du coup). Mais c'est pas grave. Je suis conscient que là c'est pas grand-chose à côté de ce qui m'attend quand je serais seul aux commandes avec un groupe différent.

Après un bref passage à l'agence, je les emmène donc rejoindre Yamashita-san au studio télé vu qu'ils doivent répéter pour leur live. Mais au moment d'entrer dans le bâtiment à la suite de ses amis, Hirokazu-kun me retient.

\- Je peux te… vous parler ?

\- Heu oui bien sûr, réponds-je, surpris. Attends. Partez devant on vous rejoint, ajouté-je pour ses amis.

Une fois que ses cinq amis ont disparu, je me tourne vers lui… et me fige, stupéfait, en le sentant se serrer contre moi. Heu il me fait quoi là ?

\- Hirokazu-kun ? Ca va pas ?

\- Je suis désolé… Je sais que c'est mal mais je peux pas m'en empêcher…

\- He ?

\- Je devrais pas parce que tu es presque comme notre manager et que je sais qu'Hitoshi t'aime depuis longtemps… mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi…

He ? Minute, stop, temps mort… Il vient bien de dire… Oh putain ça continue… Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? Que ferait to-chan à ma place ?

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? fait alors la voix d'Hitoshi derrière nous.

Son regard se pose sur son ami toujours serré contre moi parce que dans ma stupeur j'ai pas pensé à le détacher.

\- Ataru… Je croyais que tu m'aimais… dit-il, manifestement au bord des larmes.

\- Hito, va pas t'imaginer des trucs qui…

Mais j'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il s'enfuit en courant dans n'importe quelle direction. Et le pire c'est que je peux pas le suivre avant d'avoir éclairci la situation avec son camarade.

Je détache donc ma sangsue perso vu qu'il m'a pas lâché malgré la réaction de mon petit ami, puis pose les mains sur ses épaules et me penche assez pour le regarder dans les yeux, tout en essayant de museler ma panique concernant Hitoshi.

\- Ecoute, Hirokazu-kun, tu es un gentil garçon, mais comme tu l'as dis toi-même, Hitoshi m'aime et tu viens de lui faire beaucoup de peine. T moi je l'aime depuis très longtemps tu sais alors… je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments j'espère que tu comprends.

Il hocha la tête en reniflant et je me fais l'effet d'un monstre sans cœur.

\- Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais chercher Hitoshi.

Je retiens le "et tenter de rattraper ce que tu as provoqué" parce que ce serait pas sympa, le pauvre avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'Hitoshi ferait demi tour et me mets à courir comme un dératé dans la direction prise par mon petit ami. Où est ce qu'il a pu aller dans l'état émotionnel où il était ?

\- HITO ! HIIIIIITOOOOOO ! crié-je, me souciant pour une fois assez peu qu'il soit reconnu.

Au contraire pour le coup ça m'arrangerait qu'il ait créé une émeute, ça m'aiderait à le repérer et en plus je le sauverais donc ça redorerait peut-être mon blason un peu mis à mal là.

Je cours en tournant la tête de tous les côtés; attentif au moindre mouvement, mais bien sûr, j'ai tellement de chance ces derniers temps, que ça arrivera pas. Où il a pu aller bon sang… Et en plus le temps passe, on va finir par avoir des problèmes tous les deux en prime…

Soudain une clameur indistincte attire mon attention. Est-ce que par hasard… ? Pourvu que oui… Je me précipite vers la source du bruit et soupire de soulagement en repérant la voix de mon copain au milieu de celles de filles. Quand j'arrive pas loin, je repère immédiatement les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Rah si seulement il m'avait laissé parler au lieu de sauter aux conclusions…

\- Hito, l'interpellé-je en brisant sans mal le cercle formé par les filles pour le rejoindre.

Filles qui, forcément, me fixent avec des yeux ronds. Je décide de les ignorer et, des pouces, efface les traces sur les joues de mon petit ami.

\- Viens, on y va.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- He ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça alors que je t'ai toujours…

D'une main, je le bâillonne pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. Bien trop dangereux avec ses groupies autour. Je le fixe pour lui faire comprendre qu'on peut pas parler là et qu'il doit me suivre Il parait soudain réaliser où il se trouve et en compagnie de qui , car il écarquille soudain les yeux, avant que son sourire commercial fleurisse sur ses lèvres à l'intention de ses fans.

\- Hitoshi-san, tout va bien ?se décide à demander l'une d'elles. C'est qui ce type ? Tu veux qu'on appelle la police ?

\- Ah désolé de vous avoir inquiétées, je suis juste fatigué alors j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau et je pleure pour rien. C'est notre manager assistant, donc je suis en sécurité avec lui. Je dois aller répéter maintenant. Merci de votre soutien.

Sur un dernier geste de la main, il me rejoint et comme il leur tourne le dos, elles peuvent pas voir que son sourire a soudain disparu.

Le trajet retour se fait dans le silence le plus total et j'attends qu'on soit revenus au studio pour le prendre par les épaules et le forcer à me regarder.

\- Hito, tu te fais des films. Il s'est rien passé entre Hirokazu-kun et moi. Il m'a dit avoir des sentiments pour moi mais je l'ai repoussé. C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux depuis l'enfance et de personne d'autre.

\- Menteur… murmure-t-il.

\- He ?

\- Menteur ! Tu le repoussais pas du tout quand je suis arrivé ! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix si forte qu'une fois encore je pose une main sur sa bouche.

\- Shhhhhht ! T'es pas dingue de crier comme ça ?! Si quelqu'un t'entendait ?!

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux savoir pourquoi je te suffit pas !

\- Mais tu me suffit, Hito, j'ai pas l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs et je t'ai pas mentit : Hirokazu-kun m'a simplement pris par surprise en se collant à moi. Mais dès que tu t'es sauvé, je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai expliqué qu'il avait aucune chance. Parce que mon cœur t'appartient comme il t'a toujours appartenu.

Je suis un peu comme to-san, je suis pas fan des trucs guimauves et de ce genre de grandes déclaration, mais Hitoshi est plutôt comme to-chan et il adore ça alors pour une fois…

\- Vraiment ? Tu dis pas ça pour que je sois plus fâché ?

\- Oui vraiment.

Je laisse passer quelques secondes puis reprend :

\- Il va falloir y aller maintenant Hito, la répétition a pris beaucoup de retard avec tout ça.

\- Hum.

\- Et n'en veux pas à ton ami. Si les sentiments se commandaient ça se saurait

\- C'est vrai.

Content de le voir si raisonnable, je lui caresse la joue du dos de la main (le seul geste affectueux que je puisse me permettre vu que je suis toujours en service) et on file tous les deux vers la loge où Yamashita-san est en train d'interroger les membres du groupe à propos de notre disparition.

\- Ah quand même ! s'exclame-t-il, visiblement mécontent. Vous avez vu l'heure ?!

\- Je suis désolé, Yamashita-san, c'est ma faute, explique alors mon petit ami. Je me suis sauvé et Atar… Koyama-san est allé à ma recherche. Je m'étais perdu.

\- … Bon, cède mon responsable qui a l'air de croire qu'à moitié ce que vient de dire son poulain. Bon Ohno-kun, dépêche-toi de te changer maintenant. Il faut rattraper le temps perdu.


	10. Des conseils à la pelle

Le lendemain, comme je suis off, j'en profite pour continuer mes recherches d'appartement. Il y en a plusieurs qui me semblent bien, mais vu que j'ai prévu d'y habiter avec Hitoshi, je voudrais avoir son avis alors je ne peux pas me décider maintenant. Je verrais ce soir, en attendant je vais aller voir Massu et Yuya, j'ai des choses à leur demander. Un bon paquet de choses en fait. Du coup ça tombe bien que les News aussi soient off.

Comme to-san et to-chan dorment encore, je me glisse silencieusement au rez-de-chaussée et attrape par réflexe mes lunettes de soleil qui me permettent de cacher mon visage en grande partie et donc de ne pas être dérangé quand je sors. C'est dingue de me dire que je suis obligé de faire ça alors que je suis personne. Heureusement qu'ils n'habitent pas loin, parce que je n'aime pas trop sortir comme ça.

Une fois que j'ai frappé à la porte, il ne faut que quelques minutes avant que Massu vienne m'ouvrir.

\- Ataru ? s'étonne-t-il. Tu es bien matinal, on a pas l'habitude. Qu'est ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure ?

\- Bonjour Massu. C'est un peu délicat, j'ai besoin de vous parler à Yuya et toi. Je peux entrer ?

\- Heu oui bien sûr, viens, fit l'aîné du couple en s'effaçant pour laisser passer son "neveu". Yuya est sous la douche pour le moment. Tu veux un thé ou un café ?

\- Un thé je veux bien oui, répondit l'assistant manager en pénétrant dans la maison.

Maison dans laquelle il y a un bazar monstrueux. On dirait qu'un cyclone est passé par là.

\- Ne fais pas attention au désordre, Yuya a tout retourné tout à l'heure en cherchant quelque chose qu'il n'a pas trouvé.

\- Je vois, me contenté-je de commenter en rejoignant le salon.

\- Installe-toi, j'arrive.

Dix minutes plus tard, le Tegomass faisait son entrée dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Ataru. Massu m'a dit que tu voulais nous parler, alors on t'écoute.

\- Hum oui… comme je disais, c'est un peu délicat à expliquer.

\- Lance-toi, n'aie pas peur.

\- Et bien… comme vous le savez, je suis l'assistant manager des Nippon Connexion. Et hier j'ai d'abord du les accompagner à un shoot et les regarder se changer, puis au live qu'ils devaient faire le soir et…

\- Oh je crois que j'ai deviné où tu veux en venir, fit Masuda. Ne, mon cœur ?

\- Oui c'est très clair, acquiesça Yuya en échangeant un regard complice avec lui. Comme ton petit ami en fait partie, tu crains des… manifestations physiques. C'est ça, pas vrai ?

\- Heu… oui effectivement.

\- C'est mignon.

\- Te moque pas, c'est pas drôle… marmonné-je.

\- Ah mais je ne me moque pas du tout, je trouve vraiment ça mignon. Donc tu voudrais savoir quoi faire pour éviter que ça se produise, je me trompe ?

\- Non c'est ça. Comment vous faites ?

\- Bon écoute, soyons lucides, on est pas de bons exemples vu qu'on a jamais cherché à s'empêcher de quoi que ce soit et tes pères non plus, déclara Massu.

\- Si on va par là, aucun des couples intra-groupes de l'agence non plus. Ni l'Ohmiya, ni le Nagacchon ni aucun.

\- Ohmiya ? Nagacchon ? relevé-je comme s'il parlait brusquement une langue étrangère.

\- Ah tu dois pas être au courant avec le temps que tu as passé aux Etats-Unis. Les fans écrivent des fanfictions qui nous mettent en scène dans des histoires yaoi. Elle créent ce qu'elle appellent des pairings –des couples en fait- à l'intérieur des groupes, voire avec d'autres groupes de l'agence et leur donnent des noms pour qu'ils soient plus faciles à retenir pour les gens qui lisent -souvent en imbriquant le nom et/ou le surnom des deux personnes-, m'explique Yuya qui a l'air d'en connaitre un sacré rayon sur la question.

\- D'où "Ohmiya" pour Ohno et Ninomiya, "Nagacchon" pour Nagase et Tacchon, etc… précise Massu.

\- Et parfois elles ont une telle imagination pour certaines choses que ça donne des idées, ajoute Yuya en jetant une œillade explicite à son compagnon.

\- Heu nan pitié je ne veux rien savoir, fais-je en détournant la tête, la main tendue devant moi comme pour repousser les choses en question.

Comme ils font quasi partie de ma famille, savoir des choses sur leur vie intime est à peu près aussi gênant que si j'espionnais to-san et to-chan dans leur chambre.

\- Sois pas si prude, Ataru, c'est la vie, rien de honteux là-dedans. Et puis pour quelqu'un qui craint de sauter sur son petit ami à la première occasion, c'est un peu…

\- C'est pas pareil, vous êtes de ma famille, c'est comme si j'apprenais des trucs sur to-san et to-chan.

\- C'est mignon de voir à quel point tu es mûr sur certaines choses et en retard sur d'autres. Nous à ton âge on…

\- Oui c'est bon Yu', je pense qu'il a compris l'idée générale, l'interrompt Massu qui avait probablement pitié de mon embarras. Bref tout ça pour dire qu'on est pas tellement les mieux placés pour te conseiller.

Tout ça pour ça… J'ai vachement bien fais de venir dis donc…

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à risquer de sauter sur Hitoshi-kun, reprit cependant Massu, tu es trop réfléchi pour ça. Mais à mon avis il faudrait que tu exerce ton contrôle.

\- Comment ?

Ma question sembla plonger Yuya dans un abîme de perplexité et il se passa une main sur le menton comme pour s'aider à réfléchir, avant de déclarer :

\- Si j'étais dans ton cas, je récupèrerais un maximum de photos de lui pas très habillé et, chez moi, j'essayerais de résister. Il y a une méthode de respiration qui semble marcher quand on est nerveux : inspirer pendant sept secondes, bloquer pendant cinq secondes, expirer pendant sept secondes. Et tu recommence autant de fois que nécessaire pour récupérer ton calme.

\- J'ai déjà essayé un truc du genre tu pense bien…

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai du fuir hors de la pièce où il se changeait…

\- Ah… ouais évidement…

\- Et si tu laissais juste libre court à ce que tu ressens ?

\- Je peux pas, Yuya. Non seulement je fais partie du staff, mais pire je suis son assistant manager. Ce serait une faute grave et même l'indulgence de Sakurai-san à mon égard ne sauverait pas ma place cette fois.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai…

Mon oncle se gratte la tête, signe que je lui pose une colle.

\- Bah… là je t'avoue mon impuissance. Je sais pas du tout comment t'aider.

\- Moi non plus…

Je soupire et me lève.

\- Tant pis, j'y croyais pas trop de toute façon… fais-je d'un ton volontairement fataliste, avant d'entamer un décompte mental pour sa réaction.

Qui ne se fait pas attendre parce que Yuya déteste perdre, quel que soit le domaine.

\- Ca veut dire que tu étais sûr qu'on ne pourrait pas t'aider ?!

\- Bah…

\- Ah non alors ! Même si je dois en crever, je vais te trouver une solution !

J'étouffe un rire qui l'aurait vexé. Les années ont eu beau passer, il est resté le même sur des tas de plans, y compris là-dessus. Un vrai gamin par moment. Heureusement, on sait tous comment le prendre. La preuve avec la petite comédie que je viens de lui jouer. Pour quelqu'un qui "a toujours la même tête quelle que soit l'expression qu'on lui demande", je suis plutôt fier de moi. Je l'ai manipulé sans qu'il s'en rende compte. A force de l'observer il faut dire…

\- Je reviens ! s'exclame-t-il avant de s'éloigner avec son portable dans la main.

Son compagnon parti, Massu s'approche de moi.

\- Tu étais sûr de rien du tout en fait non ? C'était juste un plan pour le "forcer" à te trouver une solution.

\- Bien vu, fais-je dans un petit sourire en coin. Je sais qu'il aime pas perdre alors…

\- Brillant. Machiavélique même. C'est digne de lui.

\- Où tu crois que j'ai appris à faire ça ? C'est à force de l'observer toutes ces années.

\- Ah ouais carrément… Et bah il aurait probablement jamais pensé que ses tactiques se retourneraient un jour contre lui sans qu'il voit rien venir.

\- Les adultes oublient toujours qu'un enfant, ça a des yeux et des oreilles et que ça sait très bien s'en servir.

\- Effectivement.

Ils avaient à peine fini de parler, que Yuya refaisait son apparition dans la pièce, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

\- Quoi, tu as déjà trouvé ? lui demandé-je, ébahi.

\- Evidemment pour qui tu me prends !

Visiblement, sa rapidité de résolution de mon problème stupéfiait même Massu étant donné la tête de poisson hors de l'eau qu'il faisait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu mijotes, Yu' ?

\- Ataru, tu te souviens de la personne qui t'intéressait très fort physiquement il y a encore quelques temps ? me demanda mon oncle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

\- Non, je vois pas, fais-je avec la plus totale mauvaise foi parce que j'ai quand même un peu honte.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? Souviens-toi… Il est grand, beau, il a de grands yeux noisette, tu en parlais saaaaaaans arrêt à un moment… énuméra Yuya avec malice.

Plus il en parle et plus je revois très bien le garçon en question. Un gars de mon université avec qui j'étais devenu ami et sur qui, effectivement, je louchais franchement physiquement sans pour autant vouloir autre chose.

\- Sakura-kun… soufflé-je, vaincu.

\- Tout à fait. Sakura Suzuno-kun, qui était mannequin amateur à l'université et est bel et bien devenu mannequin maintenant. Et bien il va venir ici.

\- Quoi ?!

Le mot a jailli en cœur de ma bouche et de celle de Massu.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Pour t'aider mon chou. Je lui ai expliqué ta situation, il a compatit et décidé de te donner un coup de main.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, Yuya… fais-je, soudain tendu. Si Hitoshi l'apprend, il ne voudra plus me parler.

\- Il n'en saura rien voyons. Je ne pensais pas que tu tremblais devant ton petit ami, Ataru. Ca m'étonne de toi.

\- Je tremble pas du tout, le détrompé-je en me redressant avec un brin de fierté. C'est juste que je vois mal comment Sakura-kun va pouvoir m'aider à résister à Hito.

\- Moi je vois très bien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Et sur ces mots il pouffe comme un gamin, ce qui me fait échanger un regard inquiet avec Massu.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder, vous allez être fixés messieurs les sceptiques.

En effet, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnette se fit entendre et il se précipita pour aller ouvrir, avant de revenir avec un Sakura-kun encore plus magnifique que dans mon souvenir. J'aime infiniment Hitoshi et je le trouve beau, mais Sakura-kun est… bah… voilà quoi.

\- Bonjour, nous salue-t-il avec la même voix musicale dont je me rappelais. Tu vas bien Koyama ?

\- Heu je… ouais ça va et toi ?

\- Très bien. Tegoshi-san m'a dit que tu avais des petits problèmes de contrôle, donc je suis venu t'aider.

\- C'est sympa, mais comment tu compte faire ça ?

\- On va vous laisser seuls, les garçons, fait encore Yuya en entrainant son compagnon hors de la maison. A tout à l'heure.

Cette soudaine fuite m'inquiéta, mais mon regard revint rapidement sur mon ex camarade… qui, à ma grande surprise, se mit à retirer ses vêtements, un par un.

\- M… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? balbutié-je, ahuri.

Mais il ne répondit pas et continua jusqu'à se retrouver quasiment nu à l'exception de son boxer, sans la moindre gêne apparente. Je déglutis péniblement. Il est foutu exactement comme Hitoshi…

Je crois que je commence à comprendre où Yuya voulait en venir mais je me demande comment il a su que Sakura-kun avait exactement la même morphologie qu'Hitoshi. Ce type est parfois effrayant.

Je me concentre sur mon ancien camarade de classe qui se contente de rester quasi immobile comme le ferait mon petit ami en train de juste se changer, mais j'ai chaud. Très chaud. Et mon souffle s'est franchement accéléré. Seigneur on dirait un pervers...

\- Koyama, tout va bien ? Tu es très rouge...

Tuez-moi par pitié, quelle honte... Terrassé par l'embarras, je me détourne.

\- Ca va...

\- Tu sais, ça t'aideras pas si tu me regarde pas. Je t'ai toujours trouvé à mon goût, Koyama. Quand tu es reparti pour Tokyo je n'ai pas pu te demander ton numéro mais j'aurais bien voulu que...

\- Tais-toi. Sois sympa n'ajoute rien. La situation est déjà assez gênante comme ça.

\- Désolé.

\- Laisse-moi juste deux minutes pour... Laisse-moi juste deux minutes.

J'ai l'air complètement idiot et ça me soule profondément parce que je déteste passer pour un crétin. Mais il a raison : si je m'habitue pas, j'arriverais jamais à contrôler mes pulsions envers Hitoshi. Je lui fais donc face une nouvelle fois et tente de réguler ma respiration en utilisant la technique que Yuya m'a indiquée plus tôt. Après une quinzaine de minutes, ça semble enfin fonctionner et je me sens un peu... pas plus à l'aise parce que ça reste horriblement embarrassant, mais un peu mieux.

\- Je pense que ça suffit pour une première fois, Sakura-kun. Tu peux te rhabiller. Merci de ton aide, fait alors la voix de mon oncle derrière moi.

Je sursaute. J'étais tellement concentré que je les ai pas entendus rentrer.

\- D'accord, fait mon ancien camarade en remettant rapidement ses affaires.

\- Tu pourras revenir la semaine prochaine à la même heure ?

\- Je m'arrangerais. Au revoir. A la prochaine Koyama.

Il part et je reste à regarder stupidement Yuya qui a l'air très content de lui.

\- Parce qu'on va recommencer ? fais-je éberlué.

\- Bah oui, répond-il d'un ton d'évidence. C'est comme pour tout, si tu ne t'entraîne pas régulièrement, tu perds tout ce pour quoi tu as fais des efforts.

\- Je continue à penser que c'est un traitement trop violent, objecte Massu qui a pas tellement l'air d'accord avec la méthode employée par son compagnon pour m'aider. - Tatata, tu n'y connais rien chéri. Alors Ataru, cette première séance ?

\- Mortellement gênante.

\- Ca c'est normal mais c'est le début. De ce que j'ai vu en entrant, tu avais l'air de réussir à soutenir sa vue.

\- Tu imagine pas à quel prix...

\- Je pense que si parce que je te connais bien. Mais il faut combattre le mal par le mal. Allez file, tu t'es assez torturé pour aujourd'hui.

J'allais accepter avec reconnaissance quand je me souviens que j'étais pas venu que pour ça.

\- En fait...

\- Oui ? Il y avait autre chose ?

\- Oui. J'ai l'intention de prendre un appartement.

\- Ouh là... commente Massu. Tu en as parlé à Keii-chan ?

\- Oui et il a fait une crise qui a même débouché sur une nouvelle dispute avec to-san.

\- Ces deux-là...

\- Mais le problème c'est pas to-san et to-chan.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Je veux emménager avec Hitoshi. Mes oncles se regardent.

\- Ouh là bis. Je pense pas qu'Ohno-sempai s'y oppose, mais...

\- Oui je suis d'accord. Ninomiya-sempai avec son fils, c'est comme Keii-chan avec toi.

\- Je sais bien. D'où mon problème.

\- Bah dis donc on peut dire que tu cumule mon pauvre Ataru.

\- A qui le dis-tu, soupiré-je.

\- Je vois une seule solution : il faut que Keii-chan aille lui parler. Puisqu'ils sont dans la même situation, ils se convaincront peut-être mutuellement.

\- Peut-être ? relevé-je malgré moi, inquiet de ce conditionnel.

\- Bah... il faut être lucide, c'est quand même pas gagné. Mais c'est la seule solution. Organise une rencontre entre eux quatre. Toma est convainquant en règle générale, ça aidera probablement.

Déjà trouver un créneau où tout le monde soit libre (Ohno-san et Ninomiya-san d'un côté, to-san et to-chan de l'autre et Hitoshi d'un troisième) a été un sacré défi mais j'ai réussi. Du coup là on est assis tous les six autour de la table de la salle à manger... et le silence est si épais qu'on pourrait le couper au couteau. On peut pas dire que ça m'aide et pour couronner le tout Hitoshi est méga nerveux. Ce que j'aimerais que nii-chan soit là... Il me donnerait du courage... Bon bon bon... Allez Ataru, lance-toi maintenant ou tu le feras jamais...

\- Bon, vous vous doutez bien que si j'ai tellement insisté pour vous parler à tous les quatre, c'est pour une bonne raison, commencé-je avec l'impression confuse de me jeter dans la fosse aux crocodiles. Comme je l'ai déjà annoncé, j'ai l'intention de prendre un appartement... j'aimerais qu'Hitoshi vive avec moi.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! refusa immédiatement Ninomiya-san. Ataru-kun je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais Hitoshi est trop jeune pour vivre hors de la maison, alors j'apprécierais que tu ne l'entraîne pas dans tes envies d'indépendance.

\- Kazu, calmes-toi...

\- Ninomiya-san, je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais... Hitoshi est majeur, il pourrait techniquement se passer de votre consentement. Il le fera pas parce qu'il vous aime trop pour ça mais...

\- Ataru, tu vas trop loin... dit alors to-chan.

\- Je ne pense pas, to-chan. Je dis simplement ce que j'ai à dire. Ninomiya-san, c'est pourtant vous qui m'avez personnellement confié votre fils il y a quelques semaines. Vous m'aviez même pris les mains.

\- Je sais mais... c'est tout à fait différent, répondit-il, visiblement pris de court par mon argument.

\- En quoi ?

\- A ce moment-là je ne savais pas que tu avais prévu de m'enlever mon bébé !

J'allais répliquer en m'efforçant de rester poli et respectueux alors que des phrases pas très aimables menaçaient de passer mes lèvres, quand il se passa la scène la plus improbable qui soit : Hitoshi se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise dans le mouvement et il frappa du poing sur la table, l'air furieux. Je savais même pas que ma peluche de petit ami était capable de s'énerver comme ça.

\- To-chan ça suffit maintenant ! tonne-t-il. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Tu crois que j'ai encore six ans, mais j'en ai vingt, alors arrête de me traiter comme un enfant ! J'ai envie d'habiter avec Ataru et crois-moi je vais le faire, que tu sois d'accord ou pas, alors prends-en ton parti et sois heureux pour moi au lieu de te comporter comme un égoïste !

Il se tait brusquement, mais le fait qu'il soit tout essoufflé témoigne de sa colère. Wow, je l'ai trouvé… sexy. Non non non, Ataru, arrête, c'est vraiment pas le moment pour les pensées perverses.

Apostrophé par son fils, Ninomiya-san a l'air complètement choqué. Ohno-san aussi mais quand même moins. Il faut dire qu'il doivent pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'éclat venant du calme et discret Hitoshi. Personne doit pas avoir l'habitude venant de lui en fait.

Le silence choqué dure quelques instants de plus, puis la voix d'Ohno-san s'élève mais contre toute attente, pas pour s'adresser à leur fils.

\- Il a raison Kazu. Tu l'as toujours surprotégé, mais notre fils est un adulte maintenant. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de vivre sa vie.

\- C'est ce que je me suis tué à répéter à Keii, fait alors la voix de to-san qui était resté parfaitement silencieux jusque là. Ravi de trouver quelqu'un qui soit de mon avis. Mais ils ont l'air aussi têtus l'un que l'autre quand il s'agit de leurs fils.

\- Toshi ! Toma ! s'exclament en cœur les deux pères incriminés.

\- Quoi c'est faux peut-être ? répliquent les deux autres pères, également à l'unisson.

La situation est tellement comique qu'après avoir échangé un bref regard, Hitoshi et moi ne pouvons pas nous empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce qui met fin à la pseudo dispute parce qu'ils tournent la tête vers nous d'un seul mouvement.

\- Il y a quoi de marrant ? demande to-san dont le regard passe de mon petit ami à moi.

\- Vous quatre, réponds-je en étouffant un nouveau rire.

\- Tu ose te moquer de ton père, petit garnement ? se fâche faussement to-san.

Je dis faussement parce que même s'il a l'air très sérieux, ses yeux rient. Je le connais, quand il est comme ça c'est qu'il entre en "phase connerie" et que je peux m'attendre à tout. Et j'adore quand il pète soudain un câble pour redevenir un gamin. Ca m'éclate. Du coup je suis sur mes gardes parce qu'il est capable de tout (to-chan lui arrive pas à la cheville niveau spontanéité. Il tient ça de grand-mère Coralie). Et je fais bien parce qu'il saute soudain sur moi et serre mon cou dans son coude pour me frotter la tête avec son autre poing.

\- Rah to-san, arrête on est pas tout seuls, tu te donne en spectacle, râlé-je pour la forme.

\- Et alors ? Ca m'empêche de donner une leçon à mon grand dadais de fils ? Et puis c'est mon boulot de me donner en spectacle figure-toi. Même si bien sûr je peux pas rivaliser avec un membre de Nippon Connexion. On est tous de vieux croulants dépassés après tout, ajoute-t-il d'un ton dramatique en faisant un clin d'œil à Hitoshi.

Il a à peine fini sa phrase que je sais déjà comment va réagir mon petit ami. Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un...

\- Vous n'êtes pas du tout de vieux croulants, Koyama-san ! s'exclame Hitoshi avec feu. C'est plutôt nous qui ne pouvons pas rivaliser avec vous tous ! Qui sommes-nous pour prétendre arriver à la cheville des légendaires Arashi ou News ?! A peine des Juniors même si on a débuté !

\- Shhhhhht, calmes-toi Hito, lui dis-je alors en lui prenant la main pour la serrer. Mon père te taquinait c'est tout. Pas la peine de vous dénigrer ni de dévaluer votre travail. Vous êtes vous, c'est tout, alors vous comparer avec les groupes de nos pères est inutile.

\- Ecoute-le, Hitoshi-kun, Ataru a souvent raison, dit à son tour to-chan. Nous sommes des anciens maintenant. C'est à votre génération de prendre la relève.

C'est moi ou on s'est complètement éloigné du sujet là ? Il faut que je recentre sinon je m'en sortirais jamais.

\- Heu bon bref c'est pas le sujet. Ninomiya-san, Ohno-san, je sais à quel point vous comptez pour Hitoshi, alors je vous demande votre accord pour notre emménagement.

\- Dit comme ça on dirait que tu leur demande sa main, rigole to-san.

\- Toma arrête, c'est sérieux, le réprimande doucement to-chan.

\- Venant de toi que j'ai presque du forcer à accepter qu'Ataru quitte la maison, elle est pas mal... grogne alors to-san avant de se taire, renfrogné.

J'essaye de mettre sa soudaine mauvaise humeur de côté et reporte mon attention sur les pères de mon petit ami. Qui les regarde avec des yeux de chat potté absolument irrésistibles.

\- Normalement je n'ai pas mon mot à dire puisque, comme ça a été souligné plusieurs fois, Hitoshi est majeur. Mais puisque mon accord semble si important pour vous, vous l'avez.

\- Merci Ohno-san, dis-je avec sincérité.

\- Kazu ? insista-t-il puisque son compagnon restait muet. Une infinité de secondes s'écoule, me mettant au supplice.

\- Bon... d'accord... Juste deux mots lâchés avec une réticence visible, mais ils veulent tellement dire pour nous. D'ailleurs, Hitoshi ne s'y trompe pas parce qu'il va serrer son père contre lui.

\- On ne partira pas loin, to-chan, le rassure-t-il. Tu pourras venir nous voir quand tu voudras. J'aime ce genre de promesse faite sans m'en parler... Hitoshi je sais que tu pense bien faire mais on risque de le voir débarquer n'importe quand y compris à des moments inopportuns. Il faut que je mette un bémol.

\- Oui bien sûr, à condition de nous téléphoner avant pour être sûr que nous soyons là, dis-je, m'attirant un regard noir de Ninomiya-san. Ok... donc la situation s'est inversée : avant il était de mon côté contre son compagnon, maintenant c'est l'inverse. Bah oui, avant j'étais pas l'empêcheur-de-voir-son-fils-quand-il-veut. Fantastique... Bon, passons outre sinon on avancera pas.

\- Soyons clairs tout de suite : ni Hito ni moi n'avons l'intention de nous éloigner autrement que physiquement. Vous serez les bienvenus quand vous voudrez et on sera toujours contents de vous voir, on vous demandera simplement de nous prévenir que vous passez, histoire d'éviter d'éventuels moments gênants. Je consulte mon petit ami du regard histoire d'être sûr que mes paroles ont son aval et comme il hoche la tête, je reprends.

\- On va commencer à chercher un appartement dès maintenant. Quand on l'aura trouvé on vous le dira et si vous voulez, vous pourrez venir le visiter, dis-je pour nos pères respectifs. Ca vous va ?

\- On dirait que tu as tout prévu, champion, me dit to-san. Ca démontre encore une fois ton sens de l'organisation. Pour moi c'est très bien. Keii ?

\- Oui, si on est sûrs de te voir quand on veut... ça me convient aussi.

A son tour, Hitoshi consulte ses pères.

\- Je suis Toma-kun. Avec une telle organisation, je pense que vous vous en sortirez très bien, déclare Ohno-san. Kazu ?

\- Je... Oui je suppose... Mais son air déconfit prouvait qu'il ne cédait que sous la pression du nombre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas sempai, on est dans le même bateau toi et moi, je sais ce que tu ressens, tente alors de le réconforter to-chan.

\- Non tu ne sais pas... marmonne Ninomiya-san contre toute attente.

\- He ?

\- Tu as eu Sho-kun et Emi-chan aussi, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir partir son fils unique.

\- ... Je te rappelle que justement Sho et Emi ont quitté la maison, qu'ils se sont même mariés et que je suis grand-père deux fois. Ataru est notre petit dernier comme Hitoshi-kun est le vôtre et qu'il s'en va à son tour alors crois-moi, je sais très bien. Peut-être même plus encore que toi parce que je l'ai déjà vécu deux fois.

C'est moi ou la situation est bizarre ? On dirait qu'ils font le concours de celui qui souffre le plus de la "perte" de ses enfants.

\- Keii, arrête...

\- Kazu ça suffi, c'est ridicule là...

En même temps, to-san et Ohno-san tentent de faire comprendre à leur moitié que leur "dispute" ne rime à rien, mais ils sont têtus. On dirait qu'il va falloir que je m'en mêle.

\- Vous vous êtes entendus ? fais-je alors en essayant de pas avoir l'air de les juger. On dirait deux gamins à la récré qui se battent pour savoir lequel de leurs pères a le meilleur boulot ou la meilleure voiture. Sérieusement quoi, vous avez quel âge…

\- Koyama Ataru, comment tu parle à ton père ? réagit immédiatement to-san.

Ah ça, dès qu'on critique son âme-sœur… il réagit au quart de tour. Même si celui qui critique est son fils. Je me suis souvent dit que si un jour on lui demandait de choisir entre la vie de to-chan et la mienne… je mourrais. Ce ne serait pas de la méchanceté de sa part, simplement l'amour de to-san pour to-chan est trop énorme et non concurrençable, même par son propre fils.

\- Désolé to-chan, m'excusé-je bien que techniquement j'ai pas été irrespectueux du tout.

\- Bon Ataru-kun tu avais autre chose à nous dire ? demande alors Ohno-san.

\- Et bien... non je crois pas, réponds-je après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Dans ce cas nous allons vous laisser. Hitoshi, je suppose que tu ne rentre pas pour le moment ?

\- Non to-san, je reste avec Ataru.

\- Très bien. Bonne fin de journée les Koyama.

Sur ces mots il se lève et part avec son compagnon, non sans que celui-ci m'ait jeté un nouveau regard noir. Bon bah les relations avec l'un de mes beaux-pères vont être tendues puisque je suis le voleur de fils.

\- Bon nous on va monter regarder des annonces, dis-je à l'intention de mes pères. Tu viens Hito ?

\- Je te suis. On grimpe donc assez vite jusqu'à ma chambre et une fois la porte refermée, je dis :

\- Ca s'est pas trop mal passé dans l'ensemble, tu trouve pas ?

\- Tu arrive à dire ça malgré la réaction de to-chan ? fait mon petit ami en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Bah il aurait pu rester sur sa position de départ et nous refuser son accord.

\- Mais il te déteste maintenant. Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie...

\- Ca ira mieux quand il se sera fait à l'idée. Avec le recul il comprendra, dis-je avec assurance bien que j'en sache rien du tout.

\- J'espère que oui. Ca me fait mal au cœur qu'il réagisse comme ça. Je pense bien fort qu'à moi aussi ça fait mal au cœur, mais je lui dis rien et me contente de poser ma main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

\- Mais tu m'as surpris à te mettre en colère tout à l'heure.

\- Je me suis surpris aussi mais... je supporte pas qu'on te critique alors même si c'était to-chan, j'ai vu rouge. Désolé.

Tiens c'est marrant, on dirait to-san et to-chan.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? C'est mignon que tu prennes ma défense.

Mon compliment le fait rougir et je souris.

\- Alors on se le cherche cet appart ?

Il hoche la tête avec enthousiasme et donc on se met sur la recherche avec deux critères supplémentaires de taille par rapport à ceux que j'avais prévus : il doit être à distance équivalente des domiciles de nos pères respectifs ET ne pas en être trop éloigné. Ce qui restreint quand même vachement le périmètre de recherche. C'est ça d'avoir des pères-poule. Le sien, le mien, même combat.

Un mois et demi. Il a fallu un mois et demi pour à la fois trouver la perle rare (et ça a pas été de la tarte) et avoir tout le monde de dispo pour le visiter. Du coup je suis en stress là. C'était le seul qui correspondait aux critères de distance (parce que j'ai du abandonner quelques uns des miens pour avoir ceux-là. Trouver un appart qui les regroupe tous était complètement impossible). Ils étaient donc tous déguisés pour passer inaperçu dans la rue et on venait simplement d'entrer dans l'immeuble.

\- Il faudra que tu fasses attention quand tu entreras ou sortira, Hitoshi, lui dit Ninomiya-san à mi voix. Ne te fais pas repérer par les habitants de l'immeuble.

\- Je sais, to-chan... J'ai l'habitude maintenant je te rappelle.

\- On est au troisième et dernier étage, indiqué-je en faisant monter les escaliers à tout le monde.

Une fois arrivés, j'ouvre la porte et laisse entrer tout le groupe.

\- Voilà, c'est pas gigantesque mais une fois correctement meublé et décoré ça peut être sympa, déclaré-je. Les portes en face c'est les chambres.

\- Les chambres ? relève to-san, étonné.

\- Officiellement, pour la propriétaire, on est juste des amis qui font de la colocation, donc il y a deux chambres. Qu'est ce que tu en pense, Hito ?

Mon petit ami fixe le salle en longueur, les deux mini marches qui permettent d'accéder aux chambres en question et va ouvrir la porte de l'une d'elles pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il revient ensuite vers moi, les yeux brillants.

\- C'est fantastique. On sera bien ici, me dit-il, visiblement heureux, en se serrant contre moi.

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres devant sa réaction trop adorable et je referme mes bras sur lui, posant le menton sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Hum hum, on est toujours là les garçons, signale alors Ninomiya-san. Attendez au moins qu'on soit partis pour les câlins.

\- T'es jaloux to-chan ? le taquine alors son fils sans quitter mes bras.

\- N'importe quoi, rétorque alors son père d'un ton grincheux.

\- Laisse-les Kazu. Ils sont chez eux après tout et c'est un câlin innocent, intervient Ohno-san une fois de plus.

\- Pour le moment...

Je sais pas pour qui il me prend au juste. Il pense que je vais sauter sur Hitoshi devant leurs yeux ou quoi ? Sentant que la conversation risque de dériver sur un sujet que j'ai pas envie d'évoquer (surtout avec lui. La honte quoi), je leur propose de visiter eux-mêmes l'appartement. Tous quatre s'éloignent donc et je reste seul avec mon copain.

\- Je suis désolé pour les insinuations de to-chan... Je sais pas pour qui il te prend... C'est pas comme si tu allais me sauter dessus devant eux quand même.

Sa phrase est tellement semblable à mes pensées d'il y a quelques instants, que je le regarde avec surprise, provoquant la sienne.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien. C'est juste que tu viens de formuler ce que je pensais pratiquement mot pour mot. Mais tu as pas besoin de t'excuser pour lui, tu sais Hito. Je suis pas vexé.

Bon c'est pas tout à fait vrai mais je veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Quelques minutes plus tard, nos pères refont leur apparition en discutant entre eux avec animation. Et en rigolant. Bon on dirait que même Ninomiya-san s'est détendu. Je me demande si to-chan y est pour quelque chose. Des fois il a le don de détendre l'atmosphère juste en étant lui-même. C'est un pouvoir sympa que je lui envie. Je déteste le mien.

\- Je pense effectivement que vous serez très bien ici, nous dit Ohno-san. Vous avez trouvé un bon appartement.

\- Quand pensez-vous emménager ? demande to-san.

\- Quand Hito aura un trou suffisamment long dans son planning. Il faut que je demande les détails à leur manager.

\- Tu... Enfin vous avez signé du coup ? demande Ninomiya-san qui doit s'attendre à ce que je réponde "non".

\- On signe en fin d'après-midi.

\- Ah...

Il y a un soupir lassé. Ohno-san.

\- Kazu arrête maintenant. Ca devient pénible pour tout le monde et ca va finir par être vexant pour Ataru-kun. Qui est, je te le rappelle, l'homme que ton fils a choisi.

\- Je sais…

\- Alors si tu sais, arrête de faire le gamin, Ataru-kun est plus mature que toi en l'occurrence.

Rabroué devant tout le monde, Ninomiya-san baisse la tête comme un ado réprimandé par son père. Ohno-san, c'est gentil de me défendre mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit l'idée du siècle. A mon avis ça va juste empirer le ressentiment de son compagnon à mon égard. Mais c'est un peu trop tard pour protester là.

Ils finissent par partir pour nous laisser profiter du calme de l'appartement et je me tourne vers Hitoshi.

\- Alors ça te plait vraiment ici ? Tu te vois y vivre ?

\- Je vivrais partout avec toi, Ataru. Mais ici c'est génial.

Je souris.

\- Oui on a trouvé un bon endroit. Allez viens, allons signer, comme ça on pourra réfléchir à la date du déménagent.

Il hoche vigoureusement la tête et on quitte notre futur appartement.


	11. Déménagement et première soirée chaotiqu

Encore une fois, le problème a été de trouver une date où tout le monde soit libre. Et quand je dis "tout le monde" je parle pas juste de nos pères et d'Hitoshi, ce serait trop "simple". Non, "tout le monde" prend aussi en compte Yuya et Massu et Shige, sans oublier Aiba-san, Matsumoto-san et même Sakurai-san qui voulaient tous nous donner un coup de main. C'est super sympa, mais coordonner tout ce monde va pas être de la tarte, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Et comme mon petit ami est surexcité, je doute qu'il ait le sang-froid nécessaire pour m'aider à le faire. Enfin il va quand même falloir parce que seul je vais pas m'en sortir.

\- Hito, concentre-toi d'accord ? Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide aujourd'hui.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Bon, ils vont tous pas tarder à arriver. Tes cartons sont avec les miens, donc est ce que t'as noté dessus à quel endroit ça doit aller ?

\- Oui oui.

\- Bon. Je te propose qu'on gère chacun nos pères et les membres de leur groupe. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas... j'aimerais que tu laisse Sakurai-san dans mon équipe.

\- He ? Pourquoi ? Il est pas dans News.

\- Je sais mais... enfin tu connais le respect et l'admiration que j'ai pour lui... et j'ai très peu d'occasion de le voir.

\- Tu sais, si je te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu as plus que de l'admiration pour lui, ne.

\- N'importe quoi... grogné-je en maudissant mes pommettes qui ont viré au rouge.

\- Je t'embête, t'inquiète pas. Ca me va. Même si je pense que tonton Sho serait moins difficile à diriger que tonton Masaki.

\- Pas faux mais tu as Matsumoto-san qui est toujours très concentré. Ca compense.

\- C'est vrai. Mais du coup tu as six membres dans ton équipe et moi seulement quatre.

\- Tu veux Shige en plus ?

J'ai rien contre lui mais il mais je sais qu'il s'est jamais tellement entendu avec to-san et il a jamais cherché à se rapprocher de moi alors...

\- Ca me va. On a à peine fini de parler qu'ils sonnent et mon petit ami va ouvrir.

\- Hello les garçons ! fait la voix bien reconnaissable d'Aiba-san.

\- Bonjouuuuuur ! fait Hitoshi, visiblement heureux de tous les voir... même s'ils sont trempés à cause de la pluie qui tombe sans arrêt depuis ce matin.

Je me demande si l'adage concernant les mariages pluvieux marche aussi pour les déménagements.

\- Entrez tous, qu'on vous explique ce qui est prévu, dis-je d'une voix forte pour dominer le brouhaha parce qu'ils parlent tous en même temps.

Du coup le silence se fait et je croise le regard d'Hitoshi qui me regarde avec adoration. Te laisse pas déconcentrer Taru...

\- Nous avons fait deux équipes, dis-je. To-san, to-chan, Yuya, Massu et Sakurai-san avec moi.

\- To-san, to-chan, tonton Jun, tonton Masaki et Kato-san avec moi, complète mon compagnon.

Je m'attendais à ce que Shige discute la décision, mais non il dit rien. Peut-être que to-chan l'a brieffé avant, je sais pas.

\- Donc pour le moment, chaque équipe va s'occuper des meubles d'une chambre, reprends-je.

\- He ? Vous allez pas dormir dans la même ? demande soudain Aiba-san, stupéfait.

\- Si si tonton, répond gentiment Hitoshi. Seulement officiellement on est juste amis et colocataires, donc il faut que deux chambres soient aménagées pour que ça ait pas l'air louche si la propriétaire entrait en notre absence.

\- Ils sont malins ces petits, remarque Matsumoto-san.

\- L'équipe qui a terminé en premier s'occupera des meubles du salon et la deuxième de ceux de la salle de bain, terminé-je. Des questions ?

Comme personne prend la parole, je suppose que non et "ordonne" la dispersion des troupes. On se dirige donc vers ma chambre et j'ouvre la porte. Bon à six on va être un peu serrés en fait, j'avais pas pensé à ce "détail".

\- Heu changement de plan. On aura pas la place de monter les meubles si on reste tous là alors... heu... Yuya, Massu, vous allez vous occuper de ceux de la salle, d'accord ?

Visiblement Hitoshi en est arrivé à la même conclusion, parce qu'il dépêche Shige et Matsumoto-san au même endroit. Au moins on est réactifs de la même façon sur les mêmes choses, c'est pratique. Cette fois on se met tous au travail. Dans "ma" chambre il y a le lit double, un bureau, une petite bibliothèque et une armoire à monter. À peu près pareil dans celle d'Hitoshi. Le salon compte une table basse, deux petites vitrines, un meuble hifi et une console-table extensible en plus d'un canapé deux places et d'un fauteuil. Et dans la salle de bain, un meuble sous la vasque et un autre plus haut pour ranger les affaires. Bref... il y a largement assez de travail pour tout le monde et pour la journée entière.

On décide d'une pause déjeuner aux environs de 13h. Comme forcément il y a rien ni pour cuisiner ni à manger, avec Hitoshi on descend au combini situé un peu plus bas dans la rue et on prend assez pour un régiment. On dirait pas comme ça parce qu'ils sont tout minces mais ça mange comme des ogres des Johnny's. Et le pire c'est mon copain je crois. Il engloutit à chaque repas l'équivalent de ce que mangent deux personnes de son gabarit. Et je sais pas où il met tout ce qu'il avale.

A douze, la totalité des provisions est bientôt engloutie et je décrète la reprise des travaux. Dans "ma" chambre c'est terminé, du coup je vais voir comment s'en sort l'équipe d'Hitoshi en laissant Sakurai-san et Matsumoto-san gérer le montage de la salle. Matsumoto-san m'a toujours impressionné sans que je m'en explique la raison parce qu'il est sympa. Mais en même temps il m'est toujours apparu comme quelqu'un de confiance. Pas autant que Sakurai-san à qui je confierais ma vie sans hésiter une seconde, mais plus que les trois autres Arashi quand même. Je passe la tête dans la deuxième chambre et constate que par contre c'est un peu le bazar. Qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Non parce que trouver Aiba-san DANS l'armoire qu'il essaye manifestement monter pendant que Shige reste en dehors... c'est un concept.

\- Heu il se passe quoi là-dedans ?

\- Ataruuuuuu... gémit alors Aiba-san en me regardant d'un air désespéré. L'armoire veut pas rester montée... Ca fait déjà trois fois que tout retombe alors qu'on pensait qu'elle était finie...

\- C'est pour ça que je tiens tout à l'extérieur, renchérit Shige. Pour pas que ça lui tombe sur la tête.

Ils ont l'air complètement déroutés. Ca aurait pu être mignon s'ils avaient vingt ans de moins mais là...

\- Heu... fais-je. Bah je sais pas ce que je... Heu je voudrais pas faire genre je sais tout mais... le petit tas de vis là à côté de la notice, il devrait pas se trouver DANS le meuble ?

\- Sûrement mais on a pas trouvé où.

\- Bah c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle tient pas, vous croyez pas ?

J'essaye de pas avoir l'air trop sarcastique parce qu'ils nous aident alors que rien les y oblige, mais là c'est vraiment pas l'envie qui me manque. Sérieux à leur âge galérer comme ça... Je retiens un soupir et quitte la pièce. Heureusement, l'équipe salle a l'air de mieux s'en sortir et eux ils rigolent bien. Bon faut dire aussi que le Tegomass fait le clown alors ça aide à l'ambiance.

\- Dites si certains s'en sentent la motivation, je pense qu'il faudrait relayer Aiba-san et Shige qui galèrent avec l'armoire de la chambre d'Hito. Ne pas avoir l'air de me foutre d'eux, surtout ne pas avoir l'air de me foutre d'eux.

\- Je m'en charge, décrète Ohno-san. Kazu, viens avec moi.

\- D'accord Toshi. J'arrive, répond Ninomiya-san avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Les deux plus petits du lot pour monter une armoire beaucoup plus haute qu'eux. Logique... J'aurais plus vu to-chan et Matsumoto-san mais bon ça je vais pas le dire évidemment. Critiquer la taille de mes beaux-pères c'est pas exactement le meilleur moyen de m'attirer leur sympathie. Déjà que Ninomiya-san a une dent contre moi... Du coup avec Hitoshi on décide de s'occuper des meubles de la salle de bain.

Vers vingt heures, tout le monde s'écroule où il peut, complètement épuisé... mais tous les meubles sont montés. On a pas testé la solidité mais je suppose qu'on verra bien quand on essayera de les remplir avec nos affaires. S'ils s'écroulent c'est qu'il y aura eu un fail collectif.

\- Merci à tous pour le coup de main c'était vraiment sympa, dis-je sobrement.

\- Grâce à vous on va pouvoir passer notre première soirée et notre première nuit dans un appartement pratiquement rangé, renchérit mon copain.

Nos paroles sonnant comme un signal de départ pour tout le monde, to-chan s'approche alors de moi et me serre contre lui sans rien dire. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il meurt d'envie de me dire plein de choses, mais il s'abstient et laisse la place à to-san.

\- A bientôt champion, me dit-il en français. La maison va faire vide sans toi.

\- Je sais. Mais tu vas enfin pouvoir rester en amoureux avec to-chan et faire tout ce dont vous avez envie.

\- Dis pas ça comme si tu nous en avait empêchés.

\- Mais non.

\- Allez on vous laisse. Hitoshi-kun, prends soin de notre Ataru.

Tiens ce genre de parole dans la bouche de to-san, c'est rare. C'est plus to-chan qui dit ça.

\- Bien sûr, Koyama-san. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bien mon intention.

\- Et au fait... appelle-moi Toma.

\- He ? Mais... Bon d'accord Toma-san.

Mes pères partent, puis Yuya s'approche de moi, me serre à son tour et en profite pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Je sais ce que ça fait d'habiter pour la première fois avec celui qu'on aime. On se contrôle pas toujours, alors attention aux voisins cette nuit.

Je sursaute violemment en entendant ses insinuations. J'ai pas l'intention de sauter sur mon petit ami comme un sauvage et je le lui fais comprendre avec un regard noir. Qui le fait rigoler.

\- Allez bonne soirée et surtout bonne "nuit", termine-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'as dis, mais n'en tiens pas trop compte, me dit ensuite Massu d'un air gêné. Tu le connais.

\- T'en fais pas. Bonne nuit Massu.

\- Bonne nuit Ataru.

Shige passe aussi nous dire au revoir, puis c'est au tour des Arashi. La porte se referme sur le dernier d'entre eux et le silence retombe.

\- Wow ça fait vide quand il y a plus personne, constate Hitoshi.

\- Trop vide pour toi ?

\- Non pas tant que je suis avec toi. Avec toi rien n'est trop difficile, trop loin, trop vide ou trop quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'avec toi pour être ma force je peux tout même l'impossible.

Après cette déclaration, je reste sans voix. Bien sûr je sais qu'il m'aime mais... j'aurais jamais cru qu'il pensait ça de moi. Mais du coup voilà la pression quoi. J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur, je veux pas qu'il soit déçu d'avoir autant cru en moi.

\- Il va falloir qu'on aille faire des courses, fait-il remarquer. Histoire de remplir notre frigo et nos placards tout neufs.

\- Je vais y aller tout seul. Si tu sors tu vas encore devoir te déguiser et c'est pas pratique pour toi. J'ai...

\- Ataru regarde-moi, me dit-il avant de lever les bras pour les poser sur mes joues. Je m'en fiche. Je veux passer chaque minute avec toi, même si je dois me déguiser pour sortir.

\- D'accord, cédé-je, vaincu.

Moi avec lui c'est comme to-san avec to-chan, j'aurais jamais aucune chance de résister à une de ses demandes. On rejoint donc de nouveau le combini, moi à visage découvert puisque je suis personne, lui avec masque et bonnet et une heure plus tard, le frigo est rempli. Et maintenant qu'on a arrêté de bouger, je suis bien embêté : qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? J'en ai aucune...

\- Je vais me faire couler un bain. Tu le prends avec moi ?

Un bain ? Le voir... nu ? Ouh là... bon bah je suppose que c'est le moment de découvrir si mes entraînements avec Sakura-kun ont porté leurs fruits.

\- D'accord, réponds-je d'une voix que j'espère pas trop tendue.

\- J'y vais alors. Rejoins-moi vite.

Il s'éloigne et je prend une grande inspiration. Relax Taru, ça va aller, tu vas pas lui sauter dessus. Quand j'entre, il est déjà déshabillé et penché sur la baignoire pour régler la température de l'eau. Oh seigneur il est magnifique... Je ne suis qu'un homme moi, comment je suis supposé résister ?

\- Bah tu te déshabille pas ? me demande-t-il innocemment.

\- Si si... réponds-je sans remuer.

\- Bah fais-le alors, rigole-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et, lentement, retire mon pull, puis mon t-shirt, mon jean... quand je me retrouve en boxer, je sens son regard me parcourir. Ce qui est très gênant parce que bien sûr... j'ai réagi physiquement.

\- Ataru, tu... as envie de moi ?

\- Je... oui... admets-je d'une voix tendue.

Il se jette alors sur moi et se serre contre moi presque à m'étouffer.

\- Kami-sama quel soulagement...

\- He ? Sans me lâcher il lève la tête vers moi.

\- Depuis ton retour des Etats-Unis, tu n'as jamais donné aucun signe d'intérêt physique pour moi... Je commençais à croire que je ne te plaisais pas du tout...

\- Que tu ne me... commencé-je, stupéfait. Seigneur... C'est tout le contraire... Je prends sur moi depuis tout ce temps pour pas... te sauter dessus et avoir l'air d'un obsédé.

\- Un obsédé ? Ataru s'il y a une personne qui ne correspond pas du tout à ce mot, c'est bien toi.

\- Alors...

\- Alors moi aussi j'ai envie de toi. Très envie même.

Il en faut pas plus pour que mon sang semble circuler plus vite dans mes veines, que ma température augmente et que je me sente fiévreux. Dire que je me retenais depuis tout ce temps, alors qu'il voulait seulement que je laisse libre court à mes pulsions. Quel temps perdu...

\- Quel regard... On dirait un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie... constate-t-il avant d'ajouter Touche-moi Ataru... Pose tes mains sur moi...

Ne me le faisant pas dire deux fois, je l'embrasse passionnément et il me rend mon baiser avec la même fougue. Notre désir est si puissant qu'il nous force bientôt à respirer par le nez, nos souffles brûlants se déposant sur nos lèvres fusionnées. J'en profite pour fqire courir mes mains sur sa peau nacrée et l'embrasse dans le cou, déclenchant d'érotiques gémissements. Seigneur... si je m'écoutais, je le prendrais là, maintenant, à même le sol ou contre le mur... mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Pour notre première fois il a droit à mieux que ça.

\- Hito... laissons tomber le bain, fais-je d'une voix rauque que j'ai du mal à reconnaitre comme la mienne. J'ai trop envie de toi pour attendre.

\- Alors n'attends pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais Hito...

\- Moi non plus je ne peux plus attendre, Ataru. Prends-moi. Maintenant. Je veux voir la bête qui est en toi.

Sa supplique vient à bout de mes réticences. C'est lui qui le veut, il est le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il lui faut. Presque fébrile, je porte ma main à sa bouche et il engloutit mes doigts, les léchant avec gourmandise comme si c'était une délicieuse friandise... sans me quitter des yeux. Seigneur il veut ma mort... Ce genre de regard on appelle ça un appel au viol. Mon souffle s'accélère et une intense chaleur s'empare de moi, j'ai presque mal tellement je le veux. Haletant, je le regarde se positionner sur la baignoire de façon à me donner une vision sur tout son corps. Il est parfaitement indécent. Parfaitement érotique. Complètement sexuel.

\- Tu es prêt ? Ca va faire mal tu sais...

\- Je m'en fiche, je te veux.

Wow mais où est mon petit ami timide et hésitant ? Je le reconnais plus du tout. Mais cette facette de lui est loin de me déplaire. Savoir que sous l'eau qui dort il y a un volcan en éruption est plutôt excitant. Je glisse donc délicatement un doigt en lui et le sens se crisper. Je fais quelques mouvements pour le détendre, puis un second, et un troisième doigt. A la dernière intrusion, un gémissement de douleur lui échappe et je l'embrasse passionnément pour le distraire. Je suis en feu. Même s'il me le demandait maintenant, je serais incapable de m'arrêter.

\- Hito... fais-je, au bord de l'implosion.

\- Viens... Viens Ataru...

Je hoche la tête et, tout en faisant mon maximum pour éviter de lui faire mal, entre doucement en lui. Oh my god... J'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait... si étroit, que ce serait si bon d'être en lui. Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ce que je ressens en cet instant. Au moment où j'entre en lui, une plainte de douleur et de plaisir mêlés lui échappe et je ne fais plus un mouvement, attendant que la douleur disparaisse de son regard. Puis, très vite, je le sens remuer sous moi, ce qui me fait comprendre qu'il est prêt alors, d'abord lentement, je commence à bouger en lui, en me retenant de gémir tellement c'est bon.

Le moindre de mes mouvements lui tire des gémissements parfaitement indécents, mais ça a pas l'air de lui suffire.

\- Plus fort, plus vite, me demande-t-il, essoufflé.

\- A... Attends... Si je... Je vais... balbutié-je parce que ma résistance au plaisir est pas bien grande.

\- Je t'aiderais à repartir, mais vite...

Me demandant bien comment il compte faire mais encore une fois incapable de lui résister, je m'exécute et accélère la cadence de mes va et vient. Ce qui a l'air de lui plaire.

\- Han ! Ataru ! Encore !

Cette fois il crie carrément, se moquant bien d'être entendu des voisins et je dois avouer qu'en l'occurrence je m'en contrefiche aussi. C'est trop bon. J'aurais jamais pensé que faire l'amour avec celui qu'on aime serait si... wow. Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, ma résistance est vaincue et je me libère brusquement dans un long râle rauque, emportant Hitoshi avec moi. On est haletants tous les deux, luisants de sueur (faut dire que la température dans la pièce aide pas non plus. A cause du bain), il s'est remis debout et le... mon... ma... semence coule entre ses cuisses (plus gênant que ça, je crois pas que ce soit possible)... mais lui, rien n'a l'air de le déranger. Je me demande pourquoi. Et soudain je le vois s'agenouiller devant moi et engloutir ma... mon... Je suis tellement surpris que ma première réaction est d'écarquiller démesurément les yeux... avant que les sensations déferlent brusquement, me tirant des râles de plaisir tout aussi indécents que ses gémissements précédents. Sous les assauts de sa bouche et de sa langue, je sens mon bas-ventre retrouver sa forme et il doit aussi s'en rendre compte parce qu'il s'arrête et se relève.

\- Encore Ataru... Prends-moi encore...

Rien que ces mots suffisent à m'enflammer de nouveau. Je hoche la tête et il reprend sa position initiale avant que je reprenne possession de son superbe corps. Un moment plus tard, après qu'on ait tous les deux atteint la jouissance, on entre enfin dans le bain qu'il a fallu réchauffer et je le serre contre moi. Je voudrais bien dire que je suis heureux d'avoir enfin fait l'amour avec lui... mais un truc me chiffonne.

\- Ataru, quelque chose ne va pas ? me demande-t-il avec son acuité coutumière quand ça me concerne.

\- Non non, mens-je parce que je veux pas risquer de le vexer ou pire de le blesser en lui faisant part de mes doutes.

\- Ne me mens pas, je sens très bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. Et c'est pas logique après ce qu'on vient de vivre, alors dis-moi.

J'hésite encore. Les doutes qui ont germé dans mon esprit sont graves, alors si je les formule et que je me trompe... Il se retourne entre mes bras et me regarde.

\- On a toujours pu tout se dire depuis qu'on est enfants, insiste-t-il.

Je déglutis péniblement.

\- Hito... pendant qu'on faisait l'amour, j'ai eu l'impression que... enfin tes réactions m'ont donné l'impression que... c'était pas ta première fois, dis-en enfin en choisissant mes mots avec soin.

Je retiens presque mon souffle en attendant sa réponse. Qui se fait pas attendre.

\- Parce que ça l'était pas.

\- He ? Recevoir un coup de massue sur le crâne m'aurait pas plus stupéfait que prendre son honnêteté en pleine figure.

\- Pourquoi tu es si surpris ?

Je devrais pas l'être. Après tout je suis parti très longtemps et lui n'avait pas arrêté de vivre pour autant... pourtant cette révélation me blesse profondément. C'est peut-être stupide mais comme je m'étais gardé pour lui, je pensais qu'il en avait fait autant. Parce que j'avais toujours cru que notre première fois c'est ensemble qu'on l'aurait. Un poids sur le cœur et une boule dans la gorge, je me relève et, sans un mot, sors du bain, ruisselant. Sans le regarder, je me sèche, noue une serviette autour de ma taille et quitte la pièce. Je sais que je réagis comme un gamin, mais j'ai mal de savoir qu'un autre l'a déjà touché comme je l'ai fais, qu'un autre l'a... Une fois dans la chambre, je me contente de mettre un boxer et l'entend courir vers moi. Mouillé vu le bruit que font ses pas.

\- Tu vas tout tremper, fais-je d'une voix sourde parce que je sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Je m'en fiche. Ataru regarde-moi.

Comme je le fais pas, il insiste.

\- Regarde-moi !

Je tourne lentement la tête et pose les yeux sur lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Pas étonnant qu'il comprenne pas si ça avait pas la même importance pour lui que pour moi... Mais ça me blesse encore plus.

\- Ataru réponds-moi ! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'aimais plus !

Je soupire et il en profite pour passer ses bras autour de ma taille dans mon dos, me mouillant de nouveau.

\- Ataru, qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ? se met-il à sangloter.

\- C'était qui ? demandé-je alors sans répondre à sa question ni me retourner.

\- He ?

\- Je te demande qui a pris ta première fois, Hitoshi, précisé-je sans bouger.

\- Hitoshi ? Tu m'appelle toujours "Hito" d'habitude, pleure-t-il encore.

\- Réponds à ma question.

\- ... Riki-kun...

Je serre les poings de rage. Son leader en plus. Carrément. Putain...

\- Combien de fois ?

\- ... Je... Je ne sais pas... Plusieurs... Ne lui en veux pas, c'est... c'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... je voulais être prêt pour toi.

Alors là, les bras m'en tombent. A tel point que je me retourne et le fixe, le regard dur.

\- Pardon ? Tu peux me répéter ça ?

\- Je... Je ne voulais pas arriver sans aucune expérience à ce jour si important pour nous...

\- Et il t'es pas venu à l'idée que de l'expérience j'en avais pas non plus et que je voulais la faire avec toi ?! explosé-je.

\- Tu... veux dire que ce soir... c'était ta première fois ? me demande-t-il avec incrédulité.

Je réponds pas et me contente de me rhabiller, avant de me diriger vers la porte de l'appartement.

\- Où tu vas ?!

\- Prendre l'air ! fais-je en mettant mes chaussures, avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

La dernière chose que j'entends est mon prénom qu'il crie d'une voix désespérée mais je m'arrête pas. Je suis à la fois fou de rage, immensément triste, déçu et j'en passe. Ce Riki a fait de mon doux Hitoshi un... je dirais pas quoi, mais à sa façon de m'en demander plus, il est manifestement devenu accro au sexe. Et j'aime pas le savoir comme ça. J'ai juste envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure à ce salopard de Suzuki. Il aurait du refuser cette demande insensée. S'il l'a pas fait c'est qu'il devait avoir des vues sur Hitoshi depuis un bon moment.

La rage m'étouffant, je le mets juste à courir, frappant violemment le bitume de mes talons mais ça suffit pas à me calmer. Je sais même pas si quelque chose va pouvoir me calmer, j'ai jamais été aussi en colère de ma vie. A force de courir, un très long moment après, j'arrive devant le bâtiment de l'agence et m'immobilise devant. Sous les yeux du vigile à moitié endormi posté devant.

\- Koyama-san ? demande-t-il, halluciné.

\- Oui, confirmé-je d'une voix tendue. Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr mais il n'y a personne vous savez.

\- Je sais, merci.

Et c'est pas plus mal parce que je serais pas la plus aimable des compagnies là et en plus j'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. J'entre donc dans le bâtiment aussi désert que silencieux et monte jusqu'à l'étage où se trouve le bureau de Yamashita-san. J'allais entrer dans la pièce, quand une voix familière se fait entendre.

\- Ataru-kun ?

Je me retourne.

\- Sakurai-san...

Je croyais qu'il y avait personne ? Il est bourré le vigile ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ? Tu es tout seul ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Il s'est passé quelque chose après notre départ ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

J'hésite. D'un côté je veux pas parce que c'est super gênant, mais de l'autre il aurait peut-être un conseil.

\- Je veux bien. Désolé de vous ennuyer encore une fois.

\- Tu ne m'ennuie pas, j'étais venu récupérer un dossier. Viens on sera plus à l'aise pour parler dans mon bureau.

Je le suis donc et m'assois face à lui.

\- Il a du se passer quelque chose de grave pour que tu viennes jusqu'ici si tard. Tu me raconte ?

Je hoche la tête et, en sentant mes joues me cuire d'embarras, lui raconte tout ce qui avait suivi leur départ. Quand je me tais, il a l'air pensif.

\- C'est une situation difficile, je le reconnais, dit-il en se frottant le menton. Tu dois considérer ça comme une trahison.

\- C'est pas ce que vous penseriez à ma place ?

\- Si probablement. Mais la question est de savoir si tu te sens capable de passer au dessus de ça et de lui pardonner.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai vraiment mal. Apprendre ça le jour où on a emménagé en plus c'est un sacré coup dur.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais... réfléchis bien Ataru-kun. Vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance et vous vous aimez depuis le début de votre adolescence. Ce serait bête de tout gâcher parce qu'il t'as déçu. Hitoshi-kun est complètement fou de toi, mais il reste aussi faillible que n'importe qui. Tu avais placé sa pureté sur un piédestal, alors maintenant qu'il en a chuté brutalement tu dois apprendre à faire avec. Et rappelle-toi qu'il l'a fait avec de bonnes intentions.

\- Mais l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, vous le savez aussi bien que moi... fais-je avec ressentiment.

\- Ecoute, je vais être brutal, mais à mon sens si le premier rocher -même si je reconnais qu'il est de taille- suffit à faire chavirer votre couple, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que les choses s'arrêtent maintenant parce qu'elles n'auraient pas tenu sur la durée.

Je reste silencieux un moment. Effectivement, depuis mon retour on a pas vraiment traversé d'épreuve, c'est la première. Et j'aime vraiment Hitoshi. C'est vrai qu'il m'a trompé avec son leader, qu'il a trahi ma confiance... mais est ce que ça justifierais une rupture ? Qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans lui ? Est ce que je serais comme to-san sans to-chan, comme une âme en peine ? Probablement. Parce qu'Hitoshi est le seul qui m'ai jamais attiré. Le seul que j'ai jamais aimé.

\- On dirait que je t'ai donné matière à réflexion, je vois presque tes neurones fumer tellement tu cogite.

\- Oui. Vous avez raison, il m'a trompé et trahi, mais je l'aime tellement. Je vois pas ma vie sans lui.

\- Alors retourne chez toi et parle-lui. Met les choses au clair. Qu'il comprenne qu'il a failli te perdre.

\- Je vais faire ça. Merci de toujours veiller sur moi, Sakurai-san.

\- Je t'en prie. Bon je vais rentrer aussi. Il est tellement tard qu'on pourra bientôt dire qu'il est tôt. Comment es-tu venu ?

\- Heu en courant en fait.

\- Depuis chez toi ? Ca fait un sacré chemin, tu devais être bien en colère.

\- J'étais furieux.

\- Plus maintenant ?

\- Non, grâce à vous.

\- Tu me fais tellement penser à ton père...

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui le plus à même de se retrouver dans l'état dans lequel tu étais.

\- To-san.

\- Voilà. Allez viens je te ramène. Assures-toi de discuter avec Hitoshi surtout. Et ne laisse pas la nuit passer sur ta colère, c'est ce qui peut arriver de pire à votre couple.

Il me ramène donc à la maison et dès que je passe la porte, Hitoshi me saute dessus.

\- Ataru ! Oh mon dieu tu es rentré ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais !

Il se remet à sangloter (de soulagement cette fois je suppose), mais je dois pas me laisser attendrir, j'ai des choses à dire et je dois les dire. Je le repousse donc fermement.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dis-je.

Je sais très bien que n'importe quelle conversation qui commence par ces mots-là peut pas bien tourner, mais j'ai pas le choix alors je lui fais signe de me suivre et je m'assois sur le canapé.

\- Bon, est ce qu'au moins tu as compris pourquoi j'étais si en colère ?

\- Parce que j'ai donné ma première fois à Riki-kun au lieu de la garder pour toi… répond-il d'un ton piteux comme un gosse qui répond à une question de son père.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc…

Comme il continue pas, je déduis qu'il a pas tout compris et je soupire.

\- Tu as fais ça alors qu'on était en couple, Hito. Donc même si tu… si tu l'as fais avec de "bonnes intentions", tu m'as quand même trompé. Pour moi il y a toujours eu que toi et je pensais que c'était pareil de ton côté. Je suis déçu par toi et honnêtement… j'étais pas sûr du tout de revenir parce que ce que tu as fais m'a profondément blessé.

\- Tu… as envisagé de me quitter ?

Je réponds pas mais mon silence est éloquent.

\- Ataru, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, me prie-t-il. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et effacer ce que j'ai fais… mais je peux te jurer que ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été au bout de ce que je pensais. Mais… une confiance qui a été brisée une fois, c'est comme une porcelaine fracassée, on peut la recoller, mais elle redeviendra jamais comme avant.

\- Jamais ?

\- Je pense pas. A toi de me prouver le contraire. Montre-moi que je me trompe et que cette confiance brisée peut être restaurée à l'identique.


	12. Mettre ses sentiments de côté

A partir de ce soir-là, les choses sont devenues plus compliquées pour moi. Malgré sa promesse, à chaque fois qu'Hitoshi sort seul, je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il va retrouver quelqu'un pour faire l'amour avec et même au travail j'ai souvent du mal à m'empêcher de bondir sur Suzuki pour le frapper tellement la rage et la haine m'étouffent. A tel point que souvent, Yamashita-san doit me rappeler à l'ordre pour que j'arrête de le fixer parce que ça me déconcentre et le met mal à l'aise. Bref, toute cette histoire me ronge lentement de l'intérieur comme un poison et toute ma vie commence à en subir le contrecoup.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, à quelques jours de mon vingt-deuxième anniversaire, Yamashita-san me fait venir dans son bureau, un air grave que je lui avais rarement vu sur le visage. Je sais que ces derniers temps je suis pas aussi attentif que je devrais, mais j'espère que je vais pas avoir de problème...

\- Bon, Koyama-kun, je ne vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta vie personnelle et ça ne me concerne pas, mais malgré mes avertissements concernant la frontière, tu laisse ces événements empiéter sur ta vie professionnelle et ça c'est inacceptable. Je te jugeais prêt à passer l'épreuve finale, mais je suis en train de me demander si tu n'es pas encore trop immature pour ça.

Comprenant que la chance de ma vie risque de tout simplement de me passer sous le nez, je bondit de la chaise sur laquelle il m'a fait asseoir.

\- Non ! Je vous en prie, non. Je vais faire attention à tout maintenant, mais je vous en prie, laissez-moi cette chance de faire mes preuves.

Il me fixe un long moment sans rien dire et je sens mon souffle se figer dans l'attente de sa décision. S'il me vire je me le pardonnerais jamais. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Pas après tout ce que Sakurai-san a fait pour moi.

\- Ecoute, mon but n'est pas de te pénaliser mais de faire de toi un bon manager. Et tu peux l'être parce que tu as toutes les qualités nécessaires et même davantage. Mais ta jeunesse ne doit pas être une excuse pour agir comme tu le fais dernièrement. Tu es un garçon pondéré et réfléchi en temps normal, alors arrête de fusiller Suzuki-kun du regard à chaque fois que tu le vois ou de regarder Ohno-kun avec méfiance. Je te l'ai déjà dis, mais quand tu travaille, tu dois laisser de côté tes sentiments quels qu'ils soient pour ne pas te laisser influencer par eux, en bien ou en mal. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, réponds-je, tendu.

\- J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que j'aurais à te faire ce genre de mise au point. Sache que ce n'est agréable ni pour toi ni pour moi.

Je hoche de nouveau la tête mais, sentant qu'il a pas terminé, je m'abstiens de dire quoi que ce soit. Dire que je suis suspendu à ses lèvres serait un euphémisme tellement je bois ses paroles.

\- Bon, je vais donc en venir à ton épreuve finale. Je serais absent pendant les quinze prochains jours, alors tu seras seul aux commandes.

\- Seul pendant quinze jours ?! répété-je en sentant la panique me gagner.

\- Oui et tu t'en sortiras très bien. Le planning est déjà fait donc tu n'auras qu'à le suivre à la lettre ce n'est pas compliqué et tu l'as déjà fais.

Soit mais être en binôme avec lui et être seul à gérer l'emploi du temps du groupe, c'est complètement différent.

\- Le principal est de rester calme. Ne te laisse déborder ni par tes sentiments, ni par les garçons et tout se passera bien. Je cois beaucoup en toi, Koyama-kun. Je le répète mais malgré ta jeunesse, je suis persuadé que tu peux être un excellent manager. Peut-être l'un des meilleurs de l'agence. Ne me déçois pas.

\- J'en ai pas l'intention, réponds-je sincèrement.

Un sourire fleurit enfin sur son visage resté sévère depuis le début de l'entretien et il tire une feuille d'un des tiroirs de son bureau, avant de me la tendre. - Voilà. J'attends également de toi que tu tienne scrupuleusement le rapport de chaque journée. Et tu auras également à rédiger un rapport complet de ton expérience en qualité d'assistant manager. Pense à ne rien oublier car c'est ce rapport ainsi que ceux de ces quinze jours seuls qui aideront Julie-san et Sakurai-san à décider s'ils peuvent te confier la carrière d'un groupe.

Je me suis presque arrêté de respirer en l'entendant. Les enjeux sont tellement énormes, que je peux pas me permettre de tout flanquer par terre pour de simples considérations personnelles. Tant pis si je déteste Suzuki-kun et si ma confiance en Hitoshi n'est plus ce qu'elle était, je dois dépasser ça pour avancer professionnellement. Je hoche donc la tête et prend le planning que je parcours rapidement du regard. Wow il est chargé. Ils vont pas avoir des masses de temps pour se reposer.

Le soir venu quand je rentre, je trouve Hitoshi écroulé sur le canapé, endormi (ils étaient off aujourd'hui contrairement à moi). Je devrais le réveiller pour qu'il aille vraiment se coucher mais il dort tellement bien que j'ose pas et je me contente de le couvrir avec un plaid que je vais chercher dans la deuxième chambre. Je m'asseois ensuite sur le fauteuil, m'y accoude et pose le menton dans ma main, pensif. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivera si, à la fin des quinze jours, je suis jugé inapte ? Est ce que je devrais prolonger mon apprentissage auprès de Yamashita-san ou est ce que je serais purement et simplement viré ? Et si je suis jugé apte, qu'est ce qui se passera ? Je serais juste transféré à un nouveau groupe, sans transition ? Je dirais pas que ne plus voir Suzuki-kun me fera pas plaisir mais ce serait un peu brutal nan ? Tout à mes réflexions, je me rends pas compte qu'Hitoshi s'est réveillé que quand il me caresse la joue. Je sursaute.

Depuis ce soir là, je l'ai plus touché et lui ose pas trop non plus. Il doit se sentir mal à l'aise. Du coup pour qu'il me touche, je dois faire une tête bizarre.

\- Ca va ? Tu as l'air bien pensif à cette heure-ci. Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment mais... selon comment je m'en sors, c'est peut-être les deux dernières semaines que je passe avec vous en tant qu'assistant manager.

\- Comment ça ?

Je lui raconte alors l'essentiel de ma conversation avec Yamashita-san (son aspect professionnel du moins) et lui parle de mes craintes. Après tout même avec une confiance brisée il reste celui que j'aime. Si je peux pas me confier à lui, alors à qui.

\- Je pense que tu t'inquiète pour rien. Tu seras un très bon manager pour le groupe qui aura la chance de t'avoir. Je l'envie d'ailleurs parce qu'à partir de ce moment-là, on ne va plus faire que se croiser dans les couloirs et passer une heure ou deux ensemble le soir à la maison.

\- Tu pense vraiment que je serais bon ?

\- J'en suis sûr.

\- Je peux compter sur vous pour pas me compliquer la tâche pendant ces quinze jours ? demandé-je.

\- Evidemment. Aucun de nous ne veut que tu rate même si on te perd. Et puis si on te cause des problèmes, on s'en cause aussi à nous-mêmes et indépendamment de toi, on est pas assez fous pour ça.

Je hoche la tête et décide de me faire couler un bain pour me détendre avant la nuit fatidique. Une fois dans l'eau chaude, je bascule la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rouvre les yeux quand la voix d'Hitoshi se fait entendre tout près de moi.

\- Je... peux le prendre avec toi ?

J'hésite quelques secondes mais après tout c'est juste un bain.

\- Ok.

C'est une réponse qui a rien à voir avec celle que j'aurais donné quelques temps plus tôt mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'être froid avec lui. La blessure est encore trop fraîche, la plaie est toujours à vif. Je suis toujours pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonner et pourtant en général je suis pas rancunier. Il se glisse dans l'eau face à moi (bonne initiative, je l'aurais probablement viré s'il avait tenté de se coller à moi) et reste silencieux un moment, puis me demande :

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire demain ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Par rapport à... Riki-kun...

Rien que la mention du nom suffit à me submerger de colère. Il est gonflé de me reparler de ce type après tout ça. Il a compris qu'il a failli me perdre ou pas ? Mais je tente de me contrôler.

\- Rien du tout j'imagine. Il fait partie du groupe dont je m'occupe, c'est tout. Je vais pas foutre ma carrière en l'air parce que je meurs d'envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. T'en fais pas va, ton précieux leader risque rien, réponds-je d'un ton ironique.

\- C'est pas mon précieux leader...

Je hausse les épaules et referme les yeux. Dire que je voulais prendre un bain pour me détendre... J'essaye vainement pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis abandonne et sors de l'eau puis me sèche

\- Je vais dormir. Seul, dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me courre après mais comme j'entends rien, je suppose qu'il a renoncé. Parfait ça m'arrange.

Quand mon réveil sonne quelques heures plus tard, je me sens vaseux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi à peine deux heures et mal en plus. Toute cette histoire va me rendre fou. Je m'étire longuement en bâillant et sors de la chambre pour arriver dans la salle déserte. Visiblement Hitoshi est pas réveillé.

Je caresse l'idée de le laisser se débrouiller mais ce serait pas professionnel. Après tout à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour quinze jours, je suis son manager donc les sentiments personnels quels qu'ils soient doivent pas entrer en ligne de compte. J'entre donc dans la seconde chambre et m'approche du lit pour secouer son occupant sans ménagement... mais je reçois un coup au cœur : sa joue est posée sur ses mains jointes, ses longs cils jettent une légère ombre sur ses pommettes, sa bouche entrouverte esquisse un sourire... Il est adorable... et visiblement contrairement à moi notre grave dispute semble pas l'avoir empêché de dormir paisiblement. Ca doit être pratique de pas avoir de conscience. Un peu agacé, je le secoue et il ouvre lentement les yeux.

\- Ataru ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je faisais un beau rêve...

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, fais-je froidement. Mais tu es pas off aujourd'hui tu t'en souviens ? Lève-toi ou tu seras en retard et comme je suis responsable de toi j'y tiens pas.

Je sors de la pièce sans attendre sa réponse et me dirige vers la salle de bain où je fais couler l'eau froide avant de m'en asperger le visage. Puis, la figure ruisselante, je pose les mains à plat sur le bord de la vasque. Je me sens pas bien et c'est pas physique. Quelque part je m'en veux de le traiter si froidement, mais si je laisse quoi que ce soit venant de lui me toucher psychologiquement et émotionnellement, ce sera comme si je lui pardonnais sa trahison. Et je peux pas. Pas si vite. Mais que c'est difficile de le traiter comme un étranger. Il était tellement adorable endormi comme il l'était et même à peine réveillé... Je me donne une claque mentale et file me doucher puis m'habiller. Quand je sors de la pièce, il est simplement assis dans le salon, un air de chiot triste sur le visage et pose sur moi un regard embué de larmes. Non Taru ne craque pas ! Il connait ton point faible, résiste !

\- Ca sert à rien de me regarder comme ça, fais-je. Il fallait penser aux conséquences avant d'agir. Maintenant dépêche-toi un peu, j'ai à faire à l'agence avant de vous emmener à votre premier shoot et vous avez une répète.

Je me détourne pour prendre du jus de fruits dans le frigo, ce qui me donne une contenance, mais j'ai à peine ouvert le frigo, qu'il se jette sur mon dos et passe les bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces.

\- Hitoshi lâche-moi, fais-je en espérant que ma voix tremble pas.

\- Non non non ! Ataru je t'en prie c'est trop dur de te voir me traiter comme un étranger... pleure-t-il pour de bon. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie...

Prêt à craquer parce que je supporte pas de l'entendre pleurer, je vais chercher au fond de moi les tréfonds de mon courage (alors que ça fait même pas encore une journée... misère) pour défaire fermement son étreinte et me tourner vers lui, le visage fermé.

\- La faute à qui ? fais-je simplement. Bon je vais me brosser les dents, tu as trois minutes pour avaler un truc avant d'aller prendre ta douche. Et je te dirais pas ça tous les matins, je suis pas ta nounou.

\- Non tu es mon petit ami ! Et on dirait que tu ne m'aime plus alors que tu m'as dis le contraire en rentrant hier soir !

\- Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens, lâché-je finalement. Je pensais le savoir mais...

\- Ataru... même si tu ne peux pas me pardonner vraiment... tu ne peux pas essayer de me donner une seconde chance ? De nous donner une seconde chance ? J'ai bien compris que...

\- On va être en retard Hitoshi. On reparlera de tout ça ce soir.

Il soupire lourdement, puis me lâche et se dirige vers la salle de bain en trainant les pieds. S'il savait combien ça me coûte de lui parler comme ça... Ca me fait autant de mal qu'à lui. Mais j'ai dis la vérité. Ce que je pensais être des certitudes hier soir, se sont muées en doutes. Je sais plus du tout où j'en suis. Je me débats dans une marrée de sentiments contradictoires qui menace de me noyer. Et j'ai aucune bouée de sauvetage. On finit par arriver à l'agence dans un silence tellement épais qu'on aurait pu le couper au couteau et je suis soulagé de devoir m'esquiver dans le bureau de Yamashita-san. Normalement les Nippon Connexion vont s'entraîner deux heures, ça me laisse ça comme répit avant de devoir subir la présence de Suzuki-kun.

Deux heures pour trouver mon contrôle. Je déglutis péniblement devant la porte de leur salle de répète. Je suis pas du tout sûr de parvenir à me contenir mais je dois entrer, parce qu'on va bientôt devoir partir pour leur shoot. Allez Taru tu peux le faire. J'inspire profondément, puis abaisse la poignée et entre dans la pièce.

\- Les gars allez vous doucher, dans vingt minutes il faut qu'on soit partis pour le studio photo, fais-je à la cantonade en prenant soin de ne regarder ni Hitoshi ni Suzuki-kun... et en ignorant le regard énamouré que me lance Hirokazu-kun.

Hirokazu-kun... La solution est peut-être là... J'ai mal qu'il m'ait trompé mais si je lui faisais aussi mal qu'il... Non, tu divague Taru, c'est n'importe quoi. T'es quand même pas sérieusement en train d'envisager de te servir des sentiments que ce garçon a pour toi, pour te venger ? La vache je suis tombé plus bas que je pensais... Mon ordre est obséquieusement relayé par Suzuki-kun, mais je suis pas dupe. Quand tous ses membres sont partis se doucher, il s'approche de moi.

\- Ecoute Koyama, Hitoshi m'a raconté ce que tu...

\- Tais-toi. Vraiment dis rien d'autre parce que je pourrais oublier que je suis au travail et te donner la leçon que tu mérite.

\- Je mérite peut-être une leçon... mais c'est moi qui ai eu son corps le premier. Tu aurais du l'entendre me supplier de lui en donner plus...

Je serre les poings à m'en faire blanchir les articulations et les dents à me les casser. Il te provoque Taru, ne cède pas, surtout ne cède pas. Rappelle-toi de la frontière. Tu es dans une situation qui te permet plus de péter un plomb. Résiste...

\- En tout cas tu pourrais me remercier. Grâce à moi, il a du bien te satisfaire.

\- Tu es une pourriture... Penser que tu l'as touché me dégoûte... fais-je entre mes dents.

\- Il doit te dégoûter aussi puisque tu le touche plus depuis que tu sais. Dire qu'il a fais ça pour toi... continue-t-il d'un ton théâtral.

\- J'espère réussir mon épreuve, comme ça j'aurais plus à subir ta présence.

\- Très bonne idée. Comme ça je vais pouvoir le récupérer pour moi.

Je vais finir par me faire mal à force de serrer les poings. Heureusement que je tiens rien de fragile. C'est à ce moment que les garçons reviennent, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'ils viennent de prendre. Hitoshi compris. Je déglutis. J'adore quand il est comme ça.

\- Ah ouf vous vous êtes pas battus. J'avais peur de ça, fait-il, soulagé.

\- Pourquoi ils se seraient battus ? demande alors Takuto-kun. Tu dis des trucs bizarres Hito.

Comme évidemment il peut pas dire qu'il a couché avec leur leader, Hitoshi mens :

\- Je sais pas, l'ambiance paraissait électrique alors j'ai pensé... mais tu as raison, c'est idiot, rigole-t-il.

Il mens avec tellement de naturel... Je me demande combien de mensonge j'ai gobé sans me douter de rien... Le doute et le soupçon sont comme des serpents, ils se faufilent dans ton cœur et ton esprit, brouillent tout et foutent un bazar monstrueux. J'en suis un exemple vivant. Je soupire.

\- Bon rassemblez vos affaires, on va y aller, dis-je de nouveau pour les six garçons. Retrouvez-moi au van.

Sur ces mots, je quitte la pièce avec un réel soulagement. Hors de vue d'Hitoshi et de Suzuki-kun, j'ai l'impression de respirer plus librement. Je pense que gérer un autre groupe me fera le plus grand bien. Pour peu que ces quinze jours de test soient un succès bien sûr. Sinon... je sais pas ce que deviendra Koyama Ataru, fils de Johnny's mais dépourvu du moindre talent artistique.

Ca fait déjà presque deux semaines que Yamashita-san est parti et le temps m'a paru à la fois long et court. C'est super bizarre. Long parce que m'appliquer à ne penser à rien de personnel en voyant Hitoshi et Suzuki-kun à été aussi épuisant qu'agaçant (surtout que cette espèce d'enfoiré faisait exprès de le toucher à n'importe quelle occasion et qu'Hitoshi essayait même pas de l'en empêcher parce que "c'est rien du tout, il touche tout le monde comme ça, vois pas le mal partout"). Et court parce que leur planning était très chargé donc j'ai pas tellement eu le loisir de m'apesantir sur mon sort. Enfin sauf le soir à la maison. Et comme je sais toujours pas où j'en suis vis à vis d'Hitoshi bah... même rester à l'appart est devenu pénible. Je suis pas loin d'avoir envie d'un break et de rentrer chez to-san et to-chan pour mieux réfléchir. Mais si je fais ça il va falloir que je leur explique pourquoi et même si ce sont mes pères, j'ai pas tellement envie qu'ils sachent. C'est déjà suffisant que Sakurai-san sache tout.

Ce matin vu que Yamashita-san revient, j'ai décidé d'arriver en avance à l'agence. Tant pis, Hitoshi arrivera plus tard par ses propres moyens.

En plus hier soir j'ai reçu un message de mon responsable qui m'annonçait qu'en fait je devrais défendre mon rapport de mission et mon rapport de "stage" face à lui, Sakurai-san mais aussi Julie-san. J'ai encore jamais rencontré le PDG de l'agence et je sais pas grand chose d'elle. Tout ce que to-chan a bien voulu me dire est que grâce à to-san qui a découvert des trucs pas nets à propos du fondateur de l'agence (le père de Julie-san), elle a pris sa place à sa tête. Mais quels trucs pas nets, il y a pas eu moyen d'en savoir plus et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé auprès de to-san lui-même ("tu as pas besoin de le savoir, ça s'est passé il y a plus de vingt ans"), de to-chan ("sache juste que ton père est un héros méconnu"), de Yuya et Massu ("c'est jamais bon de ressortir les squelettes des placards") ou même de Shige ("c'est une sale affaire qu'on veut tous oublier. Pose pas de questions, c'est mieux"). Bref le mystère le plus total entoure cette femme et ça multiplie les questions que je poserais sans doute jamais.

Je récupère mon rapport de "stage" soigneusement rédigé, illustré et documenté, ainsi que mon... attendez une minute, où est mon rapport de ces quinze derniers jours ?! Il était posé sur la table basse avec l'autre ! Malgré mon habituel sang-froid je sens une sueur froide couler le long de mon dos. Toute ma carrière dépend de ces documents ! S'il m'en manque même un je suis fini ! En tentant de museler ma panique, je retourne toute la pièce mais rien, ce rapport manuscrit de plusieurs pages est nulle part. Non non non ! C'est pas possible ! Dans un état de nerfs indescriptible, j'entre comme un ouragan dans la deuxième chambre où dort Hitoshi et le secoue sans ménagement.

\- Hito ! Mon rapport de ces quinze derniers jours, tu l'as pas vu ?!

Brusquement tiré du sommeil, il fait un vague geste de la main, que je comprends pas.

\- Tu l'as vu ou p...

Ma question meurt dans ma bouche car dans la direction qu'il a indiquée se trouve le destructeur de papier. Je déglutis péniblement. Non il aurait pas fait ça... Il aurait pas osé... Mort d'angoisse, je me précipite sur l'appareil, l'ouvre... et en tire les lambeaux de ce qui fut mon rapport. Abasourdi, je reste quelques instants avec ces vestiges dans les mains... puis les lâche et fonds sur lui.

\- Je vais te tuer ! m'exclamé-je en le secouant comme un prunier, fou de rage et en même temps crucifié de cette nouvelle trahison de sa part. Tu savais à quel point ce papier était important pour ma carrière !

\- Justement ! s'exclame-t-il sur le même ton que moi.

\- He ?

Le mot me surprend tellement que l'espace d'une minute, ma colère retombe.

\- Tu me regarde plus, tu me parle à peine même à la maison ! Si je te perds au boulot aussi, je t'aurais complètement perdu ! crie-t-il, désespéré. Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupe d'un autre groupe !

\- Pardon ?!

Je suis tellement stupéfait, que j'écarquille les yeux.

\- C'est une mauvaise blague c'est ça ? Tu as... Tu as fais ça par jalousie ?

\- Pas par jalousie... pour pas te perdre...

\- Alors laisse-moi te dire que c'est le pire que tu pouvais faire. J'étais presque prêt à tirer un trait sur cette histoire avec Suzuki-kun... mais ça... Si à cause de toi je suis écarté, je te le pardonnerais jamais, dis-je, glacial, avant de quitter la pièce.

\- ATARU JE T'EN PRIE !

Mais je l'écoute plus. J'essaye désespérément de mobiliser ma mémoire pour me souvenir de ce que j'avais écris. Ce que j'avais écris chaque jour pendant deux semaines. Autant dire que la tâche frise l'impossible. Et le temps défile. Il faut que je parte pour l'agence avant de risquer d'être en retard en plus du reste. Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être juste maudit et/ou que la vie me hait. Je suis un gars sans histoire moi à la base, pourquoi j'ai que des problèmes ?

Je pars donc pour l'agence avec seulement la moitié des documents et une énorme boule d'angoisse au ventre. Là, mon sang-froid est parti faire un tour aux Açores... J'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'avais préparé pour convaincre mon jury (c'est clairement ça là, je vais passer un examen) m'a quitté l'esprit alors que j'ai jamais eu le problème pendant ma scolarité ni même quand j'étais aux Etats-Unis. J'arrive donc à l'agence dans un état de stress avancé et ça empire au fur et à mesure que j'approche des bureaux de la direction. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes mains... Elles tremblent. Fantastique, il manquait plus que ça...

Allez allez courage. Tu vas leur expliquer que ton rapport de ces quinze derniers jours a eu un problème technique et que donc tu l'as pas. Ils comprendront très bien. Autopersuasion powa ! Je frappe donc à la porte, reçois l'ordre d'entrer et m'exécute donc.

Devant moi, souriants, se trouvent donc Yamashita-san, Sakurai-san et donc Julie-san. Je l'imaginais plus impressionnante que ça vu que c'est la fille du fondateur de l'agence, mais elle a l'air plutôt sympa.

\- Bonjour Koyama-kun, me dit-elle alors. Je suis ravie de rencontrer enfin celui dont Sakurai-san me vante sans cesse les mérites.

Ah bon ?! Je regarde Sakurai-san avec reconnaissance. Que ne dois-je pas à cet homme ? Depuis mon enfance et sans que je comprenne pour quelle raison, il a toujours été là pour me soutenir. Malgré mon étonnement, je dis rien et m'incline.

\- Bonjour Julie-san. Merci de me recevoir.

\- Assieds-toi, mon garçon, me dit alors mon protecteur. Alors avant de commencer, je voudrais ton opinion franche sur ces quinze derniers jours et sur cette expérience d'assistant manager. Je prends donc place face à eux et prends deux minutes pour réfléchir.

\- Et bien il y a eu des hauts et des bas, j'étais pas toujours très concentré et faire la part entre vie privée et vie professionnelle a parfois été délicat, mais c'est une expérience qui m'a beaucoup plu et apporté.

\- Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Yamashita-san nous a également fait à ton sujet un excellent rapport bien qu'il ait effectivement mentionné le fait que tu as parfois des problèmes de concentration.

Je regarde cette fois mon responsable avec cette même reconnaissance.

\- Nous avons parcouru ton rapport général avec attention, me dit Sakurai-san. Mais avant d'en parler plus en détails, il faut que nous parlions de ces deux dernières semaines.

Sur ces mots, il tend la main pour que je lui remette feu mon rapport et, voyant que je ne bouge pas pour le lui donner, reprend :

\- Un problème ? Tu l'as oublié ?

\- Pas oublié mais... je l'ai pas...

Je cherchais comment leur dire ce qui s'était passé sans impliquer Hitoshi (à qui je veix aucun mal malgré ce qu'il a fait), quand la porte du bureau s'ouvre brusquement sur un Hitoshi hors d'haleine.

\- Ohno-kun ? Hitoshi-kun ? font en même temps Sakurai-san et Yamashita-san.

\- C'est... ma faute s'il... a pas son... rapport ! avoue-t-il à ma grande stupeur.

\- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je l'ai... détruis pour... pas qu'il s'éloigne du... groupe.

Il y a un gros blanc. Les trois responsables se regardent et moi je le fixe lui sans comprendre. Il détruit ce document essentiel pour pas risquer que je m'éloigne... mais il vient tenter de sauver l'examen qui vise à le faire.

\- On en reparlera, Ohno-kun, dit fermement Yamashita-san une fois revenu de sa surprise. Pour le moment tu as du travail. Vas-y.

\- Mais je...

\- Vas-y.

\- D'accord...

Il me jette un regard, articule un silencieux "désolé" et ressort aussi vite qu'il est entré.

Il croit sérieusement que ça va suffire à ce que je lui pardonne ? Il rêve.

\- Koyama-kun... Normalement sans ce rapport, tu ne devrais même plus être en mesure de passer cet oral, me dit encore Sakurai-san.

\- Toutefois étant donné l'aveu que vient de nous faire Ohno-kun, nous t'y autorisons puisque tu n'es pas coupable de sa non présentation, renchérit Julie-san. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, je mobilise donc ma mémoire pour leur faire un récit aussi détaillé que me le permettent les circonstances, mais il y a des trous partout et ça m'énerve parce que mon défunt rapport était ultra précis...

\- Tu semble avoir rencontré quelques difficultés pendant ces deux semaines, mais tu as l'air de t'en être bien tiré, me dit Sakurai-san dans un sourire quand j'arrive au bout de ce que ma mémoire a pu sauver.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'espère...

\- Et bien de ce que je sais, les garçons ont assuré correctement tous leurs lives, interviews, shoots... bref tout ce qui était sur leur planning, donc c'est que tu as assuré malgré les problèmes, me dit à son tour Yamashita-san, rassurant.

\- C'est vrai mais...

\- Je pense que tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en toi, Koyama-kun, me dit alors Julie-san qui était restée silencieuse. Maintenant nous allons te laisser faire ton rapport global sur ces quelques mois passés aux côtés de Yamashita-san et des Nippon Connexion.

Là ça me parait déjà plus facile parce que j'ai moins besoin d'être précis alors je me laisse emporter. J'évoque mes difficultés du départ à faire la part entre privé et professionnel, à gérer les débordements des garçons et les problèmes générés par mon visage auprès des photographes responsables de leurs shoots ; mais aussi ma fierté à gérer ces professionnels si talentueux, les sourires qu'ils me tirent souvent même si je m'en cache… Je dis vraiment ce que je pense, ce que j'ai ressenti, je me livre entièrement avec la passion qui m'a animé pendant toutes ces semaines.

Lorsque je me tais, Sakurai-san me demande de quitter la pièce le temps qu'ils délibèrent et je m'exécute avec une anxiété presque palpable. J'ai pas réussi à envisager un échec… Si je me suis planté, j'ai pas de plan B. Mon cœur bat tellement vite d'angoisse que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine et quand la pote se rouvre sur un Yamashita-san dont le visage ne reflète rien, j'ai tellement crispé mes poings, que la marque de mes ongles s'est imprimée dans ma paume.

Ils font poker face tous les trois, j'aime pas ça.

\- Koyama-kun, ton cas est délicat autant qu'épineux, déclare soudain Julie-san. Tu as un visage de Johnny's mais pas le talent nécessaire pour en être un, les capacités de management et la passion nécessaire pour être manager mais la jeunesse qui fait faire des erreurs…

Aïe ça part mal… Je crois que je suis foutu.

\- Pourtant malgré cela, Yamashita-san a extrêmement insisté sur le fait que tu es très compétent pour ton âge, que ton intelligence hors norme l'a tiré d'un ou deux problèmes, qu'il n'a eu qu'à se louer de t'avoir comme assistant et que tu lui as été éminemment utile pour gérer les Nippon Connexion, dit à son tour Sakurai-san.

Ok… Du négatif puis du positif… Finalement je suis pas plus avancé, je sais toujours pas ce qu'ils ont décidé. Pitié, abrégez la torture, dites ce que vous avez à dire…

\- En prenant tout en compte, nous avons décidé de te faire confiance et de te mettre en charge des 6Dreams, un groupe de Juniors qui se rapproche du niveau nécessaire pour débuter, conclut Sakurai-san. Ils sont six et ont entre douze et quinze ans.

J'ai entendu ce que j'ai entendu, mais j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi. Je suis devenu manager… J'ai la gorge nouée d'émotion, au point que le seul mot qui arrive à passer mes lèvres, c'est un insignifiant :

\- Merci…

Si je dis un mot de plus, je vais fondre en larmes alors que je suis pas franchement du genre émotif. Savoir qu'ils me font confiance au point de me confier ces jeunes garçons dont la carrière débute à peine…

\- On dirait qu'il va se mettre à pleurer, il est adorable ! s'exclame alors Julie-san, loin de toute retenue.

Comme je suis plus en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit, Sakurai-san s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras en me frottant gentiment le dos… ce qui lâche les vannes et des larmes se mettent à rouler sur mes joues. De soulagement et de reconnaissance.

\- Allez allez, reprends-toi, Ataru-kun, me dit-il. Maintenant tu n'as plus le droit de craquer, il va te falloir assumer ton titre de plus jeune manager que l'agence ait jamais eu.

Je renifle comme un môme. Il a raison, maintenant que je suis en charge de jeunes garçons, je dois être fort. Encore plus qu'avant. Je peux plus laisser quoi que ce soit m'ébranler. Ces garçons vont se reposer sur moi pour tout alors…

Je m'écarte de lui, essuie mes yeux, sourit, puis m'incline très bas devant eux.

\- Merci infiniment de votre confiance. Je jure de m'en montrer digne. Jamais aucune peine, aucun effort, aucun sacrifice si grand soit-il ne sera trop important pour moi. Le bonheur et le bien-être des membres de ce groupe seront ma priorité absolue.

\- Aucun de nous n'en doute, Koyama-kun, sourit Yamashita-kun. C'est pour ça que je t'ai tellement appuyé, je sais que tu en es capable et que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

\- Viens à l'agence demain, nous allons te les faire rencontrer.

\- Mais pense à ne pas faire de favoritisme même si le plus jeune n'a que douze ans et qu'il te semble plus fragile que les autres. Rentre chez toi pour aujourd'hui, sois à l'agence demain matin à neuf heures. Le planning de ces garçons te sera transmis à ton arrivée et vous allez avoir beaucoup à vous dire.

A mon retour à la maison, le silence m'accueille. Rien d'étonnant puisque les Nippon Connexion sont encore en répétition. Mais du coup je leur ai même pas dis au revoir. Je les ai pas remerciés. J'espère avoir la possibilité de le faire avant de commencer à m'occuper des 6Dreams. Cette responsabilité qui pèse désormais sur mes épaules est écrasante, j'espère vraiment que je serais à la hauteur. Après toute la confiance qu'ils ont mise en moi, je mourrais de honte si c'était pas le cas.

Je vais à la cuisine prendre une bouteille d'eau, quand mon regard accroche une feuille sur la table. Surpris, je m'en empare et constate que c'est l'écriture d'Hitoshi.

"Ataru,

J'espère que mon intervention pourra sauver ta carrière, je me sens tellement mal d'avoir détruit ton rapport, mais j'étais fou de douleur que tu puisses me quitter même professionnellement alors qu'on s'est tellement éloignés ces derniers temps par ma faute. Je comprends qu'entre ça et le reste tu n'as plus du tout confiance en moi et je ne peux pas t'en blâmer. Je pense qu'il nous faut une pause. Une longue pause pour réfléchir chacun de notre côté à notre avenir. J'ai pris mes affaires pour un séjour longue durée chez to-san et to-chan. N'essaye pas de me contacter pour le moment, je pense que ça vaut mieux pour nous deux.

Je t'aime.

Hitoshi"

Je soupire en reposant le papier. Il a fui. C'était le moment ou jamais pour parler et il est juste parti. J'aurais voulu lui annoncer que son intervention avait été bénéfique malgré son acte du matin, que j'avais réussi et que dès demain je prendrais les 6Dreams en charge… mais il est plus là. J'ai plus personne avec qui partager ma réussite… et mes appréhensions. C'est con à dire… mais brusquement je me sens seul. Seul dans ce grand appartement froid, seul dans ma vie alors que j'ai toujours été très entouré. Et ça fait mal même si foncièrement ce qu'il a dit sur ce papier est vrai.

Ma nuit solitaire a été agitée parce que l'absence d'Hitoshi me travaillait et que je me demandais quelle approche avoir avec ces garçons dont le plus jeune est encore un enfant. Je sais toujours pas alors que dans moins d'une heure je serais devant eux. Je peux pas faire le copain parce que je suis responsable d'eux, mais je veux pas faire l'adulte inaccessible non plus parce que j'ai seulement six ans de plus que le plus âgé d'entre eux (et onze de plus que le plus jeune, ouch ça fout un coup de vieux), du coup je sais pas trop comment me placer. Probablement entre les deux, ce qui va pas être simple à faire.

Je passe un temps infini devant mon armoire pour décider comment m'habiller et je me décide pour un combo jean/t-shirt/veste sport/chaussures de ville. Ca fait à la fois classe et décontracté. Je pense que ça correspond au "plus jeune manager que l'agence ait jamais eu". Par contre je me sens incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, j'ai la gorge nouée par l'appréhension. Il vaut mieux que je me mette en route maintenant.

A cette heure-ci, la circulation est fluide, alors j'arrive assez rapidement et rejoins donc ce qui est désormais mon bureau. Mon bureau. Est-ce que ce n'est pas complètement dingue ? Si on m'avait dit ça quand j'étais gosse, avant mon éloignement, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Assis sur la chaise derrière le bureau, je pose les bras dessus et la tête par-dessus. Il me faut un moment de calme. Un moment… de calme…

Je me redresse brusquement au bout de je ne sais pas combien de temps. Je me suis assoupi. Quelle heure est-il ?! Pourvu que… Je regarde l'heure et soupire de soulagement. Je ne suis pas en retard, heureusement. Je quitte donc mon bureau et rejoins la pièce qui va leur servir de loge à partir d'aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'ils quittent la section des Juniors. On va grandir ensemble eux et moi, main dans la main. Je pose la main sur la poignée, inspire et entre en souriant. Devant moi, assis sur le canapé de la loge, six enfants… pardon, six ados, apparemment inquiets, qui me regardent d'un air surpris.

\- Salut les gars, fais-je de mon ton le plus aimable pour ne pas les effrayer davantage que ce qu'ils sont déjà. Je suis Koyama Ataru et je serais votre manager à partir de maintenant, alors entendons-nous bien.

L'un des garçons se lève alors et, d'une voix plus ou moins assurée, me répond :

\- Bonjour, Koyama-san. Je suis Noda Tomoharu, j'ai seize ans et on m'a… désigné comme leader parce que je suis le plus vieux.

\- Le leader, ne ? fais-je en souriant. Etre leader est une grande responsabilité, il faudra faire bien attention.

\- Oui c'est ce que je compte faire.

Il regarde alors les autres comme pour les inciter à se présenter, alors ils se lèvent un par un et je me rends compte que l'un d'eux est encore plus minuscule que moi quand j'étais ado. Ce qui est pas peu dire parce que j'étais vraiment petit. Attendri malgré moi, je m'approche de lui et demande :

\- Qui es-tu et quel âge as-tu ?

\- Yami Shiro… J'ai onze ans… répond-il d'une petite voix, comme si je l'impressionnait.

Onze ans… Seigneur, c'est encore un enfant… Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Il devrait être dehors en train de jouer avec d'autres enfants de son âge au lieu de faire tout ce qui l'attend. Est-ce qu'il sait seulement ce qui l'attend d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a mis en garde contre l'impitoyabilité de ce milieu dans lequel je baigne par ricochets depuis mon adoption ? Non Ataru, ce n'est pas à toi de gérer ça… S'il est là c'est qu'il l'a voulu et il n'en a pas l'air malheureux. Et en tant que manager, tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire du sentiment. Enfin… pas trop.

Je regarde les quatre derniers de mes désormais protégés, qui se présentent à leur tour : Sato Shinobu, quinze ans ; Ootani Sasuke, quatorze ans ; Fujita Tamaki, treize ans ; Maruoka Sui, treize ans. Ils sont tous mignons, ils plairont certainement aux fans.

\- J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble, les gars. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgé que vous, puisque je n'ai que vingt-deux ans, alors j'aimerais que vous voyez en moi comme un… une sorte de grand frère. Un grand frère à qui vous pouvez vous confier sans hésiter, qui vous donnera des conseils et vous guidera de son mieux, mais qui peut également vous reprendre et vous gronder quand il le faut. Comme vous le savez sûrement, c'est mon premier poste de manager à part entière, alors moi aussi je serais susceptible de faire des erreurs, donc j'espère que vous me les pardonnerez. Cette aventure, c'est ensemble qu'on va la tenter. On va grandir et mûrir ensemble.

Ce jour-là ils n'y avait rien de prévu sur leur planning, alors on a passé la journée à faire plus ample connaissance et je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient tous attachants. Pas à cause de leur jeune âge mais plutôt à cause de leur personnalité. Je pense que mon optique du manager-grand frère est la bonne. Si je faisais comme Yamashita-san, ça ne collerait pas. Ce genre de façon de faire ne va que quand les membres du groupe sont des adultes. Mais comme les 6Dreams n'ont que de onze à seize ans, ça n'irait pas. Mon but n'est pas de les effrayer mais de les aider au maximum de mes possibilités. Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Ca m'évitera de penser au naufrage de mon couple...

Ca fait une semaine maintenant que je m'occupe des 6Dreams et les choses se passent très bien. Les garçons m'écoutent religieusement a chaque fois que je dis quelque chose (un peu trop religieusement des fois même) et le petit Shiro a tendance à jouer les crampons mais je peux pas lui en vouloir, il est trop adorable. Comme un chaton. Et ça fait une semaine qu'Hitoshi a quitté l'appartement. Je ne l'ai même pas croisé dans les couloirs de l'agence, donc je suppose que les plannings des Nippon Connexion et des 6Dreams ne correspondent pas du tout au niveau des horaires. Comme il me l'a demandé, je n'ai pas essayé de le contacter même si j'en brûle d'envie. De toute façon étant donné le regard que m'a lancé Ninomiya-san la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé ça n'aurait pas été l'idée du siècle. On dirait qu'il me rend responsable de cette séparation temporaire. Il devient totalement aveugle dès qu'il s'agit de son fils...

Aujourd'hui mes garçons ont un shoot alors je pars au studio en avance pour tout vérifier. Il est hors de question qu'on leur impose des trucs bizarres alors qu'ils sont si jeunes. A l'idée que Shiro-kun pourrait être obligé de prendre des poses qui ne sont pas de son âge... Je dois à tout prix éviter ça. Je veux les préserver de tout cet érotisme inhérent aux Johnny's pendant aussi longtemps que je pourrais. Même si je dois me battre pour ça. Je le leur dois. Ca fait partie de mes engagements de manager autant que de mes convictions.


	13. Les oisillons s'envolent

Aujourd'hui ça fait un mois pile que je m'occupe de 6Dreams et tout se passe au mieux. Ces garçons sont vraiment pro pour leur âge et quand je les vois faire de leur mieux à l'école tout en se démenant à l'agence ensuite, je me sens fier comme si j'étais vraiment leur grand frère. Moi qui suis le dernier de la fratrie Koyama et n'ai donc jamais expertisé ce genre de chose, je sais maintenant ce que ressentait nii-chan quand il vantait mes résultats scolaires à qui voulait les entendre. En plus, même si j'essaye de mettre ça de côté, la vie de Shiro-kun ressemble tellement à ce que j'ai vécu, que je me sens proche de lui : lui aussi a été adopté (par un homme et une femme lui par contre), lui aussi est tout petit et a un peu de mal à l'école.

Ca fait aussi un mois qu'Hitoshi a quitté l'appartement et que je suis sans nouvelle de lui. Et bien qu'il me manque, je ne sais toujours pas où j'en suis le concernant. C'est un peu perturbant, du coup je me concentre sur le travail pour éviter de trop penser à lui.

Comme mes protégés sont off aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'en profiter pour me pencher sur le planning de la semaine prochaine. Je ne leur ai encore rien dis pour ne pas leur mettre la pression, mais ils vont bientôt devoir apprendre leur toute première chanson. Pour moi ils sont prêts, pour leurs profs de chant et de danse aussi mais... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser pour eux. Une première chanson à leur âge c'est une énorme pression. J'ai surtout peur pour Shiro-kun...

Je m'étire longuement, puis me dirige vers la cuisine pour boire, quand ma sonette retentit. Bizarre, je n'attend pourtant personne. Est ce que par hasard Hitoshi... Pris d'espoir, je me précipite pour ouvrir.

\- Hito, tu...

Mais le reste de ma phrase meurt sur mes lèvres parce que ce n'est pas mon compagnon qui me fait face, mais le clan Koyama au grand complet.

\- Surpriiiiiise ! claironne to-chan, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Désolé champion, j'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, tu connais to-chan.

Je suis tellement halluciné de les voir là tous les quatre, que je reste figé.

\- On peut entrer ou tu as décidé de nous laisser dehors ? rigole alors nee-chan.

\- He ? Heu oui bien sûr, entrez.

Ils ont des tas de sacs à la main, alors je soupçonne qu'ils vont préparer le repas. Ce qui tombe à pic parce que j'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir.

\- Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de la tribu Koyama au complet ? demandé-je, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

\- On cherchait un créneau pour fêter ton nouveau statut, répond nii-chan en souriant. "Plus jeune manager que l'agence ait jamais eu" c'est pas rien.

\- On est tous très fiers de toi, renchérit to-san.

\- On te l'aurait bien fêté avant mais tu as un planning tellement chargé avec ton groupe que c'était impossible, dit à son tour to-chan presque sur un ton de reproche.

\- Sho, donne-lui le truc.

\- Quel truc ?

\- Tu sais bien. LE truc.

\- Ah CE truc...

Quand les jumeaux font des mystères et échangent des regards complices comme maintenant, ça m'inquiète toujours un peu. Même à trente-trois ans, ils sont capables d'une connerie si on les laisse trop longtemps ensemble (et les laisser avec to-san est un facteur agravant). Ce qui est dingue parce que pendant toute mon enfance ils étaient plutôt calmes. En fait ils sont devenus plus espiègles avec les années alors qu'elles m'ont assagi. Ca a eu l'effet inverse sur eux et le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux un enfant n'a rien changé.

Nii-chan fouille donc dans son sac et me tends... un livre marqué en français "le management pour les nuls".

\- ...

\- On s'est dit que ça te serait utile... manager-san, dit nee-chan avant d'exploser de rire en même temps que son jumeau.

Et je vois to-san pouffer du coin de l'œil. J'arrive pas à savoir s'il est l'instigateur de cette merveilleuse idée ou s'il trouve juste ça amusant.

\- Roh souris petit frère, où est passé ton sens de l'humour, râle un peu mon frère.

\- Au même endroit que la finesse de vos blagues ? tenté-je dans un demi sourire.

\- Estime-toi heureux, a la base on avait pensé à une banderole "courage plus que 59 ans avant la retraite", pouffe ma sœur.

\- ...

Est ce qu'on sent mon désespoir dans mon absence de réponse ?

\- Allez allez c'est fini les bêtises maintenant, intervient finalement to-chan.

\- Roh to-chan on rigole.

\- Mais ça ne fait pas rire Ataru alors. Au fait, mon grand, où est Hitoshi-kun ? A l'agence ?

Ah... ouais j'avais pas pensé à ce "léger détail" : je n'ai rien dis à ma famille de mes problèmes de couple.

\- C'est... un peu compliqué mais disons que pour le moment... on habite plus ensemble.

La stupeur cloue tout le monde sur place.

\- He ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ca fait combien de temps ?

\- En gros... il m'a trompé. Et ça fait un mois qu'il est retourné chez ses pères.

Pas trop envie d'entrer dans les détails, mais je sens que ne pas le faire va être compliqué.

\- Il t'as trompé ? Hitoshi-kun ? C'est impossible il t'adore, dit to-san, incrédule.

\- Toma, s'il dit qu'il l'a trompé c'est qu'il l'a fait c'est tout, répond to-chan avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dis ? Pourquoi tu reste à souffrir seul ?

\- Connaissant Ataru, il a du penser que puisqu'il n'habitait plus la maison, il n'avait plus à vous embêter avec ses problèmes, répond nii-chan à ma place. Je me trompe petit frère ?

\- Hum... fais-je vaguement en baissant la tête.

\- Mais petit baka, tu ne nous embêteras jamais. Peu importe ton âge et que tu aie quitté la maison, tu seras toujours notre fils et tes problèmes nous importeront toujours.

\- To-chan a raison, dit à son tour to-san. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Je ne voulais rien dire, je voulais que tout ça reste secret, mais leur sollicitude a tous les quatre a raison de ma réserve et je me décide à tout leur raconter depuis le départ (sans trop entrer dans les détails quand même), y compris ma conversation avec Sakurai-san. Ils m'écoutent tous sans m'interrompre jusqu'à la fin, puis je conclus :

\- Depuis sa "fuite", je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle et quand par hasard je croise Ninomiya-san à l'agence, il me fusille du regard comme si j'étais coupable. S'il avait eu une arme je serais déjà mort.

\- Tu veux que je lui parle ? propose to-san.

\- Surtout pas. Si une tierce personne s'en mêle, la situation va sûrement empirer.

Surtout avec la légendaire "diplomatie" de to-san. Evitons les catastrophes autant que possible.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ? demande nii-chan, visiblement inquiet. Tu ne peux pas laisser les choses en l'état.

\- Je sais...

\- Est ce que tu l'aime toujours ?

La question vient de nee-chan. La seule a aborder le cœur du problème. Sensibilité féminine je suppose. Même to-san et to-chan qui s'aiment depuis si longtemps et avec la force que je connais, n'ont pas pensé à me poser la question.

\- Oui... C'est ce qui me mine parce que je l'aime, mais alors que je pensais lui avoir pardonné mais je me suis rendu compte que ça m'a blessé trop profondément... To-san, qu'est ce que tu ferais a ma place si to-chan t'avait trompé ? Tu lui pardonnerais ?

Bon, imaginer to-chan tromper son âme-sœur est aussi ridicule que d'imaginer un hippopotame faire des claquettes, mais bon...

\- Oui. Pour ton père je serais prêt à tout. Même à pardonner une trahison. Je l'aime trop pour supporter de le perdre quelle que soit la raison, répond-il sans hésiter en posant sa main sur celle de to-chan, tout en lui lançant un regard amoureux.

Regard que to-chan lui rend.

\- Je vais peut-être dire une connerie, Ataru mais... si tu faisais tout simplement ton mec et que tu allais le chercher ? suggère aoors nii-chan. Je veux dire... un mois de break c'est suffisant non ? Impose-toi au lieu de te laisser faire. Tu ne fais que subir depuis le départ, prend le taureau par les cornes et bats-toi.

Il a raison... J'avais déjà pensé à aller le récupérer, mais je suis faible quand il s'agit de lui mais ça doit s'arrêter. Après le repas, une fois que toute la tribu est partie en me recommandant bien de les tenur au courant, je prends donc mon courage a deux mains et vais sonner chez les Ohno. Comme j'ai extrêmement de chance, c'est bien sûr Ninomiya-san qui m'ouvre. Et me regarde comme d'habitude d'un air mauvais.

\- Tu as du culot de venir jusqu'ici. Va-t-en.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Ninomiya-san, cette histoire ne vous concerne pas. Elle ne regarde qu'Hitoshi et moi et j'ai l'intention de le ramener chez nous, dis-je fermement. Maintenant, je vous prie de me laisser entrer, je ne voudrais pas être obligé de le faire malgré vous.

Il faut dire que c'est une crevette en plus du fait qu'il fasse vingt-cinq centimètres de moins que moi, alors je n'aurais aucun mal à le pousser pour passer. Mais je voudrais pas en arriver là. Il hésite quelques secondes, mais finit par se pousser de mauvaise grâce. Je pense qu'il a compris que le rapport physique est en sa défaveur. C'est bien la première fois que je me félicite d'être si grand.

J'entre donc et vais immédiatement à l'étage, où se trouve la chambre de mon petit ami. Sans frapper, j'ouvre la porte et entre en refermant derrière moi.

\- Ataru ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dis de...

\- Je t'ai laissé un mois, Hito. Tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant. Cette histoire devient ridicule. Ta place n'est pas ici, elle est chez nous. Et je suis venu pour t'y ramener.

\- Pourquoi je reviendrais auprès de quelqu'un qui n'a plus aucune confiance en moi ? Ca nous ferait juste du mal à tous les deux et je n'ai pas envie de ça.

\- Ecoute... j'ai bien réfléchi pendant ces quatre semaines... Je t'aime toujours et tu m'as énormément manqué. Sans toi, je ne suis plus moi. Alors... si tu es prêt à me jurer sur tout ce que tu as de plus cher que tu ne me tromperas plus jamais, je veux bien oublier que ça s'est produit.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu... Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

\- Je suis d'accord pour oublier. Tu jure ?

Il se précipite alors sur moi, noue ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre presque à m'etouffer.

\- Oui ! Oui je le jure ! J'ai eu trop mal de cette dispute. Encore pardon pour ton rapport... Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir fait ça... Heureusement que tu as réussi quand même. Mais j'en doutais pas, tu es tellement intelligent. Comment ça se passe avec ton nouveau groupe ? Ils t'écoutent ?

\- Hito, Hito, attends... Avant de répondre à tes questions, je dois savoir ce que tu as dis à ton père exactement pour qu'il m'ait presque jeté dehors à mon arrivée.

Il marmonne alors la bouche collée à mon t-shirt.

\- Rien compris. Articule.

\- Que tu m'avais jeté dehors pour te venger... avoue-t-il, piteux.

\- ... Ah ouais quand même... J'espère que tu vas lui dire que c'était faux maintenant, dis-je, ébahi de voir avec quelle facilité il peut mentir.

\- ...

\- Hito ? insisté-je puisqu'il ne répond pas. Tu vas me disculper quand même non ? C'est la moindre des choses.

\- Oui oui... répond-il vaguement.

Mouais. Ce genre de réponse veut généralement dire "je te dis oui pour te faire plaisir mais je le ferais pas". Et ça ne me va pas. Je le prends donc par la main et on redescend jusqu'au salon dans lequel son père regarde la télé.

\- Ninomiya-san, Hitoshi a quelque chose à vous dire, annoncé-je en tenant sa main pour éviter qu'il se sauve.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon grand ? demande alors l'ex Arashi d'un ton doux qui n'a rien à voir avec celui qu'il prend avec moi.

\- Je... Ce que je t'ai dis quand je suis revenu à la maison... c'était pas vrai. Ataru m'a jamais jeté dehors, c'est moi qui suis parti de mon plein gré...

\- Hitoshi... souffle alors son père, visiblement déçu. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?

\- ...

\- Ataru-kun, je suis navré de mon attitude envers toi ces derniers temps, mais comme tu le sais, Hitoshi est mon fils unique et je...

\- Je sais, Ninomiya-san et je ne vous blâme pas. To-chan aurait sûrement réagi de la même façon que vous si ça avait été l'inverse de toute façon.

\- Alors vous rentrez ?

\- Oui. L'appartement est trop vide sans lui. Va chercher tes affaires Hito, je t'attends ici.

Mon petit ami hoche la tête, retourne à l'étage et son père reprend la parole.

\- Alors Ataru-kun, comment ça se passe avec ton nouveau groupe ?

\- Très bien. Je fais autant grand frère que manager alors on est plutôt proches.

\- C'est une très lourde responsabilité à ton âge.

\- Je sais. Et je fais tout mon possible pour m'en montrer digne.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

La situation est bizarre. Maintenant il me parle comme si de rien n'était. Il est dur à suivre. Hitoshi redescend à ce moment-là.

\- On peut y aller.

\- Parfait. Au revoir Ninomiya-san.

\- A bientôt, Ataru-kun.

\- Mes respects à Ohno-san.

\- Je lui dirais à son retour. Il est à la pêche.

Je hoche la tête et sort avec mon petit ami.

\- De quoi vous parliez ? me demande-t-il.

\- De ma relation avec les 6Dreams.

\- Et ça se passe bien ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure.

\- Oui ça se passe très bien. Je suis très content même si ça demande énormément de travail.

\- Alors tant mieux.

Le lendemain, quand j'arrive à l'agence, mes protégés sont déjà là. Je soupçonne Tomoharu-kun de leur avoir demandé de venir tôt.

\- Bonjour les garçons, fais-je en souriant. Vous savez que vous avez le droit de dormir un peu le matin, ne.

\- Bonjour Ataru-san, répond l'aîné du groupe. Oui on sait.

\- Et pourtant vous êtes là avant moi. Enfin puisque vous êtes là, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Asseyez-vous.

Ils m'obéissent immédiatement et me fixent comme si j'étais le messie. Ca par contre j'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire mais il faut pas que je me laisse déconcentrer.

\- Comme vous le savez certainement, dans quelques semaines, une compétition internationale de volley aura lieu. (Ils hochent la tête) Il faut un hymne pour cet événement, alors il a été décidé que vous le chanteriez. À la fin de la semaine prochaine, vous enregistrez votre premier single !

Il y a un court silence, comme s'ils se laissaient le temps de bien comprendre ces informations, puis Shiro-kun pousse un cri de joie et se met à sautiller partout, bientôt imité par les autres.

\- Je suis fier de vous, mais ça va vous demander encore plus de travail, les prévins-je.

\- On ne vous décevra pas, intervient Shinobu-kun.

\- Je n'en doute pas. J'ai confiance en vous.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour : mes protégés font le grand saut qui va les conduire dans le monde impitoyable du showbusiness. Sur la route vers le studio, alors qu'ils discutent joyeusement entre eux, j'essaye de ne pas trop penser à ce qui les attend. Eux n'ont pas l'air stressés alors qu'intérieurement je suis tendu. Je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront très bien et qu'ils ont le talent nécessaire, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser comme si c'était moi qui passais cette épreuve.

\- Ataru-san, ça ne va pas ?

La voix de Tomohiro-kun tout près de moi me fait presque sursauter. Pour qu'il ait senti mon appréhension depuis l'arrière du van, c'est qu'elle doit être presque palpable.

\- C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, retourne avec les autres. Il acquiesce mais je sens bien que mon absence de participation à la liesse générale l'inquiète.

On rentre dans le bâtiment et, puisque j'avais été en reconnaissance avant, je leur indique la porte du studio qui leur est attribué. Si on peut dire une chose, c'est qu'ils ont tous l'air impressionnés. D'ailleurs même pour moi c'est impressionnant. Devant nous quand on rentre, se trouve une gigantesque console informatique avec tellement de boutons, mannettes, leviers etc, que je me demande comment une personne seule peut suffire à la manœuvrer.

\- Fujii-san ? fais-je pour interpellé l'homme en costume sombre qui se trouve à côté du technicien. Je suis Koyama Ataru, le manager des 6Dreams.

\- Ah vous êtes là ! fait-il en me regardant avec surprise. Je suis un peu surpris de… Peu importe. Bienvenue ! Je suis Fujii, le responsable de ce studio.

\- Konnichiwa. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, faisons-nous tous en nous inclinant.

Mon regard dépasse la console. Derrière une vitre, il y a la salle insonorisée, avec des micros sur pieds placés en cercles, protégés par un genre de plaque. Les garçons poussent des exclamations stupéfaites en découvrant l'installation, ce qui me fait sourire.

\- On y va, les garçons ? fais-je.

Ils acquiescent et déposent leurs affaires sur un banc situé derrière, puis entrent tous dans la salle. Je referme ensuite la porte et la voix du technicien s'élève, renvoyée dans le studio par le haut-parleur placé dans un coin du plafond.

« Placez-vous chacun devant un micro, à un pas de distance. »

Ils s'exécutent docilement.

« Vous allez dire quelque chose chacun votre tour, que je teste les micros. »

Tomohiro-kun commence en prononçant juste son nom et finalement ils font tout pareil.

« Il y a un casque posé sur chaque micro. Mettez-le. »

Ce n'est pas moi qui enregistre mais mon cœur bat à toute vitesse comme si c'était le cas et mes mains se sont crispées l'une contre l'autre. Je me demande comment ils se sentent, mes petits gars… Excités ? Heureux ? Inquiets ? Tout à la fois ? Probablement. Mes garçons se regardent d'un air amusé : ils doivent se dirent qu'ils .ont tous l'air un peu idiot avec ce gros casque sur la tête.

« La musique va démarrer. A vous de jouer. »

Le technicien a parlé mais je n'ai pas entendu la voix dans le haut parleur et les garçons ont tous sursauté, donc je suppose que sa voix arrive maintenant directement dans leurs casques. Il triture ensuite un bouton pour lancer la musique, mais si vite qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de réagir. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à chanter. Il rappuie sur un bouton, probablement pour couper la musique.

« On reprend. Tenez-vous prêts cette fois. »

Il y a de la lassitude dans sa voix. Un peu comme s'il avait l'habitude de faire enregistrer des groupes pour la première fois. Lâchant mes réflexions, je me reconcentre très vite pur ne rien rater de ce qui se passe dans le studio. La musique repart donc du début et ils commencent le refrain… avant d'être obligés de s'arrêter trois phrases plus tard : Sasuke-kun est pris de hoquet. Ca fait rigoler tous ses copains… mais pas le technicien apparemment.

« Toi là, avec le hoquet, va boire pour le faire passer et reviens vite. »

\- Hai, j'y… HIC… J'y vais. HIC, répond le pauvre en posant son casque. Désolé les… HIC… gars.

Il sort en vitesse et je me sens désolé pour lui. Du coup, ils commencent à discuter, mais Tomoharu-kun les recadre tout de suite.

\- Restez concentrés, sinon on ne s'en sortira pas.

\- D'accord.

Sasuke-kun ne tarde pas à revenir, reprend sa place après de nouvelles excuses à tout le monde et remet son casque. Ils sont repartis. Le refrain a l'air de bien se passer. La voix de Tomoharu-kun est aussi posée et fluide que d'habitude. Deuxième couplet avec Sasuke-kun et Shinobu-kun. Le troisième s'enchaîne avec Tamaki-kun et Sui-kun, mais Tamaki-kun trébuche sur plusieurs mots, bafouille. La musique s'arrête à nouveau.

« On reprend du début. », fait le technicien, impitoyable.

On s'exécute et finalement, le passage en question passe nickel. Tomoharu-kun reprend sans le moindre accroc et c'est reparti pour le refrain. Au quatrième couplet, c'est Shiro-kun qui doit commencer mais il a l'air super stressé et du coup je le suis aussi pour lui. Je le vois inspirer profondément. Allez, Shiro-kun, tu peux le faire ! Fighting ! Il commence à chanter avec Sui-kun et Tamaki-kun, mais plus ils avancent dans le couplet, plus la voix de Shiro-kun déraille dans les aigus. Finalement, au bout du couplet, la musique s'arrête pour la quatrième fois.

« Toi, le petit. (il se retourne) Ouais toi. Tu peux faire attention à placer ta voix correctement ? »

Le pauvre se met aussitôt à rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

\- Ou… Oui… Désolé…

Les autres lui jettent un regard de compassion. Visiblement, ils ne lui en veulent pas, même s'ils vont encore devoir tout refaire du début. Je suis impressionné par le lien d'amitié très fort qu'il y a déjà entre eux.

« C'est reparti. Faites tous attention. »

Ils reprennent donc. Refrain tous ensemble, couplet de Tomoharu-kun, couplet du groupe un, de nouveau Tomoharu-kun et au groupe deux. Cette fois, tout le monde est bien concentré et la voix de Shiro-kun passe normalement au milieu de celles des autres. Je me sens soulagé pour eux. Ils l'ont fait ! Génial !

« Qui fait la deuxième voix ? », demande le technicien.

Shiro-kun lève timidement la main.

« Bien. On va t'enregistrer à part. Tiens-toi prêt. »

Il hoche la tête. Ses joues sont rouges de gêne d'être le centre de l'attention. Il ferme fermé les yeux comme pour mieux se concentrer, les mains posées sur les gros écouteurs du casque. Il y a un silence pendant lequel je suppose qu'il entend juste la musique, puis sa voix s'élève seule dans le silence. Claire, pure, cristalline. Cette voix d'ange descendu du ciel, qu'il ne gardera hélas plus que pendant un ou deux ans avant de muer. Quelques instants plus tard, il termine et je me retiens très fort pour pas l'applaudir. Après tout, je n'ai pas applaudi les autres et je me suis juré de ne pas faire de favoritisme parmi mes protégés.

« Revenez à côté. », demande le technicien.

Ils reposent tous les casques et s'exécutent.

\- Bon, écoutez le résultat sans la deuxième voix, fait l'homme assis devant la console.

Il a pas l'air de déborder de joie. A son ton, j'ai même l'impression qu'ils se sont royalement plantés. Il lance l'enregistrement et l'arrête à la fin, avant de faire pivoter son siège pour leur faire face. Ca y est je stresse à nouveau pour eux. Abrégez la torture, par pitié... Mais c'est pas lui qui prend la parole.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ? fait Fujii-san.

Ils se regardent et hésitent tous à s'exprimer. Moi aussi. C'est… comment dire… une catastrophe. Je ne sais pas s'ils étaient trop concentrés ou quoi, mais on a l'impression, en les écoutant, que c'est une corvée de chanter et/ou qu'ils lisent les paroles en même temps qu'ils les chantent. C'est plat, il y a pas d'âme, pas de vie, bref… je crois qu'ils sont bons pour tout recommencer.

\- Il n'y a pas de vie, résume Tomoharu-kun.

\- Exactement, acquiesce le directeur du studio. Cette chanson est censée être un hymne entraînant, quelque chose qui doit donner du punch, donner envie de danser. Là, on a l'impression que vous revenez d'un enterrement.

\- Désolés, s'excusent-ils en cœur.

\- Souvenez-vous de votre joie quand je vous ai annoncé cet enregistrement et mettez-y le même enthousiasme, leur conseillé-je alors pour tenter de les aider.

Ils acquiescent tous et retournent dans le studio, avant de remettre les casques. Allez les gars, cette fois, c'est la bonne !

Il aura fallu presque trois heures pour arriver au résultat voulu par le directeur du studio. Quand on a écouté la bande finale, c'était bluffant. Même moi j'avais envie de danser en l'écoutant. C'est émouvant de l'entendre finie, cette chanson. Leur premier titre.

\- Bon travail les gars, fait Fujii-san.

On répond tous la même chose et pendant qu'ils récupèrent leurs affaires, je remercie le responsable du studio.

\- Ils vont faire des étincelles, ces petits, me dit-il. Vous faites du bon travail avec eux, Koyama-san.

Malgré moi, je souris.

\- Merci pour eux. Au revoir.

Voilà c'est fait... Je sens presque les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ils le savent pas encore mais leurs débuts officiels sont programmés pour la fin du mois, quand le single sera sorti et qu'on aura les retombées précises des fans et des médias. Mais on sait déjà que ça va marcher, parce que même en tant que groupe de Juniors, ils ont du succès. Mes petits vont prendre leur envol.


	14. Des révélations inattendues

Depuis la sortie du single, des publicités sont apparues un peu partout concernant le groupe et ils ont déjà fais pas moins de huit lives. Ca n'a l'air de rien comme ça mais je trouve qu'ils gèrent étonnamment bien pour leur âge. J'ai dis que j'étais fier d'eux ? Dans le cas contraire, c'est un oubli impardonnable, mais je crois que je l'ai mentionné plusieurs fois.

Sinon, depuis notre réconciliation, à la maison, Hitoshi me colle plus que jamais. Il a eu, je cite "trop peur de me perdre pour toujours". Ca me dérange pas, il l'a toujours fait de toute façon et ça me rassure même d'un certain point de vue.

Ce matin, comme mes petits protégés doivent répéter pour leur live de ce soir, je décide d'aller faire un tour sur des sites de fans pour voir ce qu'elles disent de mes champions. C'est un très bon baromètre parce que leurs goûts peuvent changer trés rapidement et suivant des critères pas toujours compréhensibles. Enfin c'est ce que m'ont dit to-san et to-chan. Surtout to-san d'ailleurs avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé quand il a intégré News et même un peu avant. Même Yamashita-san qui est passé me voir l'autre jour, me l'a dit "l'amour des fans est inconstant". Enfin du coup je vais voir ça. Je suis un peu anxieux de découvrir ce qu'elles pensent mais ça devrait aller. J'allume donc l'ordinateur et cherche des sites en japonais bien sûr, mais aussi en anglais et en français puisque je sais que les groupes ont des fans partout dans le monde même si aux yeux de l'agence, seuls les japonaises comptent. Ce qui est d'ailleurs parfaitement stupide à mon sens. L'agence aurait autant à y gagner que les fans étrangères et il est temps que ce principe d'un autre âge disparaisse. C'était bon au début du siècle ça. Et encore. J'en parlerais à Sakurai-san.

Bon apparemment mes garçons sont bien reçus, les filles les trouvent mignons et… attendez une minute… c'est quoi cette phrase ? "J'ai beau regarder les vidéos, je trouve quand même que Haru-chan ressemble beaucoup à Matsumoto-san. Ma mère était super fan de lui donc j'ai comparé des photos et ça me parait totalement évident". He ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Et la conversation continue en plus : "t'as raison. Tu crois pas que ça pourrait être son fils ?", "Une ressemblance pareille, ça s'invente pas", "pourquoi tu crois qu'il nous l'a caché ?". Ouh là… Ouh là, ouh là, ouh là, on se calme les filles. Une ressemblance ? Mais jamais de la vie, ils se ressemblent pas du tout, vous êtes pas du tout physionomistes. Je rigole devant mon écran et change de site en me marrant encore, mais mon sourire s'efface en lisant globalement les mêmes phrases. Du coup je continue sur tous les sites que je trouve pendant près d'une demie heure, mais partout il y a la même rumeur : Tomoharu-kun serait le fils caché de Matsumoto-san. Bon, les rumeurs, on sait ce qu'elles valent, ce sont les fantasmes des fans qui prennent corps (je me souviens encore de celle apparue quand j'étais enfant, selon laquelle to-san aurait secrètement épousé tata Saori. Tout ça parce qu'ils sont proches), donc à la limite si ça s'arrêtait à un site, je dis pas, mais là, elle est sur tous. Même le fan-club officiel en parle. Mais non, décidément, impossible de croire une rumeur, les fans sont dingues voilà tout.

Je coupe internet et décide d'aller voir la répétition de mes protégés. Quand je rentre dans la salle, Shinobu-kun, qui est le meilleur en danse, est en train de compter les temps à voix haute pour éviter tout décalage avec la musique et je m'efforce de me faire tout petit (ce qui est pas simple étant donné ma taille) pour éviter de les déconcentrer. Ils sont vraiment à fond, on sent qu'ils sont passionnés par ce qu'ils font. Et pourtant, je sais qu'à l'origine, Tamaki-kun et Sui-kun ont juste été poussés par leurs mères, ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de devenir idoles et Shiro-kun y est entré parce que c'est un fan des Nippon Connexion. Il faut l'entendre parler de ses sempai adorés, c'est mignon et touchant à la fois. J'ai pas osé lui dire que je sors depuis longtemps avec Hitoshi, je ne sais pas quelle réaction il aurait.

La musique s'arrête, les garçons aussi et ils prennent conscience de ma présence.

\- Bonjour Ataru-san, me salue Tomoharu-kun.

\- Bonjour les garçons. Alors comment ça se passe ? Vous êtes prêts pour ce soir ?

\- Oui, on l'est et on a hâte, me répond-il en souriant.

Absolument aucune ressemblance, c'est n'importe quoi. Faut qu'elles arrêtent leurs délires les fans.

\- Alors c'est très bien. Il faut que votre performance soit parfaite, parce qu'elle marquera vos débuts officiels, lâché-je en sachant très bien quelle sera leur réaction.

La stupeur se lit sur leurs visages, ils s'entreregardent, puis me fixent, éberlués.

\- C'est… pas une blague ? demande Sasuke-kun. On va vraiment débuter ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Oui, confirmé-je en souriant à mon tour. Vous allez vraiment débuter pour de vrai. Les fans ont adoré le single, vos lives sont toujours complets et elles vous aiment déjà depuis des mois, alors il a été décidé que vous étiez prêts.

\- Youpiiiiii ! s'exclame alors Shiro-kun en se mettant à sautiller partout comme à chaque fois qu'il est content, avant de faire un câlin à tous les membres du groupe qui le lui rendent en souriant.

\- Je suis très fier de vous.

\- Alors c'est nous qui sommes fiers, me répond Tomoharu-kun. On ne vous le dit pas assez, Ataru-san, mais la personne qu'on veut le moins décevoir au monde, c'est vous. Parce que vous faites tellement pour nous, qu'on vous en est tellement reconnaissants et que vous comptez tellement pour nous. Comme un vrai frère. Alors c'est pour vous qu'on se donne aussi à fond, pour que vous soyez fier de nous.

Les autres acquiescent vigoureusement de la tête et moi, cet aveu me bouleverse. C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ce genre de chose. Je savais qu'on s'entendait bien, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'ils ressentaient tous ça envers moi. Ca me touche réellement et profondément. Mais je ne suis pas doué dès que ça touche au sentimental (je tiens de to-san à ce niveau), alors pour dissimuler mon émotion, je grogne vaguement :

\- N'importe quoi, je ne fais rien de particulier… Travaillez pour vous-mêmes, pas pour moi, petits baka… Allez, au boulot, moi aussi j'ai à faire de mon côté.

\- Oui ! On s'y remet ! s'exclame aussitôt Shinobu-kun en faisant signe à ses amis de reprendre leurs positions.

Je sors rapidement comme si j'étais pressé de vaquer à mes occupations, mais en réalité je n'ai rien de particulier à faire, je voulais juste leur cacher que j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Petits baka sentimentaux… Vous êtes pas censés vous attacher comme ça à votre manager…

Ca fait maintenant deux semaines que mes petits ont débuté et le croule littéralement sous les demandes les concernant : shoots, interviews, apparitions télé, emissions de radio et même drama, il n'y a pas assez d'heures dans une journée ni même de jours dans une semaine pour caser la moitié de ce qui leur est proposé, surtout qu'ils vont toujours a l'école en plus du reste. Je suis obligé de trier le plus intéressant et de refuser ou décaler poliment le reste. Mais à cause de leur jeune âge, je dois aussi m'efforcer de leur caser un jour off de temps en temps pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Là ça fait deux heures que je suis en train de me prendre la tête sur leur planning de la semaine prochaine parce que Tomoharu-kun qui est en dernière année de lycée a ses examens à préparer et que du coup il doit avoir un emploi du temps à part.

\- Raaaaaah c'est pas possiiiiiible ! m'exclamé-je tellement fort qu'Hitoshi passe la tête dans le bureau.

\- Ataru ? Qu'est ce qui se passe mon amour ?

Ah oui depuis notre réconciliation, il m'appelle sans arrêt par des petits noms. Mais contrairement a to-san qui a jamais aimé ça au grand désespour de to-chan, moi ça m'ennuie pas. Si ça lui fait plaisir, tant mieux.

\- Rien c'est ce fichu planning qui me pose problème...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tomoharu-kun doit préparer ses examens donc il ne pourra pas être là tout le temps mais ils ont trois shoots et des tas d'émissions a faire et les 6Dreams sans leur leader c'est pas possible... Je sais pas comment faire...

\- Je peux voir ? demande-t-il en venant s'assoir sur mes genoux, un bras autour de mon cou.

Je lui tends mon emploi du temps plein de trous, la liste des activités prévues pour le groupe et le planning des examens de Tomoharu-kun en me demandant bien comment il pourrait débrouiller ce que moi-même je galère à faire. Il reste silencieux plusieurs minutes, l'air concentré et je me retiens très fort de l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Je t'avoue que là je ne sais pas comment t'aider, finit-il par dire. Pour moi la seule solution c'est de laisser les activités du groupe et de vous passer de Tomoharu-kun.

J'émet un claquement de langue agacé. Pas a cause de mon compagnon bien sûr, juste parce que le problème semble insoluble excepté cette solution qui ne me plait pas.

\- Je vais faire un tour voir les ventes des magazines, dis-je alors en me levant, le faisant glisser de mes genoux. A mon retour j'aurais peut-être eu une illumination.

\- Fais vite, ne. Tu sais bien qu'il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble...

Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il y a ça aussi... A la fin de la semaine prochaine, les Nippon Connexion partent en tournée et je vais rester un mois sans le voir...

\- Je sais. Je fais vite.

\- D'accord. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Je l'embrasse rapidement (avant d'être tenté par davantage alors que j'en ai pas le temps) puis me chausse et quitte l'appartement en direction du combini où je vais juste m'arrêter prendre un truc à boire avant d'aller à l'agence. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque qu'à peine les regards qui se posent sur moi. C'est le même cirque chaque fois que je mets un pied dehors alors j'essaye de faire abstraction puisque je peux rien faire contre. En entrant dans le combini, par automatisme, je vais faire un tour du côté des magazines. J'adore voir combien mes garçons sont photogéniques et à quel point ils ont l'air heureux sur toutes leurs photos. Mais en arrivant dans le rayon presse, ce ne sont pas les unes de magazines féminins qui attirent mon regard mais une manchette choc écrite en rouge en une d'un magazine a scandale : "Noda Tomoharu, le fils caché de Matsumoto Jun !". Un filet de sueur froide me coule le long de la colonne vertébrale et je m'empare immediatement du torchon. Sous le titre qui a attiré mon attention, il y a une photo. De Tomoharu-kun. Avec Matsumoto-san. Et Julie-san. C'est pas possible... Les fans ne pouvaieny pas avoir raison, ce n'était que des élucubrations sans queue ni tête... Tomoharu-kun ne peut pas m'avoir caché une information pareille... Et pourtant, en regardant avec attention, l'évidence me saute aux yeux : ce n'est même plus une ressemblance qu'il y a entre mon protégé et Matsumoto-san, c'est sa copie conforme en plus jeune... Comment ça a pu m'echapper ? Comment j'ai pu être assez aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer ? Non en fait je sais pourquoi... c'est parce que Matsumoto-san est celui que je regardais le moins dans Arashi, Aiba-san mis a part. Je n'ai toujours eu d'yeux que pour Sakurai-san. Sakurai-san... il faut que je lui parle de tout ça ! Mes projets initiaux oubliés, j'achète rapidement le magazine et fonce a l'agence où j'entre sans frapper dans le bureau de mon protecteur.

\- Ataru-kun ? fait-il, étonné. Quelle surprise. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, marche jusqu'au bureau et plaque le magazine sur le meuble, juste devant lui.

\- Sakurai-san, est ce que c'est vrai ? demandé-je. Est ce que Tomoharu-kun est le fils de Matsumoto-san ?

Avec un calme que je lui envie, il prend le magazine, observe quelques instants la photo en première page et je l'entends murmurer "Jun, vous n'avez pas été assez prudents cette fois...". Ce qui confirme tout sans même qu'il réponde vraiment. Il me regarde ensuite dans les yeux et dit :

\- Oui, Ataru-kun, c'est vrai. Assieds-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Je m'asseois donc en le fixant, avide de savoir, de comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles tout le monde a menti.

\- Quand Arashi était encore en activité, on a officiellement rencontré Julie-san qui venait de prendre la place de son père grâce à l'intervention du tien.

\- Oui to-chan nous a raconté cette histoire parce que to-san aime pas en parler.

\- Toma est trop modeste. Bref... Il y a eu un coup de foudre immédiat entre Jun et Julie et ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble secrètement malgré leur différence d'âge.

\- Julie-san doit avoir une dizaine d'années de plus que lui non ?

\- Environ oui. Et il se trouve qu'elle... est rapidement tombée enceinte pour le plus grand plaisir de Jun qui a toujours voulu une famille. Et pour éviter le scandale qu'aurait forcémment entraîné cette grossesse, ils se sont secrètement mariés.

\- Et Tomoharu-kun est né.

\- Oui. Sauf que "Tomoharu" n'est pas son vrai prénom. Son nom complet est Matsumoto Tsukasa Junnosuke. Tsukasa parce que Julie-san adorait le rôle de Jun dans "Hana yori dango" et Junnosuke parce que Jun a toujours dit que si un jour il avait un fils, il l'appellerait comme ça.

\- Alors pourquoi "Noda Tomoharu" ?

\- Patience, j'y viens. Après la naissance de Tsukasa-kun, Julie-san s'est rendue compte qu'avec le temps que prenait son éducation, elle ne pouvait pas gérer l'agence seule et a demandé à Jun de l'aider en devenant directeur adjoint.

\- He ? Mais c'est vous qui...

\- Oui parce que Jun, qui ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité, m'a recommandé. J'ai accepté et on a tous décidé que si un jour Tsukasa-kun entrait dans l'agence, utiliser son vrai nom serait une erreur parce que ça ne ferait que rendre jaloux les autres Juniors. J'ai donc proposé le pseudo "Noda Tomoharu" qui n'entrainerait aucun amalgamme avec la famille Matsumoto.

\- Vous vous trompiez. Il n'y avait pas besoin de son nom. Une rumeur circule sur les sites de fans depuis un moment parce que plusieurs ont remarqué que lui et Matsumoto-san se ressemblaient énormément. Ce que je n'avais moi-même pas remarqué avant de tomber sur cette photo tout à l'heure.

\- Je vois... Et qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je comprends la raison de ce mensonge... mais j'aurais être mis au courant d'une autre façon et avant le reste du Japon...

\- Je m'en doute, mais c'est Tsukasa-kun lui-même qui a souhaité que tu ne sache rien. Il craignait que, connaissant sa véritable identité, tu ne te comporte différemment avec lui que quand il n'était que Noda Tomoharu. Il t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup tu sais.

\- Je sais. Et c'est réciproque. C'est un gentil garçon. Ils le sont tous. Je suis fier de m'occuper d'eux. Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

\- Ca dépend en partie de tes protégés. Comment penses-tu qu'ils réagiront lorsqu'ils apprendront la nouvelle ?

\- Ils sont très amis alors je doute fortement qu'ils le prennent mal.

\- Bon. C'est déjà ça. Julie-san et Jun ont décidé de donner une conférence de presse et de révéler la vérité au public pour éviter que davantage de rumeurs se propagent. Ohno, Nino, Aiba et moi allons faire front commun avec eux pour les soutenir, alors comme la déferlante ne va pas épargner Tsukasa-kun, assure-toi que les 6Dreams soient solidaires. Il va avoir besoin de ses amis et si un seul flanche, le pauvre Tsukasa-kun ne sera pas épargné.

\- Je vois. Je leur ferais comprendre les enjeux.

\- Je compte sur toi.

\- Vous pouvez. Par contre si ça ne vous ennuie pas, plusieurs questions me viennent.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Une fois que "Matsumoto Tsukasa" existera officiellement aux yeux du monde, que va devenir "Noda Tomoharu" ? Il va définitivement disparaitre ?

\- Ca c'est lui qui en décidera. Pose-lui la question. Après tout, même si chez lui ses parents l'appellent par son vrai nom, il préférera peut-être rester "Noda Tomoharu" pour le travail.

\- Hum...

Je reste silencieux quelques secondes, puis déclare :

\- Son planning me pose problème.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il vient d'avoir dix-sept ans. Il va bientôt entrer en période d'examens et je sais mieux que personne à quel point il va avoir besoin de temps pour étudier... mais l'emploi du temps du groupe est tellement chargé...

\- Parles-lui en aussi. (Il se lève, fait le tour de son bureau et profite que je suis assis pour poser les mains sur mes épaules) Tu es leur manager, Ataru-kun mais tu es humain et à peine plus âgé qu'eux. Tu dois te faire à l'idée que tu ne peux pas tout faire et surtout pas de miracles. Si quelque chose te parait insoluble, parler à la personne concernée peut tout régler. Il aura peut-être la solution qui te fait défaut. Tsukasa-kun est intelligent, il tient de Jun pour ça aussi.

\- Quand aura lieu la conférence de presse ?

\- Mardi matin. Fais en sorte que le groupe soit disponible à ce moment-là d'accord ?

\- Très bien. J'aviserais quand j'aurais personnellement parlé avec Tsukasa-kun.

\- Sage décision. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Ataru-kun.

\- Sakurai-san… il y a une question que je veux vous poser depuis longtemps mais... je n'ai jamais osé et ça m'intrigue.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi vous vous occupez de moi depuis que j'ai douze ans ? Je ne représente pourtant rien pour vous.

Un sourire éclaire ses traits.

\- Pour être franc, tu me fais penser au fils que je n'aurais jamais.

\- He ? Je ne vous suis pas là. Je sais bien que vous n'avez plus trente ans mais vous...

Je suis interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvre... sur Aiba-san, qui fond sur Sakurai-san et harponne son bras comme Hitoshi fait avec moi, sans paraitre se rendre compte que je suis là.

\- Sho-chan qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? Je t'attends pour rentrer à la maison moi. J'ai...

\- Hum... Masaki, nous ne sommes pas seuls, le coupe mon protecteur en faisant un léger mouvement du menton dans ma direction.

\- He ? (Il tourne la tête et me remarsue enfin) Oh Ataru-kun, bonjour. Ca fait longtemps. Tu vas bien ?

\- Bonjour Aiba-san, réponds-je par automatisme. Oui je vous remercie.

Mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.

\- Ataru-kun, tu as vois là une partie de ce que tu ne comprenais pas il y a quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas d'enfant parce que je suis en couple avec Masaki depuis vingt ans. Et nous n'avons jamais pu adopter parce que d'après les orphelinats il y avait déjà assez de "parents monosexe comme ça entre les Koyama et les Ohno".

\- Heeeeee ?!

En couple avec Aiba-san depuis vingt ans... J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir l'air si surpris, mais mon monde s'écroule là en fait. J'ai toujours considéré Sakurai-san comme l'archétype du père de famille parfait.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, balbutié-je, soudain triste de savoir que c'est en partie à cause de mon adoption par to-san et to-chan.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne suis pas malheureux. M'occuper de toi à ma façon m'a donné l'illusion d'avoir un fils comme Jun, Ohno et Nino. Et Masaki comble très bien le reste. Vraiment ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs tu t'es réconcilié avec Hitoshi-kun ?

\- He ? Heu oui. Je suis carrément allé le chercher chez ses pères.

Ils rigolent tous les deux.

\- Ca a du lui plaire ça, fait remarquer Aiba-san. Allez tu viens Sho-chan, on rentre. Tu avais promis qu'aujourd'hui tu ne resterais pas longtemps au bureau.

\- C'est vrai. Ataru-kun, merci d'être passé. Je compte sur toi pour mardi, ne.

\- Bien sûr.

Il me sourit, puis récupère ses affaires et, sur un dernier sourire à mon adresse, quitte la pièce avec son compagnon. J'en reviens vraiment pas. Cette histoire est complètement ouf et digne d'un drama.

Je sais. Il sait que je sais. Je sais qu'il sait que je sais. Il n'y a qu'à voir les regards qu'il me lance parfois, mais pour le moment on ne peut pas parler parce qu'ils sont en pleine interview, alors je ronge mon frein. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je profite que les garçons discutent entre eux pour faire signe à leur aîné de me rejoindre. Ce qu'il s'empresse de faire.

\- J'imagine que tu sais de quoi je veux parler, lui dis-je à mi voix.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Est-ce que les autres sont au courant ?

\- Pas encore… Je ne sais pas comment leur annoncer…

\- Il va falloir faire vite. Demain il y a la conférence de presse et malgré l'amitié qu'ils te portent, je doute qu'ils apprécient d'apprendre devant les journalistes que tu n'es pas celui que tu prétendais.

\- Je sais… Ataru-san, aidez-moi, comment je peux leur dire ?

\- La première question c'est : est ce que tu veux utiliser ton vrai nom dans le groupe ou tu veux rester "Noda Tomoharu" ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Il y a du pour et du contre dans les deux cas : redevenir "Matsumoto Tsukasa" mettra certainement davantage le groupe en lumière, mais par conséquent toi aussi et beaucoup plus de choses seront attendues de toi car tu es le fils du célébrissime Matsumoto Jun. Et rester "Noda Tomoharu" permettra de ne pas perdre vos fans qui se sont déjà attachées à ton surnom, mais vous aurez sûrement moins d'expsition médiatique involontaire. A toi de décider ce qui est le mieux à la fois pour toi et pour le groupe. J'en ai parlé avec Sakurai-san et tu es libre de choisir ce que tu préfère. Aucun de nous ne te contraindra à quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

Il reste silencieux quelques instants et tourne la tête vers ses amis qui rient entre eux. Je n'ai jamais vécu ce qu'il traverse en ce moment, mais je pense que je comprends son état d'esprit.

\- Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le groupe. La pression liée à mon nom… je peux l'endurer si c'est pour eux.

\- Dans ce cas, il va te falloir laisser partir "Noda Tomoharu".

\- Hum… (il reste silencieux quelques instants, puis reprend) Ataru-san… est ce que vous…

\- Si tu veux savoir si je me comporterais différemment avec "Matsumoto Tsukasa" qu'avec "Noda Tomoharu", la réponse est non, dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui s'attache à un nom, c'est ce qu'il y a en toi qui m'intéresse. Dans ton cœur et dans ta tête. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

\- Merci…

Je lui ébouriffe alors les cheveux comme nii-chan faisait avec moi quand j'étais plus jeune et lui souris.

\- Allez, il faut tout leur dire maintenant, sinon il sera trop tard et ils t'en voudront.

On est mardi, à H moins quinze minutes. Les garçons sont stressés. Ca va être leur première conférence de presse. Je les observe depuis que Tomoharu-kun… pardon, que Tsukasa-kun (même moi il va me falloir le temps de m'y faire) leur a tout dit et les choses se passent bien, ce qui me conforte dans le fait que les liens d'amitié sont plus forts que tout, l'amour excepté.

Je décide de les rejoindre, parce que leur nervosité est en train de me gagner.

\- Ataru-san…

Tsukasa-kun a l'air complètement perdu, ce qui me touche.

\- Ca va bien se passer, vous n'avez pas de raison de stresser. Tsukasa-kun, ce sont tes parents et les membres d'Arashi qui vont porter l'essentiel de la conférence et s'ils te posent des questions embarrassantes, je répondrais à ta place. Laisse-moi m'en charger d'accord. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de rester soudés. Le reste, on s'en occupe.

Je fais hyper assuré et pro comme ça, mais en réalité, j'en mène pas plus large qu'eux. Pour moi aussi ce sera une première. J'aurais aimé qu'Hitoshi soit là pour me dire que tout va bien se passer, mais aujourd'hui, lui et les autres Nippon Connexion ont un… He ? C'est pas eux qui viennent d'entrer dans la pièce ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font là alors qu'ils devraient être en tournage de cm ?

\- Ataru chéri !

L'exclamation habituelle de mon compagnon et son habituelle ruée vers moi. En général ça me dérange pas, mais là…

\- Hito, on est au travail tous les deux… murmuré-je une fois qu'il est assez près pour m'entendre. Enfin moi du moins. Toi je comprends pas bien ce que tu…

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul dans cette épreuve, alors on est tous venus en renfort. Vous soutenir. Avec l'approcbation de Yamashita-san, je précise.

Alors là, si même leur manager approuve la démarche…

Ouais, enfin sauf que le "chéri" a échappé à aucun de mes protégés, qui murmurent le mot depuis une bonne minute d'un air ébahi. Fantastique, il manquait plus que ça aujourd'hui, comme si les choses étaient déjà pas assez compliquées.

\- Ataru-san… vous et Ohno-sempai, vous… commence Sasuke-kun en nous regardant alternativement.

\- Heu… oui… confirmé-je. Mais c'est pas le lieu ni le moment pour en parler, on verra ça plus tard. Ne, Hito ?

\- Bon d'accord… cède-t-il en me lâchant finalement.

Suzuki s'approche alors de Tomoha… de Tsukasa-kun (décidément…), ce qui m'inquiète et je me tiens prêt à intervenir. J'ai aucune confiance dans ce type. C'est un pourri de première que j'estime capable de tout. Mais bon, là on dirait que je suis sur mes gardes pour rien, il est juste venu l'encourager. Bon…

Les autres 6Dreams, eux, ont l'air figés et impressionnés, je me demande pourqu… Ah mais oui c'est vrai que les Nippon Connexion sont leurs modèles, j'avais complètement zappé. Ca me fait bizarre de penser que… Je me retourne parce que Shiro-kun a attrapé le bas de ma veste et tire un peu dessus pour attirer mon attention. Je me retourne et le regarde d'un air interrogateur mais il me fait signe de me pencher et me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille en rougissant comme une tomate. Et ce qu'il me dit est tellement adorable, que ça me distrait un instant de l'enjeu de la matinée.

\- Hito, Shiro-kun est très fan de toi et il voudrait savoir si vous pouvez faire une photo.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de mon petit ami, qui se penche vers mon minuscule protégé.

\- Alors c'est toi le fameux Shiro-kun dont Ataru me parle tout le temps ? Je suis content de te rencontrer. Désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Tu me pardonne ?

\- Je… J'ai rien à te pardonner sempai… Tu as beaucoup de travail et je suis rien du tout alors…

\- Ne dis pas ça. Chacun est quelque chose à son niveau. Et mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu as déjà beaucoup de fans, alors ne te dévalorise pas, ne. Allez on la fait cette photo ?

Je sors mon portable et décide de la prendre moi-même.

\- Allez souriez.

Je prends la photo, puis une idée me vient.

\- Mettez-vous tous ensemble les deux groupes, je vais vous prendre en photo.

Je me dis que ça fera un souvenir à l'ensemble des 6Dreams. Par contre, ce qui me plait très moyennement, c'est l'air extasié qu'a Tsukasa-kun en regardant Suzuki. Il faut que je le mette très sérieusement en garde contre lui. Je peux pas laisser faire, il risquerait de souffrir et c'est mon devoir de faire en sorte que ce soit pas le cas.

Au moment où je range mon portable, la porte s'ouvre sur Julie-san et Matsumoto-san. La situation me revient alors et je redeviens sérieux.

\- Tsukasa, c'est l'heure, viens, lui dit son père.

\- J'arrive, to-san, dit-il en le rejoignant avant de disparaitre dans la pièce adjacente avec lui et sa mère.

Moi je me sens mal à l'aise, comme chaque fois que je suis face à cet homme. Il ne fait rien de spécial et il ne s'est même jamais intéressé à moi, mais il me stresse. Du coup je me concentre sur mes garçons.

\- Allez on y va aussi. Restez calmes, d'accord ?

Dit le mec qui est le moins calme de tous.

J'ai observé Tsukasa-kun pendant toute la conference de presse et il avait l'air assez calme pour un gamin concerné au premier plan. Cela dit je soupçonne que la présence de ses parents et de tous les Arashi d'être pour quelque chose dans sa zenitude. Et je pense aussi qu'il voulait pas flancher devant ses sempai de Nippon Connexion ni devant son groupe. Ni devant moi. Il a du se mettre une pression intérieure assez phénoménale.

J'étais tellement occupé à le regarder, que j'ai d'ailleurs même pas percuté quand un journaliste m'a posé une question et c'est Sakurai-san qui, en toussotant, me l'a fait comprendre. Je reprends mon sérieux et réond de mon mieux aux journalistes. J'espère ne pas m'en sortir trop mal, c'est une première pour moi, mais je le dois à lui et au groupe.

Enfin voilà, c'est terminé. Enfin du moins en ce qui concerne la conférence de presse. Parce que je sens que les problèmes font que commencer. A mon avis, même si les fans de 6Dreams prennent bien la chose, ça ne va pas du tout être pareil à l'intérieur de l'agence.


	15. En route !

A la pause du matin le lendemain, je décide d'aller voir mes protégés. J'étais un peu inquiet pendant tout le temps de ma réunion avec les autres manager parce que je sais pas du tout s'ils ont eu des problèmes ou pas. Je dois être trop protecteur, il y a pas de raison qu'ils... J'interromps mes réflexions en voyant un groupe de Juniors du nom de Mad Men entrer dans la loge des 6Dreams. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal. Leur leader, Nakata Yudai est connu comme un rebelle qui provoque tout le monde. Du coup je m'approche pour entendre, de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Alors Noda... Ah non pardon Matsumoto... Tu t'es bien foutu de la gueule de tout le monde, ne.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

\- Je parle de ton putain de nom ! Faire comme si t'étais comme tout le monde... Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez aussi facilement eu accès a tout. Qui pourrait refuser quoi que ce soit au fils chéri du célèbre Matsumoto-san ?

Wow tant d'aigreur et de sarcasme chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, c'est choquant. Parce qu'ils ont à peu près le même âge tous les deux.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Nakata. C'est à notre travail qu'on doit d'avoir débuté, pas à mon nom quel qu'il soit.

\- Mais bien sûr. Et la marmotte elle met le chocoat dans le papier d'alu. Tu y crois vraiment ou tu es juste complètement stupide ? Evidemment que votre "travail" n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Tu crois vraiment que si ton père n'était pas qui il est, vous auriez déjà sorti un single ? Nan, vous en seriez au même niveau que nous, rêve pas.

Décidant que les insinuations malveillantes suffisent, je m'apprête a entrer pour faire taire cette langue de vipère, quand une main se pose sur mon épaule et une voix familière me dit à voix basse :

\- Non Koyama-kun, laisse-le faire.

Je me retourne (peu de gens m'appellent comme ça en dehors de Yamashita-san et c'est pas sa voix) et découvre justement Matsumoto-san derrière moi. Il vient jamais à l'agence, donc je conclus qu'il était inquiet pour son fils lui aussi et qu'il venait voir comment ça se passait.

\- Mais si ça s'envenime... objecté-je.

\- Je sais qu'il te considère comme un frère aîné et toi comme un peti frère mais bien que tu aie envie d'intervenir, je te demande de ne pas le faire. Il doit apprendre à gérer tout seul. Je ne serais pas toujours là et toi non plus. Je suis sûr qu'il s'attendait à des réactions de ce genre. La jalousie est inévitable dans ce genre de situation. La mauvaise foi aussi. Attendons de voir comment ça se passe.

Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette façon de faire, mais outre que je ne me vois pas m'opposer à cette pointure qu'est Matsumoto-san, c'est le père de Tsukasa-kun et je n'ai pas le droit de m'interposer. Des fois je m'en veux de ne pas être aussi offensif que to-san qui hésite jamais à dire ce qu'il pense a qui il veut... Je reporte mon attention sur ce qui se passe dans la loge. Nakata-kun s'est approché très très près de Tsukasa-kun. Trop à mon goût.

\- J'avais déjà du mal avec toi avant parce que j'estimais que toi et tes guignols n'aviez rien de Johnny's mais maintenant... Si tu cherche la guerre, tu vas l'avoir...

\- Tu es ridicule, répond Tsukasa-kun avec un calme que ne lui aurait pas envié Ohno-san. Si tu as fini ton petit numéro, on a du travail alors partez.

\- Tu te prends pour un grand leader mais je te prouverais que tu m'arrive pas à la cheville. Tu vas regretter la journée d'hier.

\- Mais oui, on lui dira.

Manifestement vexé par les réparties de mon protégé, Nakata-kun quitte la pièce avec son groupe (qui a jamais aussi bien porté son nom) et c'est là qu'il nous repère Matsumoto-san et moi. Moi il me regarde d'un air condescendant et je pense savoir pourquoi maintenant que j'ai entendu la conversation : je suis un "fils de" moi aussi mais je ne suis que manager parce que je n'ai aucun talent artistique. Ce qui, de son point de vue, doit le placer très loin au dessus de moi. Par contre c'est avec un mélange de crainte et de honte qu'il regarde le père de son "rival" avant de prendre littéralement la fuite, suivi de ses quatre membres. J'entends alors Matsumoto-san pouffer.

\- Les gamins de nos jours ont une fierté bien mal placée, note-t-il, amusé.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigne dans le couloir à ma grande surprise. Je pensais qu'il allait entrer voir son fils et le féliciter pour son sang-froid... puis je comprends pourquoi il ne le fait pas : dans l'avenir, Tsukasa-kun aura sûrement pire à gérer. Le féliciter pour quelque chose qui sera bientôt normal aurait l'air bizarre. Il l'avait compris avant moi. Sa réputation d'intelligence n'est pas usurpée (le fait qu'il ait recommandé Sakurai-san pour le poste de directeur adjoint le prouve) et son fils en a hérité. En tout cas, le coup du rival, je l'avais pas vu arriver. Espérons qu'il se passera rien de grave entre ces deux-là...

Bon pour le moment il s'est rien passé de grave mais toute la journée ça a été le défilé des groupes de Juniors et même de Majors dans la loge, au point que j'ai fini par dire à mes garçons que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de travailler puisqu'ils étaient dérangés toutes les cinq minutes. A dix-neuf heures, je pense que toute l'agence est passée les voir. Certains pour leur parler, certains pour soutenir Tsukasa-kun, d'autres pour les défier bien que moins violemment que Nakata-kun. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la révélation de la véritable identité de Tsukasa-kun déclencherait une telle avalanche de réactions. Mais à la limite, aucune ne m'inquiète vraiment (même pas celle de Nakata-kun) à part une : Suzuki-kun regarde bien trop Tsukasa-kun à mon goût. Il faut vraiment que je le mette en garde. Je m'approche donc.

\- Tsukasa-kun il faut que je te parle. En privé.

\- Oui bien sûr Ataru-san, fait-il de son habituel ton respectueux.

\- Viens, on va ailleurs. Ce que j'ai à te dire ne doit pas tomber entre toutes les oreilles. Il m'emboite donc le pas et je le conduis dans mon bureau.

\- Assieds-toi, fais-je.

\- Pourquoi tant de précautions ? Vous m'inquiétez...

Là je me demande s'il vaut mieux que je la joue cash comme to-san ou diplomate comme to-chan. Je suppose qu'un mélange est l'idéal.

\- Tsukasa-kun... je voudrais savoir ce que tu pense de Suzuki-kun.

\- He ? Suzuki-sempai ? Heu... (il a l'air troublé par ma question. C'est pas bon signe) Il est... sympa. On s'entend bien. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

Que dirait to-chan dans un moment pareil ? Bon tant pis pour la diplomatie, je dois plus tenir de to-san finalement niveau finesse.

\- Bon écoute Tsukasa-kun je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : ne t'approche pas de lui, il est dangereux.

\- He ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je dis. Il s'est attaqué à Hitoshi il y a peu de temps et ça a failli nous conduire a la rupture.

\- He ? Mais comment ?

\- Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails. Sache juste qu'il vaut mieux que tu reste loin de lui quelle que soit la force de ton attirance.

Il vire instantanément au cramoisi.

\- Comment vous savez que...

\- J'ai des yeux et je m'en sers, tout simplement. Je dis tout ça dans ton intérêt, je n'ai aucune envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère une fois qu'il aura assez joué avec toi et t'aura jeté.

Il a l'air triste d'un coup. Bon sang j'espère que j'agis pas trop tard...

\- Tu comprends, ne ? fais-je, inquiet.

\- Oui...

\- Sans compter que s'il te détruit et que je ne t'ai pas mis en garde, tes parents seront en droit de me tenir responsable.

Je sais, c'est un coup bas de me servir de son affection pour moi pour obtenir ce que je veux, mais pour le préserver je suis même prêt à utiliser ce genre de stratagème. Quitte à passer pour un enfoiré, tant pis.

\- Non je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis pas ma faute ! Je... Je vais vous écouter et me tenir à distance de lui... mais ça me coûte...

\- Merci. Tu sais il y a un tas de garçons très bien dans l'agence. Tu vas forcémment trouver celui qu'il te faut.

J'ai pas dis qu'il y en avait à l'extérieur aussi parce que les gens extérieurs... on ne peut pas savoir s'ils approchent les idoles pour elles-mêmes ou pour leur célébrité et/ou leur fortune.

\- Dommage que vous soyez déjà en couple...

Il a murmuré mais je l'ai bien entendu quand même. Misère non tout mais pas ça... Il faut pas que ce gosse tombe amoureux de moi, ce serait la catastrophe et en plus il faudrait que j'arrête de m'occuper d'eux pour éviter d'être une entrave à leur travail. Et j'ai vraiment aucune envie de les laisser à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Cette histoire m'a travaillé tout le reste de la journée mais enfin, de toute façon, la Golden Week commence lundi, donc mes garçons qui sont tous mineurs ne travaillent pas, ce qui veut dire que moi non plus. Du coup, toute la famille va aller en France et j'emmène Hitoshi avec moi. On va commencer par rendre visite à mes grands-parents qui nous ont pas vus depuis longtemps même si on les tient au courant de tout et ensuite on mettra le cap sur la Bretagne, dans une ville que to-san connait bien parce qu'il y allait tous les étés dans son enfance. Il nous en a souvent parlé ainsi que de maison de famille parce qu'il y est très attaché, mais quand News était encore en activité, on a jamais pu y aller alors c'est l'occasion. Du coup, Hitoshi est excité comme une puce et court partout dans l'appart pour préparer nos bagages et, à mon grand amusement, m'assome de questions auxquelles je peux pas répondre : quel temps il fait là-bas ? Il y a quoi à voir ? Comment est la maison ? Est ce que c'est une petite ville ? On pourra pêcher ? L'eau est froide ?

Au bout de cinq minutes, je me décide à interrompre l'interrogatoire.

\- Hito, je t'ai dis que j'y étais jamais allé, donc je sais pas du tout. Tu verras bien quand on y sera, ne.

\- Désolé chéri, c'est que j'ai tellement hâte de faire ce voyage avec toi. Et puis je ne suis jamais allé en France.

\- Tu verras, Paris est une ville superbe et tu vas adorer mes grands-parents. Surtout Coralie obaa-chan.

\- Elle est comment par rapport à ton autre grand-mère ?

Je pouffe.

\- Le jour et la nuit. Je suis pas du tout sûr qu'elles s'entendraient. Coralie obaa-chan est plutôt excentrique et to-san dit que c'est une tête de linotte qui oublie toujours tout.

\- Ah oui effectivement, vu comme ça... Et son mari il est comment ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il était japonais, ne ?

\- Keisuke ojii-chan est son complet opposé. Il est très calme et posé. Un peu comme to-chan en fait.

\- Je vois. Et bien je suis pressé de les rencontrer.

Sur ces mots, il se remet a faire les valises et honnêtement, je préfère le laisser faire parce que j'oublierais trop de choses. Au moins si c'est lui qui s'en charge, on aura tout le nécessaire.

\- Par contre, les charge pas trop, ne. On ne reste qu'une semaine et on a droit qu'à vingt kilos chacun en soute, le prévins-je.

\- Oui oui je sais. T'inquiète pas, j'ai un pèse-bagages.

C'est le jour du départ et Hitoshi est intenable depuis son réveil. Je lui ai trop rien dit pour le moment parce que c'est son premier voyage en dehors du Japon, mais ça commence à me gaver profondément. En plus s'il y avait que lui... mais non ! To-san s'y met aussi avec son stress des déplacements et je sens que malgré toute sa patience, to-chan sature. - Calmes-toi maintenant sinon je t'assomme ! La menace a jailli en même temps de la bouche de to-chan et de la mienne. On a craqué en même temps. Ca a au moins le mérite de faire cesser leurs allées et venues et, alors que je dis à mi voix à mon petit ami que le temps passera pas plus vite parce qu'il s'agite, j'entends to-chan gronder to-san à voix basse :

\- Sérieusement Toma, tu ne crois pas qu'à quarante-huit ans tu as largement passé l'âge de ce genre de crise de nerfs ? Contrôle-toi un peu. C'était déjà un peu ridicule à vingt-sept ans, mais là...

\- Mais j'essaye de me contrôler, Keii, je t'assure... Mais j'y arrive pas.

\- On est dans l'aéroport, dans la salle d'embarquement, qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver maintenant ? Plus rien. Alors par pitié pour me nerfs si ce n'est pas pour les tiens, tiens-toi tranquille...

J'ai rarement vu to-chan aussi blasé, parce que quand il s'agit de to-san il a une patience extensible à l'infini. Mais là je sens que...

\- Bon, viens avec moi to-san, on va aller chercher des boissons, ça te dégourdira les jambes, fais-je, pris de pitié pour to-chan.

\- He ? Mais je...

\- Viens avec moi, répété-je en insistant lourdement sur le premier mot.

Il se laisse convaincre, me suit donc et une fois qu'on s'est assez éloignés, je lui dis en français pour que les gens autour comprennent pas :

\- Tu sais, to-san, je crois que tu es pas juste stressé des déplacements. J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus il y a pas longtemps. A mon avis tu souffres de ce qu'on appelle "angoisse temporelle". Et ça se soigne très bien avec de l'hypnose apparemment. Tu devrais y penser parce que ta phobie vrille les nerfs de tout le monde à commencer par to-chan et pourtant tu sais à quel point il est patient. Il soupire.

A voir sa tête on dirait que je viens de le condamner à la prison, pas de lui donner un conseil.

\- Je dis ça pour toi, ne.

\- Je sais, champion... Et je vais sérieusement réfléchir à ta suggestion.

\- Hum... Bah en attendant, tu as intérêt à être calme quand on va revenir, sinon to-chan va vraiment finir par t'assommer

On va acheter des boissons pour tous le monde, puis on les rejoint. A notre retour, Hitoshi est en grande conversation avec to-chan. Je suis presque sûr qu'il lui pose les questions auxquelles j'ai pas pu répondre. Je lui ai dit que to-chan non plus n'est jamais allé en Bretagne ou pas ? Je sais plus mais à voir sa mine déconfite, la réponse doit être non.

Finalement, heureusement pour to-chan, on finit par embarquer et to-san se calme parce que c'est un avion direct donc pas d'escale pour le stresser. C'est dix-sept heures non stop avant Paris. Et étrangement il est super... bah calme quoi en avion. J'avais jamais fais gaffe.

\- Ataru, j'aimerais bien que tu t'occupe un peu de moi chéri. Ca fait deux heures que tu fixe ton père comme si c'était une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Il va bien regarde.

Du menton il indique to-san qui pianote sur la tablette encastrée dans le dossier devant lui avec autant d'aisance que si c'était son pc à la maison. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un geek.

\- Désolé mon cœur, m'excusé-je. Toi ça va par contre ? Toi aussi tu es bien calme alors que c'est ton premier vol long courrier.

\- Oui mais je suis pressé d'arriver.

Son impatience me fait rire.

\- Attends déjà qu'on ait décollé, rétorqué-je, amusé.

Bref dix-sept ennuyeuses heures plus tard (oui peu importe le nombre de fois où on fait le voyage, un tel nombre d'heures bloqué sans bouger c'est même plus qu'ennuyeux, peu importe comment on s'occupe). Je pense que globalement on est tous les quatre contents de se dégourdir les jambes une fois l'avion posé à Roissy.

\- Comment on va chez tes parents, Toma ?

\- Comme d'hab.

Aïe ça ça veut dire que c'est "tonton" Guillaume qui vient nous chercher. Et je sais pas mais plus je vieillis mais plus j'ai du mal avec lui. Il m'a jamais rien fais mais... je sais pas... Enfin vu que c'est toujours le meilleur ami de to-san je dirais jamais rien contre lui, mais j'en pense pas moins.

\- Il n'est pas forcé de venir nous chercher systématiquement, tu sais. Ca doit le déranger.

\- Pas du tout. Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que Guillaume fait jamais rien dont il a pas envie.

\- Raison probable pour laquelle il est toujours célibataire à quarante-cinq ans.

\- Keii, on va pas repartir là-dessus... Je sais ce que tu pense à ce sujet et je maintiens que tu fais fausse route : j'ai jamais intéressé Guillaume de cette façon, il est parfaitement hétéro. Il a simplement pas encore rencontré la femme de sa vie.

Quoi ? To-chan pense que Guillaume a des vues sur to-san ? C'est ridicule… Je le pensais pas jaloux comme ça.

Tiens, d'ailleurs quand on parle du loup… Le voilà qui arrive.

\- Keii !

Ah oui j'oublie toujours ce détail : to-san et to-chan sont homonymes, donc ils ont le même diminutif et jamais Guillaume n'appelle to-san "Toma".

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de to-san en apercevant son ami et leurs retrouvailles sont tout aussi chaleureuses que d'habitude.

\- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, mon pote, dit-il en retrouvant le français avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

\- A moi aussi. Salut Keiichiro. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ? répond aimablement to-chan malgré ce qu'il pense.

Oui parce que to-chan a fini par parler un peu français à force. Bon il est quand même pas bilingue mais il se débrouille, c'est déjà ça. Au moins, to-san est plus obligé de faire l'interprète en permanence.

\- Et ce jeune homme, me dit pas que c'est... Ataru ? hallucine-t-il.

\- Si c'est bien moi. Bonjour Guillaume.

Tout comme Massu et Yuya, il y a longtemps que je l'appelle plus "tonton". Il y a que Saori que j'appelle encore "tata", mais c'est parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.

\- Wahou, tu as poussé comme un champignon ! C'est pas croyable. Ca te fait quel âge ?

\- Vingt-deux ans. Presque vingt-trois.

\- Ah oui quand même. Le temps passe vite. T'as quasiment l'âge de ton père quand je l'ai connu, rigole-t-il. Et c'est... ?

Son regard s'est posé sur Hitoshi qui comprend rien à la conversation vu qu'elle se déroule dans une langue qu'il ne parle ni ne comprend.

\- C'est Hitoshi, mon petit ami. (j'ajoute en japonais) Hito, je te présente Guillaume Leguirec, le meilleur ami de to-san.

\- Ah ok. Bah salut Hitoshi.

\- Hito ne comprend pas le français Guillaume.

\- Bonjour, répond poliment mon copain, visiblement intimidé, en répétant simplement le mot qu'il nous a entendu prononcer.

\- Bon allez on y va. Si je la fais attendre trop longtemps, ta mère va m'arracher les yeux, Keii, dit-il encore en riant.

\- Pourvu qu'elle en ait pas trop fait...

\- Tu connais ta mère...

To-san soupire. Et je le comprends. Connaissant obaa-chan elle a du mettre les petits plats dans les grands, voir plus. Je me demande si les murs des chambres sont toujours pleins de goodies de News représentant ses quatre membres. Si c'est le cas ça fera un choc à Hitoshi.

Sur le trajet (c'est to-san qui a prit le volant. Je pense que conduire à droite lui manque), j'essaye d'expliquer à mon petit ami ce qu'il voit par la fenêtre, mais c'est pas simple parce que Guillaume m'interrompt sans arrêt pour me poser des tas de questions. Je finis par craquer et, un peu agacé de cet interrogatoire, lui sort toutes les infos d'un coup.

\- Hito est le fils adoptif de Ninomiya Kazunari et Ohno Satoshi de l'ancien groupe Arashi, il a vingt-et-un ans, lui aussi est un Johnny's il fait partie du groupe Nippon Connexion dont il est le plus jeune membre, on sort ensemble depuis qu'on est ados et maintenant on vit ensemble.

\- Hé ça va, du calme, je m'intéressais juste a ta vie, gamin. Relax.

\- C'est gentil, Guillaume, réponds-je en soupirant, mais j'essaye de m'occuper d'Hito qui vient en France pour la première fois.

\- Ok ok, je dis plus rien. Dis donc Keii il est susceptible ton gosse.

\- Pas du tout. Au contraire même, il a hérité de la patience de Keii. Il vaut mieux d'ailleurs, sinon il s'en sortirait jamais dans son boulot. Mais tu ferais perdre patience à un saint.

\- C'est toi qui ose me sortir ça ? Elle est bien bonne !... Quel boulot ?

\- Je te l'ai expliqué dans mon dernier mail, Guillaume. Tu fais gaffe à ce que je te raconte des fois ou tu t'en fous ?

\- Tes mails font des kilomètres de long à chaque fois et ils sont blindés d'infos alors si je devais tout retenir...

\- Quand il s'agit de nos enfants tu pourrais faire un effort quand même, t'abuse...

Pour faire cesser la pseudo dispute, je décide de répondre moi-même à sa question.

\- Je suis le manager des 6Dreams, un groupe qui vient de débuter.

Il émet alors un long sifflement.

\- Manager à vingt-deux ans ? Et bah la vache tu dois être sacrément doué.

Je réponds rien et me reconcentre sur mon petit ami jusqu'à notre arrivée devant la maison.

\- Bon Hito tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai expliqué à propos d'obaa-chan ?

\- Elle est très expensive et tactile et je ne dois pas être choqué si elle m'embrasse sur les joues et me prend dans ses bras, récite-t-il.

\- C'est ça. Allez on y va maintenant sinon elle va carrément venir nous chercher dehors. Je rentre donc à mon tour dans la maison et suis immédiatement "attaqué" par obaa-chan.

\- Ataru, mon chéri ! s'exclame-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras comme elle peut vu que le haut de sa tête m'arrive grosso modo à la base du cou. Tu es devenu tellement beau, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu si tes pères ne m'envoyaient pas des photos régulièrement. Et je suppose que ce mignon jeune homme est Hitoshi ? Bienvenue dans la famille, mon chou.

Elle a dit tout ça d'une traite sans respirer. Elle a un sacré souffle.

\- Bonjour mamie, lui dis-je en souriant. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Oui c'est Hitoshi. Par contre il ne parle pas français alors ce serait sympa pour lui de parler en japonais

\- Bien sûr pas de problème, dit-elle en souriant à mon petit ami pour le rassurer, avant de lui répéter en japonais ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Merci madame. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer moi aussi. Ataru m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- Oh non, pas de madame avec moi, trésor. Cora ira très bien.

\- Tu peux dire "Cora-san" ça ira, intervient alors to-chan. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fais.

\- Cora, laisse donc entrer ces enfants voyons. Ils sont encore à la porte, ce n'est pas poli.

Ojii-chan, la voix de la sagesse.

\- Oh. Oui bien sûr. Entrez entrez.

\- Ton grand-père ? me demande alors Hitoshi à mi voix en me suivant comme mon ombre.

Je hoche la tête. Le temps semble pas avoir de prise sur lui, il est toujours exactement comme quand j'étais petit. Au contraire d'obaa-chan qui teint ses cheveux pour restaurer leir couleur rousse enfuie.

On rejoint donc tout le monde dans le salon et obaa-chan nous propose tout de suite à boire et à manger.

\- Non merci, fais-je. On a été un peu gavés comme des oies dans l'avion alors j'ai pas faim. Hito ?

\- Non moi non plus.

Elle a l'air déçue. C'est tout elle ça.

\- Fais pas cette tête, obaa-chan, c'est pas si grave, dis-je alors en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, avant de me baisser pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Maintenant elle a l'air toute contente. Il lui faut pas grand chose.

J'emmène Hitoshi jusqu'à notre chambre temporaire (puisqu'on part tous demain matin) et constate que non, la déco a pas changé, il y a toujours des goodies de Shige, Massu et Yuya sur les murs.

\- Woh... fait seulement mon petit ami en le découvrant.

\- Ouais désolé, ma grand-mère est un peu groupie sur les bords et le fait que News ne soit plus en activité ne change rien, elle est toujours trop fière de to-san malgré le temps qui a passé.

\- Mais... ton père n'est pas sur ce mur. Aucun des deux d'ailleurs.

\- Parce qu'ils ont l'exclusivité de l'ancienne chambre de to-san.

\- Oh... Bah quelque part c'est logique puisqu'il est leur unique enfant. Je pense que ça fera pareil pour moi plus tard avec to-san et to-chan.

\- Probablement. Tu veux prendre une douche pour te rafraichir du voyage ?

\- Si tu la prends avec moi.

L'allusion ne peut pas m'échapper tellement elle est claire.

\- Pas chez mes grands-parents, Hito, ce serait pas correct. Quand on sera en Bretagne ce sera différent.

Il commence par faire la moue, puis sourit de nouveau.

\- D'accord.

\- La salle de bain c'est la porte en face.

Sur ces mots je quitte la pièce pour retourner dans le salon et je constate alors une absence.

\- Guillaume est parti ?

\- Oui il a dit qu'il voulait pas troubler la réunion de famille.

\- Ton copain est adorable, Ataru cheri. Je comprends que tu l'aime, me dit alors obaa-chan.

\- Oui il l'est et pas que physiquement. Je savais que tu l'adorerais.

omme il fait beau, ojii-chan annonce qu'on fera un barbecue le soir et ça me fait sourire. C'est un fan de barbecue, on en fait à chaque fois qu'on vient même s'il pleut parce qu'il le met sous le hauvent de la terrasse.

A vingt-trois heures, chacun a regagné sa chambre parce qu'on part à quatre heures du matin et qu'il y a quand même cinq heures de route. Une fois au lit, Hitoshi se blottit contre moi.

\- Je suis tellement heureux d'être là, avec toi et d'avoir l'impression de faire partie de ta famille.

\- Mais tu en fais partie, Hito. Depuis longtemps.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime.

On s'est tous couchés tôt mais au réveil à trois heures, il faut pas se cacher la vérité on a tous "la tête dans le cul" comme dirait to-san. Tout le monde se traine lamentablement, les cheveux en vrac et ne regard vague... pourtant dans maintenant moins d'une heure, les deux voitures (celle d'ojii-chan et obaa-chan etcune qu'ils ont louée) vont prendre la route. Sachant que la notre c'est to-san qui la conduit parce que lui a l'habitude de conduire à droite (soit disant que moi pas assez et que si la voiture de location a un souci ce sont mes grands-parents qui prendront).

\- Mais Toma sois raisonnable, tu ne vas pas conduire seul pendant cinq heures alors que nous sommes trois à avoir le permis.

\- Quatre, corrige alord Hitoshi à ma grande surprise.

\- He ?

\- J'ai passé le permis peu avant ton retour des Etats-Unis.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

\- Parce que prendre le volant à Tokyo me fait peur. Mais... je suppose que sur des lignes droite comme les autoroutes ça ira.

Alors là les bras m'en tombent.

\- Tu vois, on a tous le permis dans cette voiture alors sois raisonnable et laisse l'un de nous te relayer quand tu seras fatigué. Promets-le moi.

\- On verra...

\- Koyama Keiichiro Thomas Florian je te demande de me promettre de ne pas risquer nos vies par simple fierté.

Wow le nom intégral de to-san. Je crois pas avoir déjà entendu qui que ce soit le prononcer et surtout pas to-san qui, à ma connaissance, l'a jamais appellé autrement que Toma parce que "ça lui donnerait l'impression d'être schizophrène". Il doit vraiment être très très inquiet. Et vu l'entêtement tde to-san ça se comprend.

\- Oui oui d'accord d'accord, cède-t-il en grognant.

Il déteste qu'on lui force la main pour quelque chose qu'il veut pas faire. Même si là to-chan a totalement raison.

To-san enfin devenu sensé, on embarque tous avec nos bagages dans la confortable BMW louée par ojii-chan.

\- Pas d'imprudence Toma, ne, recommande une dernière fois to-chan une fois to-san au volant.

\- Mais oui... Keii arrête un peu de t'en faire, j'ai pas l'intention de me prendre pour Kobayashi sur un circuit... Je suis pas dingue non plus. Et de toute façon on roule en convoi alors...

To-chan a un air qui veut dire qu'il jurerait pas que la dernière affirmation est fausse, mais il ajoute rien et to-san démarre enfin derrière ojii-chan.

\- Ataru, trésor, à la première halte, sois gentil de relayer ton grand-père, me dit to-chan au bout de cinq minutes. Tu sais bien que ta grand-mère ne peut pas le faire puisqu'elle n'a pas le permis.

\- D'accord to-chan, je lui proposerais. Mais tu sais bien qu'ojii-chan est aussi têtu que to-san. Les chiens font pas des chats.

\- Je sais oui. Mais je compte sur toi pour insister quand même.


	16. Bonjour la Bretagne

Après trois arrêts forcés d'une demie heure chacun pour qu'ojii-chan et to-san se reposent (vu qu'ils ont pas voulu laisser le volant à qui que ce soit), on finit par arriver à destination. La bienvenue nous est souhaitée plusieurs centaines de mètres avant la ville, par un parterre de fleurs décoré d'une énorme encre marine complètement rouillée par les ans et un écriteau "Binic" et finalement, le convoi entre dans la plus adorable petite ville que j'ai jamais vu : des bâtiments blancs aux toits d'ardoises abritant des commerces dont les auvents colorés s'avancent sur les trottoirs entourent un bassin traversé par une passerelle en bois et métal blanc ; plus loin, le clocher d'une église semble vouloir embrocher les nuages inexistants dans le ciel d'azur et les drisses des bateaux amarés claquent doucement dans la brise. Ca a l'air tellement tranquille, que je me sens moi-même en paix.

\- Alors mon garçon, qu'en pense-tu ? demande ojii-chan dans la voiture de laquelle je me trouve avec Hitoshi qui a pas voulu me quitter d'une semelle.

\- C'est apaisant, réponds-je, encore pris par ma contemplation.

\- C'est super joli ! s'exclame par contre mon petit ami.

\- Cora serait heureuse d'entendre ça. Ne manquez pas de lui dire tout à l'heure, ne.

Oui parce qu'à la dernière halte, obaa-chan et nous avons échangé nos places dans les voitures. La voiture longe le quai bordé à gauche par une myriade de boutiques de toutes sortes (bars, restaurants, boutique de souvenirs, fleuriste, hôtel...) et à droite par le bassin, pour passer devant l'église en question finalement beaucoup plus proche que je pensais et remonter une rue sur sa droite une douzaine de mètres plus loin. Une fois en haut, ojii-chan tourne à gauche et redescend le long d'une autre rue, bien plus petite, avant de s'arrêter devant une maison.

\- Nous y sommes, annonce-t-il.

Impatient, je m'éjecte presque de l'habitacle alors que la voiture de to-san, to-chan et obaa-chan s'arrête à son tour... et je suis un peu déçu. La façade, toute blanche avec des volets (fermés) peints en bleu canard etcune portr en bois sombre n'a rien d'impressionnant, alors que je me l'étais figurée plus imposante. Mais j'avoue qu'elle est tout à fait dans le style des autres maisons et bâtiments de la ville. Obaa-chan ouvre la porte et aussitôt, une forte odeur de renfermé agresse mes narines. Depuis combien de temps personne est venu ici ?

\- On va faire un courant d'air comme ça l'odeur partira, déclare-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

A l'intérieur il fait noir comme dans un four alors j'ouvre l'application lampe torche de mon portable histoire de voir où on met les pieds.

\- Ah merci trésor, me dit-elle. Tu peux éclairer par ici s'il te plait ?

Le "ici" c'est un panneau coulissant que j'avais pas remarqué sur la gauche et qui cache a la fois un compteur électrique et un ballon d'eau chaude. Elle appuie sur un bouton et la lumière se fait, dévoilant un escalier en bois sombre face à nous, ainsi que des portes a gauche et à droite. Enfin des portes... plutôt des ouvertures en fait parce qu'il y a pas de battants. On la suit comme des toutous alors qu'elle entre dans la pièce de droite et allume la lumière. On découvre alors une petite pièce agencée comme un salon, avec en face de la porte un canapé recouvert d'une housse beige qui doit dater de quelques dizaines d'années étant donné son aspect pelucheux d'un autre àge. A droite, contre la fenêtre pour le moment fermée et opacifiée par des volets, il y a un meuble dn bois clair et à côté, un autre sur lequel est posée une antique télé. Mais genre tellement antique qu'elle devait déjà être vieilld quand to-san était petit, voire quand obaa-chan était petite. Un énorme dinosaure cathodique dont il faut enfoncer les boutons pour changer de chaîne. C'est à tel point que je me dis que ça doit être une déco, c'est pas possible autrement... Ca m'intrigue à tel point, qu'alors qu'elle ouvre les volets, laissant le soleil inonder la pièce, je demande :

\- Obaa-chan, cette télé...

\- Tu pourras la regarder plus tard, trésor. Pour le moment il y a beaucoup de choses à faire.

\- Attends... tu veux dire qu'elle fonctionne ? Sérieusement ?

\- Mais bien sûr. Nous avons collé l'émetteur nécessaire à l'arrière et elle reçoit les cent douze chaînes.

J'en reste presque bouche bée, ce qui la fait rire.

\- Remets-toi trésor, ne.

Sur ces mots elle quitte la pièce (apparemment appelée la "pièce à côté") et, au moment de lui emboiter le pas, je remarque deux portes, que je m'empresse d'ouvrir. Toilettes et (minuscule) salle d'eau. Ok, donc je suppose que le canapé est clic-clac et que cette "pièce à côté" sert donc de chambre. De l'autre côté, dans ce qui semble être à la fois la pièce principale et la cuisine, je découvre à gauche, contre la fenêtre, deux fauteuils en osier garnis de matelas à fleurs, à peu de distance d'une grande table rectangulaire couverte d'une toile cirée et entourée de six chaises en bois bleu canard. Cette table est collée à un plan de travail carrelé qui occupe le centre de la pièce en horizontal. Derrière la table, contre le mur, il y a ce qui ressemble à un petit buffet à vaisselle en bois sombre et le fond de la pièce est occupé par une cuisinière, un évier et divers placards. Pas de lave-vaisselle apparemment. A travers la longue fenêtre du fond, je remarque un escalier qui semble aller à l'extérieur. Sûrement au fameux jardin dont nous a parlé to-san.

\- Elle est jolie cette maison, déclare alors Hitoshi au grand plaisir d'obaa-chan.

\- Merci mon chou. Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Mais tu n'as pas encore vu l'étage ni le grenier.

Cette phrase m'emplit de curiosité et, après un regard échangé avec mon petit ami, on grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers. Face a nous, il y a une petite salle de bain. A gauche une chambre de bonne taille compte un lit double et deux lits simples. A droite, il y a encore deux autres chambres, plus petites : l'une donnant apparemment sur la rue avec un lit double, l'autre sur le jardin avec deux lits simples. Avec l'aide d'Hitoshi, j'ouvre toutes les fenêtres et volets pour créer un courant d'air qui chassera l'odeur de renfermé.

\- Choisissez la chambre que vous voulez les garçons ! nous crie alors obaa-chan depuis le rez de chaussée.

Hitoshi me consulte du regard.

\- Si on prend la chambre du grenier, personne ne nous entendra faire l'amour, lui soufflé-je.

A cette idée, ses yeux se mettent à briller et je sais qu'il imagine déjà les folies qu'on fera ce soir.

Une rapide visite dans le fameux grenier nous convainc tout à fait que c'était la bonne solution.

\- Obaa-chan, on prend le grenier ! crié-je depuis le pallier du dernier étage en me penchant pour être sûr d'être entendu.

En redescendant, on trouve la porte d'entrée ouverte, prouvant qu'en fait personne ne nous a entendus parce qu'ils s'occupent tous des bagages.

\- On prend le grenier, répété-je alors en sortant à mon tour pour récupérer notre unique valise.

\- Tu es sûr, trésor ? me demande-t-elle en me regardant avec étonnement. La chambre mansardée n'est pas la plus confortable tu sais.

\- Elle nous ira très bien, t'en fais pas.

\- A leur âge on dort bien partout, kaa-chan, intervient alors to-san. Et puis tant mieux, comme ça vous allez pouvoir prendre la chambre qui donne sur le jardin, c'est votre préférée.

\- Mais ces sont des lits séparés dans cette chambre, fais-je remarquer. Obaa-chan, ojii-chan vous ne dormez pas ensemble ?

\- A la maison si mais ta grand-mère adore la "chambre aux roses", répond ojii-chan.

\- La chambre aux roses ?

\- Tu n'as pas fais attention trésor ? La fenêtre donne pratiquement sur le parterre de rosiers. Ils sentent si bon...

Heu non j'avoue que j'avais pas fais gaffe. Les fleurs c'est bien un truc de femme ça.

\- Moi j'avais remarqué, Cora-san, déclare alors mon petit ami dans un sourire adorable qui fait kyater obaa-chan.

\- Adorable. Tu es vraiment adorable, mon chou.

Ok... De femme et d'Hitoshi donc.

\- Bon je vais monter la valise Hito, dis-je alors que to-san empoigne la leur.

Alors qu'on arrive l'un derrière l'autre au pallier du premier étage, il me murmure en français :

\- Pitié pour notre sommeil, soyez discrets cette nuit, ok ?

Ok on s'est totalement fait griller en fait.

\- Comment tu...

Il rigole.

\- Pas à moi, champion. Tu oublie que je connais cette maison comme ma poche et que je te connais par cœur. Pour moi c'était évident que vous la choisiriez pour cette raison.

En rigolant encore, il entre dans la chambre de gauche et je me dépêche de monter au grenier pour cacher la rougeur de mes joues. Dans le genre situation gênante, celle-ci est pas mal...

Finalement, tout le monde finit par être installé et obaa-chan décrète qu'il est temps d'aller faire les courses "même s'il y a le marché jeudi matin". Bon visiblement les arrivées dans cette maison répondent à un emploi du temps précis auquel on ne peut pas déroger donc je dis rien, mais j'espère qu'après ça on pourra faire ce qu'on voudra.

Mon dieu cette expédition dans le supermarché local (Super U) avec le général Coralie aux commandes, c'était vraiment une épreuve. Pour commencer, à part to-san et mes grands-parents, on était tous complètement paumés, du coup, les missions dont elle nous avait chargés to-chan, Hitoshi et moi et qui étaient censées nous faire gagner du temps puisqu'on était nombreux, nous en a fait perdre un considérable parce qu'on errait dans les allées sans trouver les bonnes. Et encore moi le français je maîtrise et to-san le comprend au moins un peu, mais le pauvre Hitoshi qui parle que japonais s'est bien perdu une demie douzaine de fois. Ensuite j'ai eu l'impression que les produits dont elle m'avait confié la recherche étaient pas du tout les mêmes qu'au Japon alors je suis resté perplexe un bon paquet de fois. Et pour finir, une fois en caisse, j'ai commis sans le savoir l'erreur finale. Fatale même.

\- C'est quoi ces crêpes marron ? C'est bizarre…

Là, j'ai cru qu'obaa-chan allait faire une attaque.

\- Des crêpes ? Des crêpes ?! Koyama Thomas qu'est ce que tu as appris à ton fils ?! s'est-elle exclamée en français, ce qui a fait se retourner la quasi totalité des clients présents en caisse.

\- Shhhhhht Cora, ce n'est pas le lieu pour un esclandre et surtout pas en français, tente de la raisonner en japonais ojii-chan, visiblement très embarrassé.

Mais une fois le dragon Coralie réveillé, il n'est plus possible de l'arrêter par des mots, alors ojii-chan a fait un truc totalement impensable pour lui... il a embrassé obaa-chan. Oui oui en public alors que je crois pas l'avoir même jamais vu faire ça devant nii-chan, nee-chan et moi même quand on était petits. Ca a le mérite de couper court à la réplique d'obaa-chan, qui se met à regarder son mari avec des yeux énamourés dans lesquels on peut presque voir pétiller des cœurs.

\- Keisuke chéri… soupire-t-elle, presque en extase.

Wow... efficace. Je crois pas l'avoir déjà vue dans cet état. Ojii-chan a un effet dévastateur sur elle. Ils me font penser à to-san et to-chan tous les deux. Enfin je suppose que c'est logique, les chiens ne font pas des chats. Ca doit être parce qu'il avait l'exemple de ses parents sous les yeux que to-san est comme ça avec to-chan.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais expliqué la différence parce que l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée, tout simplement, kaa-chan, dit alors to-san qu'elle venait d'accuser de je ne sais même pas quoi.

\- Hum ? De quoi ? répond-elle, complètement ailleurs.

Elle est totalement dans la stratosphère là, on dirait qu'elle vient de fumer un truc pas net. To-san secoue la tête d'un air désespéré.

\- Bon du coup je t'explique, champion. Ce que tu as pris pour des crêpes sont en fait des galettes. C'est grosso modo la même chose, sauf qu'elles sont faites avec de la farine de sarazin et qu'on les mange uniquement salées. Les crêpes, je veux dire les vraies crêpes bretonnes, sont faites avec de la farine de froment et se mangent uniquement sucrées.

Ah ouais ok... Enfin pour moi ça reste des crêpes marron chelou. Il y a qu'une bretonne comme obaa-chan pour attacher de l'importance à un détail pareil.

Après ça on est rentrés et obaa-chan s'est mise à préparer le repas de midi : les fameuses galettes. En la regardant les préparer, je remarque qu'elle met une tonne de fromage râpé à l'intérieur. Du coup je la préviens en français :

\- Obaa-chan, vas-y mollo sur le fromage quand tu feras celle d'Hito... Le fromage il est pas habitué, on en mange pas au Japon.

\- Misère un pays sans gruyère râpé... Je ne tiendrais pas une semaine sans ça et sans crème fraîche...

\- Alors ne viens jamais parce que c'est très difficilement trouvable et à des prix exorbitants.

Bon, bilan gustatif après presque une semaine : je crois qu'Hitoshi est pas franchement fan de la cuisine française ou du moins des specialités bretonnes et javoue que je suis pas loin de partager son avis. Parce que bon, en dehors des galettes complètes, galettes-saucisses et galettes-salade (overdose de galettes, obaa-chan est beaucoup trop fan à mon goût), on a eu droit à la potée, aux coquilles saint-jacques à la bretonne et à de l'andouille de Guéméné. Sans oublier les desserts hyper lourds, kouign amann et far breton en tête, les biscuits (palets bretons) saturés en beurre et le "fameux" caramel au beurre salé... Bref les plats japonais m'ont jamais autant manqué que pendant ces quelques jours.

Heureusement, pour digérer toutes ces calories, on a pu se ballader pas mal. D'abord vers la première plage, appellée Avant-Port parce qu'elle est située... bah avant le port (d'ailleurs en parlant du port, son odeur à marrée basse dûe à la vase et aux algues en décomposition est insoutenable, avec Hitoshi on a failli rendre notre déjeuner). On y accède par un goulet ensablé entre deux pans de rochers, situé à quelques mètres de la jetée au bout duquel se trouve le phare, ou alors par un tunnel creusé dans la roche qui donne sur une longue promenade bétonnée jonchée de cabines de bain louées à l'année et terminée par une aire de jeux pour enfants.

Sur le sable, il y a des éléments métalliques étranges recouverts à marrée haute, dont to-san nous a expliqué qu'ils appartenaient au Club Mickey auquel il allait tous les étés dans son enfance. Avec fierté, il a ajouté que c'est là qu'il a appris à nager, qu'une fois son équipe a gagné le premier prix du concours de châteaux de sable et que la photo de cette victoire est restée tous les étés sur le tableau d'honneur pendant plus de dix ans. Il a précisé que le responsable du club continuait même à le reconnaitre une fois qu'il était devenu adulte. J'ai pas osé lui dire que c'était certainement parce que c'était le seul asiatique du coin et que, en tant que tel, il était forcémment innoubliable. Et puis imaginer to-san gamin en train de sauter sur un trampoline ou de faire des pâtés m'a beaucoup amusé, mais comme il avait vraiment l'air content de nous raconter ces anecdotes, j'ai gardé mes remarques pour moi. Juste avant le goulet, on est remontés le long d'un chemin bétonné qui montait en zigzag plutôt raide et on a suivi un sentier appellé "chemin des douaniers" jusqu'à un endroit baptisé "Corps de garde" où to-san a dit qu'il pêchait souvent des crevettes. A ce moment, Hitoshi qui doit tenir d'Ohno-san sa passion de la pêche, s'est exclamé qu'il voulait essayer aussi, mais to-san l'a immédiatement fait déchanter : ce n'était pas la saison, donc il n'y avait probablement pas de crevettes, même grises.

On a aussi vu la deuxième plage appellée La Banche (mais je ne sais pas pourquoi et apparemment même obaa-chan en sait rien) qui, elle, s'étend assez loin même si les gens ne dépassent pas un certain endroit quand ils y vont, comme si l'endroit était hanté. Pas que je crois vraiment aux fantômes et tout ça, ne… mais je serais pas aux trois-quarts japonais si j'y croyais pas au moins un peu. D'après to-san, il y a des milliers d'années, cette plage était une forêt et quand il était enfant il y a même trouvé un bois de cerf blanchi par les ans. Je me demande si tout ce qu'il raconte est vrai ou s'il en rajoute pour avoir des choses à dire sur chaque sujet.

A part ça, à mon grand regret et à celui d'Hitoshi, on a pas pu se baigner. Enfin on s'est trempé les pieds, mais l'eau devait être grosso modo à douze ou treize degrés, alors on a pas voulu tester. On voulait pas tomber malade pour une trempette de dix minutes, on est pas fous. Enfin pas à ce point.

Avec tout ça, la semaine a filé à toute allure et le moment de revenir sur Paris est vite arrivé. On a donc refait les valises, refermé les volets et dit au revoir à Binic ainsi qu'à la Bretagne pour longtemps.

Pendant tout le trajet, j'ai senti la déception de mon petit ami à l'idée que ce personnage prenne fin et sa tristesse a égalé la mienne, celle de to-san et de to-chan quand il a fallu quitter obaa-chan et ojii-chan. Elle nous a longuement serrés dans ses bras en pleurant (elle savait qu'elle nous reverrait plus de façon physique avant très longtemps), dit à mon petit ami qu'il était un "bon petit" et que "ses pères devaient être très fiers de lui", puis a embrassé to-san et to-chan comme si elle allait plus jamais les revoir de sa vie, tout en leur recommandant de les appeler plus souvent sur Skype.

Une fois sur la route de l'aéroport, je scrute de nouveau to-san et son angoisse temporelle. Je sens bien qu'il lutte intensément contre lui-même pour pas montrer son stress et je trouve ça courageux parce que c'est évident qu'il est agité.

Le retour à l'appartement est un peu morose du coup, parce que ce voyage, même s'il était très court, était bien sympa et il risque de pas se reproduire avant un bail. S'il se reproduit.


	17. Qui suis-je ?

A mon retour à l'agence à la fin de la Golden Week, une surprise m'attend quand j'entre dans mon bureau.

\- Sakurai-san ? m'étonné-je. Bonjour. Que faites-vous là ?

\- Bonjour Ataru-kun. Il fallait que je te voie avant que tu reprennes tes activités avec les 6Dreams.

\- Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence ?

Il ne répond pas et hoche simplement la tête en me tendant une feuille pliée en quatre. Intrigué et aussi vaguement inquiet parce qu'il a l'air très sérieux (enfin plus que d'habitude), je la déplie rapidement pour en lire le contenu.

\- C'est une blague ? fais-je, stupéfait.

\- Pas du tout. Ce monsieur est très sérieux et c'est ce qui nous pose un problème parce que tu ne fais partie que du personnel de l'agence, or c'est toi seul que ce producteur coréen veut dans le rôle principal de son film.

Alors là, les bras m'en tombent. Il est dingue ce mec ?

\- Il sait que je ne suis pas un Johnny's ?

\- Je lui ai précisé quand je l'ai eu au téléphone. Apparement il est parfaitement au courant, mais il n'en démord pas, c'est toi qu'il veut.

\- C'est ridicule... Vous avez dit à ce type que j'avais été jugé nul comme acteur ?

\- Que tu n'avais pas été jugé assez bon, oui. Et ça n'a rien changé.

\- Alors qu'avez-vous l'intention de répondre ?

\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- La décision te revient.

\- Attendez... Supposons une minute que j'accepte ce projet délirant... qui s'occupera des 6Dreams ?

\- Jun a proposé de s'en charger pendant ton absence.

Ah ouais carrément...

\- Tu peux donc te décider comme tu veux.

\- Alors que vous avez déjà tout révu pour que j'accepte ? fais-je, ironique.

\- Je ne te force pas la main, j'ai simplement paré à toute éventualité.

\- Quelles seront les conséquences si j'accepte ?

\- Pour qui ? L'agence, toi ou le groupe ?

\- Disons les trois.

\- Pour l'agence de la publicité en Corée si tout se passe bien, pour toi peut-être une deuxième chance de devenir un Johnny's comme tu le souhaitais à l'origine et pour le groupe, aucune pour le moment.

\- Et si je refusais ?

\- Je vais être honnête, ça ne changerait rien pour personne. Tout continuerait comme maintenant.

\- Donc... que j'accepte cette folie n'entraînerait que du positif pour tout le monde ?

\- Effectivement. Mais comme je te le disais, tu n'as aucune obligation. Tu es libre de refuser si tu le souhaite.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant de cette proposition délirante ?

\- Juste Jun et Julie-san.

\- Je peux réfléchir ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est même normal que tu le fasses. Je te laisse. Informe-moi de ta décision dès que possible.

Je hoche la tête, le salue et le laisse sortir, pensif mais surtout perturbé par l'idée que ce type me veut moi qui ne suis qu'un obscur membre du staff. Il faut que j'en parle à mes garçons avant qui que ce soit d'autre. Selon ce qu'ils diront et selon l'avis d'Hitoshi, de to-sa et to-chan, je prendrais ma décision.

Bon finalement, demander leur opinion à mes garçons n'était pas l'idée du siècle parce qu'étant donné leur affection pour moi, ils se sont bien sûr tous exclamés que je devais d'abord penser à moi sans m'occuper d'eux. Ensuite, Hitoshi a décrété que c'était une formidable opportunité et qu'il n'y avait pas à hésiter et to-san était du même avis (ce qui m'a pas vraiment étonné de la part de celui qui avait tout plaqué dans son pays pour s'installer à l'autre bout du monde), mais to-chan s'est montré plus circonspect. Et moi... je sais pas trop quoi en penser en fait. D'un côté j'ai envie de saisir cette deuxième chance inespérée de faire mes preuves en tantcque Johnny's... mais de l'autre, être manager des 6Dreams me plait vraiment beaucoup et je me suis vraiment attaché à eux. Si seulement les deux étaient compatibles... mais ce n'est pas le cas. Si cette histoire de film en Corée se fait, je vais être obligé de choisir entre les deux voies. Et honnêtement ça me crucifie d'avance.

Devinez où je suis ? Dans l'avion pour Séoul avec Sakurai-san que j'ai supplié de m'accompagner parce que j'avais trop peur d'y aller seul, tout en sachant que lui ne parle pas un mot de coréen et que je vais devoir jouer les interprètes. Le coréen, j'en ai plus parlé un mot depuis la fin de mes études et en plus je connais mon niveau en comédie. Ca me fait pas plaisir de l'admettre mais je suis vraiment mort de trouille parce que je me suis renseigné, ce sont des pointures qui vont jouer dans ce film historique en plus : Choi Jin Hyuk, Jang Geun Seok, Hyun Bin, Gong Yoo, Hyun Woo, Lee Joon Ki, Song Jung Ki et Park Bo Gum pour ne citer qu'eux. Et au milieu de ce beau monde, il y a moi, le petit métis qui a pas une goutte de sang coréen et n'est ni idole ni acteur. Je comprends toujours pas quelle mouche les a piqués de me vouloir, surtout au point de créer le rôle (le rôle principal !) exprès pour moi. Je me sens mal pour les vrais acteurs dont je pique le boulot pour une raison qui m'échappe.

A notre arrivée à Incheon, un homme nous attend, portant une pancarte à mon nom. Plutôt gêné, je le rejoins, puis prenant mon courage à deux mains, me présente en coréen, puis présente mon accompagnateur.

\- Tout le monde sait qui est Sakurai-ssi, me répondit-il. Venez maintenant, vous êtes très attendu.

Très attendu... Misère et bah ils vont être déçus, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

On lui emboite donc le pas jusqu'à une voiture de luxe dans laquelle on prend place.

\- Où va-t-on ? me demande alors Sakurai-san qui n'a pas pu suivre la conversation.

\- Apparemment directement au studio. Il parait que je... suis très attendu.

Je le vois étouffer un rire.

\- Tu es vraiment une première à tout point de vue, Ataru-kun. Un membre du staff demandé et attendu comme l'un des meilleurs acteurs d l'agence, ce n'est pas banal.

\- Je me serais bien passé de cette popularité bizarre, réponds-je.

\- Je sais.

Quand on arrive devant le bureau du producteur, je m'entends demander d'y entrer seul. Comme ça, sans explication supplémentaire. Et dans la mesure où j'ai supplié Sakurai-san de m'accompagner, précisément pour éviter ce genre de situation, ça me gêne un peu beaucoup. Mais quand je lui expose la situation, il me répond d'y aller sans m'occuper de lui.

Peu rassuré, je hoche la tête et frappe donc à la porte avant d'entrer. Au moment où je pénètre dans la pièce, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se fige et reste plusieurs minutes à me fixer en silence, même après que je me sois présenté. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Heu... oui ? fais-je pour le faire réagir.

\- C'est vraiment toi... Je t'ai enfin retrouvé... Tu lui ressemble tellement... souffle-t-il avec une émotion visible.

\- He ?

Comment ça "retrouvé" ? De quoi il parle ? Je l'ai jamais vu de ma vie ce type.

\- C'est normal que tu ne te souviennes de rien, tu étais si petit quand c'est arrivé. Et moi j'étais à l'étranger, je n'ai appris la tragéfie que trop tard.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Ataru n'est pas ton prénom de naissance, c'est celui qu'ils t'avaient donné à l'orphelinat. Ton vrai nom est Ahn Ji Dwi. Tu es le fils de mon frère aîné et donc mon neveu.

\- Pardon ?! m'exclamé-je, les yeux écarquillés devant l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je comprends ton scepticisme, surtout après toutes ces années, mais je vais t'expliquer si tu veux bien. Assieds-toi.

Complètement perdu, je hoche la tête, prends place sur le fauteuil face à lui et le laisse parler.

\- Il y a des années, au cours d'un voyage au Japon, mon frère a fait la connaissance d'ubne jeune femme dont il est tombé fou amoureux. Après quelques mois de relation, il a annoncé à nos parents qu'il voulait l'épouser, mais mes parents ont refusé parce qu'elle n'était pas coréenne. Mon frère était un rebelle, il s'est donc passé de leur consentement et l'a épousée contre leur avis. Très en colère, ils l'ont renié sans savoir que Satomi-ah était enceinte et m'ont interdit toute communication avec eux. Pour eux, c'était comme s'il était mort. Mon frère et sa femme se sont alors définitivement installés à Okkaido et c'est là-bas que tu es né.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre parler d'un scénario de drama alors que c'est censé être mon histoire. C'est complètement dingue.

\- Si vos parents avaient coupé les ponts avec lui et vous avaient interdit toute communication, comment avez-vous appris ma naissance ?

\- Mon frère et moi avons toujours été très proches, alors en cachette de mes parents, j'ai continué à prendre de vos nouvelles à tous les trois, c'est comme ça que je l'ai su. Trois ans ont passé de cette façon. Je recevais souvent des photos du beau petit garçon que tu étais, avec des annotations de ma belle-sœur concernant ta croîssance et tes divers progrès. Et puis un jour... je n'ai plus reçu aucune nouvelle. Inquiet, j'ai envoyé des dizaines de lettres qui me sont toutes revenues en l'état. J'étais pris par des tournages, il m'était impossible de me déplacer au Japon pour savoir ce qui se passait. J'ai envoyé un de mes employés là-bas à ma place, mais il est revenu avec l'affreuse nouvelle : un chauffard avait percuté la voiture de tes parents qui étaient morts sur le coup, mais tu avais été miraculeusement épargné. Il se révéla par contre incapable de me dire ce qu'il était advenu de toi. On lui avait seulement dit que "l'enfant avait été emmené par les secours".

\- Je n'ai pas de souvenirs précis... mais je suppose que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai du arriver a l'orphelinat...

\- Probablement parce que toute trace de Ahn Ji Dwi a disparu à compter de ce moment. Même avec ton nom, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir dans quel orphelinat tu avais été placé et même en ayant miraculeusement découvert duquel il s'agissait, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir à quelle famille tu avais été confié.

\- Mon nom devait être trop compliqué à prononcer pour des japonais, alors ils m'ont rebaptisé. Ataru est né à ce moment-là... supposé-je. Et j'y suis resté jusqu'à ce que to-san et to-chan fassent le déplacement depuis Tokyo et nous adoptent nii-chan, nee-chan et moi.

Il hoche la tête et reprend.

\- Devenu Koyama Ataru, une personne différente, je n'ai plus réussi a obtenir la moindre nouvelle de toi, mais je n'ai pas abandonné. Tu étais Ahn Ji Dwi, mon neveu par le sang et c'était à mes yeux un lien bien plus fort que n'importe quelle adoption.

\- Vous vous trompez, l'interromps-je alors. Vous êtes peut-être mon oncle par le sang mais vous êtes un étranger pour moi. Koyama Keiichiro et Koyama Toma n'ont aucun lien de sang avec moi mais ils sont mes parents, ma famille et CA c'est le plus important. Je ne connais pas ce Ahn Ji Dwi que vous avez passé tant d'années à chercher, parce que je n'ai pas vécu en tant que tel pendant ces dix-neuf dernières années. Je suis Koyama Ataru, c'est tout.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue mais...

\- Mais rien du tout, c'est comme ça. Comment m'avez-vous finalement retrouvé ?

\- Et bien, désespéré, j'allais rennoncer après des années de traque, quand je t'ai vu en photo auprès d'un groupe de jeunes garçons. Il n'y avait pas de nom sous la photo, mais tu ressemblais tellement à mon frère que ça ne pouvait être que toi. J'ai alors contacté le magazine, qui m'a indiqué que tu étais le manager de ces enfants. Il ne m'a ensuite plus resté qu'à contacter ton agence.

Je reste silencieux quelques minutes, puis demande :

\- Donc cette histoire de film n'était qu'un prétexte pour me rencontrer ?

\- Non le film se fera bel et bien. Disons que j'ai fais d'une pierre deux coups.

Je sors de l'entrevue complètement perturbé et perdu malgré mon apparente assurance devant cet oncle tombé du ciel. Et ça doit se voir, parce que la voix inquiète de Sakurai-san se fait entendre près de moi :

\- Ataru-kun ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Sakurai-san... vous est-il déjà arrivé de ne plus savoir qui vous étiez ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Que s'est-il passé à l'intérieur ?

Pour le coup, ce n'est pas à lui que j'aurais voulu parler mais à to-san et to-chan. Mais parce que j'en ai brusquement besoin, je lui raconte tout et conclus :

\- Et maintenant je ne sais plus qui je suis.

\- Et bien la réponse me parait évidente : sois tout simplement qui tu as envie d'être au plus profond de toi.

\- He ?

\- Je veux dire que si tu le souhaite, tu peux faire comme Tsukasa-kun, reprendre ton véritable nom et devenir Ahn Ji Dwi aux yeux du monde. Ou bien tu peux rester le Koyama Ataru que j'ai appris à connaitre. Mais la réponse est déjà là, ajoute-t-il en tapotant la place de mon cœur du bout de l'index. Tu l'as toi-même fournie à ton oncle.

\- Que je ne connais pas "Ahn Ji Dwi" ?

\- Hum hum. Imagine les choses sous un autre angle : te sentirais-tu capable de vivre sous cette identité avec tout ce que ça implique vis à vis de ta famille coréenne ?

Je reste silencieux, mais la réponse à cette question est "probablement pas". Découvrir à vingt-trois ans que je suis a moitié coréen ne change rien à celui que je suis vraiment. Sans compter que j'aurais l'horrible impression de trahir l'amour que m'ont toujours donné to-san et to-chan. Ils n'ont pas mérité ça ni l'un ni l'autre. Pour leur bien, je dois enfouir cette histoire en moi. Jamais elle ne devra refaire surface.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de leur cacher, Ataru-kun, dit alors Sakurai-san comme s'il lisait mes pensées. Toma et Keiichiro ont le droit de savoir. Justement parce que tu les aime autant qu'ils t'aiment. Tu leur dois la vérité. Et les connaissant, je doute fort qu'ils prennent mal le fait que tu aies découvert tes origines et que tu te pose des questions à ce sujet.

Cet homme est juste hallucinant. Il doit avoir des pouvoirs magiques, c'est pas possible autrement. Sinon comment il arriverait toujours à savoir ce que je pense ?

\- Et concernant le tournage, il n'a rien dit de particulier ?

\- Non mais maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi le rôle principal m'a été attribué et franchement... je trouve ça anormal. Je veux pas être pistonné, c'est à la fois injuste pour les vrais acteurs et humiliant pour moi.

\- Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue, Ataru-kun et il est très louable. Seulement étant donné les circonstances...

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, c'est ça ?

\- En effet. L'agence a donné son accord. Revenir sur notre parole serait nous décrédibiliser totalement et nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

\- Fantastique... Tous ces grands acteurs vont me regarder de haut...

\- Pas forcémment. J'ai peut-être une idée pour t'épargner ce genre d'attitude. Et ça m'étonne qu'un garçon ayant ton intelligence n'y ait pas pensé seul.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Il faut se servir de ce que tu viens de découvrir.

\- He ?

Je dois subitement avoir perdu mon QI de cent quatre-vingt parce que je comprends absolument rien de ce qu'il me raconte.

\- En d'autres terme, deviens celui que tu viens de découvrir.

\- Vous voulez dire... aller sur le tournage en tant que Ahn Ji Dwi ?

\- Exactement. Personne ne se méfiera. Ils penseront tous que tu es, certes un jeune acteur qui tourne son premier drama, mais un pro malgré tout.

\- Heu... l'idée est pas mauvaise mais l'illusion dépassera pas le cap de la première scène vous savez. Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre mon niveau ou plutôt mon absence de niveau en comédie.

\- Quand on est acculé, on se découvre bien souvent des facultés inespérées.

\- Vous pensez sérieusement qu'un gène de la comédie va brusquement popper en moi et me transformer en un Tegoshi Yuya bis ? Je ne vous pensais pas si naïf, Sakurai-san, je suis surpris.

\- Tu verras.

J'ai fais part à mon... bah a mon oncle de notre idée d'identité pour le tournage et il a eu l'air de la trouver bonne mais je suppose que c'est plus le fait que je veuille utiliser mon vrai nom d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Aujourd'hui est le jour où on fait la lecture du scénario et où je vais donc rencontrer les autres acteurs. Dire que je suis nerveux serait un doux euphémisme. Je suis mort de trouille. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour entendre Hitoshi me dire avec sa passion habituelle que si c'est moi je peux tout faire. Il arrive toujours à me donner confiance en moi même quand je doute. Sakurai-san m'a accompagné cette fois même s'il ne comprendra rien vu que tout va se passer en coréen et qu'il en comprend pas un mot.

\- Ataru-kun, détends-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Vous allez juste lire un script.

\- Mais il faut mettre le ton pour lire non ?

\- Honnêtement, Ataru-kun, tu as beaucoup changé depuis ta tentative avortée de devenir Johnny's. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque tu étais mono-expressif mais ce n'est plus le cas. Tu t'es franchement ouvert. Je pense qu'Hitoshi-kun, son groupe et les 6Dreams y sont pour quelque chose. Les choses sont totalement différentes maintenant d'il y a quelques mois. Tu vas très bien te sortir de ce tournage, j'en suis convaincu.

\- J'aimerais avoir votre confiance...

\- Tu as la mienne. Sans réserve.

Je hoche la tête et, en rassemblant mon courage, j'ouvre la porte de la salle de réunion. Et là je me fige en déglutissant péniblement. Wow... c'est pas que je suis impressionné de les voir tous assis les yeux fixés sur moi, mais c'est quand même bien imité.

\- Ah voilà notre acteur principal ! s'exclame alors mon oncle avec bonne humeur. Il ne manquait que vous, Ahn-ssi. Asseyez-vous vite.

Ahn-ssi ? Ah bah oui c'est moi c'est vrai. Il va me falloir un long moment pour m'habituer à mon nom coréen je crois.

\- Bonjour, je suis Ahn Ji Dwi. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Prenez soin de moi, dis-je en coréen en m'inclinant.

Première fois que je parle vraiment cette langue devant des gens. Pressioooooon...

Ils me saluent tous poliment et on dirait qu'aucun ne suspecte que je ne suis pas celui que je prétends. Enfin si je le suis mais pas vraiment.

\- Bon puisque tout le monde est là nous allons débuter cette séance. Ji Dwi-ssi, c'est vous qui commencez.

Ah ouais en plus. Je baisse les yeux sur la première page du script qu'on m'a remis. Bien évidemment c'est intégralement écrit en hangul... Me voilà bien. Je vais être grillé tout de suite, je lis vachement moins bien le coréen que je le parle. Un toussotement me fait comprendre que je dois me lancer. Merci de me jeter dans la fosse aux lions... Bon Ataru essaye de ne pas trop donner l'impression de déchiffrer.

\- Ji Dwi-ssi a été élevé au Japon, se sent alors obligé d'expliquer mon oncle. Il ne lit pas très bien l'hangul. Soyez indulgents.

Ils me regardent alors tous d'un air apitoyé genre "élevé au Japon, pauvre gosse". Oi je suis pas à plaindre !

\- Désolé, je vais probablement tous vous ralentir...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Ji Dwi-ah, prend ton temps. Il faut que tu te sentes à l'aise pour jouer ton rôle correctement, me dit alors gentiment Park Hyung Sik.

\- Merci, sunbae-nim, fais-je avec autant de respect que possible dans la voix.

Sunbae c'est l'équivalent coréen de sempai et le suffixe c'est pour rendre le terme encore plus poli et respectueux. Les coréens sont super à cheval là-dessus. Pire que les japonais. Avec eux un homme comme to-san qui a jamais appellé personne "sempai" à l'agence même quand il était que Junior serait jamais passé. Surtout qu'il appelle tout le monde par son prénom. On frôlerait l'incident diplomatique. La lecture commence donc même si je suis pas du tout sûr de moi.

Mais comme tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur son texte au lieu de me fixer comme je le craignais, ça se passe plutôt bien. Ils sont indulgents même si parfois je suis un peu lent et qu'il faut que le scénariste reprenne par endroit le ton avec lequel je prononce mes répliques. Il y a plusieurs moments où je mexsuis senti complètement stupide, mais je crois que le pire, ça a été les scènes que je devais "jouer" avec l'actrice principale (parce que bien sûr mon perso tombe amoureux du sien). Déjà que j'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les filles, mais là... Et encore, je pense que le "vrai pire" sera quand je devrais l'embrasser pendant le tournage. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne des sueurs froides. J'y arriverais jamais.

Après la lecture, il a fallu passer aux essayages des costumes et perruques. Oui oui des perruques, parce qu'apparement, à l'époque où se passe le film, les hommes avaient tous les cheveux très longs et coiffés d'une certaine façon. Une fois les différentes couches de vêtements enfilées (veste style kimono court, puis pantalon, puis bottes, puis veste de kimono longue jusqu'aux chevilles, puis longues bandes cousues en gilet sans manches et une large ceinture en tissu pour retenir le tout), je meurs littéralement de chaud. Sans oublier que, en plus de me tenir chaud, la perruque longue me gratte le front a cause de la résille sur laquelle sont attachés toutes les mèches qui la composent. Mais à en juger par les exclamations poussées par me staff féminin (le retour du poulailler... Ca m'avait pas manqué), ça doit m'aller plutôt bien. Mon reflet dans le miroir me me confirme : j'ai l'air... bah d'un coréen de l'époque. C'est un peu choquant parce que pour moi je suis aux trois-quarts japonais et un quart français mais pas du tout coréen.

\- Je savais que vous seriez parfait dans le rôle, me dit alors mon oncle d'un air ravi.

Ouh là il met un peu la charrue avant les bœufs là. On lui a jamais dit que l'habit faisait pas le moine (enfin en l'occurence que le costume faisait pas l'acteur) ? J'ai peut-être l'air de mon personnage, mais si j'arrive pas à le jouer au moment du tournage, ça servira à rien.

Quand la journée se termine, je suis mort d'épuisement. Je suis pas habitué à ne parler que coréen et même pour moi, faire en continu des efforts d'attention pour comprendre tout ce qu'on m'a dit m'a achevé. Du coup, repasser au japonais quand je retrouve Sakurai-san (qu'est ce qu'il a fait toute la journée ?) est un soulagement.

\- Et bien tu en fais une tête, Ataru-kun, remarque-t-il. Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ?

\- Pas vraiment... mais disons que tout cumulé c'est épuisant.

\- Tout cumulé ? Comment ça ?

Je lui raconte alors la lecture "catastrophique" et les essayages.

\- Et bien tu sais... si personne ne t'as fais plus de remarques que ça, c'est prpbablement parce que cette lecture n'était pas si catastrophique que ça. Combien de temps as-tu pour mémoriser le script ?

\- Un mois... Je serais jamais prêt...

\- Si tu le seras. Parce que tu as une capacité d'apprentissage et de mémorisation aussi hors normes que ton intelligence, alors ce sera sûrement plus facile que tu ne le pense. Autre chose t'ennuie ?

\- Les scènes avec la fille.

\- Ah ça... Malheureusement c'était sûr que tu n'y couperais pas. Ca me surprend même que tu ne t'en sois pas douté. Tu es parfois tellement naïf, c'est touchant.

\- He ?

\- Dans presque tous les films et drama il y a au moins une sinon plusieurs histoires d'amour. Et tu interprète le personnage principal.

\- Ah... Oui évidemment vu comme ça... Mais comment je vais faire ? Déjà que lui parler va pas être simple, alors l'embrasser... Comment vous faisiez ?

\- Ca va te demander de la volonté et une bonne dose d'imagination.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu vas devoir imaginer que l'actrice est Hitoshi-kun.

\- Heeeeee ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Comment voulez-vous que je puisse penser à ça tout en disant mon texte, en me concentrant sur celui des autres pour louper aucune réplique, en exécutant ma gestuelle... et tout ça en coréen ?! Je suis pas un surhomme !

Ma soudaine panique le fait rire.

\- Evidemment, présenté comme ça, ça semble insurmontable mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Peut-être pour un acteur expériementé devant jouer en japonais, mais je vous rappelle que je suis un complet débutant en la matière et que c'est dans une langue étrangère que je vais devoir faire tout ça, grogné-je, vexé de son hilarité. Et vous allez pas pouvoir m'aider vu que tout le texte est en coréen.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, je le sais.

\- Vous avez trop d'attentes me concernant... Quand je vais royalement me planter et tomber du piédestal sur lequel vous m'avez hissé, ça va vous faire tout drôle.

Il secoue alors la tête d'un air désespéré.

\- On croirait entendre Toma. Tu es bien le fils de ton père il n'y a aucun doute. Vous avez aussi peu confiance en vous l'un que l'autre. Je ne peux effectivement pas t'aider moi-même, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Je vais te trouver un répétiteur.

J'y croyais pas une minute, mais j'aurais du me souvenir que rien n'esr impossible à Sakurai-san. Je sais pas comment il a fait mais dès le lendemain matin, un homme d'à peu près mon âge frappait à la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel et se présentait comme Kim Seo Hyun, mon répétiteur. Comment dire que les répétitions ont été plus qu'hardcore ? Il me reprenait sur mon accent et ma prononciation (trop japonais), sur ma diction (pas assez naturelle), sur ma gestuelle (trop robotique), sur les mots et les phrases en eux-mêmes... Bref il était impitoyable. Une vraie machine de guerre de la comédie. Et ça de huit heures du matin à vingt heures. C'est bien simple, au bout d'un mois de ce régime, je n'étais plus Koyama Ataru ni même Ahn Ji Dwi. L'homme que j'étais avais disparu, effacé par Kang Yeo Su, mon personnage et je me sentais prêt à affronter même les scènes avec la fille.


	18. Des retombées inattendues

J'ai absolument rien compris au planning de tournage : on tournait parfois à la suite des scènes n'ayant aucun lien avec les précédentes. J'étais donc largué la majeure partie du temps et il fallait systématiquement me brieffer sur ce qui se passait juste avant pour que le bon texte me vienne. En plus de ça, comme je le supposais le jour des essayages, le costume était chaud et inconfortable au possible et se battre avec (oui oui !) relevait quasiment de l'exploit surhumain. De mon point de vue du moins, parce que les autres semblaient parfaitement à l'aise eux.

A chaque pause, mes aînés m'abreuvaient de conseils variés et à chaque prise manquée par ma faute, Seo Hyun qui s'était incrusté sur le tournage je ne sais comment, me menaçait d'un adorable "tu veux mourir ?", qui devint rapidement une blague reprise par tous mes aînés, amusés par la situation. Aînés qui, au bout de quelques jours, ne se gênaient d'ailleurs plus pour me vanner à propos de mon "accent étranger" qui refaisait surface dès que je relâchais mon attention (c'est à dire globalement entre chaque prise). L'ambiance sur le tournage était plutôt détendue une fois les premiers jours passés et on rigolait bien. Au fil du temps, mes "sunbae-nim" très formels s'étaient transformés en affectueux et naturels "hyung" qu'il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'utiliser s'ils ne me l'avaient pas demandé et je crois qu'ils avaient fini par s'attacher à moi.

Du coup, au moment où la toute dernière scène prend fin et que la caméra s'éteint, moi qui ne suis pourtant pas du genre émotif, je me surprends à pleurer. Les bras occupés par les fleurs que le staff vient de me remettre en remerciement de mon travail, je laisse des larmes rouler silencieusement sur mes joues.

\- Je voudrais remercier tout le staff d'avoir pris soin de moi tout ce temps, fais-je. Merci à tous mes hyung pour leur patience et leurs conseils. C'était mon premier tournage mais je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Je renifle un peu pour contenir mon émotion et c'est a ce moment-la que Sakurai-san refait son apparition. Est ce qu'il a assisté au clap de fin ? Est ce qu'il est fier de moi ?

Je vois alors mes hyung s'entreregarder, aparemment stupéfaits de l'apparition.

\- Félicitations Ji Dwi-kun, me dit-il. C'était une très belle scène finale.

Bon bah ça répond à ma question. Mais je suis presque choqué de l'entendre utiliser mon prénom coréen. Je suis tellement habitué à "Ataru-kun".

\- Merci Sakurai-san, dis-je en souriant, retrouvant le japonais avec plaisir.

\- Il va falloir partir d'ici peu. Nous sommes attendus à Tokyo.

\- Je me doute.

\- Ji Dwi-ssi, je peux vous parler en particulier ? me demande alors mon oncle. Je hoche la tête et le suis à l'écart, puis me tourne vers lui et baisse les yeux pour le regarder en face.

\- Tu es un bon acteur, Ji Dwi et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Tu es beau et talentueux, tu te gâche en restant dans l'ombre. Tu devrais y repenser.

\- C'est gentil, mais je n'ai jamais voulu devenir acteur. Je ne dirais pas que je n'en ai rien retiré de bénéfique, mais si j'ai fais ce film c'est parce que Sakurai-san me l'a demandé et pour le bien de l'agence. Etre manager me convient parfaitement. Je n'aime pas la lumière.

\- Ne pas aimer la lumière quand on a ton physique...

\- C'est précisément à cause de ça que je n'aime pas la lumière. Ce physique comme vous dites m'embarrasse.

Il y a un blanc comme s'il méditait mes paroles, puis il reprend avec quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir :

\- Sakurai-ssi... Tu lui fais une confiance aveugle, pas vrai ? Et tu ferais n'importe quoi si c'était lui qui te le demandait. N'est ce pas Ji Dwi ?

Comprenant sans peine le sous-entendu, je fronce les sourcils.

\- N'y pensez même pasb, dis-je de mon ton le plus ferme. Je suis peut-être jeune mais je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qu'on peut contraindre en faisant pression sur lui. Je vous déconseille d'essayer. Et ne m'appellez pas comme ça. Je vous l'ai dit je suis Koyama Ataru et personnne d'autre.

Il me fixe quelques secondes.

\- Tu ressemble tellement à mon frère... Tu as sa volonté et son caractère...

\- Si vous le dites... Il n'empêche que je suis sérieux : n'essayez même pas d'utiliser Sakurai-san pour m'atteindre.

Comme pour to-san et to-chan, il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour épargner Sakurai-san. Même si je dois marcher sur mon oncle pour ça.

\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris.

\- Bien.

Le mec il a un don pour refroidir l'atmosphère, c'est un truc de ouf. Alors que j'étais en mode guimauve à cause de la fin du tournage, il a tout cassé.

Avant de rentrer à l'hôtel refaire ma valise, j'ai quand même mangé une dernière fois avec l'équipe et quand mes hyung m'ont demandé mon numéro de portable, j'ai pas pu faire autrement que leur donner. Du coup, mon répertoire est plein de numéro de célèbres acteurs coréens.

Dans l'avion de retour vers le Japon, je me sens étrange... D'un côté je suis content de rentrer, de retrouver Hitoshi qui m'a énormément manqué même si je lui téléphonais tous les soirs, mais j'appréhende aussi de lui révéler que je suis pas tout à fait celui qu'il croyait. Je vais aussi devoir le dire à to-san et to-chan et j'avoue ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre. A mon arrivée à la maison, mon petit ami se jette littéralement sur moi et frotte sa joue contre mon torse en me serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces.

\- Ataru chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué... Toutes ces semaines sans toi, c'était affreux !

\- Bonjour Hito, fais-je en souriant tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Je l'embrasse ensuite longuement avec délices. Il n'y a pas à dire, avec la fille ça avait rien à voir. Déjà parce que c'était des baisers de cinéma et puis parce que... bah voilà quoi. De bêtes contacts à peine appuyés ont rien à voir avec les baisers brûlants qu'Hitoshi et moi échangeons.

\- Alors la Corée c'était bien ? me demande-t-il sans me lâcher. Qu'est ce que tu as pensé de ton premier tournage ? J'ai pas voulu t'assomer de questions au téléphone mais je suis trop curieux.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé malgré les inconvénients et j'ai rencontré des personnes fantastiques.

\- Ah super !

\- Ca m'a beaucoup appris sur moi. En fait... j'ai appris des choses à mon sujet.

\- Comme quoi par exemple ?

\- Viens t'asseoir, je vais t'expliquer, fais-je d'un ton que même moi je trouve bizarre.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'inquiète, qu'est ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

Sans répondre, je vais m'asseoir avec lui sur le canapé, puis me lance :

\- Le fait qu'il fallait absolument que ce soit moi pour le film, ce n'etait pas un hasard.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le producteur... est mon oncle.

\- He ? Comment ça ton oncle ?

\- Mon oncle par le sang. Je suis en fait à moitié coréen et à moitie japonais et mon vrai nom est Ahn Ji Dwi.

\- Quoi ?

Son air ahuri correspond au mien quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, alors je lui raconte tout ce que je sais de l'histoire.

\- Woh... Tu sais qu'on pourrait faire un drama avec ta vie ? me dit-il quand je termine mon récit.

Je rigole.

\- N'importe quoi. T'es dingue, ça intéresserait personne.

\- Tu rigole ? On fait des drama sur moins que ça et il y aurait de quoi faire non seulement un drama mais un anime et un manga même. Ton histoire est une mine d'or en puissance, chéri.

\- Il faut toujours que tu exagère, Hito, soupiré-je.

\- Mais non je te jure ! D'ailleurs si j'en parle a Sakurai-san, je suis sûr qu'il...

\- Tu le feras pas, l'interromps-je. J'ai vraiment aucune envie de rejouer ma vie à l'écran.

\- Mais baka c'est pas toi qui la jouerait. Tu aurais même pas besoin de l'écrire, les scénaristes c'est fait pour ça.

\- Insiste pas, ça m'intéresse pas.

\- Bon... capitule-t-il. Mais c'est dommage quand même.

Je pensais avoir gagné la partie, mais j'avais oublié combien il pouvait être têtu. A partir de ce jour, il m'en reparla quotidiennement, au point d'en devenir prodigieusement agaçant et de provoquer des disputes assez violentes qui n'auraient jamais eu lieu s'il n'était pas resté focalisé sur cette lubie idiote. Au bout que quinze jours de lutte quotidienne, j'abandonnais et le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait, persuadé que, de toute façon, Sakurai-san allait juste bien rire de son idée. Sauf que pas du tout. Le jour-même où Hitoshi lui a parlé, il m'a fait venir dans son bureau et, très sérieusement, m'a expliqué que mon petit ai avait raison et qu'il y avait d'ailleurs pensé pendant notre vol de retour, sans avoir osé m'en parler, sachant que je serais pas franchement pour. "Pas franchement pour" c'est un euphémisme... Mais comme toujours incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à mon protecteur de toujours (comme l'avait prévu mon oncle), je le laissais faire un résumé succint de ma jeune vue, convaincu de l'inutilité de ses efforts.

Encore une fois je me trompais lourdement. Parce que c'est Sakurai-san et que rien n'est impossible pour cet homme, il m'informe quelques jours plus tard que FujiTV a acheté les droits du futur drama basé sur ma vie. J'en reste bouche bée.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Ca a vraiment intéressé des gens ?

\- Quand le responsable des programmes de la chaîne a eu mon résumé dans les mains, il n'a plus voulu me le rendre ! s'exclame-t-il avec l'enthousiasme d'un adolescent. Tu vas devenir célèbre !

\- Fantastique... commenté-je alors d'un ton sépulcral. Exactement ce que je voulais à aucun prix...

Son excitation douchée par ma réaction, il redte silencieux un instant, puis reprend :

\- Ecoue, je vais leur préciser que tu veux être consulté pour tous les aspects du scénario, d'accord ? Comme ça, seul ce que tu auras validé sera porté à l'écran. Et de toute façon il veut te rencontrer alors tu pourras lui préciser en personne ce que tu veux et ne veux pas.

Il est convaincant. Très convaincant. Et je l'ai déjà dit, je suis faible face à lui.

\- Rien de ce que j'aurais refusé ne fera partie du drama ? J'ai votre parole ?

\- Tu l'as.

Il savait qu'il avait gagné simplement avec ma question. Et j'ai même pas encore parlé de toute cette histoire à ma famille.

Et voilà... Avec toute cette histoire plus la promo du film coréen, il se passe exactement ce que je voulais pas : j'ai plus une minute pour m'occuper des 6Dreams, aucun moyen d'y remédier par manque de temps et Matsumoto-san peut plus continuer à assurer l'intérim plus longtemps... J'en hurlerais de colère et de frustration. Mais je suis pris malgré moi dans les rouages d'une machine infernale appellée showbusiness et j'ai aucun moyen dans sortir.

Les semaines passèrent rapidement avec tout ça et entraînèrent autre chose que je n'avais pas du tout prévu non plus : la soudaine popularité, aussi bien en Corée qu'au Japon, de ma seconde identité. "Ahn Ji Dwi" commença à recevoir de plus en plus de courriers de fans réclamant sa présence, alors que je me serais très volontiers fait oublier. Malheureusement ce n'était plus possible. En très peu de temps, je m'étais complètement fait phagocyter par mon alter-ego coréen et n'avais aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Si tout le monde n'avait pas continué à m'appeller Ataru, je n'aurais plus su qui j'étais. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça encore...

Un matin comme les autres, Sakurai-san me fait de nouveau venir dans son bureau et mes yeux se posent sur une pile conséquente de feuilles placées devant lui. Etonné, je l'interroge du regard.

\- Ce sont des propositions, Ataru-kun.

\- Des propositions de quoi ?

\- Films, drama, émissions diverses en Corée... Toutes destinées à "Ahn Ji Dwi". Je n'en ai imprimé qu'une partie.

\- He ?

\- Ton toi coréen a acquis une popularité qui dépasse nos espérances et il va falloir décider d'une conduite à tenir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le fait est... que les médias coréens ne comprennent pas pourquoi un acteur qui est l'un des leurs habite au Japon et est représenté par une agence japonaise.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je suis japonais ! m'exclamé-je. Autant par le sang que par l'adoption !

\- Je le sais bien, mais eux ne voient qu'une chose : Ahn Ji Dwi est coréen et doit appartenir à une agence coréenne. Cette pile de documents... (il désigne un tas auquel j'avais pas fais attention) représente des demandes de transferts de grandes agences coréennes. Soop Entertainment, Blossom Entertainment, Starhaus Entertainment ou Keyeast pour ne citer qu'elles, te veulent toutes dans leur équipe.

Comprenant ce que ça veut dire, j'écarquille les yeux, soudain effrayé et suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Si j'accepte l'une de ces demandes, tu deviendras un acteur coréen et devras donc probablement vivre là-bas. Tu ne pourras pas faire sans arrêt des allers-retours Japon-Corée.

\- Mais vous... vous n'allez pas donner votre accord, ne ? Je... J'ai accepté de faire l'acteur uniquement parce que c'était vous qui vous occupiez de moi personnellement... Mais mes pères, mon frère, ma sœur, mon petit ami... toute ma vie est ici. Je ne peux pas partir là-bas ! Refusez, je vous en prie.

\- Tu connais mon effection pour toi et vraiment, du plus profond de mon cœur, je voudrais que ce soit si simple. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que je vais respecter ton souhait et refuser en bloc ces demandes de transfert...

\- Mais... ?

\- Mais comme je te le disais, les médias s'en mêlent des deux côtés et l'image de l'agence est en train d'en souffrir.

\- L'image de l'agence... répété-je a mi voix. L'image de l'agence ?! Alors vous allez me traiter comme un vulgaire pion juste pour préserver l'image de l'agence ?!

\- Ataru-kun...

\- Quel Ataru-kun ?! C'est visiblement uniquement Ahn Ji Dwi qui vous intéresse !

\- S'il te plait, calmes-toi...

\- Combien ?

\- Combien quoi ?

\- Je vous demande quelle somme d'argent ma vente va rapporter à l'agence, Sakurai-san, dis-je plus durement que je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toute ma vie.

\- Ta vente... Tu exagère un peu tout de même...

\- COMBIEN ?! hurlé-je, fou de colère et de douleur en frappant le bureau du poing.

\- ... Dans les quatre vingt dix millions de yen...

Ebahi par l'énormité de la somme, je me laisse retomber sur le fauteuil derrière moi, me répétant le chiffre exorbitant en boucle.

\- Alors c'est bien ça, vous allez juste me vendre... murmuré-je.

Complètement écœuré de ce qui se passe et tellement déçu de lui qu'aucun mot n'est assez fort pour le formuler, je quitte le bureau sans un regard en arrière et sans écouter ses appels. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais c'est pas mon genre et pourtant j'aurais toutes les raisons de me laisser aller. Maintenant je comprends ce que to-san a ressenti quand Johnny-san l'a bombardé Junior, puis mis dans News sans lui demander son avis. Et encore lui, il avait pas été vendu à un pays étranger...

Sakurai-san le voit peut-être comme une consécration, mais moi je le vois seulement comme une punition. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? J'ai toujours fais exactement tout ce qu'on attendait de moi depuis mon enfance, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi on me fait ça ? C'est tellement cruel et injuste... Et je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner pour en parler : Hitoshi et son groupe tournent un pv, mes 6Dreams ne sont hélas plus les miens et sont de toute façon trop jeunes pour que je les ennuie avec mes problèmes, quant à to-san et to-chan ils sont en voyage en Grèce. Bref je suis complètement seul. Et encore, l'humiliation d'être traité comme une marchandise par celui auquel je faisais le plus confiance au monde (to-san et to-chan exceptés bien sûr), je peux l'endurer. Non ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est que je comptais demander à Hitoshi de m'épouser à Paris quand j'aurais vingt-cinq ans... Comment je pourrais lui faire cette proposition maintenant, sachant qu'on sera séparés la majeure partie du temps ? Comment, même, notre relation qui avait pourtant survécu à une trahison, pourrait-elle se poursuivre dans ces conditions ? J'ai bien peur que cette histoire ne signe la fin de la notre. Parce que je vais évidémment pas lui demander de choisir entre sa carrière et moi. Ce serait parfaitement injuste pour lui, d'autant que je sais très bien quelle option il choisirait et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite pour lui. Sans compter qu'il y a aucune raison pour que lui aussi soit condamné à l'exil.


	19. Epilogue

Six mois. Ca fait maintenant six mois que je vis a Séoul où j'ai fuis comme un lâche dès que je l'ai pu, incapable de rompre correctement avec Hitoshi, de faire face à ses larmes et aux miennes. Depuis, il m'inonde en permanence d'appels, messages et mails désespérés, mais je fais le mort. Ca me fait autant de mal qu'à lui sinon plus, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, il vaut mieux. Il finira par m'oublier même si je doute que ce soit mon cas un jour. Six mois que je suis en Corée et je m'habitue toujours pas à parler et entendre parler que coréen. C'est épuisant. Le japonais me manque, le français me manque. Et ma famille et Tokyo... Je me sens pas à ma place malgré la présence de mon colocataire Kim Seo Hyun (mon répétiteur de l'époque avec qui je suis devenu ami). Je me sens triste, seul et abandonné bien que je ne doive une partie de cette situation qu'à moi-même. Et ça rejaillit sur mon travail, parce qu'en ce moment on me propose de jouer que des personnages aayant ce même état d'esprit. Ca m'aide pas.

\- Ji Dwi-ah ! m'interpelle alors Seo Hyun depuis le salon.

Ah oui il y a ça aussi : je suis sans arrêt appellé par ce prénom que je considère que comme un pseudo et qui me tappe sur les nerfs sans que je puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. J'ouvre la porte.

\- Quoi ? fais-je, un brin lassé.

\- J'ai pas tout compris mais... je crois que tu as de la visite.

\- He ?

Il s'ecarte alors et derrière lui j'apperçois...

\- Hito... murmuré-je, incrédule.

Comment il a fait pour me retrouver ? J'ai donné mon adresse à personne... - Je vous laisse. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Je fais à peine attention à lui, j'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux d'Hitoshi. La porte se referme derrière mon ami et je reste planté comme un piquet sur le pas de la porte de ma chambre. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est bien là, devant moi. Mais mes doutes s'évanouissent quand il se précipite sur moien pleurant et me serre à m'étouffer.

\- Ataru... Ataru, Ataru, Ataruuuuuu...

Il pleure tellement qu'il arrive juste à répéter mon prénom en boucle. Et c'est tellement bon de l'entendre... Comme avant; je lui caresse les cheveux et il finit par se calmer. Enfin ses larmes, parce que, très vite, il se met littéralement a me taper dessus. Au point que je suis obligé d'immobiliser ses poignets.

\- Koyama Ataru, comment tu as pu me faire ça ?! Partir du jour au lendemain, comme un voleur, pendant mon absence ?! Tu imagine à quel point j'ai eu mal, à quel point j'étais inquiet ?! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris bon sang ?!

Plus ça va plus il crie fort, alors j'essaye de lui faire baisser d'un ton, mais rien à faire il est lancé et j'arrive même pas à en placer une.

\- Tu imagine ma panique quand je suis rentré et que j'ai découvert ta disparition, que personne ne savait où tu étais parti ?! Ne même pas avoir donné ton adresse à tes pères, tu ne trouve pas ça irresponsable ?! Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?!

Au bout d'un moment, je lâche un de ses poignets et pose la main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Hito, chut. J'aimerais bien pouvoir m'expliquer sans t'entendre hurler. Je vais retirer ma main, alors ne recommence pas, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête, je le libère et il me fixe, toujours en colère.

\- Etant donné le voyage que j'ai fais pour te retrouver et que j'ai du lâcher les activités du groupe pour ça, je te préviens que ton explication a intérêt à être en béton armé, décrète-t-il alors en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je soupire. Il abandonnera pas. Il est têtu. Je me demande duquel de ses pères il tient ça...

\- Bon viens, allons nous asseoir, dis-je en me retenant de le prendre par la main parce que c'est pas le moment.

On va donc s'asseoir et je réfléchis à la façon de m'expliquer mais comme aucune me convient, je me lance comme ça me vient.

\- Il y a un peu plus de six mois donc, Sakurai-san m'a convoqué pour m'apprendre que globalement les médias et les gens en Corée en général trouvaient qu'un acteur coréen comme moi ne devrait pas être représenté par une agence japonaise et qu'il avait reçu des demandes de transfert de grandes agences. Je pensais qu'il allait refuser mais apparement il pouvait pas sans risquer la réputation de l'agence. Il a donc accepté et m'a vendu...

\- "Vendu"... Oh Ataru, Sakurai-san ne ferait jamais ça, tu le sais bien, m'interrompt-il.

\- Ah non ? Alors comment tu appelle un "transfert" qui a rapporté quatre-vingt-dix millions de yen à la Jimusho ? fais-je durement.

Le montant lui fait écarquiller les yeux.

\- Bref je suis sorti de son bureau, fou de rage et immensément déçu et puis j'ai réfléchi à plusieurs choses : qu'à partir du moment où je serais dans une agence coréenne il faudrait aussi que j'habite là-bas et que ça allait nous séparer en quasi permanence. Je voulais pas que tu aie à faire un choix douloureux parce que je savais que tu m'aurais choisi moi au détriment de ta carrière et je voulais pas... alors je me suis dis que le mieux pour toi était qu'on rompe. Mais comme j'ai absolument aucun courage, j'ai pas pu te le dire en face, alors j'ai profité du tournage de votre pv pour disparaitre.

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, puis soupire.

\- Ca partait d'un bon sentiment mais c'était complètement stupide. Tu espérais quoi ? Que je t'oublie ? Comme si c'était possible. Depuis le temps, tu n'as pas encore compris que tu es le seul pour moi et que tu le resteras quoi qu'il arrive ? Comment tu as pu croire que simplement disparaitre allait tout résoudre ? Tes pères, ton frère, ta sœur et moi on était fous d'inquiétude surtout que même Sakurai-san ignorait où tu étais passé. Il a juste pu supposer que tu étais parti vivre à Séoul suite à ton transfert.

Je baisse la tête.

\- Franchement Ataru, toi qui es si supérieurement intelligent, ça ne te ressemble pas de faire une chose aussi grave sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Et depuis, comment ça se passe ? Tu aime ta vie ici ?

\- J'ai du travail en quantité et mon coloc est sympa... mais tout me manque de ma vie à Tokyo. Toi surtout.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors je vais rester là.

\- He ?

\- Je ne suis pas juste venu pour te voir et repartir. (Il prend mon visage dans ses mains) Ataru, tu l'as dis toi-même, si tu m'en avais parlé c'est toi que j'aurais choisi, pas le groupe. Je les aime tous bien sûr... mais tu es mon âme-sœur. Ma place est à tes côté, peu importe si je dois tout recommencer à zéro dans ce pays.

\- Hito...

\- Et puis je me suis renseigné : il a déjà existé plusieurs groupes coréens dans lesquels il y avait des membres japonais. Il y avait même des chinois, alors tu vois, j'ai toutes mes chances.

\- Mais ces membres parlaient coréen couramment. Tu en parle pas un mot. Même moi des fois je galère.

\- Il me suffira d'apprendre. C'est un détail qui ne m'arrêtera pas.

\- Un gros détail quand même. Moi ils m'ont accepté parce que j'ai un nom coréen et que je parle leur langue mais j'ai peur que tu aie trop de mal... Si tu faisais la plus grosse erreur de ta vie...

\- Alors je l'assumerais parce qu'elle me permettra d'être près de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais.

A sa façon, ta décision est aussi irrefléchie que la mienne.

\- Irréfléchie ? Tu sais combien de temps ça prend d'obtenir un visa ? J'ai eu tout le temps pour y penser. Yamashita-san et les membres sont au courant et me soutiennent même si je les abandonne, Sakurai-san se doutait que ça se produirait avant même que je lui en parle. Quant à to-san et to-chan... Ils ont fini par comprendre que je ne pourrais de toute façon pas plus vivre sans toi qu'ils ne pourraient vivre l'un sans l'autre. Je suis là maintenant et je compte bien y rester quelles que soient les difficultés qui m'attendent.

\- Tu es complètement dingue, tu le sais ça ? fais-je, très ému en le serrant contre moi.

\- Je t'aime Ataru, Ji Dwi ou quel que soit ton nom.

\- Ca va aller ? Tu es sûr ? demandé-je pour la centième fois à Hitoshi le matin de sa toute première audition en Corée.

\- Oui kaa-chan, répond-il en riant. Chéri détends-toi, on dirait que c'est toi qui va la passer cette audition et pas moi. (Il m'embrasse en profitant du fait que je sois assis et ajoute) Allez je file sinon je serais en retard.

Des mois se sont écoulés depuis qu'il a débarqué à Séoul comme un ouragan et il a beaucoup progressé en coréen grâce à ses cours, mais j'ai peur que ce soit pas suffisant. Il a l'air confiant mais je stresse pour lui. Après tout ce qu'il a abandonné pour rester en Corée avec moi, je me sentirais tellement coupable s'il n'était pas retenu. J'aurais l'impression que tout est de ma faute, qu'il a tout perdu à cause de moi.

 _Deux ans plus tard_

\- Ne regarde pas, hein, répété-je.

\- Mais non... Et puis de toute façon comment tu veux que je vois quoi que ce soit avec ce masque sur les yeux ?

\- Bon...

J'espère tellement que tout va se passer comme prévu... parce que j'ai aucun plan B. Avec douceur je le fais asseoir dans le taxi à qui j'ai demandé par avance de nous conduire à l'aéroport. En peu de temps, on y arrive et je continue à guider Hitoshi, toujours aveuglé, mais qui finit par comprendre qu'on est à Incheon en entendant les annonces micro.

\- Pourquoi l'aéroport ? me demande-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu mijote ? On va où ?

\- Si je te le dis ce sera plus une surprise. Tu sauras bientôt, t'en fais pas. Encore un peu de patience.

Comme on a quasi pas de bagages à part un petit sac chacun vu que c'est presque un aller-retour (j'ai un tournage qui débute dans quelques jours alors je peux pas me permettre un séjour plus long), on a juste à aller s'assoir dans la salle d'embarquement.

\- Tu me fais confiance, ne ? lui demandé-je.

\- Tu sais bien que je te confierais ma vie les yeux fermés.

\- Alors n'aie pas peur, dis-toi que je suis là, dis-je encore en ajoutant un casque au masque.

Il sursaute et je le sens paniquer, mais je reprend tout de suite sa main pour le rassurer, ce qui semble fonctionner parce qu'il a l'air de se détendre. Je ne lui retire masque et casque qu'une fois assis a nos places dans l'avion. C'est alors qu'il entend l'annonce du commandant de bord parlant d'un vol Séoul-Paris.

\- Paris ? C'est là qu'on va ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'as pourtant dis que tes grands-parents sont absents en ce moment non ?

\- Ce qui explique que c'est pas pour eux qu'on y va.

\- Pour quoi alors ?

\- Tu es trop curieux, dis-je en souriant. Pour le moment, profite simplement du vol d'accord ? Tu comprendras tout en temps voulus.

Réalisant que je lui dirais rien de plus, il boudine pour la forme pendant quelques minutes, puis pose la tête sur mon épaule et tarde pas à s'endormir, alors qu'on a même pas décollé. Il faut dire qu'il a des journées épuisantes : comme il avait réussi son audition et que sa voix avait plus que convaincu, il a effectivement intégré dans sa nouvelle agence un groupe dont il est le seul membre japonais (mais il s'amuse apparemment pas autant qu'il le faisait avec les Nippon Connexion), mais comme son coréen laisse encore pas mal à désirer, il est obligé de se concentrer à mort en permanence pour tout comprendre. Exactement comme moi quand je suis arrivé. Du coup, entre les activités de son nouveau groupe (Buljangnam. La sonorité est pas jolie, mais ça veut dire "jouer avec le feu", ce qui correspond assez bien à la tribu de canons grands et hyper sexy qui constitue le groupe. Mon pauvre Hito si mignon fait un peu bizarre au milieu d'eux, mais c'est le meilleur vocaliste) et ses efforts en coréen, il rentre souvent encore plus épuisé que moi à l'appart. Du coup, comme on en a pour des heures, pas étonnant qu'il se laisse enfin aller. Moi j'arrive pas à dormir en avion (je suis comme to-san là-dessus), donc je vais arriver à Paris en mode zombie.

Je lui remets le masque et le casque dès qu'on sort de l'aéroport, pour ne pas qu'il voit où on va. Là où on va, c'est à "My open Paris", la maison d'hôte dans laquelle j'ai réservé une chambre, en plein cœur du douzième arrondissement. Une maison d'hôte qui a reçu un classement cinq étoiles de la part des visiteurs, alors autant dire que le prix va avec, mais quand j'ai vu les photos, j'ai su que c'était là qu'on devait aller : les chambres, en fait, ce sont des espèces de mini appartements (cinq en tout) qui donnent tous sur un jardin intérieur zen façon japonaise au milieu duquel il y a un bassin dans lequel nagent des carpes japonaises. Ca a l'air super agréable et j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on y soit et hâte qu'Hitoshi voit tout ça.

Du coup, quand on arrive, je nous éjecte presque du taxi, puis l'emmène avec moi jusqu'à l'acceuil où je demande la clé de notre studio (en français évidemment. C'est vraiment un avantage non négligeable d'avoir grandi avec les deux langues). La responsable nous y emmène gentiment puis nous laisse en nous souhaitant un excellent séjour. Wouah… C'est vraiment exactement comme sur les photos du site : la chambre est décorée sobrement mais de façon chaleureuse avec ses murs peints en gris clair, son lit double qui a l'air super moelleux, son fauteuil rouge près d'une fenêtre et sa petite table avec deux chaises pour le petit déjeuner. Sans oublier sa salle de bain assez moderne avec sa vasque en pierre ronde non encastrée.

Je suis tellement en admiration, que l'espace d'un instant, j'en oublie mon pauvre Hitoshi, toujours aveuglé et asourdi, mais qui attends patiemment que je lui rende ses sens. Ce que je m'empresse de faire parce que je meurs d'envie de voir comment il va réagir.

\- He ? Mais… Ataru chéri, on est où ? me demande-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Dans un appartement privé d'une maison d'hôtes. Notre chez-nous pour deux jours. Ca te plait ?

Il court partout l'espace d'un instant (le temps de tout bien regarder), puis se précipite sur moi et se serre contre moi. Je referme les bras sur lui.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, dis-je, amusé.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Comment ça pourrait ne pas me plaire alors que tu as préparé ce séjour surprise pour moi.

\- Tant mieux alors. Je suis content, fais-je en souriant avant de l'embrasser longuement. Et attends, il y a autre chose.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Hum hum. Viens.

Je prends alors sa main et l'entraine jusqu'au jardin zen. La vision du décor patiemment recréé par les propriétaires de l'endroit le fait encore davantage sourire.

\- C'est magnifique. Je suis très heureux.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche pour te rafraichir du voyage ? Ensuite on sortira se trouver un bon resto pour ce soir.

\- Très bonne idée.

On retourne donc à la chambre et il sort de son sac une chemise et un t-shirt propres, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je tarde pas à entendre l'eau couler et résiste pas à l'envie de le rejoindre. Je me glisse donc dans la salle de bain en profitant que le rideau de la douche est tiré, me déshabille et le rejoins, le prenant dans mes bras.

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fais ça chéri, remarque-t-il.

\- Et ça te manquait ? demandé-je en commençant à le caresser.

\- Je... Mmmh... Oui plutôt... J'aime... J'aime tellement quand... quand tu me touche... Mmmh Ataru...

J'ai tout le temps envie de lui mais quand il est mouillé c'est pire. C'est son paradoxe : il est en général extrêmement mignon mais il y a des situations où il est juste atrocement sexy. Et quand il gémit mon prénom comme maintenant, je contrôle plus rien...

Après s'être vraiment lavés cette fois, on se rhabille et on sort dans un Paris encore inondé de soleil. On se ballade un bon moment, main dans la main (sans notre habituelle crainte à Séoul ou Tokyo d'être vus et montrés du doigt), puis après avoir longuement observé les menus des différents restaurants croisés (enfin c'est moi qui observais et lui traduisais), on se décide pour une petite brasserie située dans le Marais. Après un bon repas on se ballade encore un peu et je remarque que mon petit ami bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le décalage horaire se fait sentir on dirait. Je me sens un peu fatigué aussi mais pas à ce point.

\- Tu tombe de sommeil, Hito, on va rentrer. Il faut que tu te repose, demain il y a un endroit où je voudrais t'emmener.

\- Où ça ?

\- Tu verras demain, petit curieux, rigolé-je avant de le prendre par la taille. Allez viens.

Le lendemain matin, il est même pas sept heures que je suis déjà debout. Ca fait des mois que je réfléchis à ça : je sais déjà où mais comment je vais m'y prendre, ça c'est une autre histoire. J'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible pour pas réveiller Hitoshi qui dort encore mais dans un studio c'est pas évident donc au bout d'une demie heure, il ouvre les yeux à son tour et braque dans ma direction un regard ensommeillé absolument adorable.

\- ... 'taru sketufé ? marmonne-t-il.

\- Rien du tout Hito. Rendors-toi, il est trop tôt.

Mais il tend alors la main vers moi comme pour me dire "d'accord mais reviens te coucher, je peux pas dormir sans toi". Vaincu (il est vraiment trop mignon, je suis incapable de lui résister), je le rejoins donc et il se cale immédiatement dans mes bras dans un soupir d'aise, sombrant presque aussitôt dans le sommeil. Je passe quelques minutes à le regarder, dégageant quelques mèches tombées sur son front, puis ferme les yeux et ne tarde pas à me rendormir aussi, apaisé.

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par un objet qui m'attérit sur le visage. Je me redresse sans comprendre et mon regard qui a un peu de mal à faire l'autofocus se pose sur un coussin qui était pas là quand on s'est couchés, puis sur Hitoshi mort de rire. Ce qui me fait comprendre que c'est lui qui me l'a lancé pour me tirer du sommeil.

\- Allez, debout marmotte, rigole-t-il. Je t'ai laissé dormir le plus longtemps possible, mais c'est notre dernière journée à Paris et tu voulais m'emmener quelque part aujourd'hui non ?

He ? De quoi il... Ah ! Ses paroles me font souvenir de tout ce que le sommeil m'avait fait momentanément oublier.

\- Oui bien sûr. Je prends une douche et j'arrive.

Je m'éjecte presque du lit et fonce à la salle de bain. Que de temps perdu... Je me donnerais presque des baffes !

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, on est tous les deux heures et mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapproche du moment fatidique. Pourtant je m'efforce de ne rien montrer pour qu'il se doute de rien. Je veux que la surprise soit totale. On chemine un moment le long des berges de la Seine, jetant des coups d'œil aux étals des bouquinistes, puis on arrive là où je voulais : devant Notre-Dame de Paris.

\- C'est magnifique... murmure-t-il, les yeux fixés sur l'immense cathédrale et sa célèbre rosace.

Sûrement. Mais moi je vois que lui.

\- Hito, dis-je en prenant à la fois sa main et mon courage.

Il me regarde, intrigué.

\- Hito, je... On se connait depuis l'enfance. Tu as été mon premier et mon seul ami. On a toujours tout fait ensemble surtout depuis mes douze ans...

\- Où veux-tu en venir chéri ?

Je pose mes doigts (tremblants. Pourquoi ma main tremble ?) sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de m'interrompre, les retire presque aussitôt et reprend :

\- Pour moi, depuis le début il y a toujours eu que toi malgré ce qu'on a pu traverser et je conçois pas ma vie sans toi, alors... à ce même endroit où to-san a demandé à to-chan de l'épouser...

Il comprend soudain ce que je suis en train de faire et, bord des larmes, pose une main sur sa bouche, alors que je termine :

\- Est ce que tu veux bien te marier avec moi ?

Il me saute alors au cou :

\- Oui ! Oh oui ! De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme !

Je sors alors de ma poche l'écrin contenant la chevalière que je lui ai fais faire et l'ouvre, glissant le bijou à son annulaire gauche.

\- Je t'aime, Hito. Et ça ne changera jamais.

 _Six mois plus tard_

Devant la mairie depuis un quart d'heure, je sens la nervosité me gagner. J'ai aucune raison, ne, qu'on soit bien d'accord. Hitoshi m'a dit oui et plus rien ni personne m'empêchera de l'épouser. Mais la nervosité avant un mariage doit être de famille. To-san m'a raconté qu'avant la cérémonie qui l'a uni à to-chan, il a stressé pendant trois heures tout en sachant qu'il y avait aucun risque qu'il se rétracte. Mais bon en ce qui me concerne, j'ai au moins une raison de stresser : mon oncle est arrivé de Séoul hier soir et c'est la première fois qu'il va rencontrer ma famille japonaise. Déjà qu'il a assez mal pris le fait que je sois gay et qu'il a failli repartir directement en le découvrant, j'appréhende un peu la rencontre avec to-san et to-chan. Sans compter mes beaux-pères. Enfin il faut dire que l'homosexualité est encore plus mal vue en Corée qu'au Japon alors forcémment... Du coup depuis tout à l'heure, je cherche un moyen de faire ça en douceur, mais j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important : quand il s'agit pas de to-chan, to-san a la subtilité d'une tronconneuse et la délicatesse d'une moissonneuse-batteuse. Autant dire que quand il se dirige vers mon oncle d'un pas décidé, c'est panique à bord. J'essaye de lui faire des grands signes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit attendre mon signal, mais peine perdue, il regarde pas dans ma direction. Tous aux abris, c'est la cata ! Et j'ai aucun moyen d'empêcher le nauffrage... Mais remarque... J'y pense... Comment ils vont comuniquer ? To-san parle pas coréen et mon oncle pas japonais. Je suis peut-être sauvé en fait. Il faut que je m'approche pour entendre. J'en profite tant que mon fiancé est pas encore là.

En arrivant pas loin d'eux qu'en fait je suis pas du tout sauvé parce qu'ils se parlent en anglais. J'avais oublié que grâce à/à cause de sa scolarité en France, to-san se débrouille trèq bien dans cette langue...

\- Bonjour, je suis Koyama Toma, l'un des pères d'Ataru.

Les pieds dans le plat direct, bravo to-san...

\- Comment ça "l'un de ses pères" ? relève immédiatement mon oncle.

\- Et bien nous sommes deux Keiichiro et moi.

Vu la tête de poisson hors de l'eau que fait mon oncle, je peux entamer un décompte mental avant d'être appellé. Cinq... quatre... trois... J'ai même pas le temps d'arriver à deux.

\- Ji Dwi ! s'écrie-t-il en coréen, faisant se retourner tous les invités et sursauter to-san qui est pas habitué à entendre mon nom coréen.

C'est ce qui s'appelle se tapper l'affiche format géant.

\- Oui mon oncle ? fais-je en coréen avec mon plus bel air innocent.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que cet homme vient de me dire ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- Qu'il était "l'un de tes pères".

\- Et bien...

\- Ataru tu lui as rien dis ? me demande alors to-san en japonais.

Jongler avec les deux langues commence à me donner le tournis. Et encore le français est pas encore entré en lice. Parler plusieurs langues c'est parfois franchement pénible selon les situations.

\- C'est un peu délicat comme sujet tu vois, réponds-je. J'ai déjà eu un mal fou à l'empêcher de repartir quand il a compris que j'épousais un homme.

\- Je vois...

\- Il est du genre ultra-conservateur.

\- Ca ressemble à de l'homophobie ton truc, champion.

Comme je peux pas franchement démentir parce que je pense la même chose, je juge préférable de rien ajouter et mon oncle reprend la parole, toujours en coréen.

\- Ahn Ji Dwi, pourrais-tu, je te prie, éviter de parler une autre langue comme si je n'étais pas présent et répondre à ma question ?

Oi c'est quoi ce ton ? Il se prend pour qui ? Je compte mentalement jusqu'à dix pour me forcer au calme et reprend à mon tour en coréen, mais d'un ton franchement moins aimable qu'avant :

\- Ca veut dire exactement ce que ça veut dire, mon oncle. Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir puisque vous n'avez pas pu avoir les informations concernant la famille qui m'avait adopté, sinon vous sauriez déjà que mes deux parents sont des hommes : Koyama Toma et Koyama Keiichiro.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Et si vous voulez tout savoir, ceux d'Hitoshi sont également des hommes : Ohno Satoshi et Ninomiya Kazunari. Et je pense que vous les connaissez très bien de nom même si ceux de mes pères ne vous dit rien. Alors maintenant il n'y a que deux réactions possibles : ou vous acceptez ma famille et celle d'Hitoshi comme elles sont ou vous perdez votre unique neveu, ajouté-je durement. Et ne m'obligez pas à choisir à votre place, parce qu'entre eux et vous, ce sera toujours eux quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Je n'appelle pas vraiment ça un choix. Quelle volonté implacable mon cher neveu. Tout à fait comme mon frère.

\- Il le faut bien pour rivaliser avec votre manque de tolérance et de courtoisie. Alors que décidez-vous ?

\- Tu sais que tu as gagné, n'est ce pas Ji Dwi ? Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas perdre un neveu que j'ai mis presque vingt ans à retrouver.

\- Dans ce cas je vous prierais d'être poli et aimable avec tout le monde. Après tout la politesse est très importante pour un coréen n'est ce pas ? ajouté-je froidement. Je ne voudrais pas être obligé de vous faire interdire la salle des mariages.

\- Très bien Ji Dwi, tu as ma parole.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas nous avons un accord. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais voir mes pères.

Content d'avoir gagné la bataille même si j'ai fais usage de chantage affectif, je rejoins to-san et lui raconte la conversation.

\- Merci champion, me dit-il alors en français.

Quand to-san est en colère ou trop ému, le français revient tout seul dans sa bouche, j'ai toujours trouvé ça génial.

\- Me remercie pas, ce que j'ai dis est la pure vérité : to-chan et toi m'avez choisi, fait sortir à la fois de l'orphelinat et de mon isolement, donné un grand frère et une grande sœur, élevé et aimé pendant presque vingt ans... Vous êtes ma famille bien plus qu'il le sera jamais même si je lui suis lié par le sang. Parce que je vous aime tellement.

\- Nous aussi champion, répond to-san en me serrant brusquement contre lui tout en étouffant un sanglot.

\- Et ça ne changera jamais quoi qu'il arrive, intervient alors to-chan. Même à vingt-cinq ans, même marié et même si tu adopte à ton tour, tu seras toujours notre petit garçon.

Je vais me mettre à pleurer dans deux minutes si cette conversation se poursuit... Heureusement pour moi, le maire fait alors son apparition, nous invitant à entrer dans la salle des mariages et tout ce qui est pas la cérémonie me quitte soudain l'esprit.

Tout le monde entre donc dans la pièce et je m'avance jusque devant le bureau. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma gauche où sont assis nii-chan et nee-chan (mes témoins avec Guillaume que j'ai pris pour faire plaisir à to-san) avec leur petite famille et leur sourit. Trouver des témoins pour Hitoshi a été moins évident parce qu'ils devaient impérativement lire et comprendre le français alors on s'est décidés pour Coralie obaa-chan et Keisuke ojii-chan, qui ont été plus que ravis d'accepter le rôle.

Et soudain, mon fiancé apparait à l'entrée de la pièce, encadré par Ohno-san à gauche et Ninomiya-san à droite, qui ont l'air plus qu'émus. Le maire a été averti que c'était un mariage à double nationalité et qu'il devrait donc faire des pauses régulières pour que to-san puisse tout traduire à Hitoshi. Mais comment décrire à quel point il est magnifique dans son costume sombre...

\- Bien si tout le monde est là... commence le maire une fois que mon fiancé est près de moi.

\- Oui tout le monde est là, réponds-je en français.

\- Dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir commencer. (Il s'eclairçit la gorge et se lance) Je suis heureux de vous accueillir, mesdames et messieurs, ce 27 septembre 2040 dans notre bel Hôtel de ville du vingtième arrondissement de Paris afin de célébrer l'union de (il beugue un peu sur le nom) Hitoshi Ohno avec Ataru Koyama. (il fait une pause traduction, puis reprend) En tant qu'officier de l'état civil, c'est toujours avec honneur et plaisir que je reçois, sous le toit de la République, les futurs époux qui ont choisi la voie de l'engagement mutuel. En effet, choisir le mariage, en dépit de l'évolution actuelle des modes de vie et de la cellule familiale, pour y planter votre amour et le voir s'épanouir, grâce à l'attention quotidienne que vous lui apporterez, relève bien de l'engagement. Un engagement civique et moral qui suppose pour les époux un respect réciproque, une assistance de chaque jour et une relation de fidélité. (nouvelle pause traduction) Je pense pouvoir parler au nom de vos familles, de vos amis et de tous ceux qui vous sont chers et qui ont choisi d'assister à la célébration de votre union aujourd'hui (il regarde tout le monde) en vous souhaitant de nombreux jours ensoleillés. Mais chacun sait qu'il y aura aussi des jours de pluie et c'est dans ces moments-là que la force, l'amour, la constance et l'implication de chacun dans la relation qu'il choisit aujourd'hui d'officialiser, prendront toute leur valeur. (nouvelle pause traduction) Il m'incombe, par ma fonction, de rappeler ces valeurs qui sont celles du mariage et que vous vous engagez à honorer. Pour conclure, car je sais combien cette journée exceptionnelle est aussi une journée euphorique mais fatigante, je tiens à vous féliciter chaleureusement et à vous souhaiter une longue et heureuse route commune. Je remercie également tous les assistants pour leur présence significative ce 27 septembre 2040. (nouvelle pause traduction) Nous allons à présent procéder au volet administratif du mariage de monsieur Hitoshi Ohno avec monsieur Ataru Koyama.

A chaque pause du maire, to-san traduisait tout fidèlement Hitoshi pour qu'il perde rien de ce moment plus qu'important de nos vies. Il nous reste plus qu'à signer le registre tous les deux ainsi que nos témoins et ce sera fait. Quelques instants plus tard, j'embrasse longuement Quelques instants plus tard, j'embrasse longuement mon mari sous les aplaudissements de tous les invités. Du coin de l'œil, je vois to-chan pleurer sur l'épaule de to-chan qui le serre contre lui comme un rempart vivant contre l'émotion qui l'étreint. Coralie obaa-chan est tombée dans les bras de Sumiko obaa-chan et Keisuke ojii- chan tapote le dos de mes désormais beaux-pères. Même mon oncle qui me connait en fait si peu a l'air ému bien que mon mariage aille à l'encontre de toutes ses convictions. Mon regard se pose finalement sur le visage rayonnant de mon mari, de l'amour de ma vie.

\- Je t'aime, Koyama Hitoshi, soufflé-je.

\- Je t'aime, Koyama Ataru.


	20. Bonus : Que sont-ils devenus ?

Comme souvent dans les sagas qui se terminent, on a envie de savoir ce que deviennent les personnages après le clap de fin, après la dernière page de leurs aventures, pour réussir à les quitter sans regret. Alors voilà un petit récapitulatif concernant les différents protagonistes de ces deux volets d'histoires :

\- Sakurai Sho et Aiba Masaki sont restés un couple discret mais aussi inséparable que dans leur jeunesse. Ils ont pris un chien sur l'insistance d'Aiba et Sakurai est resté le directeur adjoint de l'agence.

\- Matsumoto Jun a fini par divorcer de Julie-san pour de trop grandes divergences d'opinion sur trop de sujets mais ils sont restés amis. Il refait parfois l'acteur quand son ancienne vie lui manque trop.

\- Ohno Satoshi et Ninomiya Kazunari se sont finalement mariés après des années et ont déménagé à Paris pour vivre leur couple en toute tranquillité. Ils apprenennt tous les deux le français.

\- Masuda Takahisa et Tegoshi Yuya forment toujours un couple très mignon malgré leur âge et ça ne semble pas près de s'arrêter. L'un comme l'autre continuent à coacher de jeunes talents.

\- Kato Shigeaki, resté célibataire après sa rupture avec Okura Tadayoshi bien longtemps auparavant, s'est lancé à corps perdu dans l'écriture et est devenu un romancier de renom dont les œuvres s'arrachent.

\- Koyama Keiichiro et Koyama Toma, toujours aussi soudés et amoureux, vivent toujours à Tokyo, près des jumeaux et de leur famille, ce qui leur permet de les voir souvent. Ce sont devenu des globe-trotteur invétérés qui ont du mal à rester en place. Ils espèrent réussir à visiter tous les pays du monde.

\- La carrière des Nippon Connexion, retombée comme un soufflet au moment du départ d'Hitoshi, puis avec le licenciement de Suzuki-kun dont les appétits sexuels avaient causé du tort à des Juniors, est repartie quelques mois plus tard grâce à deux nouveaux membres et ils n'en finissent plus de raffler toutes les récompenses. On les surnomme "les nouveaux Arashi".

\- Les jeunes 6Dreams ont fini par se séparer après deux ans, mais Tsukasa qui était le meilleur chanteur s'est lancé dans une carrière solo et cartonne à la grande fierté de ses parents. Il n'a jamais perdu le contact avec Ataru pour qui il éprouvait une affection sincère. Quant au petit Shiro, devenu extrêmement sexy en vieillissant, c'est maintenant un top model très demandé.

\- Guillaume Leguirec a finalement fini par trouver chaussure à son pied. Chaussure portant le doux nom de Su Linh. Après avoir répété sur tous les tons qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux d'une asiatique, celui qui se pensait célibataire endurci a succombé à une petite poupée chinoise lui arrivant à peine au cou et ils ont eu une petite fille.

\- Après avoir lutté contre le cancer qui la rongeait, Azuki Saori, tombée folle amoureuse de son médecin, a fini par l'épouser. Elle est restée très proche de Toma.

\- Yamashita Ren, après avoir lutté contre lui-même encore plusieurs annés, a finalement admit qu'il était gay et Hattori Naoki en a profité pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Ils ont essayé de se mettre ensemble mais ça n'a pas collé alors ils ont décidé de rester seulement amis. Ils sont chacun en couple depuis plusieurs années mais continuent à se voir souvent.

Et pour finir :

\- Guidés par l'exemple de leurs pères respectifs, Koyama Ataru et Koyama Hitoshi qui n'ont pas quitté la Corée, ont à leur tour adopté : une petite fille nommée Sun Ji et, quelques années plus tard, un petit garçon du nom de Tae Hyun. Hitoshi fait toujours partie du groupe Buljangnam et Ataru est toujours acteur sous le nom de Ahn Ji Dwi. C'est l'un des acteurs coréens les plus populaires et il croule en permanence sous les propositions de films et drama, mais il privilégie toujours sa famille. Il n'a qu'un regret : ne plus voir assez ses pères, son frère et sa sœur. Il s'est depuis longtemps réconcilié avec son protecteur Sakurai Sho.

2


End file.
